Truth or Dare Anyone?
by bats-randomness
Summary: Truth or Dare. Enjoy? Laugh? Scream? Call it absurd for all I care. It's supposed to be embarrassing. Literally expect the unexpected.
1. And so it began!

**I play truth or dare. But never have I played like Young Justice will.**

Monday Sept. 19 3:35pm Mount Justice

It was a normal day at Mount justice. The team's mentors had just dropped them off at the cave mountain. They all walked up and into the living room. When it suddenly started to rain outside, so it looks like they are going to stay inside. KF noticed that 'his' beautiful wasn't there. "Hey where's Ms. M ?" Wally asked. "Still at school I guess" Robin answered looking for a channel that worked on TV.

"But it's already 3:45."

"I believe she said something about her waiting for Conner for football try outs," Kaldur added not looking up from his book.

"Oh..." _'Dam that _Conner_! She's mine!' - Wally. "_Guys I'm boredddd! Let's play a game!" he said running over to the DVDs and games.

"We can't." Robin spoke sounding gloomy.

"Why not!" whined the speedster.

"Cause you always cheat!" said an annoyed archer, rolling her eyes.

"Then let's play a game I can't cheat on..." Wally childishly stuck his tongue out at Artey.

"Like what?" asked Robin without much interest.

"Oh I know! Truth or Dare!" Wally said excitedly.

"Pass." they all said in the same bored voice.

"What! Whyyy?" Wally whined.

"Simple, because it's a stupid game for stupid people, like you kid mouth." Artemis spat.

"HEY! It's not stupid, your stupid!, Oh wait a second!, I get it now! Awww is big bad Artemis afraid of a little dare!" smirked Wally.

"NO! Am not!" shot back Artemis.

"Yes! Yes you are!" teased Wally.

"NO I'M NOT DUMBASS! FINE I'LL PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME! WE'LL ALL PLAY!" Artemis yelled.

"I never agreed to any of this," Kaldur said calmly.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATSASS! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER I'M BRINGING THE REST OF YOU DOWN WITH ME!" yelled a very pist off Artemis.

"Well that's disturbing, uh okay, but no asking me about any of my past, family or identity related to me, okay?," said willing to play Robin.

Kaldur shrugged it off and put his book down.

"Okay! Let me explain the rules then!" Wally cheerfully said.

"No truths or dares that will make us give up our secret identity. No backing out, that means no chickens! Anything else is allowed. Now here's how we're going to play: We get a bottle and spin it. If the top part lands on you, you're it. If the bottom part lands on you, you get to tell that person their truth or dare got it?" Wally explained. They nodded their heads and sat in a circle.

"Wow, he kinda actually sounded smart." Artemis whispered to Robin, who giggled.

"Hey I heard that!" Wall said sending a glare at her. Artemis just smirked and added, "Good cause I don't care."

Before the two could start urging Kaldur quickly ran to get a bottle and came back just in time before Artemis started one of her many anthem 'speeches'(aka ranting; yelling and cussing). "I have brought an empty water bottle for us to use."

"YAY! Now we can start!" guess who?

"So immature." Artemis muttered under her breath.

Spin. Spinning. Slow down. Stop.

"Awwww man" whined Wally. The top had pointed to him. Artemis laughed, "What it was your idea and one of the rules is no chickening out! So spill Truth or Dare?" The bottom had pointed to her .

"But you re soooo evil! Dare." he mumbled upset. Artemis's evil smile grew wider "I dare you to get punched in the face by Conner!"

"That's not so bad, in fact I might even call it easy," Wally said happily.

"He does know Superboy can break his face, and maybe even snap his neck in half rite?" Robin whispered to Kaldur and Artemis. Kaldur shrugged. Artemis sighed and whispered back "Sadly I'm not that lucky." Wally paled, he had indeed heard them.

"Uh um Oh well he's not here! Guess I'll have to do something else." The redheaded added quickly.

As if on cue, Superboy and Megan came through the transporters. Wally gulped "Dammit." The rest of the team smirked. "Go ahead Kid Mouth here's your chance. Or are you chicken?" Artemis taunted. Wally glared at her.

He gulped again, but he wasn't going to back out! He made up the damn rules!

Surprisingly they weren't wet from the rain, thanks to M'ggan.

Wally ran up to them "Hey beautiful," he said turing his head to Megan. " 'sup ugly," he said turning his head towards Conner. "Hello Wally!" Megan said cheerfully. Superboy just glared at him. "What's a beautiful princess like you, doing with an ugly ogre like him?" Superboy tensed, he did not like where this was going. "I mean come on, he's as dense as a brick, as dumb as a burro(donkey).You should be with a handsome, smart, amazing guy like me!" he said, then grabbing her hand and he kissing it.

Megan giggled and blushed not because she liked Wally, but because he actually thought she liked him, that and she didn't understand half the words he said. That did it, Superboy cracked.

A horrid CRACK was heard in the room. The next thing you know...

"OWWW!" Wally was on the floor now holding his broken, bleeding nose. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!THAT REALLY HURT." whined Wally. Megan gasped at first then giggled at what Superboy did. Robin and Kaldur sighed in relief that he wasn't dead. Superboy was just pist and Artemis had recorded the whole thing on tape and was cracking up. "HEY! Whose side our you on Megan!" Wally said when he realized she was giggling at him.

"I'm sorry Wally, but it was just too funny!" she said cracking up along with Artemis. Now Wally and Superboy where both pissed.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUNCH ME HARD! IT WAS A DARE!," Wally yelled.

Conner's face showed confusion, also did Megan's.(when she stopped laughing.) "What's a Dare?" they said at the same time.

"FIX MY NOSE DAMNIT AND I LL TELL YOU!"

"Okay! Okay!" the green skin girl happily agreed.

(one explanation later)

"Soooo do you guys want to play?, "Wally asked, nose healed.

"Like Hello Megan! We do want to play! Right Superboy?"

Conner shrugged "Whatever."

"YES!" Megan beamed. So they span the bottle again.

_I am so going to regret this later.-Artemis thought as the bottle landed._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Um yeah.


	2. A Princess Named Robin

Hiii! I'm back! :) Now I could give you a whole bunch of excuses buttt I was busy. Soo thanks to the people who read and reviewed. Here's chapter 2!

Desclaimer: I don t own Young Justice. But now I don't know the future do I? Soo you never know:)

Chapter 2: A Princess Named Robin?

The bottom landed on Kaldur'ahm and the top landed on our favorite bird(well if robin is your favorite bird). "If I remember correctly, truth or dare Robin?"

"Dare! Duh" the young boy said.

"Understood, hmm I must think..."

"Oh yeah, you get the easy ones! This is Kaldur we're talking about he's sooo nice! It's not fair!" accused Wally.

"Is it my fault luck shines on me?" Robin happily added.

"Excuse me, but I have thought of something," Kaldur said interrupting the two. He got up and walked over to the book shelf.

"No! Please Kaldur, have mercy! Don't make die from reading too much!"

The others snickered . Kaldur chuckled, "No, not that Robin, You are dared to carry this book everywhere you go, as a hero and civilian, you must not put it down for the next 48 hours. If anyone asks you why you are carrying it, you must tell them it is your favorite book. Understand?"

"Really? Uhh is that even a dare?" then Robin burst out laughing at how pathetic the dare was. Soon Wally started to crack up with him, then Artemis, and Megan smiled.

Superboy sat, confused. "What? It's a good book I read it." The clone muttered under his breath. Finally Wally spoke up "Dude! Look at the cover, look the book!" and began to laugh again.

"Huh?" the ebony looked at the book Kaldur had given him, he paled. Frowning he said "But what if Batman asks!"

"Then tell him it's your favorite book" Artemis answered giggling.

"Not fair at all!" Dick protested with a growl. The book was bright pink with sparkly glitter, the title read ' _Princess Dairies: When all your dreams come true Lil Princess!_. To top it off the letters were colored in bright gold making them easy to read (from far away too). Not to mention there was a picture of a pretty princess on the back, with flowers and hearts.

"I remember when I bought that book," Megan said. Which made them laugh more.

Robin threw it on the floor, "No way am I carrying this shit everywhere I go!"

"You are hanging out with Roy too much," Wally said noticing his language.

"CHICKEN!" they all yelled. "Sorry Rob, rules are rules" Wally informed him his best bud.

"Fine I'll do it." He sighed and picked up the pretty book with his face full of disgust. "When did you become so evil Kaldur?" he whined.

"Let me think... Oh yes! Since that summer day when Megan and I passed out from heat stroke because you wouldn't share your air condition room."

"Oh... well the beach was just outside!" Robin countered.

"And the Beach was covered in radioactive waste that we couldn't go swimming"

"Oh yeah! It was like that for 2 weeks! I kinda forgot..." _it's not my fault your dads aren't billionaires like mine's!_ Dick thought.

Kaldur sighed "I give up on him."


	3. Sisters! Fathers? The End? NOPE!

(I edited the spelling on this one.)

Ch. #3 Sisters! Fathers? The end? Nope!

Spin. Spin. Spin. Stop. It landed on M'ggan, and the bottom landed on Artemis. "Okay truth or dare?" "Uh truth"

"How many sisters do you have?"

"22"

"Whoa that many? I thought you only had 12?"

"Nope 22."

"Hey! No fair that doesn't count! You have to say a good deep dark secret for it to be a good truth!" Wally pointed out.

"Uh excuse you! The bottom landed on me! Which means I can ask whatever I want!" shot back Artemis.

"Fine" mumbled Wally.

Spin. spin. Slow down. Spin. Stop! The top landed on... Kaldur? Oh and the bottom pointed to... Huh what do you know? Robin_! 'haha revenge_!'

"Truth!" Kaldur said quickly, not wanting to find out what Robin could make him do.

"Aww fine. I dunno...Oh how about who is your father? Common it can't be Aquaman so who?"

Kaldur looked nervous. "Uh..." he started.

"Common! Hurry up! I wanna spin the bottle!" Whined the impatient one, ahem speedster.

"My real father is Black Manta."

"Hey isn't that," Robin started only to be cut off by KF.

"As in The Black Manta? Aquaman's number 1 top villain and enemy?" Kid Flash practically yelled.

"Yes."

Then everybody burst out with questions "How? Why? Your good while your father is evil? What's it like to fight your father?"

"I believe you are only allowed to ask me 1 question, then another if the bottle lands on me, and only if I pick truth." Kaldur quickly explained.

"Awww... Fine let's just spin the bottle again!" said KF getting back to his cheerful, impatient self.

Sigh. Spin. Spin. Stop? "Hey!" someone picked up the bottle.

"It's 5:30 time for training." said Black Canary.

"Aww But we were in the middle of a game! No fair!" tried to explain Wally.

"Then after 2 hours of training you all have hw to do, Not to mention patrol afterwards, then head back early from that so you can at least gets some hours of sleep." Black Canary said in a motherly tone. But to them it sounded more like a Bossy tone.

"But but the game!" Wally pleaded. She glared at him. He sighed "Fine, guys how bout we finish this tomorrow?" after getting some nods of approval, they all went to go warm up before they spared.

Kid Flash ran towards Superboy. He whispered "Hey Suppey, did you see that before Canary picked up the bottle that the top pointed to you and the bottom pointed to me."

"Yeah so?"

"Sooooo, just outta curiosity... would you have picked truth or dare?"

"Dare why?"

"Oh, no reason" he smiled and zipped away. Superboy was confused but shrugged it off and went back to punching the poor punching bag.

"That's enough warm up," Black Canary declared, "Let's begin, Robin you're up. You'll go against Kid Flash." They both got up and walked to the platform. "Ready. Set. Hold on! Robin put down that book!" Robin was about to say 'ok!' But the stares that his teammates were giving him made him changed his mind , "I.. uh can't"

"Oh and why not?"

"Cuz, Uh," He really did not want to say it but he didn't want to lose his dare either sooo. "Cuz, It's my Favorite book! That's why!" then held the book close to his chest.

The team was trying not to burst into laughter. Canary read the title which was easily standing out. "Uh huh, The Princess Dairies; Let all your dreams come true Lil Princess?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. He blushed and looked at his feet "Yes" he squeaked. The others couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Am I missing something?" she asked. "Nah, Rob here just wanted to try something new," Wally spoke in between giggles, "and pretty." She sighed, _teenagers,_ "Fine don't get mad if you rip your book sparing okay?" she said to Robin he nodded his head still looking down, blushing. Now he really wanted to kill Kaldur. _Just watch I'll get you back for this!_ he thought darkly.

(2hrs later)

"Here Robin" Kaldur handed him a video camera.

"What's this for? Did I win a Prize?" Robin said examining the small device.

"No, we just want to see Batman's and criminal's reactions on what your favorite book is," Artemis said giggling with Megan.

He growled, "NO WAY!"

"Kaldur," Wally said nodding over to their leader. Kaldur showed Robin sympathy "It is part of your Dare," Robin glared at all of them _'Just watch yeah laugh it up now but soon very soon I will have my REVENGE!' _He laughed darkly. "Of course, I have to go now," and he kept laughing darkly. This freaked them out.


	4. Don't make Supey Mad!

**Disclaimer: Wait so I don't own Young Justice? (Pouts) Fine I Do NOT OWN ANYTHING. Happy now?**

**'Mind link'**

Chapter 4: Don't Make Superboy Mad

(Tuesday Sept. 7, 10:30 a.m.)

Happy Harbor Highschool. (Has a name in which I forgot so let's call it happy harbor highschool)

Conner and Megan were in 3rd period. Just as their History Teacher was about to put in one of those long, boring, educational movies the TV turned itself on. Background music began to play, the song _'I'm too Sexy For my Shirt'_, as some video clips of Conner ripping his shirt off.

That's when things got weird.

All the girls in the class were either drooling, giggling, or very jealous of Megan. The guys were shocked, laughing or angry at Conner for taking 'their' girls.

Then when the song finished Wally showed up on the screen, in his civvies of course. "Hello Ladies and Douchebags of Harbor High School! Now that I have your attention, I would like to say only one thing to my good 'ol buddy Con, Your dare is to...wait for it... BREAK UP WITH MEGAN! SHE IS MINE!" And with that the screen went black.

Everybody stared at Conner confused. Megan was blushing and looked up at Conner.

Now you think Conner would be embarrassed? Nope.

To say he looked mad? Kinda.

What if we say he looked like he was about to rip off someone's head off? Yup, that's what he looked like.

_Megan is mine! NO Stupid Dare was going to make him give up Megan, not ever_. Conner thinks bitterly."I'm going to make him wish he never said that!" said a pist off Kryptonian.

**'No wait!'** shouted Megan telepathically.

"Ow" Superboy said holding his now pounding head. He sat back down and ignored the weird stares he was getting. **'What! Please don't do that!**' He mentally said glaring at her.

**'Opps sorry, I wanted to say that I have a plan to get revenge on him,'** Megan spoke telepathically in a dark yet sweet way.

**'Will it make him regret what he said?' **Conner questioned in the mind link.

**'Oh yeah, Defiantly ' **she reassured.

**'Then go on...'**

{Mount Justice} After school.

The team gathered around the living room. Ready for another round.

"Hurry! Let's play again before Miss Bossy Pants comes!" Wally said impatiently.

Spin. Spin. Slow down. Stop. The top pointed to Superboy and the bottom pointed to M'gann. "Oh," she started. "Dare" he said with a slight smirk. Everything was going according to plan so far.

Silence. More Silence. They waited patiently wanting to know what Megan will make her boyfriend, or now because of Wally ex-boyfriend, do. Soon, boredom grew on them. "Ethem," Wally clearing his throat,"Megan your supposed to give him a dare."

"I just did."

Superboy smiled.

Megan smiled and added, "Telepathically."

Now it got awkward. "Uh, Guys aren't you going to spin the bottle?" Megan the first to speak up.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," said Robin snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"WHAT? No, not ok! We didn't even get to hear what it was! No fair! You need to say the dare so everyone can hear what it is!" Wally whined with another pout.

Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes she said "Wally, wally, wally, Do you ever use your brain?"

"Huh?" Wally stared at her stupidly.

"It is not in the rules, so technically it is allowed," Kaldur explained.

"Oh yeah, ha ha," he blushed.

"The dork doesn't even remember his own rules, how sad," added Artemis.

"Shut Up!" Wally despised this girl.

A loud and deep, dark voice was heard from the speakers, "Team report to the mission room for your next assignment and Robin..."

"Yeah Batman?" Robin asked out loud not sure if batman could hear him.

"PUT THAT DAMN BOOK DOWN!" They all, spare Robin and Batman, laughed. _But my 48hrs aren't up yet!_ Dick thought gloomily.

"Haha dude be glad he didn't make you wear a princess dress for 48hrs," His best buddy told him. Robin, who was sitting next to Wally covered his mouth, "DUDE! Don't give him any more ideas!" Which sent them all back into a laughing fit.

"Ok, ok, enough, no more, Robin as the person who is responsible for your dare I.." Kaldur was cut off by Robin "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM EVER GOING TO BE CAUGHT DEAD IN A PRINCESS DRESS SO JUST FORGET IT!"

Kaldur chuckled, "I was going to say you don't have to do all 48hrs, I am going to let you stop the dare now." It took him a while to let those words sink into his mind, the team was giggling. Then Robin looked up to the sky.

"THERE IS A GOD! THANK YOU LORD!" Robin said still looking at the sky or roof of the cave any way.

"You still have to show us that video when we come back from the mission," Superboy reminded him.

Robin fell downcast, "Dammit."

They went off to see what the mission was.

**And well drop a review kind strangers!**


	5. Robin's VIDEO!

**An: here is chapter five. :) Action and humor! Special thanks to Jedi Ani Unduli who helped me think how the villains would react! Thank you! Thanks to all my readers and reviews as well!**

**I do not own**.

Ch. 5: The Video!

When they came back to the mountain, it was still what they considered early; 9pm. So they watched the video.

(Wally put in the video on the giant computer screen)

Robin and Batman appeared on the screen in they were driving in Gotham. Robin's book was on his lap. Batman was driving. "How was training?"

"Way easier than what you make me do!"

Batman sat silent.

_Please don't notice the book! Please don't notice the book! Please don't notice the book! Please don't notice the book! _Robin begged in his mind. (Not that the team could hear his thoughts so everyone just assumed he sat there quietly)

"Why do you have a video camera?" Batman asked not looking at Robin.

He mentally sighed in relief. "Oh this, Megan was giving everyone stuff she gave me this, she gave Wally an apple, Conner a kiss, Artemis a green sweater, and Aqualad a burnt cookie."

(Megan paused the video)

"I did not!" she complained.

"Megan I was just covering as to why I had a video camera!" Robin said sighing pushing the 'play' button again.

(The video resumed)

"Why?" Batman asks.

"I dunno" Dick said shrugging his shoulders. _A perfect lie._

"Did she give you her pink book too?" Batman said hiding the smirk on his lips.

_Dammit!_ "Wha? This old thing, yeah she let me borrow it," Robin muttered.

"Why did you want it?" The Dark Knight asks.

"Uh uh...cuzit'smynewfavoritebookthat'swhy. Now can we change the subject please?" he said so fast it would have made Wally proud.

Batman quirked an eyebrow at him under his mask. "What?"

(Artemis paused the video)

"What did you say?" Artemis asked Robin, who shrug his shoulders saying, "I forgot."

"He said, 'Cuz it's my new favorite book, that's why." Kid Flash said normally, they all gave him blank stares.

"What? Flash always talks like that I figure most of it out."

(Kid Flash pushed 'play'.)

"You heard me! Now I'm not going to tell you again." then Robin stared out the window. Batman stepped on the brake. Robin, unprepared for the stop, slammed forward but his seat belt and Batman's arm kept him from hitting the glass.{see batman does care}

"Get out." Batman told him.

"What? WHY it's raining!" asked a shocked Robin.

"Because… (? too fast to understand)Notsomuchfunanymoreright?" Batman said so fast it would make the Flash jealous.

It was Robin's turn for a, "What?"

(Robin paused it.)

"Okay Mr. Interrupter what did Batman just say?" Rpbin and everyone else stared at KF.

"I'm not that good, I think he said, 'I want a crimal…andy..could get hurt…does it feel…trick used against you…not so much fun." KF stated.

"That made no sense!" Artemis said crossing her arms.

"Andy got hurt?" Megan commented.

"Who the heck is Andy? And why woudn't I have fun?" Robin asked as confused as everyone else.

"Gosh I did the best I could! He spoke way to fast and said too many words, that's all I understood." KF grumbled.

(Conner pushed play)

"You heard me." Batman said using the same thing Robin had said to him.

Robin frowned, _Damn his own trick used against him!_ "Fine you win." Robin started.

Batman began to drive again. "I got it because it's my new favorite book." The boy wonder squeaked the last part.

"Stop lying, your favorite book is **101 Ways to Get Revenge**."

(Kaldur paused it)

Aqualad gulped, "It is?"

(Robin nodded and resumed the video)

"What? How did you know?" Robin asked staring intently at his guardian.

"I'm Batman."

"Oh, yeah."

_That and I was the one who took you to go buy it when you were eight,_ Batman thought in his head.

"Why do you have it then?"

"I can't tell you."

Again batman stopped the car yet again. "Get out."

"Why?" Robin was starting to get frustrated.

"I can't tell you." Was Batman's response.

"Dammit! You are so stubborn!" With that he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He called for his bike, and Batman had driven away. It began to rain harder. (If you remember in the first chapter when they just began to play it was raining and that day is the same day on the video)

_Yippee_ he thought. While driving on his bike, camera still rolling, he muttered "At least things can't get worst." An alarm for the bank went on. "YES!"

"No," was what Robin said when he saw who was robbing it. "Darn just my luck! Why can't regular robbers steal once in a while!"

There at the scene was the Joker and Mr. Freeze. They seemed to be arguing about something. "Look buddy I was here first!" Mr. Freeze was clearly annoyed.

"Haha why don't you be like a tree and leaf! Hahaha.." laughed the insane clown.

(Wally laughed, "HA! I get it." "Wally shut up we're trying to watch the movie!" Artemis whispered. He stuck out his tongue at her but continued to watch.)

"How about you guys comprise, I'll take you to jail and you can have your own jail cells doesn't that sound like a great plan?" said a cocky boy wonder.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our favorite little bird boy! HAHA have you come to play?" the clown joked. Mr. Freeze cracked his knuckles, "Aww is there no Bats to protect you, better for us, sucks for you." Robin growled he didn't need that jerk who kicked him outta the car!

Robin attacked after setting the camera in a same place. Mr. Freeze tried to punch the little pest, but he dodged. Joker was watching the scene saying, "Well you two look busy I should just slip away and take the money!" Joker stopped running, "Yet again when else will I have a chance to beat up the little bird brat!" Joker too, joined the fight.

Mr. Freeze attacked Robin with his freeze gun which pushed Robin back but instead of hitting the wall, his head crashed onto a baseball bat that Joker held.

(The team, watching the video, cringed)

"Oooh that's gotta hurt," teased Joker. Robin stumbled forward his head pounding, he had no time to react when the next freeze attack hit him in the stomach sending him flying back toward Joker. Soon he was stuck inside a ping pong tournament between to two, Robin being the ball.

"Hey Batter, Batter!" Joker yelled his baseball bat ready to hit him again, "Common frosty, I wanna make a home run!" Robin had, had enough, even though he was dizzy he aimed a kick at Joker's face. The clown, not expecting this, stumbled back.

("Go Robin!" Megan cheered. "Uhh Megan he can't here you…it's a video." Wally reminded her.)

Robin threw punches at the Joker (with one hand of course the other was holding the book), some hit him hard enough to knock out teeth, while he was dodging Freeze blasts. Once Joker hit the ground, Robin got out birdaranges and aimed at Mr. Freeze. They hit his arm, and the freeze ray stopped working, to finish him he threw something at him that tied him up.

By now Robin was panting. The stupid book didn't let him fight as good! _Either these guys are really stupid for not noticing the book or I'm just really lucky!_ While he was catching his breath, he didn't notice that the joker was behind him. Right when the Joker was about to stab him with his knife Batman came out of nowhere and kicked the villain out of the way.

Robin quickly turned around and saw his mentor beating the shit out of Joker. He sighed in relief. That's when Mr. Freeze, still tied up, read the title of the book, yes even at night, in the pouring rain, the title was still visible.

At first he was frozen with shock then he began to laugh like a manic. The Joker, now tied up as well, glared at Mr. Freeze. "What's so funny? I'm the one who makes the jokes around here! And this isn't funny!"

"Look," laugh "at," laugh "the title," more laughter "of rob rob robin's book!" the he went back to laughing like a manic. Batman growled and with one good punch Mr. Freeze was knocked out cold. Robin tried not to blush, thank god it's night time!

Joker read the title as well, "Well looks like you do have a sense of humor Birdboy." And began laughing like a, no wait he just laughed how he always does. No matter how hard Batman hit him he would not stop laughing.

That's when the cops came. "Nice work Batman and Robin." said the Commissioner Gordon. He turned to Joker "Zap him guys, this one's a real nut case."

"It's no use I've tried." Batman told him. Jim nodded.

"PRINCESS ROBIN!" yelled Joker as he got pulled away. The cop cars left, except for the Comish's car, "What was that about?" he asked turning to Robin. Robin quickly zipped lined away, "The guy's insane!" But the Commissioner had already read the title; and was now shaking his head.

Batman followed Robin. When he stopped, Batman turned to him and said "And that's why we don't carry books like that with us." Then he handed robin his video camera. "You, you, recorded that!" Robin stuttered. Batman called his car, "No you recorded it, I'm just giving it back to you." Robin reached for it, "Let me delete it!" Batman remained silent and kept it from his reach. "Get in," he said as soon as the car got there. Robin pouted he was humiliated and caught on tape! "I don't want to!" he said childish manor, "Give me the camera first!"

Batman grabbed Robin and pulled him inside, and locked the doors. As he was driving he said "You will not be getting sick, being out in the rain just because you are mad at me." he explained. "Hmmph!" was all Robin's reply.

Then the screen went black. The team turned towards Robin. He shrugged "Battery ran out." They burst out laughing, they laughed so much tears were streaming down their eyes.

Wally turned to Robin and whispered, "I bet you deleted the part of you at school."Robin said nothing but smiled.

**An: I hoped you like it! Next chapter Superboy's and Megan's plan! Oh and find out how Roy gets sucked into this crazy game! **


	6. This means WAR!

**Super duper thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites! You guys make me soo happy knowing that people actullay like my story:D! Except I don't really update on Mondays cuz Im always to busy, so Mondays are no updates. So yeah chapter 6 was it?**

**I do not own.**

**-Mental link-**

Chapter 6: You know you wanna play!

Once everybody finished laughing, minus Robin, Wally spoke up "Guys we still got some time left before we gotta go on patrol, wanna play another round? Just once more!" They looked at eachother as if deciding yes or no. "You know you wanna!"

"Fine" Robin sighed. _Who knows maybe I can get_ **REVENGE!** Spin. Spin. Stop. The top pointed to Arty and the bottom to Wally.{An: from chapter 1 Wally was the first to get dared by Artemis now its the other way around}

"Hahaha yes! Karma is a bitc.." he got punched in the stomach by Artemis before he could finish that.  
>"There are children present!" She said nodding over to Robin. "Hey! I've heard worse when I was nine!" Artemis whispered in his ear as to not let anyone but him hear "I know that but I just wanted to punch him in the stomach" she smirked. "Ooh kay then no offense taken."<p>

Wally now holding his possibly bruised stomach growled "truth or dare!" "Hmmmmmmmm, I don't know... what shall I ever pick... What to pick... truth... no wait dare!...noo...truth, dare? Hmmm, such a hard decision"  
>"JUST PICK ONE ALLREADY!" She smirked, she checked her mental list, <em>Hit the idiot as hard as I can, check, annoy the heck outta him, check, Shove an arrow down his<em> _throat, not yet put on the to do list_. "Dare." "FINALLY! Ha I dare you to," _oh boy so many ways to humiliate her! What to chose? What to chose?_ **-MAKE ROY PLAY WITH US!-**Megan screamed in his mind. "make Roy play with us" he said suddenly. "Wow and I thought he would make me do something hard and humiliating... oh okay maybe this is a little hard, how to convince him?" while she was thinking their mentors arrived.

Wally was still in shock so he didn't notice when their mentors had came through the zelta beam, or when they took them out to patrol. Megan and Conner then left to their rooms. Now it was just Wally and Flash. "Uh kid are you okay? Wally?" Flash was waving his hand in front of his nephew's face. "Fine I guess I'll just have to go to the buffet by myself..." "BUFFET! I wanna come!" _Yup, knew that work._ "Common wanna go on patrol?" "Huh? whah? Where did everybody go?" "They left, got picked up already." "Oh, But I never got to tell Artemis her dare! Not fair!" "What dare Kid ?" "oh nothing, just a game we were playing, common let's go uncle."

{breakk linee}  
>[Wensday Sept 3. 10:28] At Central City Highschool(or whatever school KF goes to)<p>

Wally was boreddddd. He yawned. I can't wait til school gets out, then I can give Artemis her dare, Mwahahahaha. Suddenly the class room shaked, "EARTHQUAKE! Everybody get down!" The teacher yelled. _Oh shit! Kool_! he thought. Then the wall exploded. _Nevermind._ "IT'S NOT A EARTHQUAKE IT'S A TERROIST ATTACK! WE'RE BEING BOMBED" yelled a random student. Then when the dust settled down there stood... SUPERBOY? Well he really wasn't standing it was more like beating the crap out of a evil robot monkey. The kids started at him in Awe, while the teacher fainted. _Hey wait a second that wasn't just any evil robot monkey! That was one of his sloviners it was holding! And Conner was breaking it!_

"I. HATE. MONKEYS!" with every word he said he punched it harder and harder.

Wally was furious, he stood up and pointed a finger at him. "DUDE! What the hell is wrong with you!" "Excuse me," asked a confused Superboy, now holding a broken robot monkey. "WELL First of all, you just come into my class room break down the wall, then make my teacher faint!" "Do I know you?" was his reply. "DO YOU KNOW ME! YOU SHOULD! KNOWING WERE ON THE SAME TEAM AND THAT I LET YOU LIVE WITH ME FOR AWHILE!AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!BY BREAKING MY STUFF!SO AGAIN I ASK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" "Im sorry I," "YEAH YOU SHOULD BE!" "Im sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else, now I must go do some more superhero stuff good bye," and with that he super-jumped away.

The whole class stood gapping at the secen that just occurred. Then burst out laughing. "Hey dork I think you should go to the nurse's office!" said a random kid. "Yeah Superheros don't talk to geeks, epically not be on teams with them or live with them!" said a random girl. It took a moment to realize what he had just said, in front of his whole class. _Oh crap_! He blushed a deep scarlet red. "Mr. Wallace we do not greet Superheros in such a rude way, they risk their life s to save you, please stay after school for dentition," said the now fully recovered teacher. If possible he cheeks grew more red. _Okay this means_ **WAR!**

(meanwhile in mount justice)

The girls where there, Kaldur was at Atlantis, Wally in school as was Robin. Superboy was out doing the dare that Megan gave him. So the girls were just relaxing.  
>"Hey Meg, why ain't you at school?" "Oh some sort of holiday...Superhero appreciation day was it? I dunno.." "Oh, I guess that makes sense." "Is that why you re not in school?" "Uh no..."<p>

~FLASHBACK~

"OH SHIT!" "What's wrong" asked a groggily Oliver. "It's nine thirty Ollie!" He stared at her with a blank expression. "In the morning!" "That early?" "ON WENSDAY!" "Sooo?" "SO! If you forgot I go to school in Gotham and we're in Star City!... so school started...4hrs ago!" "Oh... then go have fun or something" and with that he went back to his wonderful dream. "Really? That's it? Oh whatever, I miss school, it was Ollie's fault."

~End of Flashback~

"Long story short I woke up late," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh watcha wanna do then?" "Hey can you help me with my dare?" "There's nothing in the rules that says you can t help each other rite?" "Yeah Wally should have made up better rules" Megan added with a giggle. "Hmm how to get Roy to play?" "Oh I have an idea!"Megan s[oke up."What?" "Well when we were playing last night I read Kaldur's mind..." "MEGAN!" "It was an accident! And he thought 'to bad Artemis isn't me, cause Roy owes me a favor'..." "Soo?" "Pretend to be Kaldur! And say 'Roy you owe me a favor! I want you to play truth and dare with the team!'" Artemis laughed at Megan's voice impression on Kaldur, "Haha? You really think that will work?" "It's worth a try?" "Sure, it's not like I have anything else to say let's call him."

"Hey Speedy?" "IT'S RED ARROW!" "Oh my apologies, Red Arrow, It is I, Aqualad." said Artemis in her best Kaldur sounding voice _please buy it!_ Megan giggled. "Shhh" she told her. "What do you want Im kinda Busy right now... Dammit Kid stop talking on the phone and get back to work! You could hear Roy growling yes sir, Artemis and Megan giggled but you couldn't hear it on the other end. "Look if it's not important I gotta go..." "But it is," Artemis said quickly, "Uh is something wrong with your voice? It sounded like a girls for a second..."Artemis cleared her throat and began her impression on Kaldur's voice again,"What that oh I do not know your voice sounds like a girl on this end too, maybe its the wires... back to the subject, I need a Favor..."

**An: that it for this chapter, yay Roy has to play! Truth or Dare is becoming war! Why did Megan want Roy to play? Well because she didn't want Wally to be mean to Arty, duh! Girls have to stick up for each other! And if you are wondering how Robin can ever show his face back to villains...Well I will explain it in another chapter...This is Robin, he wouldn t do something unless he had a back up plan! (which he does) Oh and Any suggestions on who should be truthed or dared next are welcome!Cuz I know Im doing Roy but who else?**  
><strong>Reviews= Happiness= Ideas= Updates O.o thats just how my mind works:)<strong>


	7. confused yet? I am!

**Hiiiii! Guess who's back? First of all it s like a short chapter! Sorry! The next one will hope fully make you laugh, I just needed to type this one to make the story make sense, cuz I just can't start the next chapter say something like 'The whole team including Roy and Wally sat and spined the bottle,then it exploded?' People would be like "ok so they just showed up randomly?" So yeah. How come people read but don't review! I don't own by the way.**

Ch. 7? I dunno I got confused!

Artemis hanged up on Roy a while later. Now Megan and her just giggled for awhile til they got bored again. Until Artemis got an idea.  
>"Hey we should do something bad to the boys!" "What do you mean?" the martian girl asked, not liking the sound of where this was going. "Oh common Meg! It'll be fun! Lets mess with them!" "I dunno.." she was thinking about her boyfriend. "Megan! Don't the boys annoy you even a little? always trying to be stronger than us, always being immature, always trying to be the alpha males! Well us girls need to have fun too! And what better way to do that then by playing a prank or in our case a dare on them!" I guess, ok any ideas?" Artemis smirked "I thought you'd never ask..."<p>

(Later that day)

Miss M., Artemis, Robin, and Superboy sat in the living room. "Hey have you guys seen KF?Or Aqualad?" Robin spoke up. Superboy smirked "He's in detention." "Who? Kaldur! "he asked shocked. "No dummy," Artemis lightly smacked him on the back of his head, "Kidflash!" "OH, Haha really? Probaly ate all the cafeteria food in the school," Rob joked. Superboy whistled innocently, Megan laughed, and Artemis held back a laugh.

"So where is our oh so fearless leader?" he asked again. "He went to Atlantis, but he should be back any minute..." Then the belta/zelta beam announced his arival. "And there he is now!"Aqualad stepped back because he heard someone else coming. "Announcing Speedy b0.." "IT'S RED ARROW! stupid machine! Get it rite!" "Oh I'm sorry Jackass cuz you have a life and I don't! Do you have to spend all your day announcing people! No I don't think so! SO JUST DEAL WITH IT!"the computer thingy yelled at him. Roy slowly backed away from the crazy, mean machine, "Oh shit!" The team was half scared, half laughing, and half confused. Robin cracked up "Dude you were all so scared! HAha can't belive you fell for that! haha I totally hacked that guys!" They sighed in relief.

"So wacha doing here?" "Oh that... I uh.. Kinda owed Aqualad a favor... Hey where is the jackass anyways?"he asked looking forward to the ones in the living room. "Dude, he's like right behind you..."Robin said quietly. "Oh crap! My bad! Did I say jackass? I meant to say..." "No, it's alright." "It is?" "Yes my thoughts and feelings are the same to you.." Kaldur said glaring at him. "Ha..." It got awkward.

"Uh how about we get this shit over with!" "What shit?" "The, the thing," They stared at him confused. "The thingy," Still confused. "That people use to have 'Fun',the ga.. gam.. game!" he added rolling his eyes. "Oh are you going to play with us?" He nodded his head. They all turned to Artemis "Bravo" Robin said clapping his hands, then Megan, Superboy, and Aqualad joined in slowly. "Thank you, Thank you!" She said bowing. "Uh.. am I missing something?" asked the annoyed red all glared at him for ruining the moment. "Nope, let's play!" "But KF ain't here!" Rob stood up for his friend. "Oh fine he has 10mins to get here then we start!"Artemis just couldn't say no to him.

**Yeah I will most likely update tommorow! Maybe! But the next one has to be like long and I did this one to update something! The next one I will use some of tydeerose's ideas. I would do the chapter now but I have a feeling that if I start it like rite now I won't be able to post it up til 1 am! I think. anyways I got Roy in this!**


	8. Daddy Daddy!

**Yeah whatever... being band from my laptop for 2 and a half days aint so bad...then going otta the country...then going to a party... for the weekand yeah thats what stoped me from updating no lie!Special thanks to you tydeerose! Enjoy!**  
>Blah Blah I do Not OWN!<p>

Ch. 8

"Okay time is up! Lets play! Hurry up before the dork comes!"- Artemis duh. Robin looked up from his DSi. "Huh what already? But I didn't get to finish this game!" They looked at him dumb founded( thats a word! I know it! Maybe I just said it wrong..). "Uh weren't you the one that said we should wait for him? And can't you just hack that game and win anyways!" "Of course I can! What do you think I was doing these past 10 minutes?Oh but hacking it does take the fun out of it..." They just stared at him.

Artemis shook her head..."whatever common lets just play." They sat on the floor, in the living room. Megan sat on the right, Artemis next to her on her left, and Conner sat next to her on the other side. Next to Superboy was Kaldur, next to him was Robin, and next to him was Roy. They All sat around in a circle. Next to Artemis was a little space so that Wally could join in later, if he came. They spined it.  
>Suddenly, the bottle began to shake. They stared at it curiously, "Earthquake?"Robin suggested. Then it exploded. They all covered their heads, "Bomb?" the youngest added again. "No, I don't think so... Mental powers, perhaps?" Kaldur suggested. They turned to the Martian girl. She shook her head innocently "Not me," she said shrugging her shoulders."Suurrre it wasn't you?" Robin said skeptically. "Yeah" added Roy , "Well I uh..." she looked down embarrassedly. <em>Man, she sucks at lying! I knew something would<em> _go wrong! Now the plan is going to be so messed up!thought the arrow chick._ "If she says she didnt do it then she didnt do it!" Superboy stood up for her. They all back down, arguing with Superboy wasn't on their fun to do list.

Ok then! What now! Rob replied quickly. Guess we get a new bottle... Superboy said calming down-ish. No wait! I have a better idea! They stared at Artemis. Lets not play anymore! Yup thats an awesome plan! Im with you 100% Artemis! said Roy getting up. **SIT. DOWN. NOW.** Artemis said darkly** EVERYBODY. STAY. PUT. AND. SIT. DOWN**. Kaldur and Superboy, who had also gotten up, quickly sat back down. And what if I dont Roy challenged. **I will make you ***** UP YOUR **** THEN SUCK THAT **** AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! UNDERSTAND YOU ******!** Roy gulped and slowly sat down. He shivered at that thought.

Robin whistled. _I just learned new words... None of the villains I ever fought cussed those words as much...or maybe Bats just covered my ears... I can't remember_. "HEY guys how are we going to play if the bottle is in tiny pieces?" They nervously stared at a mad, glaring Archer, and it wasn't Roy(O.o). "Look in front of you." "Pieces of broken bottle... so what?" "LOOK. AT. WHAT PART OF THE BOTTLE LANDED INFRONT OF YOU!"They did, still had no clue where she was going with this. Ugh this isn t brain science people!Robin you got a piece of the top, so did you, she said pointing to Roy, and you, pointing to Kaldur, Oh and look at that so do you, she pointed to Superboy, So does Wally but who cares... the point is all you guys have to be truthed or dared, by us girls." "Hey! Why do you girls have to tell us truth or dare!" "Because dummy! The bottom split in two,one on me, and one on Megan, which means we can!" "Oh..."Rob stayed quiet.

(After the guys, minus KF, talked in a group)  
>"We dieced truth." Roy spoke up. "Wussy's!" Artemis and Megan yelled. The guys blushed minus Roy "Did I say truth? I meant to say Dare! Yeah Dare!" Artemis smirked. <em>Ha I<em> _knew they would fall for that one!_ The girls whispered, then looked back at them, giggled and went back to whispering across the room. "So Supey what are they saying?" Superboy's face went pale, "Uh you don't wanna know..." he shivered "...Girls are weird." They came back, "haha we knew Superboy would listen into our plan so we just messed with him," "What did you guys say? He actullay shivered." They giggled "we just had a very girly and private conversation. Why?" "Um, nevermind! we don't wanna know... What are you going to make us do?" Artemis smirked. She was about to say it when Kid Flash zoomed into the room, out of breath. "What" gasp "Did" coughing "I miss" he wheazzed out. "Nothin... in fact I might just say you came just in time."

"We dare you guys to call your mentors daddy and only daddy, no dad, father shit, D-A-D-D-Y. Got it!Any questions." "Yes, I don't have a mentor any more thank you very much..." "Fine your ex-mentor Red Arrow."she added rolling her eyes. "Dammit! he cursed. Any more questions? "But... but... Flash is my uncle!" Nope he's your D-A-D-D-Y for the next 24 hrs. Robin raised his hand. "Yes boy wonder?" _Wow so this is what it feels like to be a teacher, smart, proud , and annoyed to death!_ "I'm taking a vow of silence for the next 24 hours for all those children in the orphanage who's voices you can not hear." Me too! Roy said quickly. Yeah what he said! Wally agreed eagerly. Me as well, Kaldur added. I' m with them, -Conner. NO VOWS OF SILENCE ALLOWED! "Awwww," they groaned.

"Oh and one more thing... you have to follow them around like all the time, except for when they do personal things," "Yeah, and when they all show up you guys have to say HI DADDY when all the Mentors come!" Megan added. "Good one Meg!" They high-fived boys glared at them._ Stupid Girls..._ Roy thought._ What will my King think! Kal thought. I'm going to be so embarrassed. Gawd Ucle Barry Please don't get mad!-KF_ _I haven t called Batman that since I was 8! Aww man I feel like such a dork!-Rob_ Superboy growled, _Dammit! Superman doesn't even except me as his son! How can I keep up with him if he flies and I can't! I hate this!_ "Hey, this is all your fault!" Roy said pointing to Superboy. "My fault!"  
>"Yes! They planed this!If you would of never sticked up for Megan THEN..." Megan looked like she was about to burst out crying, he slowly looked back at Superboy who had one arm around Megan hugging her and the other was balled into a fist, his face had rage written all over it. He laughed awkwardly "Haha just kiddin... Not the face! Please not the face! Girls dig the face!" He said backing up from him, protecting his face.<p>

Robin smiled "At least we don't have to video tape it!" Artemis and Megan had an evil gleam in their eyes. "Oh BOYS! One more rule! You have to video tape it" KF smacked robin in the back of his head, "Thanks a lot boy blunder!" "****" Robin cursed. Ok if someone didn't break the tension in the room someone was about to get hurt, any body and everybody all seemed like perfect targets...one word said wrong and the team would react like cats and dogs.(fighting eachother that is) Thank god the zelta beam went off! Their mentors arrived as did Superman, who was currently talking to Batman. _That's your Cue boys._ Megan and Artemis said at the same time. They glared but didn't say anything to them. "Hi, daddy," they all said with the same quiet, bored, kill me now voice. The girls were just sitting on the couch to what looked like gossiping and painting their nails.(meagn pink, artemis green) They stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. Until..."Did they just say Daddy?" Superman questioned. Uhhh...A confused Superman pointed to a confused Flash who was pointing to a confused Aquaman, who pointed to confused Green Arrow, who pointed to Batman. Batman pointed to him self kinda stupidly. They all shook their heads.(when I ment all, I mean all, The kids, the girls, and the adults) "Explain." None of the boys said anything, so he turned towards the girls, which giggled. They shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe they just missed their daddies?" suggested Megan. Artemis did her best not to burst out laughing, which only annoyed the boys more.

"Common, Daddy I wanna go to your home." supprisenly Roy spoke up. Green Arrows jaw dropped to the floor. "Yeah Daddy, I had a lonng day." Robin added. Batman's eyes widen behind his mask _He he called me._ _Might as well get this shit over it, thought Wally_. "Daddy do you have any food? I'm hungryyyy!"he whined. "Kid...kid I' m your uncle..." "No your my Daddy." Wally said shaking his head. Flash began to worry." Daddy can you teach me some old magic I've been wanting to learn.. I can not get it rite...Please Daddy." Aquaman stared at Kaldur, then he turned around to the other mentors and said "Whatever you gave or happened to the kids has rubbed off on Kaldur! FIX IT!" he accused." Daddy..." Superboy was cut off "Oh no! NO, no ,no, no..."Superman said slowly backing up... "Don't you start with that too!"_ Oh so he's scared is he?_ _This suddenly got way more fun!_ "Wanna teach me how to fly! Please Daddy! If not I m telling Batman!" Now the other mentors were smiling a little at this, the other boys were trying not to laugh as much. And the girls were close to tears from giggling so much.

"Meeting now", said Batman walking into another room, the other heros following close behind "Kids stay here," the Flash called out as he left.

AAN: Dun DUn DUN! Sort of a cliff hanger... What will the meeting be about? xD haha oh man cant wait. Oh yeah I dunno when I will be able to update when I have you wanna check out a really funny video about Roy! go to youtube and search up 'why speedy's life went down hill'xD poor Roy! GA just had to be your mentor at least you surived the crocodiles!...:) review


	9. A Random Meeting

**Yeah.=)Now seems like a good time to update this! Yawns idk I felt like typing yawn. yawn. YAWN:) I feel random! Enjoy!lalalalala! oh wait it's nananana BATMAN! nananana Desclaimer! ...(Wakes up.)Oh damn she's back! Candypairs228 does not own YJ! (glares CANDYAPPLES101) Jeez sorry! Candyapples101, doesn t own YJ, or anything else here. Happy now! {no!}**

Ch. 9? Random. That's is the only thing that can describe this chapy, random.

{with YJ} "Well I have to say that was one of the awkwardest moment in my short life..." "No one cares Kid-mouth! Now shh maybe we can listen in, on their convo." He glared at Artemis," Orrrr, we could not bore ourselfs to death and play T & D!" They all smirked, everybody wants revenge! "Fine! Bring it!"  
>-<p>

{with the JL} Superman slammed the door shut as soon as everybody got in. "Okay who wants to explain what the heck is going on!" They turned towards Batman._ I could tell them that it's probably some stupid joke orrrr..._

{wt YJ}  
>"Nananananana batman batman batman! Now watch folks here comes the amazing, spectacular, friendly neighborhood Spider..., uh Robin! With his uh boe staff? nanananana Batman!The wheels on the batmoblie go up and down all through the town!JAnd the joker got awayyyy! Hay!" Kaldur sung. "What the hell are you doing?"~ Artemis. He shrugged his shoulders, "ask him", he said pointing towards Roy. Roy shrugged "I wanted to know if he knew the song, so I dared him to sing it. Guess he doesn't. Okay Kaldur, thats enough just sing 'under the sea' from Little Mermaid. You know that one right?" Roy said with a smirk on his face. "I will get you back for this" "That's not how the song goes" "Fine!" and he began to sing again. -<p>

{WT JL}

Batman shrugged his shoulders "I honsently have no clue." _ya right, I always know._ "How about we start with the basics on this... when was the last time they called you dad? You first Green Arrow." Everyone was in shock. The goddamned Batman doesn't know! Somebody wright this day down! It will be history! "Uh, sure uh," He stuttered, "let me think..." Bruce rolled his eyes, "Okay how about you Aquaman?" "Me! I ... he... Kaldur has never called me father, ever, just king..." "Flash?" "What you kidding me! He always called me uncle! He hates his dad, so why would he call me dad?" "Superman?" "He uh never called me daddy... How about you, when did Robin last call you that?" "Personal," was Batman's short straight reply. "Of course , you would say that" grumbled Superman. "I've got it!" Everyone turned towards GA. "The last time Roy called me that was when.. wait for it... **NEVER!"** _That damn kid never called me dad!_ "I see, well they could all just be playing a joke on us" suggested Batman. They all burst out laughing,(minus Batman) not getting the joke at all...  
>- {yj}<br>Artemis and Wally were both bright red. They had been dared to make out in front of the team. "Ewwww I got ugly Artemis germs now!" said Wally trying to clean his tongue. "Yuck!Dork germs!" said Artemis making a face. "I knew I should of picked truth!" whined Wally. "Oh stop complaining I'm the one who suffered! I wasn't even the one who got dared!" The others were just laughing at them. "Good one Rob!" -

(JL)

Batman getting annoyed,"Growled what's so funny!" They instantly stopped. "Uh batman, we would understand if Wally, and robin played a joke like that... but Roy has to much pride, Kaldur is to respectful and mature, and Superboy always is uh Superboy, just wouldn t do it, like ever..." Flash explained. "Yeesh Bat's you think you'd be smarter to know that one." Batman mentally face-plamed, he didn't even want to know what would happen to the JL if he wasn't there, So he'll just play along, see if they are dumb enough to actually do it. "You're right, what was I thinking a joke? This is much more serious!" They stared dumbfounded. "They could of bumped their heads in a mission or a villain could of hit them with a gass that could of made them believe we are their fathers." They all froze, Flash was right, batman adimting he's wrong, and the kids might have bumped their heads! They all stared wide eyed at Batman, was this even Batman! "Uh then why didn t the girls like call us daddy? And even if they truly belive we are their fathers why didn't they call us dad, or father instead of daddy?" Green Arrow questioned. _Oh gawd they are that stupid_! _Oh well I guess I'll just mess with their heads_... "See it s like this..." Bruce explained.

(YJ)

"So it is true! Haha I knew it! You sleep with a teddy bear!" Robin looked down and blushed "An elephant." Roy was chosen to give a truth to robin, boy this day was turning out better than he thought. "Yeah well I sleep with a flash blanket!" Wally said sticking up for his friend, which is weird because robin just dared him to kiss his archenemy, but he was still his best friend and that kiss wasn't so bad. "And I sleep with a Stuffed bunny." Suprisenly Arty whispered that. "And I sing an old lullbay, from mars to help me sleep," spoke M'ggan. "I as well have a special alentian fish that helps sleep."added Kal. "And I sleep with a rock." They stared at Superboy confused." It reminds me of my first home." "Oh, why the hell did everybody just say what they sleep with?"questioned Roy. "Uh team bonding?" suggested Miss M.

JL

- "So what you're saying is that the boys, and Roy, hit their heads in a mission and now think we re their daddies and they only can remember us by daddies, but the girls weren't there, so they know us by our name, and know that we aren't their daddies?" Superman asked confused. "Excatcly." stated Bats. "Wow, well sucks for them, I'll be going now bye!" Before Superman could fly off Batman grabbed him by the cape and pulled him back. "No, Clark you have to stay here, we have to deal with this together, all the mentors."(minus the ones who don't have a sidekick and John)  
>"Aw, fine! But lets take them all to the infirmary to check for any brain dammage, so we ll know you're not making this up!"Superman accused. "Fine." So all the mentors ran out of the room to get their kids. -<p>

(With the young team)

The kids where laughing holding their sides. "Superman's stupid because he's wearing his underwear on top of his pants!" Declared Robin. "And Wonderwoman is more stupid because she wears a belt on her head! And Batman..." "Athem!" Wally froze. "Is awesome! haha... you guys are back!" Said wally turning around. Superman's face was red, Robin couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embaresment. "What are you guys doing?" "Uhhhhh they dared us to have a joke contest" Rob and KF said at the same time. "Nevermind that! Come with us!" They qiuckly ran to their kid and dragged them out of the room to the infirmary minus, Batman. Batman calmly went up to Robin. "What's wrong with them?" "Athem!" coughed Artemis. Robin rolled his eyes and added "Daddy?" "They all have a serious disease called stupid-Ness, son." Batman said. "Whah?" "It's a long story..." _Stupid asses if the kids could only remember calling them daddy then why did they just say their names! It's a wonder how they even got to be heros!_

**An: I told the witch doctor that I was in loved with you, and then the witch doctor told me what to do he said Ohichicka walla walla bang bang ohichicka. Huh? It ended wow time goes by fast! Augh this is to much OCC! Next one will be more serious. Review please! Make it random!.**


	10. A bribe A doctor And A Batman

**TODAY IS HALLOWEEN! AND IM DRESSED AS SPIDER-WOMAN OR GIRL WHATEVER! I WANTED JUST TO DO THIS SHORT CHAPY!**  
><strong>DESCLIAMER: SHE DOES NOT OWN YJ!<strong>

In the infirmary.  
>"What are we doing here, Daddy?" questioned Roy. "Uh.. I ... we... It will be ok Roy! Don't worry we won't let you kids die!" Ollie said. "We're dieing daddy!" Wally yelled franticly at flash. "No! We wont let you!" "Why are we dieing, daddy king?" Kal asked worried as well. "You're not dieing!" growled Batman "No one's dieing!" "Oh good" sighed Wally. "Yeah lets start with their temperature,"said the man of got out a thermoter and began to go near Roy, Roy backed away. "They have brain damage not a fever!" corrected Aquaman. "Now we have brain damage!" The boys began to worry. "No you don't, I mean yes you do. The doctors will be here soon to check out you're skull and head." The boys quickly grabbed their heads, worried. Then doctors came out of no where. "Everybody out, except the doctors and Robin" Batman ordered. "Daadddy! What the hell is going on!" whined Robin as soon as everybody left. Batman said nothing but he did pay the doctors some cash. The doctors took the money greatfully and hid it in their pockets.<p>

( AN hour later)  
>"Yes the boys seem to have some sort of Amnesia, they can only remember you by Daddy, but can remember the other mentors names perfectly fine." "WHAT! IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!"yelled superman. "Yes it is we call it Super-retard-ness-daddy-Amnesia , and is very serious." The doctor said very professionally. The mentors gaped at the doctor. "And we do not know how long it can last, a couple hours, days, or years. But we are doing everything we can to make them remember." the doctor assured them. (and as they left) A doctor gave a note to Batman. Batman read it and smirked.<br>_Dear Batman,_  
><em>As you said their is nothing wrong with the boys, it must be some sort of game. Thank you for the extra $100 dollar bills, we would be glad to lie for you again any time.(If you pay up) <em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>All the Doctors.<em>

**Yeah short and crappy but like I said it 's Halloween! Big Thanks to all the people who randomly reviewed! And thanks to all those who reviewed & read!**


	11. It's a party In Superboy's head

Dam updated twice in 2 days can only mean 1 thing... no hw!

Desclaimer: grumbles Ya ya she don't own YJ. They get it! So then why do they even need me! ME: fine you're fired Ds: no no I take that back!  
>Me: you're still fired...<br>Ds: :(

Chapter 11

Wally woke up with blurred vision. Once he got his site back to normal, he looked around. He found out that he was in the infirmary, along with everyone else in YJ. "What the..?" "Hell happened!" Artemis finished for him, trying to sound tough though you could tell she was worried. Wally looked around again. He was in a bed/cot, Robin was sleeping or awake?, he couldn't tell because of his mask, next to him, on a different cot. Roy and Kaldur seemed to have just waked up. And Superboy was near the entrance, fully awake now talking with Miss M. Miss Martian, was in between Artemis and Conner, near the door. "The doctors came in gave us a shot, we blacked out for an hour or so, they claimed to have checked our head for brain damage, then we woke up." Superboy said Randomly. "Oh yeah now I remember." "Why were you guys being checked for brain damage? And how come only you guys and not us!" Artemis asked for her and Megan. "I uh don't know..." Artemis rolled her eyes "of course you don't know I need to ask someone who's smart, Kaldur? Conner? Roy? Robin, wait I think he's still sleeping..." "No I'm not. I'm staring at the ceiling." "Uh ok first of all your awake? secondly why are you staring at the ceiling? And third of all Somebody answer me question!" "Yes, I'm awake, I've been awake for the past 30 minutes. And I've been thinking this whole time but then you guys come in here and start talking, making me lose focus on what I was thinking about. And as for the answer to your question it is because..." He never got to finish because at the exact moment their mentors walked in.

"Kaldur come we are leaving now." "Yes daddy king."(xD Daddy-kins!)And the fish people walked out.  
>Flash looked at Wally skeptically, "Comon Wally..." "Kay, commin Daddy!" And they zoomed away.<p>

Green Arrow looked at Red Arrow nervously "R-O-Y Y-o-u A-r-e" Before he could finish, roy was allready pulling Oliver out the door, "Yeah, yeah whatever the sooner this shit is over the sooner I can get back to living my life." "You didn't call me Daddy?," GA pointed out. Roy froze "Well daddy dear, you see I was saving it up for this." Roy punched Green Arrow in the face."Ow! What the hell was that for!" "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to hit you! It must be the brain damage or fever!" Roy said sarcatasticly. "Uh... fine I get now..." _Roy rolled his eyes Brain Damage/fever? Yeah that's why I hit you. he thought_. "It's not your fault, I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon, don't worry about it." Roy starred at him _Jee I forgot how stupid he is,_ "Yeahh and they wonder why I left," he grumbled. Then Roy dragged Ollie with him to the tela-porters. "Hey wait for me!"Said Artemis running after them. "Jerks" she muttered barley making it on time.

"Robin," was all Batman said. Robin got up and followed his mentor. "M'Gann your uncle wishes for you to stay with him for the day." "Okay," she said shrugging her shoulders running to get her Bio- ship.

That left thing 1 and thing 2 alone in the cave/mountain. "Uh kid I... well... Batman said you have to come with me!" Then thing 1 walked away, thing 2 following him. "This is all their fault," he meant the girls, muttered thing 2. "Ok?" thought thing 1, _so he's not liking this like I thought he would be, oh well_. He looked at Conner he seemed mad. But in Conner's head it was a whole nother story.

(Conner's head turn on the music from 'It's a Party In The USA!')

_I hop out of Camdus, with KF, Aqualad, & Robin, With a dream to meet him, my father._  
><em>Then they ask me to become part of their team "I'm like whoa am I gonna fit in?"<em>  
><em>Not sure to join, but then I saw her, my sign, that said everything would be ok.<em>  
><em>This is all so crazy, the team is awesome, everything was just so perfect, except he didn't want me...<em>  
><em>My tummy turnnin, I felt kinda homesick,<em>  
><em>Too much pressure, I wasn't him, he was better, but he won't teach me <em>

_Then Wally said Dude it'll be okay, give it some time _

_And then everybody got along And then everybody got along And then everybody got along _

_Now I put my hands up I fly away and my worries fade away, and my worries fade away. There is a voice Screaming in my head like YEAH! Punching villains with my dad like YEAH!_  
><em>Now I got my hopes up, and I know everything will be okay <em>

_Yeah! It s a party in Conner's head!_  
><em>Yeah! It s a party in Conner's head!<em>

_And when I went into Public everyone's Staring at me Like "Who the heck is this? Superman has a kid?"_  
><em>It's kinda hard without my friends around <em>

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick now _

_Too much pressure, I'm not him, and now I'm nervous _

_That's when Megan came into my head and said _

_Everything will be ok Everything will be ok Everything Will be ok _

_So I put my hands up and I fly away, my worries all fade away, my worries all fade away _

_Now I'm shouting out like Yeah! Fighting crime with my dad like YEAH!_  
><em>And now I'm going to be okay Yeah! <em>

_Its a party in Superboy's head!_  
><em>Yeah! Its a party in Superboy s head!<em>  
><em>{The team comes out and starts to sing It's a party in Supey's head!}<em>  
><strong><em>It's a party in Supey's head ! It's a party in Supey's head!<em>**

"Kid? Kid? Conner? Uh hello," Superman, now as Clark Kent, waved his hand in front of the clones face. "Huh?" Superboy said now snapped out of his wonderful party thoughts. "I asked If you were going to bring anything with you to my house..." "Oh yeah, some clothes & a rock, I'll be back." _A rock? And the kid zoned out me for like 15minutes! The brain damage must be really affecting him!_

**Haha that was the song "Party in the USA"by Miley Cyrus with my own twist! Uh reviews are always awesome!**


	12. A day with Dad part 1

**HI I DO NOT OWN YJ!**

**Jedi Ani Unduli: Yes I did read the lyrics, cuz the only part I remembered from the song was "It's a party in the USA"**

Ch. 12

(At Aquaman's Palce?) Aqualad was getting weird stares from his friends, and staff. Aqualad swam quickly to his room. (aquaman was in his room and Kal couldn't go there so he went to his)_ What did my king say to them!_ At dinner, they kept staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Everyone looked away, and began to eat. Kaldur was starting to get frustrated. Later when dinner was over. Kaldur swam to his king and pulled him away from, the rest of the altieans. "Yes Kaldur." "Forgive me daddy king, but for what reason is everyone starring at me? Did you say something?" "Well, I uh yes, they, uhmm don't want to catch super-retard-ness-daddy-Amnesia!" "What?" "what do you mean what? It's not contagious is it?" said Aquaman stepping back. "I don't have super-retard-ness-daddy-Amnesia! And Amnesia is not conatgious!" "Oh no he's denying it! I better call Batman, or a doctor! You should go to the medical wing Kaldur. In fact you should take a break from your studies, and crime fighting." "But I don't have anything wrong with me, daddy." "Besides the brain damage" muttered Aquaman. "I do not have brain damage." Aquaman sighed this was going to be harder than he thought. "Gaurds, take Kaldur to the medical area. "Yes my king." they said bowing, and pulling Kal with them. "But I can't! I need to be with you!"

"Sooo kid watcha wanna do?" Flash asked his newphew. "You diecde daddy," said Wally looking for food in the fridge." Why do you keep calling me that?" "OMG! Why do you not have coke!" "We ran out, and we have Pepsi, now anwser the question." Wally ignored his uncle, "Pepsi doesn't taste the same! I want coke!" "Uh kid just take the pepsi," "NOOOOO! I WANT COKE! GO OUT AND BUY ME COKE DADDY NOW!" "Just drink the damn pe-"Flash was cut off. "What's going over there" Iris asked from the living room. "Nothin dear" "YES! You don't have any coke!" "We have pep-" "Barry! Go buy coke!" "WE HAVE PEPSI!" "COKE!COKE!COKE!" yelled Wally. "Oh just go buy the coke Barry, he wont shut up until you get it." "BUT THE QUESTION AND WE HAVE UGH! Nevermind!" "Jee somebody got anger issues" muttered Wally. "I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Yelled Barry. "Barry you got that coke yet?"  
>"I'm going I'm going!" "I'm coming with you!"~KF<p>

Roy smirked. "What?" asked Ollie. "Soo daddy, does this mean I get to fly the arrow jet!" Artemis eyes widened "No I'm to young to die!" "Oh relax I got my pilot license!" "Yeah you probably passed with a D-." "That's not how you're graded." pointed out Roy. "Whatever..." "Kids quiet, uh Roy just don't crash it... now shut it I need to go somewhere with Black Canary." "Dammit!" cursed Roy. Artemis giggled. "What so funny?" "We're going on a date withe black canary that's what." "No, I m going on a date, you guys can do whatever you want." Roy sighed. "Don't forget the camera" giggled Artemis. "oh common that's considered personal!" "Haha no it's not! You have to go everywhere, personal is considered going to the bathroom." "What! That's not fair!" "What are you guys talking about?" asked an annoyed Oliver. They glared at him. "You stay out of this daddy!" yelled Roy. "Yeah stay out!Hey we agrred on something!" "Sorry I asked."

Robin and Batman hopped out of the batmoblie. Batman went to the computer to check for any crime, and Robin followed. Alfred quirked an eyebrow at Dick. "Not working on the project today, master Richard?" "Nope, infact I'll say I'm almost done!" "Project? what project?" asked Bruce. "Oh just something I whooped up, nothing bad Daddy." Alfred stared at Robin, worriedly. "Don't tell me that..." Robin let out his cackle, "No, no, don't worry Al. I wont use it on you." "Good." "Someone mind telling me whats going on?" "You'll find out tonight, daddy." "What's happening tonight?"  
>Robin let out another eerie cackle, "Tonight? Tonight the villain's lose their memories! Mwahahaha!" "You know what, I won't even ask, you're staying home tommorow." and with that Bruce went back to checking his computer. Robin looked Alfred, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Cool! No school!"<p>

Superboy sat in the front of the car with superman, Superman driving. "Why can't we just fly there again? " "Cause it's uh late and I felt like driving." "The sun is still out, and you wouldn't pollute the air if you flew, and took me with you." Superman said nothing, truth was he didn't want to carry his clone around just because he couldn't fly. "Uh let's listen to music. Anything you like to listen to?" "Rock." "Ha you sure like rocks." Superboy glared at him."Are you making fun of me?" "I uh it's kinda funny..." "Just turn on the radio, daddy." Superman 0 Superboy 3. Then the song 'Anywhere else but Here;' by Simple Plan began to play on the radio.(which I do not own either)

I'm staring at the clock,  
><em>I'm wondering why I m still here.<em>  
><em>And my head s about to Pop,<em>  
><em>I'm thinking that you best stay clear<em>('Oh yeah' Superboy thought)

_Oh, how did I get stuck in this predicament, I don't know_. (Superman thought the same thing.)  
><em>I want to throw this repetition out the window.<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired, of wondering why I'm still here<em>.

_And I wish that I could, Snap my fingers, make myself disappear._  
><em>Snap my fingers, get myself out of here.<em>  
><em>Snap my fingers, snap my fingers, Oh, oh<em>

_Cause I'd rather be anywhere else, anywhere esle_,  
><em>Anywhere else but here<em>. (Yup~ Superman)  
><em>I'd rather be anywhere else, anywhere esle,<em>  
><em>Anywhere else but here.<em>  
><em>I could be catching a wave,<em>  
><em>I could be seeing the world.<em>  
><em>I could be riding with the top down, kissing my girl<em>. (Yup~ Superboy & Superman)  
><em>I'd rather be anywhere else but here<em>.

Superman turned off the radio, he felt that, that song was getting them more uncomfortable, than they all ready where. It got awkward with the music off. "Sooo, uh you have a girlfriend yet?" Clark randomly asked. _Dum! That was stupid!_ "Yeah, I do." "What! How did? You barley! How do you? I... wow," was all Superman could say. That kid barley got to the world and he already has a girl? More of a surprise he actually told me! "What's her name." "Megan." "Megan Morzz? AS in J'ohn's niece?" "Yeah..." Superman could tell he was uncomfortable with this subject. "Soo um we're here."  
>And they got out of the car and went into his apartment.<p>

**Me: Mwahahaha can't wait til part 2 of this!( They might actually bond! I was going to make superboy sleep on the couch and have no guest room, but then I didn't want to be so mean. That's for the next chapter!)Next chapter: What will be Black Manta's reaction to Aqualad calling Aquaman daddy? Will Wally get his Coke? What will Black Canary say about Roy tagging along with them on the date? What was Robin's project? Watch as superbpy spends a day at the 'oficce'. Reviews:)**


	13. A day with dadAqualad

**"be prepared" lion king "the plagues" the prince of egypt "perfect" by simple plan**

**cunningham0208487:Yes I did see the new episode! I knew the mission was fake cuz they didn't really care when their mentors died. But when Arty died haha the look on their faces! And robin's and KF death was epic!Kabboom! And Megan's death I just began to laugh her own uncle!xD!And Rob was the only one who woke up sweating, I think if hurt him the most.**

**rose thourn: you and your sis? Yay thanks!**

**jedi ani unduli: well I heard the songs and I wasn't planning on putting a song but now... Mwhahaha! Thanks for the suggesttions!**

**Desclaimer: She doesn't own YJ, or any songs:) enjoy(mwhaha I got a new girl desclaimer!)**

Ch. 13 A day with Dad ~ Aqualad

The next day. Kaldur swam out of the medical wing. And when he found his king, "I told you that nothing was wrong with me," said Kal, bowing. Aquaman sighed, "Batman said that you were allowed to crime fight. And... Well Black Manta is attacking, not near Atlantis, but he s still hurting sea animals we need to stop him right away, You and I will go, Garth and Tula will stay here in case, they come after the queen." "Alright then let's be on our way." "Affirmative." And they were off.

Once they got to the scene, they saw Black Manta's men Attacking and hurting dolphins. Black Manta was off in the conner watching. "I'll go after Black Manta you take down the hentch men, Aqualad." "Yes, Daddy kings." Then they began to fight. Kaldur moved out of the way as 6 guards charged at him with guns and their fists. Kaldur was holding up good so while he socked one in the face he turned to see how his king was doing. The match between them seemed intense, so far no one seemed to willing to give up. Kaldur only had to take out 3 more then he was off to help his king. _Wait there's only 2 where did the other go!_ He watched as one of the hentch men was hidding behind coral ready to shoot Aquaman in his back, "Watch out DADDY!" yelled Aqualad. Black Manta froze and turned around, but he was talking to Aquaman so, Aquaman dodged, and hit the guy holding the gun, knocking him out. "Thanks Kaldur!" Then while Black Manta was distracted he hit him hard, which sent him flying far away. "Daddy I'm done! How are you holding up!" "Just fine!" grunted Aquaman. "Good now attend to the dolphins while I tie up these men." "Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, daddy." was what Black Manta heard before he was to far to hear anymore. _That b*tch! He took my son!_ Black Manta crashed into a rock, growling he swam as fast as he could back to the battle, _No!_ he thought, _I should go to his home and make that bastard pay!_ So he swam off to the palace, planning his revenge on his head,_ his son was a betrader, a disgrace, a nothing to him, ever since he joined Aquaman, he had no son, then why was he so mad? Why did he want revenge so badly?_

_My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on up stairs But we're talking about kings and successions Even you can t be caught unawares So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer Be prepared for the death of the king!_

When he got their he began to attack anything and everything, Fish, Kids, Women, Plants, then he put explosions everywhere, he was destroying everything. When the royal guards came for him they stood no chance, he was fighting with pure rage. They were all unprepared.

_I send thunder from the sky I send the fire raining down I send hail of burning ice On every field, on every house in town I send the locusts on a wind Such as the world has never seen_

Hell had broken loose. Garth and Tula, and the Prince all fought, him and holded him off for as long as they could. But it was no use they got knocked out in 15 minutes, they were badly inured. The queen began to worry she had called Aquaman 10 minutes ago, they said they would get here as soon as they could. She used her magic to hold him off for as long as she could, but with her child, it was getting harder to hold him she could no longer fight and fainted to the floor. Black Manta took her hostage.

Finally Aquaman and Aqualad came into Atlantis. They were shocked at the big mess, blood seemed to be everywhere, this did not look like a joyful, beautiful, palace, it looked like a horror movie. They looked away, they did not want to see the suffering, innocent faces. "Why? why would he do such a thing?" Kaldur cracked, seeing Tula on the floor. Blood gushing out of her side, her face seemed burned and full of pain, Garth looked worse, and was the Prince(aquaman's bro)even breathing? He didn't want to see this anymore, at least they where still alive. He tended to them. "I... I don't know, but he will pay Kaldur! HE WILL PAY!"

Aquaman entered the main Royal saw Black Manta sitting on the throne, the queen unconscious at his feat, he had a sword in his hand. "IF YOU HURT HER I WILL," "Calm down Orin, One move and your queen's head will be history." Aquaman tensed up but did not make any moves. "Good, you're not as stupid as they said you were." Aquaman glared at him "Why? Why did you do all this." "Oh don't give me that look this has nothing to do between us! Where's Kaldur!" "He's tending to his friends!" "Well tell him to come here!" Aquaman stayed quiet. "What so now you can't speak? Oh well she was such a pretty queen," he held the sword to her neck. "NO! WAIT! I'll call him! Don't hurt her!" "Good king." "Kaldur! Kaldur come here..." he said unsure of this. "Yes," said Aqualad coming into the room, he froze at the scene. "Wh-what's going on." "  
>"Ah Kaldur come here child." "I uh but..." "Go, do as he says Kaldur." "I, y-yes" he did as what he was told. "Now leave us, Orin." "NOT A CHANCE! YOU WILL KILL THEM BOTH AS SOON AS I LEAVE!" "I wont, though that is tempting." Aquaman growled. "How about a deal? Hmmm? How about I give you the queen, un hurt, if you give up Kaldur to me. Or there is always plan B I kill her and I still take Kaldur" Aquaman had no idea what to do, he loved his queen, but he can't give up Kaldur! Kaldur spoke up nervously "I uh can see what he wants...but I will not join him, please my Daddy King, I must for the sake of your queen and child." Aquaman sighed, he didn't want to do this, "F-fine, come back fine Kaldur." "I will." And with that Black Manta threw the queen at Aquaman, and pulled Kaldur away to a different room.<p>

Kaldur was nervous. "W-what do you want from me?" "Why so scared son?It's only me your father." Aqualad winced. "The question isn't what I want, it's what you want, what do you want? Why did you leave the dark side? Why not come back, with me? We can rule Atlantis as father and son. So tell me what do you say." "Why do you care?" shot back Kaldur. If fish could blink he would of, "What do you mean by that? Haven't I always cared?" "No!" "If I didn't care I would of killed you and your queen by now" "I- uh don't know what to say..." "Join the dark side!" "Never, because..." "WHY!" "You have disowned me as a son, and I have disowned you as a father. I have nothing in this life, but to protect, and serve my King." Black Manta growled, "You will never be what I wanted you to be, you are a useless piece of water that no one needs! You were an accident!" Kaldur winced. _Because I hate you,_ but instead he said this...

"Hey dad, look at me, Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan?(BM: growling no!) And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?(BM:yes!) But it hurts when you disapprove all along.(BM: ...)

And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me.

Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.

I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?(_Aqualad:when I was 4)_ All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care any more.

And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never good enough for you. I can't stand another fight, and nothing's alright.

Cuz we lost is all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.

Nothing's gonna change. The things that you said, nothing's gonna make it right again. Please don't turn your back, I can't belive it's hard, just to talk to you. But you don't understand.

Cuz we lost is all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Cuz we lost is all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.

Black Manta stared at his son. "I'm sorry." Kaldur said again. "No, I'm sorry, I came into your home, hurt your friends and family, disowned you, and wanted you back. You're right. I do not understand why you chose this path, and even though I do not approve, you have no right to be treated this way, when we meet again, I will never stop fighting you, for it is the path I chose, but I do care, even though I might not show it,I do care. I will leave now before your king finds out I might have gone a little over board on this attack. I doubt I will survive an pist-off kingdom, with out any of my men that is. Good-bye son." And with that he threw a gass at him witch knocked Kaldur out. When he woke up he found his king's worried face staring at him. "Are you okay?"Kaldur blinked, "Yes, I'm fine..." _for now._

**An: Mwahahaha!Who's day should I do next! Roy's? Robin? KF? Superboy's?Tell me in the reviews:D**


	14. Kid Flash needs Coke!

**Well most people wanted Robin and Roy, one tiny problem with that...my mind is a complete blank on how to wright robin's. And Roy's, well all I know is that he's gonna get drunk SOME HOW. I know how Superboy's day is going to go! And uh Ima just do KF in this, his was easy. Roy might be next not sure yet.**

Ch 14

Wally and Barry sat in the car. "Why can't we run there again?" "Because would you not find it weird if Flash and Kid Flash just ran into a store to buy some coke?"

Wally thought for a moment, "Nope I don't find it weird at all." Barry sighed, "We're still not going in our costumes!" "But it would be faster daddy!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! YES YES YES YES!"

"DAMMIT! FINE!"  
>So they got into there costumes and ran towards the nearest liquor store. "Closed! What kinda of Liquor Store closes at 9 pm!" "The one that doesn't want to get robbed." mumbled Barry. "Oh, well isn't there a grocery store around here?" "Yes, but"he didn't get to finish. "Then what are you waiting for!" and KF zoomed away.<p>

(In the grocery store)  
>The costumers and cashiers where all staring at them, Kid Flash ignored them and looked for coke, While Barry tried to look like he wasn't bothered by this but you could tell he wanted to get out of there. "Mommy look! It's Flash! And Kid Flash!" They all took out there cellphones and began to take pictures, and they began asking for autographs. Barry groaned and put his hands on his face. Kid Flash was running around the store looking for the soda section. "Found them! Come over here and help!" The costumers began to worry, "Is there a villain in the store!" a random Woman screamed, they all began to panic. Then the manger came out "What's going on here!" "There's a villain in the store! It wants to kill us all!" shouted a random guy. The manger began to panic as well, "Where's the villain Flash!" Flash blushed, "There is no villain!"<p>

"NOOOOO!" they heard Kid Flash yell. They glared at Flash. "Go help him!" A old lady yelled. Flash zoomed off and found his nephew close to tears staring at the sodas. "What now!" "They, they, Don't have any Coke left!" Barry face-plamed again, "fine. now. can. we. go. home," he asked threw gritted teeth. "Are you crazy? There's always the next town over!"

Barry's eye twitched under his mask, he was annoyed, angry, and hungry, they were not about to run to the next town. "Common let's go," said Barry dragging his nephew out of the store, the costumers gave them weird looks. "Mr. Flash did you stop the bad guys?" a five-year-old girl asked. "And why are you dragging KF by the arm?" The girl's mom asked. Flash stopped, he turned his head to see that everyone in the store had there eyes on them. Kid Flash pulled his arm away. "We're on a mission little girl!" "A mission?" "Yup to find coke-a-cola!" "Ooh is that an evil villain?" she asked.

"Uh, no. You see an evil villain stole all the coke! And we need to get it back!" "I have coke in my house!" a random cashier said. "Well we need to find this specific villain because he uh also been on a killing spree!" Now all the costumer began to worry again, some got their groceries and ran out of there. "Why! Why is the mean bad guy killing people and stealing our coke!" the five year-old asked. "I don't know little girl but we will find him and make him pay!" The costumers seemed to not belive this and turned to Flash who hadn't said anything yet. "Back me up, Daddy." Kid Flash whispered to his uncle quietly.

"This is so cool! This pic. is going on Superhero ! Kid Flash calls Flash daddy!" squealed a teenage girl. Barry stared at her, and looked back at Wally, he didn't seem to care.

"I uh yeah, yeah whatever kid," Flash was messaging his temple, he was stressed out and all he wanted to do is go home. "He's not taking the coke disappearing thing good," whispered KF to the little girl, she nodded in response. "OK we're leaving now!" said Flash dragging his nephew with him. "Good luck finding the coke villain!" the manger yelled as they left.

"That was fun! Let's do it again in a different store this time!" "No way, common I want to go home." "But I didn't get any coke yet!" Kid Flash whinned. "You know what? I think I have a bottle in my SJFS! (secret junk food stash) If we go home right now you can have it!" Barry said hopefully he would fall for it. "Awesome!" and KF zoomed away. "Finally," muttered Flash, and zoomed away too.

"Hey you lier! There is no coke!" Wally accused. "Opps, thought there was some, honest! Now all the stores are closed oh well."  
>Wally glared at his uncle, "I WANT C-" he was cut off by his uncle "Shh, your aunt is sleeping!" "What? No she's not, I just saw her a minute ago watching tv! Now I want coke!" "We have Dr. Pepper, and Pepsi." "I don't care I want coke!" "Wallace sit." "Uh okayyy? Do I get my coke now?" "No, no, you get this," his uncle brought out a glass and poured Pepsi in it, then he put it in front of his nephew. Wally stared at it, "still not drinking it." "I'm not done yet," then his uncle went to get his laptop, he brought it back and music began to play. Then his uncle began to sing?<p>

Wallace how come you're always such a fussy young man!  
>Don't want no Dr. Pepper, Don't want no Pepsi in a can Well don't you know that other kids are dieing from thirst in Japan? So drink it, just drink it<p>

(Wally: But Pepsi tastes like Dirt mixed with water!)  
>(Barry: Then what does coke taste like!)<br>(Wally: Like caffeine mixed with sugar goodness!)

Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate Don't want to hear what kind of Soda you hate You won't get nothing to eat until you finish that cup So drink it!  
>(Wally: I'm not thirsty anymore!)<br>(Barry's eye twitched)  
>(Wally: Honest, I just had a glass of water at the cave)<p>

Don't you dare tell me that you're not thirsty anymore Just drink it! drink it! drink it!

(W: puts it in his mouth, and gargles it)  
>(Barry: glares at him)<p>

Your table manners are some cryin shame You're playin with your food, this ain't some sort of game!  
>JUST DRINK IT!<p>

(Wally: pouts and looks away)

You better listen, better do what you're told You haven't even sipped it, you better drink it before the fizz explodes So drink it.

(W: What? Explode?)  
>(B: I dunno it had to rhyme, and I meant the fizz is going to escape and it's gonna loose the flavor.)<br>(W: oh)

"Ok, ok, fine!" Wally got the cup and slowly raised it up to his face, he shakily put the cup on his lips, he then almost gulped it down, then "PFFFT!" He spit it all out and onto his uncle. "I just remembered! You guys have orange soda! That's the best there is!" Barry was to angry to argue so he just ran off to take a shower, he couldn't deal with his nephew any more. When Barry came out he found his nephew still there, thankfully he had calmed down more, "Why are you still here?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Phoned my parents said I could stay for the night! Isn't that awesome Daddy!" Barry's jaw dropped to the floor,_ NOOOO!_

"That's great sweetie," called his aunt from the living room. "Ok, ok, just don't pull this same drinking shit for breakfast," his uncle told him. "What shit, daddy?"

**ME: sighs, finally finished! Anyways, I figured out what Robin's going to do, FGWIS potion and pranks of revenge. Reviews!:D Oh yeah I made a parody out of a parody song called 'Just eat it.'**  
><strong>That will be the last song(maybe) because, 1. I ran out of songs. 2. This isn t a musical story. 3. I forgot the third reason I'll get back to you on that!<strong>


	15. From bad to worse to awesome

**Yay SB's chapter! Okay important in my story: Superman loves Lois Lane, and she loves him back. Lois treats Clark bad, and likes to mess with him, but secretly she loved his presence. And Clark loves her both, in his Secret I.D. and in his superhero mode. Oh and Lois doesn't know his secret I.D.**  
><strong>I do not own nothing, like at all.<strong>

Ch. 15

As soon as Superboy unpacked his stuff in the guest room, he went into the living room. His 'daddy' was in the kitchen doing who know's what. Conner wasn't sure what to do so he asked his dad. "What now?"

Superman uneasily spoke, "I guess I tell you my secret identity and you tell me your full name."

"Ok"~SB

"..."~SM

"..."~SB

"..."~SM

"I'm waiting," Superboy finally broke the silence.  
>"You first," Superman replied.<br>"No, I think you should go,"~SB

"No, no you go. I instist."~SM

"..."~SB

"..."~SM

"Fine, Conner, Conner Kent." Superman froze, "Kent?"  
>"Uh yeah, J'honn sugested it, Megan agreed saying something about an Honnor for Mr. Kent aka Dr. fate, I'm like whatever, is that a problem?" he explained.<br>_'Dammit J'honn!'_ "It's just that well, my real name's Clark, Clark Kent."  
>Superboy's turn to freeze. <em>'I was set up! Dammit J'honn!'<em> "Weird coincidence huh?" was all he could response.  
>(Awkward!)<br>"Don't you need to sleep now, or something?" Clark really didn't want to talk to him.  
>"At 6:30?" Conner asked confused.<br>"Uh yeah, nevermind. How about some food. What do clones eat?" (Me: sighs he's not a dog Clark! He doesn't need clone food!)  
>"We Eat Food," said Superboy irritated, at the thought that he was a clone.<br>"Right, Right! I knew that. Does that include pizza?"  
>Superboy glared at him, "What do you think?"<br>"Uh that's a yes then? Good I'll get it delivered, you can watch tv or do whatever clones do." And with that he left to go call the pizza place. Superboy rolled his eyes, and turned on the TV, hopefully some static would be on, that helps him relax.

(The next day)  
>Conner knocked on Clark's bedroom door. "what?" mumbled the man of steel groggily. "How do I get to Happy Harbor Highschool from here?Cuz I don't have money for a cab" <em>'Oh fudge! I forgot he's got school! Augh having a teen around is painful,<em> "Go back to sleep kid." "But I'm going to be late..." _Forget it! let me sleep!_ thought superman. "Well how about you skip school today."  
>"Kay, what do I do for the day then?" "Oh I duuno, come with me to work I guess," obviously Clark didn't care about what he was saying he was too sleepy to pay attention. It was five thirty in the morning and Clark's brain wasn't fully awake.<p>

(So that's how SB ended up in SM work)

Conner decide to watch his dad 'work' for the first hour or so but all his dad seemed to do is drop stuff, and do errands for a pretty reporter lady, to him it seemed like his dad was the lady's bitch, no scratch that his dad seemed to be everybody's bitch. Which he couldn't decide if it was more annoying or amusing.

Unfortunately for him, his dad's office happened to be a desk, and since he worked in the newspaper, there were like six other desks or other 'offices' in the same floor/room.

Conner was bored! No beyond bored, he thought about fun ways to kill himself, just some thoughts to amuse himself, but stopped when the voices in his head where beginning to slowly win. _It's not crazy to argue with yourself , it's crazy if you loose._ So he sat there in the corner in his dad's 'office', throwing his rock up and down.

That's when the newspaper employees finally seemed to notice his presence. At first it was an older man in his late 40's who thought he was here to observe the newspaper for his school, but he never asked questions or wrote anything down. Then it was a couple of collage interns noticed him, and giggled to each other gossiping on how hot he was, if only he was a little older. Then Lois noticed him, she talked to the other reporters, minus Clark, but no one knew who he was or what he was doing there. Curroisty got the best of her and she went to go talk to the chief editor.(Or boss guy whatever)

she knocked on his door, "Come in" was his reply. "Sir, excuse me for asking but who the heck is that teen boy sitting in the publish/reporters building?" "Excuse me? What teen?" The chief was obviously confused.  
>"That one," she said pointing out the window from his office to Conner, who was throwing a rock up and down. "I honestly have no idea. How did he get in here? Who is he? Security!" "Wait, maybe we should go over and ask him." suggested Lois. "Fine. But you go I'm very busy at the moment." "Yes, sir."<p>

"Excuse me, but who are you? How did you get in here? And shouldn't you be in school?" Lois asked determined to get to the bottom of this.  
>"Me? I'm Conner, Conner Kent. I'm here with my 'daddy'," he said rolling his eyes at the last part.<br>_KENT! No way this can't be Clark's kid!_ "Who is your dad?" Since Superboy couldn't say Clark because of the dare he just pointed to him and said "that guy."  
>Lois looked where he pointed at and sure enough, he pointed to Clark, who was holding many documents, and a coffee. Boom, he tripped on his shoe laces, and the papers went flying everywhere as did the coffee. "Ow," was Clark's response. Conner smiled, amused by his clumsy act. She looked at him then back to Conner, and so on. "Besides the blue eyes, and black hair, you guys don't seem to be related at all, are you sure Clark's your dad? I mean I didn't even know the guy had a wife! Much less a kid! Wait what if he was more than one!" "I'm sure I'm his only son, not sure about the wife thing. You should ask him." Conner said shrugging and stared at his rock. Lois quickly ran over to Clark and pulled him away into her office, which had a room all for herself. "Uh L-lois. I had to pick those papers up," he said pushing his glasses up onto his face. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a kid? When did this happen Kent? Who's his mom? and why did you bring him here!" A hint of jealously, worry, and anger in her voice.<p>

Clark stood up straight and got serious, something Lois had never seen him do in the longest.  
>"I didn't tell you for many reasons, I barley found out about him a couple months ago, his mom's name is Camdus, I brought him here because his school was out of town so I had no time to get him there, if that is all I have to go bye." and with that he walked a way. He left her there shocked, and angry, she was still confused, so many of her questions where not answered but she would find out! (HAHA TOO BAD THAT'S FOR ANOTHER STORY NOT THIS ONE)<p>

Anyways after he left the room, he went to his desk and began to think about this whole mess, he looked at Conner and he couldn't help but smile as he saw him playing with a rock. _What was it that Bruce called it? Proud? Maybe, yes I'm proud._

-(AFTER WORK It was about 2 something PM)-  
>"Now what daddy?"<br>"Now we patrol the city, and stop criminals." Superman could get used to this daddy thing, being in charge, looked up to, and stuff.  
>"I-I can't fly" Conner said sadly.<br>"Oh yeah right," superman thought for awhile, "I got it! Common new plan! We only got a day to do this."  
>"What are we gonna do?"<br>"Pack your stuff Conner where going to Smallville!" "Smallville? What are we going to do there, daddy?"

"Drive to my farm and teach you how to fly!" Conner's eyes widened "Really! I mean I thought you said Batman had my training covered, and that you were to busy to teach me."  
>"Did I say that? Well lucky for you I have the afternoon off, so off to Smallville!"<br>-

**A/N: Done! OKay next is Roy's day! Because I'm still working out Robin's... That's it for now, reviews might make me update faster. Oh and I you have any Ideas on how roy's day should be please speak up, cuz all I got is that he's goning to get drunk.**


	16. Wont someone take Roy's beer away?

**Yay chapter 16. is here! Oh saw the new episode it was soo awesome!Therapy for everyone! I loved it! And Roy's turn, wtf is Robin doing in this? Read and Find out(ITNC)**  
><strong>DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SONGS, TO CHARACTERS NONE OF IT IS MINE SO DON'T SUE, thank you.<strong>

Ch. 16

Oliver was wearing a expensive black tux, as was Roy. Roy was sitting in the limo, bored and annoyed as always. Ollie was standing outside of Dinah's apartment suite. Ollie was not happy at all that Roy was tagging along. He had tried everything to talk him out of it, to bad the kid was so damn stubborn. "Hey Oliver," said his beautiful girlfriend, stepping out of the door. She was wearing a very nice, expensive black and purple party dress, that showed her curves quite nicely, and a beautiful fur coat, not the one made out of animals the other kind. And she had a diamond necklace on and matching earrings.

Oliver gapped at her for a moment, "Hey gorgeous," he said kissing her hand. Then went back to being annoyed. Dinah blinked wondering what could be bothering him she asked, "Is something wrong?" "It's Roy."

"What's wrong is he hurt? Did he do something wrong? Did he cuss you out again?"

"What? Hey I let him win that! And no he's just being a brat again," he said annoyed. "What did he do this time?" she asked annoyed there went her perfect evening crushed because something Roy did made Ollie get in a bad mood. "He didn't do anything, yet." Dinah glared at him, "Then why are you in a bad mood!" "Because it s what he is doing, what he is going to do. He's coming on the date with us, and wont back out!" Ollie pouted, crossing his arms. Dinah rolled her eyes, "I swear it's like watching after two little kids when these two fight over stupid things." And unforantely for her this was one of those occasions.

"Common Ollie, if he wants to make you suffer, you'll just have to do the same to him, fight fire with fire, she said dragging him by the tie into the limo. He stumbled after her "Ow not so hard your choking me!" She let go of his tie and entered the limo.

Inside the limo was Roy txting and listing to his i-pod full blast. "Roy Harper!" Black Canary yelled, not loud using her powers just loud enough for him to hear her. "WHAT!" He yelled. She yanked his earphones off. "Hey!" She glared at him, "What's this about you going on his date with us." "What's that Dinah? You're canceling the date! Awesome!" Her eye twitched "You know what I said. No we're not canceling this date and if your tagging along good, whatever, Let's just go it's getting late." Oliver sat next to Dinah. "So did you get him to leave?" he whispered to her. "No, sorry. But it will be fun to mess with him on this date," she smirked. "I heard that!" They glared at Roy.

(At the Fancy French Restaurant named Le Beau)

"Bonjour Madame, Bonjour Monsieur. Welcome to Le Beau. A table for deux?(two)" greeted the waiter.

"Non, A table for trois, that young man over there is joining us." explained Dinah, pointing to Roy.  
>"Ah vous(your) son?" "No, no! He's, he's uh his son," she said pointing to Oliver. "What? No! I mean, yes, well he's more of a, wait he's in collage so, nevermind just lead us to a table please."<p>

"Very well, this way if you will." he guided them through the fancy restaurant.  
>"Here you are. I will be back to take your orders soon," and with that he left to go attend to another costumer.<p>

They looked through the menu. "I want fancy wine." Roy the first to speak. "You're not old enough."  
>"I'm 21." "No your not, you're 19." "Thanks for not noticing when my birthday passes." Roy said glaring at Oliver. "Stop it. Roy no wine." said Dinah. Now I can argue with her or I can smirk and say this, "Fine beer it is." Roy countered. Dinah rolled her eyes, "Your going to be the one with the hangover, not me." "Whatever, I know my limit, unlike daddy." "Hey!" "Oh shut it Oliver for once Roy's right." said Dinah ending the argument before another started.<p>

Well, they ordered as soon as the waiter came, and sure enough Roy got his beer. At first it was awkward until Ollie and Dinah just ignored Roy and began to talk about each other than just shared some kisses here and there. Since this restaurant was for very rich people the quality was good, and everyone acted very civilized. Until Roy felt tipsy, "Woah," he said clutching his head. Oliver smirked "Over your limit, yet?" "No, what the hell is that music playing!" "Classical, why?" asked a confused Dinah. "Cuz it fucken sucks! We need some real music!" Others in a near by tables gasped at his langue. "Roy quiet down," hissed BC . "Oh I'm sorry can the rich snobby people not handle my un-civil words!" and then Roy just began to laugh for no reason.

Olivier flushed stupid Roy, was ruining it all. "Roy shut up! People are staring" he said quietly but angrily. "You shut up!" then Roy chugged down his beer, and reached for the wine bottle. "Roy I don't think you should..." said Canary reaching out to take it away from him but Oliver stopped her, "What are you doing, let him embarrass himself it will amuse me, us." Dinah rolled her eyes but giggled "It will teach him a lesson, and it will be very painful in the morning, fine let's just leave him, where were we?" "I belive I was talking about your beautiful eyes," said Green Arrow charmingly.

GA and BC were too busy talking that they didn't notice when Roy slipped away, and began to argue with the waiter. "Hey where's my beer!" "You'll have to wait sir I'm with another customer." "No make them wait I want my beer now!" "Get it your self, the bar is right over there." "You do it you work here!" A man over hearing the convo yelled "You're a low life, a fail." Too bad the guy didn't know he was talking to RA. "Your dad's broken condom was a fail!" countered Roy. Dick laughed, Bruce glared "Not now Richard."

BC and GA were staring into each other's eyes and didn't notice Roy until, it was too late. They heard someone drunk singing, in the microphone. "Athem! This is for all the superheros out there! And also for me, daddy and Dinah! Wooh! Okay play the music lil bro!" Robin laughed, or in this case Dick Grayson laughed. Dick turned on the rock music, from somewhere. And the lights went out, and onto the stage, behind Roy a white screen appeared.

That's when Bruce realized Dick was gone. Dinah turned to Oliver both their eyes widened, "ROY!" they said at the same time. Roy: "Every morning I wake up just the same. Another victim of ordinary fame. I don't see myself as invincible. It's not true at all. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! Trying to save the world, but never really sure! I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! Nothing more than that, that's all I really am."  
>(behind him where pics and small clips of him and other superhero's saving people and the world)<br>"Just a day job that's someone's gotta do. It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you."  
>[In the back round Dick stood on a table with a video camera, and shouted "TRUE THAT!"}<br>{Bruce growls, "Dick get down from there!" and yanked him back down}  
>"Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good like anybody would. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! Trying to save the world, but never really sure! I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! Nothing more than that, that's all I really am."<br>(the other costumers starred at him amused)  
>"I'm just like everybody else. After all the hype it's hard to tell I keep my game face on so well"<br>{Dick clapped hard on that line cheering him on, but quieted down when Bruce gave him the death look}

"I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! I'm trying to save the world. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero!"  
>{Dinah and Oliver sat there shocked, until Bruce stomped over to them and hissed "Do something!"}<p>

"Trying to save the world. I try to hide my true identity but no one knows it's only me."  
>"It's not true at all. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! Trying to save the world, but never really sure! I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday, Superhero! Nothing more than that, that's all I really am. (That's when security came and began to drag Roy out but Roy fought back. A punch a dodge, a kick and both the guards where out. "Let me finish! I'm just your average.." Dick laughing at all this, video taping it as well, the shocked expressions, the fangirls, the singing,the trying to beat Roy up}<p>

"Roy that's enough! Stop! Get down!" Oliver said completely embarrassed. Then Roy began to run around still holding the microphone, "Good night star city rich snobs, peace out! from your awesome, truly handsome Red Arrow!hahaha oh common you can run faster than that Daddy!" he said calling after Green Arrow, Olivier just flushed more. "Don't listen to this crazy guy, he just had too many drinks!" "You had too many drinks! Hahaha!"~Roy. A Dinah put a hand covering her face and turning away, and kept repeating "I don't know them, I don't know them."

After a few more minutes of chasing Bam! Roy ran into the wall, and threw up. Oliver still running didn't slow down so slipped on Roy's throw up he slammed into the wall as well. (Dick was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face, "Oh Wally's gonna love this!")  
>This was Dinah's chance, she quickly ran over to them and pulled them out of the restaurant after paying for the food that is. The waiter screamed after them "AND DON'T COME BACK!"<p>

In the restaurant Bruce glared at Dick, "What now? I need to fix this mess!" Dick just laughed "Don't worry Bruce I got this one covered!" And he brought out his FWIS potion and jumped from table to table squirting it on people.

In the limo. Black Canary was furious. Green Arrow was pinching his nose blood was flowing down it, "I-I think I broke my nose!" Roy was just laughing his butt off. "Let's do it again!" "Let's not!" GA and BC said in usion, glaring at him. "I love you Daddy." "Yeah, yeah, I love you to buddy but right now I wanna get home so in the morning I can kill you." Roy being drunk didn't get a single word he had said. "Hey- hey Dinah, I n-never told-ded you this but-but yo-you have the most beautiful, big, huge, pair of two perfectly round..." Her eyes widened and Oliver angrily kicked him in the groin before he could finish that. Roy grunted and fell to the floor, holding his special place. "I-I was going to say eyes, the prettiest round eyes!" he choked out whimpering in pain. They sighed in relief. "Sorry Roy," Ollie sheepishly apologized. "Fuck you," he called out still in severe pain. After they dropped Dinah off they went home it was late, like 1am late.

{Morning}  
>Roy woke up with a huge headache. "Ohh my head, where am I? What the hell happened?" Then he saw a ring on his finger. "What the?" Then he noticed a pretty young blonde girl was lying next to him, wide awake, "Hey baby, you were awesome last night," Roy's face paled what exactly did he do. "Oh you do remember don't you? I'm already planing the wedding. Rememeber the sex? It was all so amazing" she said giggling. Roy's jaw dropped. "Ms. Harper hmm sounds hot doesn't it?" she asked. "No, no," he said backing out of the bed until he fell out. She pouted you don't like the name "Alice Harper? Aww baby, don't you remember anything? You know after we left the restaurant we went to the limo, hit the bar, and you proposed, and we came to your place for after sex. You do remember right?" "I-I don t." Then her sweet voice and face went into pure rage, "WELL I BETTER NOT BE PREGANT ROY HARPER OR SHOULD I SAY RED ARROW! YOUR NOT BACKING OUT OF THIS WEDDING!" "I-I-I huh?" his head hurted so much, he had no memory of last night, and his head was pounding even more because of the screaming, he didn't know what to do so "Sorry lady you got the wrong guy!" then just ran out of there, not caring that he was in his boxers.<p>

Ooh bad decision he hurled all over the floor, his body was still dealing with the after effect of drinking too much. Then he heard loud rock coming from the living room TV he covered his ears, and looked up at the big screen. He froze at what was on it, he was the one singing. "What the hell happened last night!" he yelled another bad decision. Oliver came out of somewhere and began to laugh at him "HaHa the look on your face! So priceless! Oh I think you suffered enough I mean we cached it all on camera! Ruby, darling come out here." The girl who called herself Alice came out of the room, now fully dressed, "Mr. Queen you don't pay me enough for this shit." he gave her money and she left. Roy glared at him, "You bitch! You fucken scared the shit out of me!" Oliver just laughed harder. Roy attacked him, let's just say it was not pretty. Besides the bruises and blood, there was uh lots of throw up everywhere on stuff and on them. Roy showered and tiredly went back to bed after he took some Advil. Oliver was crying about the mess, his house and him where in.

**A/N Haha so what did you guys think, oh and by the way at the top when I said find out what Robin was doing there ITNC(in the next chapter!) Smiles reviews. Spread the love of reviews**!


	17. Well This is What happened

**Woo-hoo got to love inspiration**! **xD! It made me type. Sorry this took long.**  
><strong>Desclaimer: I do not own<strong>.  
>Ch: 17<p>

(After Batman told Robin he wasn't going to school tomorrow)  
>"Sooo who we up against today! Joker? Mr. Freeze? How about both?" robin asked hoping. "We all ready took those guys out. They should be in jail right..." He was cut off by the Bat computer. "There's been a jail brake at Arkham Asylum," "Who is it?" Robin asked, while Batman checked. Batman growled, "It's the Joker and Mr. Freeze, again." Dick laughed "Awesome! Ha we need to get a better jail!" Batman glared at Robin, "funny how you wanted those two out of jail and the next second they escaped." "Don't look at me! I didn't do it, honest! Just a coincidence." "Sure it was." Batman replied.<p>

(At where ever Batman found the criminals? Scene: An old abandoned wear house)  
>Batman and Robin gave each other watch my back nods, before each slipped onto the shadows. Now you might be wondering what's the difference between nods and 'watch my back nods'. Regular nods mean yes, and 'watch my back nods' is when you nod twice and look around, oh and if you disagree with the plan you shake your head in a no position. But no one ever disagrees with Batman's plan, so there back to the story.<p>

The Joker and Mr. Freeze were talking, or more like Mr. Freeze was whining "Oh common I had everything ready to go but you come in and make me mess up!" "Me! Since when do Snowman's steal!"Joker countered. He ignored the snowman joke, "Well last time I heard clowns don't kill or rob people." "Are you kidding? Never seen Killer Clowns have you? Clowns are to die for! Hahaahaa!" Joker laughed. "And how come you happen to escape on the same day I do!" said an annoyed Mr. Freeze. "I wasn't planning on escaping today but you let they way, so I'm like what the HAY!" Mr. Freeze was about talk back, when they heard a cape fluttering. He froze, and scanned he shadows. Joker just pulled out a gun and began spinning in a office chair, laughing his head off.

Mr. Freeze got frustrated "I'm outta here." Before he could leave Robin kicked him down. "Opps was I supposed to say 'watch out there goes birdy boy!' My bad. Haha"Joker laughed at him. Mr. Freeze growled. Joker kept spinning in the chair until Batman threw a Bat-a-rang at the chair and he flew off. "Ow that hurt, your going to pay for that! That chair cost a lot of money and you broke it! Even though I stole it... hahaha."

And so begun the battle. Everything went great for Batman, and not so much for Robin. He kept getting teased and was still being called a princess. Robin ignore them. Batman tied the criminals up. Once he finished, Robin brought out a green-purple-ish liquid in a squirting bottle. "FWIS!" Robin yelled, and squirted them in the face with it. Bruce raised an eye brow at his ward under his cowl. The villains glared at him, "Why did you..." was all that escaped Mr. Freeze's lips before he lost consciousness, Joker also was knocked out. "Robin what did you do?" Batman asked, he was glad that the kid got them to shut up but what did he do? Robin looked around, "Not here too many witnesses. To the Batmobile!" Batman looked around no one was here, minus the unconscious villains. Batman sighed and called the police to come pick the bad guys up.

(In the Batmobile)  
>Batman went into his car and saw robin txting. "Now do you want to tell me what the 'FWIS' thing was about?" "Yeah about that forget what I said," Robin explained and went back to txting. "No, Dick tell me what you did," said Batman driving. "I did, I used the FWIS potion on them." "Which did what?" "Made them lose consciousness, oh and made them lose the memory of me holding that book." "Oh, What does F.W.I.S. stand for?" Robin looked up from his phone, "Forget. What. I. Said." he said strictly. Bruce was confused, "Fine, fine I'll forget what you said just tell me the name." "Forget. What. I. Said." he explained again. Bruce rolled his eyes, if that's all what he would say then he would just stay quiet, maybe he'll ask Alfred.<p>

"Wait why are you going to forget what I said, I just told you?" said a confused Robin. "You just said to forget what you said." Bruce pointed out. "No," he said shaking his head, "I said that 'FWIS' stands for: forget what I said," robin tried to explain. Batman stayed quiet he felt stupid for not getting it the first time, but Robin didn't need to know that.

(Back at The Batcave)  
>"Hey Daddy, do we need to fight anymore villains to night?" Bruce checked the computer "No, why?" "Good, can we go eat something. I'm hungry." "Okay then get out of your costume and I'll tell Alfred to cook something." "NO! I uh. mean he's sleeping! Yeah sleeping, we don't want to wake him! So let's go out to eat. Somewhere fancy! I'm in the mood for French food!" Bruce was raised an eye brow at his sudden outburst, "Why French? More important why fancy?" "Uh, uh cuz I heard they had good French food in Star City..." Now Bruce was suspicious, "Why Star City? Dick, what are you trying to do?" "Nothing, nothing" he said nervously.<p>

Bruce rolled his eyes and gave him the look. Robin broke at the look, "Well, Roy wants me to go, he's going to get in trouble, get us all in trouble so we have to go, cuz Green Arrow is kinda slow and wont do nothing, and I need revenge or black mail, So can we go? Please?" Robin quickly explained.

Bruce blinked, "What? That made no sense." "Uh just look." and Robin handed him his phone.  
>Bruce read the txt convo:<p>

HEY! SOS! REPLY ASAP!~Roy

Hey, just came back from a short patrol~Dick

Good, need ur help, the worst thing happened!~R

Wats up?~D

I have to go on a date with daddy and Black Canary! xC! SAVE. ME. ~R

LOL xD! How did that happen? ~D

Nevermind that just come! Unless u want to attend my funeral, R.I.P Roy Harper dies of eternal boredom.~R

Haha Ok Ok, I'll try. wer u at?~D

Some fancy french restaurant, Le Bleau? Idk some place in Star City. Can u come?~R

Idk, got to ask u know who-_-~D

:(Then Stop txting and ASK! ~R

Kk.~D

Bruce gave him his phone back. "Just because Roy is going to die of boredom, wont make me take you to Star City." "But but I m hungry, and and PLEASE!PLLLEEEAAASSEEEE! Please daddy!" He took off his mask and gave him the puppy dog look. Bruce sighed Darn those wide eyed children who invented that look! Bruce gave up "Fine." "YES!" and Dick began to txt again:

Guess who's coming to dinner.~Dick

YES! ~Roy

Alrite its gona take awhile for me to get there, and u owe me! ~D

Huh, oh yeah yeah cool hold up Dinah is screaming at me... Opps gotta go. Thanks ttyl.~R

Uh, bye?~D

... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
>(The Next Day at MT. Justice!)<br>Robin came in and looked around. _Well Artemis was on the floor, polishing her arrows. Kid Flash was in the kitchen, drinking pespi? I thought he hated Pepsi? Got to ask him about that later. Kaldur was, no Kaldur. No Superboy? Megan was in the... wait no Megan, too. Ok Roy was um laying down on the couch, haha still not over his hang over._

"Hey guys where's Superboy, Megan, and Kaldur." "Green Cheeks is still with her uncle," said Kid Flash slightly slowing down on chugging the soda to answer him. "And Superboy must still be with Superman, weird huh? I hope Superman didn't kill him." muttered Artemis. "Kaldur? Who knows probably saving dolphins with Aquaman or something," she added giggling. {Ah, if only she knew;)}

"OH so are we still going to play truth and dare?" "Not today, Roy's kinda sick. And Kid mouth wont put down the Pespi. It's more fun to see the videos and play with everyone here don't you think?" Artemis told him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can you guys talk a little louder, I couldn't here you! Ow" moaned Roy grabbing his head, "Fuck this I'm going home." Roy got up, and left.

"Can't wait to see his video" said Artemis out loud on accident. Arty, Wally, and The Boy Wonder looked at each other and laughed.

(Later) "Why are drinking Pepsi? I thought you hated that?" Robin finally managed to ask his best friend.  
>"UGH, I do! I hate hate hate it! But I sort of got my uncle Barry mad last night, and as punishment I have to drink 50 bottles of it." he said glaring at the Pepsi can in his hand.<br>"Oh."  
><strong>I'll update soon hopefully. Sorry if this chapter was crappy. Ah, fine you guys get a slight sneek peek on the next chapter.<strong>

**Rocks & Kryptonite fall out of Conner's locker. Wally gets glued to his chair. Kaldur and Roy get arrested. Artemis's dairy gets stolen. Megan get's dough stuck in her hair which makes her cry. Robin's response: Who's laughing now?**


	18. Who's laughing now?

**Sighs: Dammit! I did it again! Grr Stupid laptop! Why do you keep deleting my stuff! Now I have to retype it! Oh yeah Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. I do but this year, ahh no. But we re still thankful for everything, well I am!**  
><strong>Desclaimer: Do not own. I own Mr. Cowlhell<strong>!

Ch. 18

(This is the next day. Conner's back from Smallvile. Megan came back from spending a day with her uncle. Roy is over his hangover. Aqualad slightly got over his dad issue and came back, too. And now we are in Wally's school. 1st period.)

Wally dragged himself to his seat near the back. Just another average, boring day. He sat in his seat, well he slouched in it. He felt sticky, "What the?" He couldn't find out why because his teacher came into the room and everyone got quiet. "Good Morning class, today we're going over..." Mr. Cowlhell said in his boring, robotic teacher voice. Wally didn't pay attention he was too busy trying to get unstuck. He pulled and tugged, but it only hurt. The other kids near him began to stare at him, wondering what he was doing. They began to whisper, and that's when the teacher stopped teaching. He saw that the distraction was_ Wally, of course_.

"Mr. West please sit up, and stay still," Mr. Cowlhell said annoyed. "I-I can't." "Why not?" he said starting to get impatient with him. "I-I'm stuck" he said flushing. His peers laughed at him. "Stop being a distraction and get up!" he said sharply and strictly.

"I told you, I can't Dumby!" He yelled back. "Opps," he covered his mouth. Mr. Cowlhell furiously stomped over to his desk, and tried to yank him out. The key word tried, he pulled and pulled, until Wally spoke "OW! Stop! It hurts!" "Okay who put super glue on Wallace's chair!" Mr. Cowlhell yelled. The kids laughing stopped, and the whispering stopped too. "Well who did it?" he looked around, no one spoke up, "No one want's to take credit? Fine, will just get the principal in here." You could see, fear and worry in there face's.

Later once the principal came in they all got a longgg lecture. And they had to get the nurse's on the class because apparently the chair was also glued to the floor. "Since no one took credit the whole class has extra HW and the project that was do in two weeks is now do by the end of the week!" The students groaned, and glared at Wally. Wally was still bright red, the nurses had to wet his pants to see if he would slip off, still wouldn't budge. The bell rang and they went to there next class, minus Wally, the teacher was also relocated to another class to teach. So now the school staff was around Wally trying to get him out.

"I give up! Cal 9-1-1 they're the professionals." the principal said. So the cops came in as did the firemen. Now Wally was really embarrassed, just my luck. "Why don't you just get the kid to take off his shirt, shoes, and pants?" a officer suggested. "Good Idea, why didn't we think of that!" Wally groaned and would of banged his head against the table if his shirt wasn't glued to the seat. A fireman put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok will get you out, hang on buddy."

So now Wally was in nothing but his boxers, socks, and white undershirt, with a blanket around him, walking threw the halls of his school! Filled with students. He quickly walked to the principal's office, which was far from the classroom he was in. The most embarrassing day of his life, he wanted a hole to swallow him from the ground. When he reached the principal's office, he waited for his uncle B. to pick him up. While he waited a small red card flew into his lap, it seemed to have fallen from the ceiling, he thought looking up. He looked at it, it had a big black R on it, and on the back it had a note saying _'Who's laughing now?'_ Wally shook with anger, he would totally be okay if this prank was done by anyone but his best friend!_ His best friend! What was wrong with him!_

(2cnd period was over, and now it was time for nutrition at Conner's school)  
>Conner went to his locker, when he opened it... Rocks came out of it, some jocks laughed. He ignored them and picked up the note on the big pile of rocks: <em>Hey those rocks, one of those is your special one, and the rest are just rocks. Good luck finding yours. Haha. Just a game.~Robin<em> Conner checked his pocket where he alway kept his rock, it was gone! He had to find it! He touched a rock but it burned him and so he dropped it. He looked at the note again, it also said_ P.S. Careful some rocks have kryptonite dust rubbed on them. Who's laughing now?_ He crumpled up the paper and put it in his backpack.

_Dammit Robin!_ He tried to use his ex-ray vision, which wasn't working because of the kyrptonite dust! He need Megan's help on this. He slammed his locker close. And stared at the pile of rocks on the floor. He was starting to sweat the rocks where affecting him, he quickly went to go find the maritain girl.

Once he found her, he practically dragged her to his locker. "Conner! What are you doing!" "I need help, Meg." "What's wrong" she said once they stopped in front of his locker, she starred at the rocks. "_One of those is mine, but I can't touch them they have kryptonite dust on them. Can you help me, please."_ he mentally told her. She sighed, "Yeah okay what does it look like." "Well it's gray, and round,and smooth-ish." "Conner they all look like that!" "Uh, it has a small 'S' symbol on it."

They got weird stares from other teens walking around, "What are they doing?" "Why is she looking at rocks?" "Why is he not helping her?" "Weirdos." People commented on them. "It's not here sorry Conn" she didn't finish because Conner fainted luckliy she caught him, "Conner!" She said worriedly.

She took him to the nurse's office, "What happened?" said the nurse dropping her pen, and rushing over to help the girl. "He passed out," she said quietly rubbing away tears.

_'He must of spent to much time near the kryptonite, or inhaled some,'_ she thought sadly to her uncle asking for help. _'Don't worry child, he'll be okay, we'll take him to the medical wing here in Mount Justice, continue with your day.'_ he telepathically told her.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

(In Star City with Aqualad?)

Aqualad leaned against a building, he was waiting for Red Arrow. In his hand he was carrying a box of oreos. Robin gave him the oreos, he said he should try them. He would but later. Three little kids went up to him. They looked about 4 to 5 years-old, "Mr. are you a su-superhero?" Aqualad smiled at them "Yes, can I help you?" "Cool! A real superhero! We wanted something to eat and well you have oreos and well..." Aqualad smiled "Sure you can have some," and he opened the box and gave them some. "Thank you!"

They all chewed on the oreos even Aqualad, then they all made a face. "They taste weird." "They taste minty." "Eww," but they still swallowed it. "What did you put in them?" the little childern asked. "I didn't put anything in them. I uh," a woman cut him off. "Kids come here!" There mom told them.

"Coming moma." The little kids, ran to there mom. Roy showed up next Aqualad, "Scaring little children again, Aqualad?" Aqualad jumped, "No, they wanted some oreo's." he said glaring at Roy. "Why do you have oreo's?" he said grabbing one from the box and putting it in his mouth. He waited a while to respond.

(With the little kids)  
>"And we met a superhero! Fishboy! And and he gave us oreo's! And they tasted weird! But it was cool! But now my tummy hurts now," At first the mom wasn't really paying attention until the last part, "Who gave you oreos!You know not to take things from strangers! They could have poison in them!" The little kids put there head down in shame, "But it was a Superhero Mama, they're good guys!" one of the children tried to speak up, but then he grabbed his stomach in pain. "Police!" she ran to a police man, dragging her kids with her. "Who was it, Andrew!" She said asking her 5-year-old son, the oldest of the 3 kids. "That guy," he said pointing to Aqualad, who was across the street talking with Red Arrow. "May I help you Mam?" the cop asked. "Yes, that man gave my kid's oreo's with poison in them!" "Are you sure mam?" "Yes, my children say that there stomach's hurt because the oreo he gave them made the sick, just right now!" The cop hurried over to the two young heros.<p>

Back with Aqualad & Red Arrow. "Robin gave them to me, why?" Roy froze and spit it out, unfortunately for the cop happened to get there, at the same time he spit it out. The cop growled "What's this about you poisoning little kids, with oreos!" he spoke to Aqualad but glared at Roy. "Poisoning?" Aqualad said clearly confused. "Yes! Whatever you gave those kids you made them sick, your going to jail." "Jail!" Roy said franticly "Wait not me, just him right?" "Your coming too, offense of spitting on a officer!" Aqualad and Roy looked at each other, "RUN!" suggested Roy.

"HEY! Squad car 031 I'm gonna need back up! We got runners! And bring an ambulance some kids may have possibly been poisoned!" "Roger on that, squad 032."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0o

(With Megan after school, she's at a football game, getting ready to cheer with the other cheerleaders) Megan ran to her locker to get her plom-poms. She was about to open it when dough fell from the ceiling. "Eeee!" She screamed. Her hair was covered in dough and it was starting to cover her face. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash it off. She couldn't see much because of the dough so she blindly scrubbed her hair and face with the 'water'. She rubbed her face with the water one last time before she checked herself in the mirror. "AHH!" Her whole head was green! Her, face and hair, she turned on the water, but a liquidly green dye ran down from the sink. Then a cell phone ringed with this sing. "Hey Megan you look like an alien, with green skin you don't fit in this play pen!" And then laughing was heard. Megan looked around no one was there, only a small red card with a black R on it, and it said _'who's laughing now?_' And the laughing and the song continued. She began to cry. She ran out of the bathroom crying, her friends asked "Megan what's wrong? What happened!" "Shut up!" She screamed at them covering her ears, tears running down her face, she ran out of the school.

ghghghghghggghgh

Artemis came home completely tiered, she had such a stress full day, she couldn't wait to wright it all down in her dairy. She ran to where it usually is, but it wasn't there. All that was there was a red card with a black R on it and a small note that said "Who's laughing now?" Perplexed, she went crazy looking for it. "Ugh, I give up! I must of left it on the Mountain! I have to get it."

**AN: Well what s going to happen next! Still not done! Will the boys get in Jail? What was in the oreo's? What will KF do to Robin? What's he going to do with Artemis's diary? Where's Conner's rock? How guilty will Robin feel? Did he go over board? xD! Find out next time. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	19. Guess you really did it this time

**Haha thank you guys so mush for reviewing! I thought I would get like only 2 reviews for this story, but somehow I have 101 love you guys!**  
><strong>Lin36bffbecca: That was exactly what i was thinking!<strong>  
><strong>Newdog14:Thank you! Awesome song!:)<strong>  
><strong>rougelover321: Congrats on being the 100 reviewer! Free chips?<strong>  
><strong>keep moving onwards: Lol are you and me the only ones who felt bad for Conner?:) Or did others feel bad too?<strong>  
><strong>cunningham0208487: Congrats on being the 101 reviewer! Awesome:D ENJOY!<strong>  
><strong>Desclaimer: Why do I do these again?... Oh yeah, don't want to get sued. I do not own.<strong>

Ch. 19

"This just in folks young Superhero's have just poisoned little kids with oreos, we join you with officer Rodriguez who was here when it happened, to our understanding the 'hero's' are on the run is that right?" "Yes. They have been identified as Aqualad and Speedy, here's a picture of them," the officer said holding a picture of them. "We now bring you live to the chase."

The screen showed Red Arrow and Aqualad jumping from buildings and running. The camera zoomed closer to them so you could here what they were saying.

"FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck!" Roy was cursing and he stopped for a moment to flick off the news people and he screamed "IT'S RED ARROW!"

Aqualad stopped running too, "Why are we running again?" "You got us in trouble, now if you don't want to go to jail I suggest you keep running!" Roy said dragging him. Kaldur sighed "B-but I didn't do anything! And if I wanted to escape the cops I could just dived into the ocean and I would of lost them by now." "Oh SHUT UP and RUN!" Too late, cops surrounded them.

"Take another step and we will shoot!" Roy cursed and reached for a arrow, they tranquilized him. "Ow." Aqualad just stayed there quietly and calmly, so they did nothing to him. They were pulled away.

(In the Jail Cell)

Aqualad sat there calmly, while Roy walked back and forth. "Okay Aqualad don't panic, We'll be fine, the League busts out all members, then again we aren't part of the league, ok start panicking!" "I am not panicking." Kaldur reassured him. "How are you so damn calm! We're about to go jail, maybe for 10 years! I can't spend 10 years with the guys I put to jail! Screw it I can't spend 10 years in jail at all! What do we do, what do we do? Oh this all your fault! If you had never given those kids cookies, then we wouldn't be here." "I told you already they were a gift from Robin!" Kaldur was not getting a say in this. Roy froze, _Robin_! "Robin gave you oreo's that tasted weird, right?" "Yes." Roy face-palmed "Duh! Toothpaste! He put toothpaste in the oreos, he took out the white sweet part and replaced it with toothpaste! Hey cops let us out! Those oreos didn't have poison, they had toothpaste! The toothpaste will only make those kids sick, it shouldn't kill them!"

The cops ignored him, like they were doing this whole time. "How do you know it was toothpaste," Kaldur spoke, "And how come I didn't get sick?" "Well, you didn't get sick cuz your an atlantien, and I guess our food won't effect you. As to how I know it had toothpaste in it well," The cops came and unlocked the door, "You guys are bailed out. Apparently the oreo's had toothpaste in them, not poison. Oh and Green Arrow also payed money for all charges. You guys are free to go, with Green Arrow that is." Roy groaned, Kaldur happily thanked him and dragged Roy out.

Green Arrow crossed his arms in front of his chest, he waited in the front desk. "Thank you for paying our bail out." Kaldur smiled in thanks. Green Arrow turned to Roy, "What no thank you daddy? Why can't you be more like Aqualad?" he muttered the last part. The young woman police officer at the desk giggled. Roy kicked Ollie in the private area, "Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. In. Public. Again." he said strictly. Green arrow grabbed his injured place, "Ow. What the heck is wrong with you! And you were the one who was calling me that the other day!" "Hey, that daddy thing was a one time thing, and how does it feel to be kicked there? It hurts doesn't it! Remember not to do that to me next time."

Green Arrow got up off the floor, and sat in the nearest chair. "What the hell did you guys do?" "I had no idea what was going on, but Red Arrow figured it out before the cops did, go on Red Arrow tell him." Kladur told Green Arrow. "I uh knew, well because I ..." he mumbled the last part so no one heard. "What? I didn't get that." "But I did!" said the young woman officer holding up a tape recorder. She played it "because I played that trick on Robin and Kid Flash when they were little kids and it got them sick."

They all glared at Roy, who whistled innocently.

lololololololololxD

(Later at the Mountain)

Artemis was going crazy looking for someone whom she was going to kill, Megan was in her room crying, Superboy was still in the medical wing, Roy, Wally, and Oliver all had pist-off looks on, and Kaldur was trying hard not to laugh at the book he was reading. Oh and Robin? Why that little guy was hiding. "Where is he!" bruce yelled. But I'm getting ahead of myself, okay rewind a little.

Robin just came into the mountain with a big smile on his face, "Ah the sweet smell revenge," he said out loud. So he was expecting to see his best friend waiting for him to congruglate him, for pulling on a awesome prank. He was expecting to see Conner ripping bags open angrily, because he didn't have his rock, and soon Robin would give it to him. He was expecting Artemis to go crazy, looking for her diary, and he was hopping he would see Megan laughing at the dough and alien joke. And he was hoping that Kaldur didn't eat all the toothpaste oreos or else he might get really sick, but Kaldur should find out it's toothpaste.

But when he got to the mountain the only ones he saw was Artemis who was looking for something and his best friend sitting on the couch watching tv. Ooh, Wally didn't look to happy. He jumped over the couch and sat next to Wally, Wally scooted farther away from him. "Is something wrong Wally?" Wally looked away, "No, everything is just perfect!" he said sarcastically.

"Really cause you seem mad." "Mad? MAD! YOU THINK I'M MAD! NO, HOW COULD I EVER POSSIBLY BE MAD AT YOOU?" "Your mad at me," robin squeaked. Wally laughed darkly, this time robin scooted further away and KF scooted closer. "Why would I be mad, just because you played the most embarrassing prank ever on your best friend. There's no reason to be mad! Beside's the fact that I'm the whole school's laughing joke now. How could you? I thought we were friends! I guess I thought wrong" he yelled in Robin's face, and he stomped away furiously. "Wally..." he whispered. "Zip it. I don't want to hear it!"

_Oh well, Wally didn't mean all that he was just upset right now, time to have fun with everyone else_, he thought shrugging his shoulders. "Take a chill pill Wally!" Artemis called after him. "Hey where is everybody?" Rob. asked Artemis. "Dunno, just got here, Hey have you seen this little green book, it has a white arrow on it pointing up." Robin hid his smile, "Nope sorry." Then the telaporters announced Aqualad's, RA's, GA's, arrival. Roy and Oliver were yelling at each other, and Kaldur was annoyed. "What happened?" Artemis asked Kaldur. "We went to jail. And Green Arrow baled us out." Kaldur explained calmly. "What? Haha, how did that happen," Artemis asked surpessing giggles. "Robin's cookies." Kaldur, Roy, and Green Arrow said in usion, and all glared at Robin. "Whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen," robin muttered. Then RA & GA went back to arguing and Artemis kept looking for her book. Kaldur kept glaring.

"Why are you so mad aren't you all about forgive and forget Kal?" "I didn't mind getting pranked on, I didn't mind getting those kids sick, okay I did, I didn't mind running from the cops, I didn't mind getting arrested and going to jail. I'm mad because I had to deal with those two for over an hour and now I have a huge headache." explained the peace maker. "Sorry, Kal. Here take this as a gift," he said handing him a book with a blue cover. "Okay? Thanks I guess." The book he gave Kaldur really was Artemis's dairy with a blue cover on it.

Robin ran down the hall to Miss Martian's room, he knocked on the door. "Hey Megan it's me!" Robin called out. "Go away!" she said her voice shaky. "Are you okay?" he asked worried she didn't sound like she was laughing. "I SAID GO AWAY!" using her powers she managed to push robin with her mind away from her door and onto the wall. "OW, ok ok a little hard next time!"

He went walking back down the hall to give Superboy his rock back, he knocked on the door. "Hey, it's me. Found your rock, oh and Meg's upset you might want to go comfort her or something." He got no response, so he opened the door, "Superboy? Superboy? Not here? Where could he be?" "He's at the medical wing." said Artemis causing him to jump. "I thought I was the nija around here" He turned around, she looked agitated. "J'hon said that the kryptonite you put in his locker affected him badly, and Megan's in her room crying because of that joke you played." "What" said Robin his face falling into a frown. "Yup, and you know what Wally just told me? He said that this stupid red card is your's, which means you took my dairy!" she yelled charging at him. He dodged and ran out of the room, followed by Artemis. "GIVE IT BACK! WHERE'D YOU PUT IT! GIMME IT!" she yelled chasing after him trying to pin him down with some arrows.

"She's gone mad somebody help!" He screamed and his voice echoed through the mountain, they heard him but no one wanted to help. Except for Wally who said this, "Gee Artemis take a chill pill," he said in the same voice Artemis had said it. Robin somehow managed to escape her, once he lost her he got out of the mountain, so basicly he went to go hide.

(O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o)

Bruce slammed open the manor's doors, "Where is he?" Bruce said seriously to Alfred. "I belive Master Richard is in his room, don't do anything foolish master Bruce." Bruce sprinted up the stairs, to his ward's room. He tried to open it, locked. "Dick open up!" "No, your just going to yell at me, like everybody else." "Of course I'm going to yell at you! Do you know how many upset uncles, fathers, and mentors I just had to deal with? You managed to get Roy and Kaldur arrested, you sent Conner to the medical area, you stole something very important of Artemis, you made Megan cry, and to top it all off you managed to get Wally to become your ex-best friend. And all in one day, too. So open the door we need tp talk!" The door slowly opened, the were lights off. In the door way stood Dick, tears flowing down his face, "Don't you think I know that! Yeah, I screwed up! I already feel horrible as it is. Do you have to rub it in? I bet you and everybody else think life would be better without me!" Bruce sighed he pulled Dick into a hug, he then stepped into his room and closed the door, Dick still sobbing onto his chest. Bruce sat on his bed and began to, to, give me a second, began to...sing.

"I guess you really did it this time. Left yourself in your war path. Lost your balance on a tightrope. Lost your mind trying to get it back. Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into. Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?And everybody believed in you.

It's alright just wait and see, Your string of lights are still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent. Still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of. But at night you live it all again You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now. If only you had seen what you know now then. Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days? When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you. Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep?  
>Before the monsters caught up to you.<p>

It's alright just wait and see. Your string of lights are still bright to me. Oh, who you are is not where you've been. You're still an innocent . It's okay, life is a tough crowd and still growing up now. Who you are is not what you did You're still an innocent

Time turns flames to embers. You'll have new Septembers Every one of us has messed up too. Minds change like the weather I hope you remember, today is never too late to be brand new.

It's alright just wait and see Your string of lights are still bright to me Oh, who you are is not where you've been You're still an innocent It's okay, life is a tough crowd and still growing up now Who you are is not what you did You're still an innocent You're still an innocent

Lost your balance on a tight rope, oh It's never too late to get it back"

Dick breathing became steady and peaceful, he was asleep. Bruce put him to bed. "Okay now that's done, how do I fix this big mess?" he asked himself. _Camping! That always brought people together, well made them forgive each other that is, hopefully._

**A/N: Yay YJ is going camping, what will they do to pass the time? Play truth or dare, duh! Oh and Robin didn't prank Roy because Roy didn't see the video, or laughed at him because of the princess thing, cuz he wasn't there. And going to jail was never in Robin's plan. Hey is Robin still innocent even though he saw his parents die in front of his eyes? Anyways, tell me what you thought, review.**


	20. Camping

**I Don't own.**  
><strong>Ch. 20<strong>!

Robin looked at the mountain and gulped. He stayed a little too close to batman, he almost clung onto his cape. Batman just raised an eye brow at him, "They're your friends not school bullies" he told robin. "Tell that to them," he said looking around nervously.

But he was in for a surprise when he entered the mountain. The young justice members, some of the justice league members, and Roy all stayed in the living room. Some were standing while others sat. Young Justice kids all wore worried expressions. They nervously looked at the telaporters as they announced Batman and Robin. When Batman and Robin stepped through the telaporters, the teens all stared at Robin, then sighed in relief. "OH THANK GOD HE'S ALIVE!" Wally said zooming over to him. Soon the other YJ members were rushing towards him, too. Robin was stood there confused. The other mentors were confused as well. (and roy didn't really care)

"What are you talking about?" the youngest asked confused. They shared glances at each other before answering him. "Did he make you scrub all the floors of the Batcave until your figures bled? And made you use a strong cleaning liquid to make you pass out?" asked Artemis. "Did he chain you to the roof of the batmobile and drove with you up there?" asked Conner, "While going through a hail storm?" "Did he make you go to bed without dinner and then eat dinner in front of you, to make you suffer? Or worst did he make you eat a real bat, alive?" asked Wally. "Did he leave you in a alley full of the worst criminals in Gotham and let them beat you up?" asked Megan. "Wha?" robin said dumbstruct. "Of course not first he gave him the most worst, guilty, boring, lecture of all time, then he made him do all that stuff. We are lucky Batman decided not to kill him," explained Kaldur. The other mentors laughed, "You guys Batman isn't that horrible!" superman said chuckling at there wild imaginations.

Batman's jaw clenched, _heh, so he was some sort of evil devil thing according to teens?_ Robin smiled, "Oh no he did much worse than any of that he sa-" batman put a hand over his protege's mouth. "He's going to snap your neck if you finish that sentence, understand?" Robin nodded his head slowly, and Batman let go of his mouth. Then Batman left and the other league members followed.(yeah batman's bitches!)

"I thought you guys were mad me?" They all glanced at each other, "Well we where all to busy wondering if Batman would kill you, to be mad at you." Wally said. "Well if your okay now we can go back to being mad at you." Robin frowned "Hey that's not fair! Here's your rock Conner, sorry I didn't think that the kyrptonite would make you pass out." he said handing it over to him. Conner smiled(wow he smiled), "Uh it's ok. I inhaled some dust on accident, besides if I were you, I'd want evil crazy revenge too."

"Hey you gave him back the dumb rock, no offense Conner, but you won't give me back my book!" a peeved off Artemis said. "Oh that's cuz I don't have it, sorry, he does." Robin said pointing to Kaldur. Kaldur gluped, "This is, is yours" he said holding up her dairy. "KALDUR!" She said flushing, ".back." (lets skip the it got ugly between the two part)

"Oh yeah sorry for the going to jail part, that was none of my plan, like at all." he said apologizing, giving a 50 dollar bill to Roy,(Kaldur was still running away from Artemis.) "Yeah well you learned from the best" was Roy's response. "Oh yeah, and I have cookies recipe for you Meg. Sorry for that joke, it wasn't supposed to make you cry." She greatfully took the recipe "Thank you, and you are forgiven, can't stay mad at you forever!" She said hugging him, "Sorry about pushing you into the wall." "It's ok,sorta desvered it" he said dismissing it. Silence. Happy awkward silence. Impatient silence.

Wally stood there impatiently, Robin said nothing to him. "Well what about me!" he whined. "What about you?" robin said with no emotion in his voice. "I don't get a present or you begging on your knees for my forgiveness!" Slince. "That's because I have no regrets," he said coolly and walked away. That shocked them all even Roy. "Ohh you got told," laughed Roy. Wally angrily chased after him. "What do you mean, no regrets!" he said grabbing Robin by the cape. "Best friends forgive each other, as long as the other appoligizes!" Robin turned around and slapped Wally's hand from his cape, "According to you, we aren't friends any more!" "Oooh!" gasped Meg, Con, Roy, and even Artemis and Kaldur stopped running to go "Oooh." Wally blushed "Uh, shut up, you know I was just playing..." "Whatever," robin said walking over to the couch, ignoring him.

"Aww common Rob!" he zoomed over to the couch, Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. "Ugh, fine be that way then! Act like a little kid, like I care!" "I'm the youngest so I don't really care how childish I act" he mumbled in response. Before KF could reply a red blur ran up to them. "Hey kids guess what! Gather round!" Everyone went closer to the scarlet speedster, minus Roy. "Roy you too!" With a grunt he walked over too.

"Your all going to, guess what? Camping! Some sort of team trust building thingy!" He got no reaction from them, they seemed more bored. "I thought you guys would be kind of excited or something." "Well uncle B. that depends, on how long we're going to be there." started Wally. "And what kind of camping it will be." interrupted Artemis. "Uh, well I think 3 to 4 days. What do you mean what kind of camping? Just Camping!" Flash wasn't preapared for this. Megan butted in, "Yeah to us there's 3 types of camping. 1 when we sleep in warm wooden cabins. 2 The kind were we sleep in tents. Or 3 our least favorite, surviving in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on our backs." "Yeah, and I didn't sign up for this shit, so you guys have fun" Roy said annoyed. "Everybody hold on, just a couple seconds." and Flash zoomed out of there.

Sure enough seconds later.

"Well, Batman said a combination of 2 & 3. He's allowing you to have a tent, and your allowed to bring one personal belonging, but everything else like food and surviving will be up to you." They groaned. "Again have fun, bring me back a leaf." said Roy walking away. "Oh no you're coming too!" Roy froze. "Ya Green Arrow said this will be your punishment for your disrespect to him after he baled you out of jail oh and something about him having to buy new furniture," Flash said smirking. Now was Roy's turn to groan. "Hey, hey it's supposed to be 'fun', and you'll be missing school for absolutely no reason at all. Oh besides the team trust crap." "Ah no school, good enough for me," said Robin the other boys just agreed. "No not good! Is there going to be showers? I will not go if there is no showers or bathrooms." argued Artemis. "Ditto!" Megan agreed. Flash sighed, "I'll be back."

(A minute later.)

"There's showers and bathrooms on another hill from the one you guys will be camping on." They shrugged their shoulders "Okay, then when are we leaving?" asked his nephew. Flash slapped his forehead, "Hold on, I forgot to ask, let me ask."

(...)  
>"Tomorrow," Flash blurted out. "Anymore questions?" he said vibrating ready to run out of there, again. "Yeah what will we do for food? Hunt, kill, cook and eat a bunny or something?" Roy asked smiling this was fun making him run back and forth. Kaldur made a face, "A rabbit?" "A bunny! I'm not killing a innocent, fuzzy, cute animal! And definitely not eating it!" Megan said disgusted. "I'm with her" said Artemis frowning on the idea. Flash didn't bother saying anything he was out of there as soon as Roy finished talking.<p>

(ok about 10.5 seconds later)

"Uh, Batman said you have to survive how ever you can, which means hunting or you can be smart and bring your own food. But that will count as your extra baggage. Anything else I forgot?" "Yeah can we skip out on this camping?" They all managed to say at the same time. Flash ran half way out of the room before running back, he already knew the anwser to this one, "No." "We tried" Conner said disappointed, "Wait one last question, what if your alergic to nature?" "Go pack." Flash ordered.

**:) Next chapter let the camping begin. Oh and if you just can't imagen Bruce singing imagen him talking, can't imagen him using the word beautiful, replace it with awesome or nice and belive me Bruce was thinking 'why the hell am I singing?' And my answer to that was because Rob didn't have any songs in his chapter! Review ^.^ I know short, :( but hey Robin and KF are fighting! Didn't expect that did ya? Oh I sort of have a reason as to why rob won't forgive Wally(yet) but that's next chapter.**


	21. Day 1

**My computer broke for about a week and it surprisenly started to work today. Disclaimer. I do not own, read that. Ch. 21**

YJ began to walk off to their rooms, while walking Artemis spoke up. "Hey boys don't think you guys are going to get out of us watching those daddy videos." Megan giggled "Yeah!" The boys groaned, minus Robin who smirked. "What's the point of showing the videos you guys wont even remember that we had to make videos?" Robin asked. "Huh, what do you mean I just remembered right now." "About that..." he brought out his FWIS potion and squirted the girls, they blinked. The boys gave him a dumbfounded look. "What the..." then the girls had dazed looks on. "Now what were you saying about us showing you our daddy videos?" he asked the now confused girls. "Um, what videos?" Megan said in her sweet innocent voice. "Exactly." and with a bow he walked away leaving the older boys gaping at him. "Awesome dude!" Wally said catching up to him, they high-fived each other. "I thought you guys were mad at each other!" called out Roy. "We still are," they both said then they both went their separate ways. "Boys who understands them," muttered Artemis. "Totally," Megan said shaking her head. "Hey we should of made the boys video tapped their day with their daddy, don't ya think." Artemis said facing Megan. "Ooh yeah we should of, aww too late now." The other boys still there stared at Artemis and Megan, what ever Robin did, it worked.

(...After everybody got there stuff ready they all met up in the living room)

Batman was there to greet them, or uh scare them, okay more like order them around. "I am going to need a list of the extra necessity that you will be bringing, red tornado will wright it down you first" he said nodding his head at Kaldur. So it was like they were all in a line Kaldur, Robin, Roy, Conner, Megan, Wally, and last was Artemis. "A book." "Allowed" Batman replied that one was easy to say yes to, too bad they aren't all this simple to handle. "Utility belt." Robin happily answered. "Allowed." Batman hid his smile. "Bow and arrows, all as one." Roy said with determination all over his face, he was not going down with out a fight. A moment of silence before Batman finally spoke, "Allowed." _Why did he allow two things even though it was said to be one? because at least now he knew Roy wouldn't be bringing beer along and he really didn't feel like arguing with Roy right now._ "Blankets and pillows for everyone, it counts as one." the clone said. "Ha what a waste of bringing something along, I mean there the ones who are going to provide our sleeping bags, right?" he said towards Batman. Batman didn't answer him, but Tornado did, "No. We will only provide the tents." "Aw dang it." the speedster shut his mouth. "Allowed but you guys are cheating," Barry said joining them. Batman glared at Flash but he decided it wasn't worth fighting the man about it. So instead he turned to Megan who answered, "Bio-ship" she said grinning proudly. Batman thought for a moment "Allowed but not allowed to use to leave the camp." She was sad for about a second before adding "At least we don't have to hike up there anymore." "Yeah, good one beautiful. I'm taking all the food/drinks we'll need for the whole camping trip." kid flash said gleefully. "Allowed"_ guess your not that stupid after all,_ Batman thought the last part. Flash glared at him somehow he knew what was going through Batman's head, you have to expect these sort of things from each other working for so long together and all. "Bats don't think like that about my nephew and Artemis your turn. And your not stupid kid flash," Barry said. Batman quirked an eye brow at Flash, _did he just read my mind? Nah must of been a lucky guess._ "Who says im dumb? I'm not dumb, who told you that?" Wally asked confused. "Hey shut it Kid Mouth it's my turn. I guess I'll bring a radio that runs on batteries, so we wont die of boredom, oh and everyone can bring their favorite cds." "No cds, radio is allowed." Batman told her _heh good luck trying to get signal up there, you won't be able to hear a single radio station. Pure static._

Superman quickly flew in and whispered to the league members. They turned back to the kids once they finished conversing. "Okay good news and some bad news..." Flash said nervously. "Good news is that you guys can bring along your favorite CDs." They cheered. "Bad news, we could only find 3 tents so you will all have to share." "Aww." they moaned. "Megan and Artemis you get the pink tent. Roy, Conner, and Kaldur you get the blue tent. Robin and Wally you get the green tent. Any questions?" Flash questioned. "UH, yeah could you switch me with Kaldur, or Conner, how about Roy? Any of those will do. Thanks." Wally said desperately. Batman gave him an intense glare, "Or you could stay in the tent you were assigned." "Or I could do that, yup I'll do that, awesome compromise, hehe. Wally said backing away, Please don't hurt me" the speedster begged. The Dark Knight ignored his comment, "One more thing you will not wear your costumes, those in uniform go change into regular clothes. Once you're done get to the Bio-ship you leave today," Batman said. "I thought we were leaving tomorrow." Wally pouted. "More bad news you have to leave today, so instead of it being 3 days it will be 4," Flash said fast but slow enough for them to understand. They groaned and got ready to say good bye to civilization.

About 2 to 3 hours later. (they finally got to the camp site...)

Artemis looked around, nature was beautiful. The birds chirped an enchanting melody. The warm sunlight bathed her skin yet the cool mountain breeze kept her fresh, and the smell of pine trees in the clean unpolluted air kept nature looking perfectly well natural. There camp spot was located on a nice opening, and a couple trees down there was a beautiful clear lake, they had passed it while on there way up here, and no other campers around for miles. But the best part was that the showers were just a climb up a hill away. _Perfect_ she thought _Nothing at all compared to the city, so peaceful_. Then she looked around once more. "Hey Artemis I don't mean to disturb you but I uh need some help." _Oh wait nope my teammates just ruined this moment, back to being grouchy guess I'll help Megan out. I bet she doesn't even know what a tent is, much less know how to set one up._

Kaldur and Roy were struggling to put the tent up while Conner looked at them with pure amusement. Wally was using his super-speed to put up their tent, put out the beds(blankets and pillows), taking out all the stuff from the bio-ship and the setting up the food in the tent. Robin sat back with his shades on and enjoyed nature. Wally stopped running around and ran to Robin, "Dude a little help!" "There's nothing for me to do, you got it all covered." he replied with a mone-tone voice. "Oh, well then go get some fire-wood, we need to cook the food on something and I'm pretty sure there's no ovens or microwaves out here." "Okay then," he got up and was about to run into the woods when their leader stopped him. "Do you not have any idea where you will be going, or how to get back?" Kaldur asked with a frown he certainly didn't want to be the one to explain to Batman why they lost Robin on the first 10 minutes of camping. Robin didn't even have to think about the answer, "Nope, but it'll be fun trying to get back!" the little hacker told him. "Will someone please go with Robin," Kal told the team. "Hey what do I look like? A kid, I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." "You are a kid, and if you wish to go alone, then go ahead just don't go to far," Kaldur told him, and went back to helping Roy, he had managed to put the tent upside down and inside out. "I'll be good don't worry daddy" robin told him sarcasticly and carelessly walked away into the woods.

Later in the woods.

He had spent about a hour an half in the woods, he found about 5 sticks, he was staring to get frustrated by this, not that he minded looking for wood but the annoying insects where starting to bug him. He looked around, no one here so no one would mind if he... He whistled innocently and grabbed a branch from a tree and tugged hard, if you can't find any spare wood on the floor, rip the tree branch off. "Sorry tree, this will hurt you more than it will hurt me." He tugged and tugged until...

"Hey! Don't hurt nature, step away from the tree." Artemis caught him red handed. "As a hero you're supposed to set an example, you should know better Robin!" she scolded him. He instantly let go, "Hey Artey didn't see ya there! Haha I was just um playing tug or war with the tree, yeah haha lucky for you it won." She rolled her eyes at his pitiful excuse "Common I'll help you get some spare wood no need to get desperate."

After a couple more minutes Artemis tried to casually talk to him about their fight. "Say Robin why won't you just forgive KF? I mean this fight is so stupid and not to mention immature, your going to loose your best friend over a dumb prank?" "Ex-best friend he" corrected. "Right, look you might not regret playing that prank on kid doffus but you will regret loosing your best friend. NO more playing pranks together, no more food fights, no more helping each other with hw, no more extra person to fight against in video games, no more cracking jokes, and no more noise, ahh peace and quiet forever. I take it back don't forgive him life will just be simpler" She tried to use reverse sociology for the last one. Robin's eyes widened behind his glasses, "NO! For once you might be right Artemis!" "I am? I mean duh of course, now go apologize to him." "Oh no, you may be right but I still won't apologize to him, we can still be friends though." and Robin went back to looking for sticks. She face-palmed she tried really she did, the damn boy was just too stubborn maybe Megan was having better luck talking with Wally.

Oh you know what's coming up next... do I have to say it. With Wally & Megan.

At the campsite Kladur was reading his book. Roy was shooting arrows at rock targets. Conner was observing nature after all this was all new and fascinating to him. Wally was starting to open the food and Megan was helping. "So Wally how's life going?" "Just wonderful now that your here darling." Wally said with his infamous grin. _When will_ _Wally get the hint that she didn't like him._ "Well that's uh good, I think. Wall can I ask you a question?" "Ya just did babe," Wally said munching on some chips he recently opened. "Right, why are you and Robin not getting along?" Wally slowed down devouring chips. "I dunno ask him." "Why can't you just forgive him without forcing him to apologize? He's your best friend Wally, I hate to see you guys fight, we all do." Megan tried knocking sense into him. "Why can't you just go out with me?" Wally tried to say it coolly but you could tell he was upset. She sighed_ this was useless, pointless, and Wally was too stubborn to forgive Robin._ "Nevermind" she said disappointed that she couldn't help. _Perhaps Artemis talked some sense into Robin._

(or not) Break line!

The sun was starting to set around the time the archer and the hacker came out of the forest. "Finally! I was going to eat all of the junk food if you guys didn't come soon." Wally ran up to Artemis and Robin. "Someone tried to rip the tree branches off," Artemis said gesturing to Robin. "Andddd why didn't you do that? You could of finished faster!" whined the hungry speedster. "It was made very clear to us, that we are not in anyway allowed to hurt nature," Kaldur said putting his book down then he turned to Roy, who was starting to pull out his arrows from the rocks. Roy added, "minus rocks." "Yesh what are we some sort of go green hippies? There's like a buzzillion trees out there." Kid Flash not willing to put this down."That's not the point, the point it you have to respect nature" Artemis said with a glare. Wally scoffed "I bet you only said that cuz you're always wearing green." "What's that supossed to mean? I'm so going to kick your ass don't hate on green!" So because of this Conner decided to change the subject. "Uh guys didn't we eat before we got here?" That distracted the hyper speedster, he apparently has a short attention span. "Yeah, but that was like hours ago. I'm starving now, remember high metabolism." "Of course, let's cook the food so we can eat," Megan cheerfully said. "Wait how do we start the fire? Do we use sticks like in the movies?" Wally asked he hasn't done this camping thing in avwhile. "Got it covered, I have a lighter in my belt that should start it." Robin was prepared for everything it seemed.

The food was finally ready, they sat around the fire since the sun had set and it was starting to get chilly. They would of happily eaten their food, told camp stories, sing songs, and make/eat delicious smores if they were regular campers, if, to bad they weren't. Instead the scene was more like this...

"Ow," stupid mosquitoes Artemis said swapping away the blood sucking bugs, "Where are bats when you need them." "Bats? Why do you need batman to get rid of the mosquitoes?" Megan asked perplexed. Conner took interest in this too, for he didn't understand. "No, not batman. Bats, you see bats eat all of these miserable bugs. A tasty snack for them, and no pesky bugs for us. It works like that." Wally explained. Artemis lightly elbowed him, "She asked me!" Before they could start arguing Kaldur picked up a stick and said "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" This took all the negative energy from the atmosphere. "Yeah! Let's use that stick in your hand Kal." Dick said excited.

"Wait there's too many bugs out here!" Artemis unfortunately had worn short sleeves, "And we can't play in the tents it s too small for everyone to fit." Robin thought for a moment, "I got an idea!" he then ran into the green tent and came back out with his utility belt. "Who wants bug spray?" he said opening one of the many pockets. "ME!" They all yelled and ran towards him, they did this aggressively because Robin's bug spray can looked very little, barely enough for one person they thought. Robin gulped while they came charging at him, he felt like that football player who has the football worst part he is on the wrong team. It got ugly fast.

Roy was lightly chocking Artemis with a arrow, yeah right when does Roy ever do anything lightly. Kaldur casually grabbed it from the floor but dropped it when he saw the expression Conner held, "Step away from the spray and no one gets hurt" the clone yelled charging at him. Poor, poor Kal. Megan tried to freeze everyone in the air but it was too much, so she only managed to get KF and Robin in the air, upside down. "Green cheeks, look I love you and all but if you don't put me down I might accidently vomit on you, we just ate and being upside down isn't helping." Wally pleaded to be brought down. Robin was squirming in the air, "Meg! Please put me down, I promise I won't get the bug spray, just put me down!" She looked up at Wally with disgust she certainly didn't want to be covered in throw-up. She gently put them down, she was careful to keep Wally far away from her. Roy let go of Artemis, she had begun gasping for air. Conner stopped punching Kaldur, "What just happened?"

"Your all crazy! You guys lost it just for a can of bug spray? There's enough for everyone!" Robin said glad that Megan out him down but disappointed at how fast his teammates lost it so fast. "Sorry," Roy, Megan, and Conner said in usion. "Must be the air up here," Roy suggested.

(After they put on bug spray they re-gathered around the fire)

"Robin you can spin the stick," Artemis said still rubbing her sore neck, glaring at Roy. He spinned it. The top pointy part of the stick landed on Wally and the bottom landed on Artemis. "Aww not again! But I'm not stupid, truth." She was really starting to enjoy this game, "What's the thing that scares you the most?" He thought for a moment, "My dad." The others laughed. "Good one but what really what scares you?" "Dad." he answered again with no emotion what so ever. They stared at him bluntly. "No for reals, he's a scary guy!" he tried to tell them. "Uh Flash isn't scary at all." Artemis pointed out. "Flash isn't my dad. I'm pretty sure I called him uncle like 3 million times." "Oh right, then we will make a mental note of that, stay away from Wally's scary dad." Meg said with a giggle. "Just spin the stick," Wally said annoyed.

The top landed on Robin and the bottom landed on Roy. "Dare! Dare! Dare!" he said excitedly Roy always had crazy dumb ideas going through his head. "I dare you to tell us a scary story, everybody has to get scared. And if we all don't get scared or suprised you have to apologize to the guy stuffing his face with marshmallows." They turned towards Conner and Wally they were both eating marshmallows. "Conner put the marshmallows down," Megan whispered to her boyfriend. Conner looked at the marshmallow in his hand, then he looked up to see Wally eating them all. He decided to pop the marshmallow in his mouth instead "He's means him" Conner said pointing to Wally. Con not willing to put down the delicious soft snack. Oooh a challenge. "Okay let me think of a good one, hmm the creature, nah not scary enough. The rocking chair? Nah that one works better if you see the clip. The woman who danced with the devil? Nope Roy heard it before." Robin muttered to himself. The teammates shifted worried glances at each other, well looks like he knows some good ones.

"I got it! Listen up guys. Once upon a time, no that's not how it goes... Oh right a couple years back there was a young beautiful woman, her name was an unusual one, and she was in her early 20's. But as the pretty as the girl was her soul and personality weren't so nice. You see this girl was a thief, a murder, a mad woman she was. She was so wild and reckless, a rebel. Yet despite all this there was a man who was able to tame her, she fell in love with him. Then they got married. But she was not willing to give up her crime sprees' just because she was in love, instead she converted her newly husband, by force to join her in the crook business. They wore ballroom masks and always wore the most exclusive clothes, while moved from town to town, after they had robbed everyone clean that was. So they were always on the run and no one knew who they were because of the masks. That all changed one day in entering the town of Blistenburg.

The towns people spoke of the beautiful woman, and handsome man with masks on that recently moved there. Curious of them." Robin was abruptly interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, look is this a evil wicked fairy tell where the town's people chase them down and kill them?" Roy asked "Cuz it's not scary." They glared at Roy. "I was listening to him if you don't mind I would like him to continue" Artemis told him sharply. "Look you want me to tell you or not?" Robin asked annoyed that he was interrupted. "Fine whatever go on."

"Thank you, ethem as I was saying. The man and woman moved there into a little cottage near a giant lake. They moved into that empty part so that none of the towns people would over hear there conversations. The man contently looked at all there stolen goods. 'My dear,' he began. "Don't say my name, I don't say your's we can't risk anybody hearing our names understand?" the woman said cutting her husband off. "Of course, but don't you see? We have everything we ever wanted money, and so many items. Are you not content with what we have, a nice cozy cottage here in the new town, right near this big lake. We can't start a new begging, raise a family, give up on this criminal records. Aren t you tired of Running all the time?" The crazy beautiful woman looked into her husbands eyes, she slowly removed her mask, as did he. "No one tells me what to do." was her simple answer.

A couple years later a fisher went out onto the lake, hopping he would catch some big ones. Well the seconds turned into minutes, soon the minutes turned to hours. The man began to get frustrated wondering where all the fish had gone. The sun was slowly starting to set, when finally he felt a tug on his fishing rod.

"And omg no way it was the man's body wasn't it!" Wally said smirking at guessing the ending. "Aww you ruined it Wally," Megan said pouting. "Guys will you please stop interrupting! It wasn't a body! Jeez people are so rude." Robin still upset that they wouldn't listen. "Opps, sorry go on."

"The man tugged and tugged it was going to be a big one, he could just tell. Finally with one last tug it came out. The man brought it in, "Oh it's just some overalls." The man sighed he was really hopping it would be a fish. Well the man thought there might still be a fish in the overalls so he looked inside. The overalls were filled with dirty lake water, the man looked through the dirt, slime, and twigs, when he brought his gloved hand out though it had a red liquid on it, suddenly a gruesome head floated to the surface of the overalls. The head was cut off you could tell, it had no hair, his eye balls were rolled to the back of it's head and it's skin was decaying it was very horrifying scene. The man yelped, but this man was brave so instead of dropping the overalls like a sissy and running for his life he slowly reached for the head. As soon as his finger was about to touch it though the head spoke(Robin made his voice deeper and scarier to add affect) "Yok-a-hom-a. Yok-a-hom-a. YOK-A-HOM-A!"( Robin looked at his teammates frighten expressions the way he did his voice really scared them Robin continued) The head repeated and repeated "Why? Yokahoma? Why?" The head said. Now the man wasn't freaked out that he found a head, he was freaked out that he found a talking head. Now the man ran to his car and went to go find the nearest police station. The end, I dunno if it's true I forgot, if it was real or fake." Robin looked at his friends who were all shaking, the Yokahoma voice still echoing through there heads but it was also freezing outside. "S-s-so Yokahoma was was the g-girl that killed-d her h-husband?" Wally said shivering it really got cold. "Yup, oh well guys it's about midnight so you guys gona hit the hay, and Roy I won the dare." "Y-y-you only won cuz you used that freaky voice" Roy said shaking "I'm going to sleep." The rest of them turned in too. Thus ends the first day of camp.

**A/N: So I heard the yokahoma story when I was like 7 or 8 not sure, my art teacher told us it on Halloween, so my memory is a little shaky as to how it ends, and I was little it really scared me up to the point were I covered my ears the way she said it just freaked me out. Oh and it doesn't end at the talking head, I think the cops come to investigate and I really can't remember the end... I googled it couldn't find the story. Anyways uh CHiKa-RoXy is re-wrighting this story the better version if ya guys want to check it put look for her, I loved how she re-wrote them with more detail. Yeah uh review?**


	22. Not nature Lovers

The next morning, Artemis got out of the tent with a stretched and a yawn. She closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful rotten smell of trash. _Trash_? She opened her eyes yup trash, horrible, disgusting, rotting trash all over there camp spot. The place was completely trashed garbage on trees, bushes, and all over _their_ nice opening. She growled _who the hell did this?_ She thought that the other campers were miles away, apparently not. Surprisingly she was the first to wake, now that was weird. She loved to sleep in so why was she the first to awake none of it made sense, there must be some odd reason. "Hey Meg wake up, someone trashed our damn camping space, I need someone's butt to kick" she said cracking her knuckles as stepping back into there pink tent. She saw a bunch of blankets and pillows in messy bumps, that was her side, she turned to Megan side everything was nice and neatly folded but to her surprise the Martian girl wasn't here. "Um, okay not good, now something's wrong." She quickly ran out of the pink tent and into the blue tent. "GUYS! Wake UP! Megan, she's gone, our place is trashed and.." she realized she was alone, "And I'm talking to myself great, just great." She looked around in the tent, one bed if you could call it that, was just as nicely folded up like Megan's, another one was slightly folded but it wasn't perfect, the last one was almost exactly like hers except this person didn't even bother putting the blankets into a crappy ball like she had done with her's. "Must be Roy's, he really doesn't give a crap does he? I at least somewhat tried to clean." With a frustrated sigh she sprinted over to the green tent. She opened it carefully, she slowly glanced around to make sure it was okay, she had to be careful she was entering prankster territory, and who knows how many things the hacker used to defend their tent.

She entered. She waited for a bucket of water to fall on her or some home made weapons to attack her, another weird surprise nothing had happened maybe it was because no one was there. She was starting to hate surprises. She checked the tent for Robin and KF, when she stepped out of her spot though it was muddy, so either the mud was a joke or someone had already fell for the bucket trick. She looked at the beds, both blanket beds were folded, not that perfect but not crappy. So everybody is obviously awake, so that meant she was the last to awake.

If she didn't wake up early than that only left two questions on her mind where the hell was everybody and who trashed the camp? "KALDUR! MEGAN! CON." wait why was she yelling when she could just communicate telepathically with Meg. _-Megan? You there?- Good Morning Artemis, sleep well?_ came Megan cheerful voice in her head. _Yes, Meg you_ _mind answering some_ _questions_, Artemis was glad Megan answered. _Sure but come down to the lake we're all here! _-Lake, got it be there in a few.- Artemis sprinted off towards the lake.

As soon as Artemis passed the last trees she entered the opening that was the lake. At the scene Kaldur who was meditating peacefully under a tree. Megan had began to cook something on the open fire using her mental powers, to stay far away from the fire yet still able cook using her mind. Conner was watching Megan's food cook with interest, Kid dork was trying to steal some food and flirt with Megan, key word trying. Roy wasn't anywhere in sight. And Robin was sitting down on a huge rock drawing with a stick on the floor, not to mention he was drenched with water._ He must of tooken a shower with his clothes_ on she laughed at the thought. Everyone turned towards Artemis hearing her laugh. They all sent her a warm welcoming smile, well by all she ment Megan. She walked over to Robin because her curiosity was killing her.

"What happened to you?" She said smirking. Robin frowned, "Good morning to you too. And I don't wanna talk about it." He kept his gaze on the ground the whole time while speaking to her. _Somebody's moody this morning_ she thought, "Next question then, who dumped our camp site? We have to sleep and eat there, and when I went to sleep I'm pretty sure we didn't trash it." "Raccoons" he told her still not facing her. "Raccoons? Duh, they go through trash and stuff note to self: do not leave trash out where the raccoons can reach it. Ok where s ex-Speedy?" Dick didn't answer her he seemed more interested in his drawing than talking to her, she got the clue that he wanted to be alone so she slowly walked away and towards Kaldur.

"Hey Kal, sorry to disturb you, but what's up with him, she mentioned pointing to a depressed Robin." Kaldur opened his eyes, "He is upset. He and Wally had another fight this morning." "Another one?" Darn she sleeps in one morning and misses everything, "Why's he soaked?" Kaldur kept a straight face "Part of the reason they argued, if you want details you can ask Kid he was there we just heard the yelling." "Ah, okay then where's Red A.?" she asked, one question gets answered another pops up. Kaldur made a disapproving face, "He mumbled something about sharp arrows, slow, slow furry pieces of trash digging and a word that is very improper. I could not hear the rest for I was busy concentrating on meditating the whole morning, I must of missed it." Artemis smiled amused "What happened to do not hurt nature rule?" "I do not understand, he didn't hurt it, is he? If you want to know more you should ask the others, I am truly sorry I could not be of help more." Kaldur said bowing his head in shame feeling like he had failed Artemis. _Jeez somebody give this guy the 'Polite Peace Academy Award Of The Year',_ _he's too nice_. Artemis not knowing what to say just patted his shoulder and awkwardly left after saying something lame like, "It's ok, I should of been up."

_Morning Megan, well if it is still morning, um what happened I missed something huge and curiosity is killing me so if you could be so kind as to inform me, that would be_ _great_, now Artemis would of said that if it was only her and Megan but since the boys were there she said this instead, "OK someone tell me what the hell is going on I'm so lost, a fight? A slaughtering of Raccoons? What'd I miss?" she said eagerly and rudely. The others waited a while before all answering at the same time, "I woke up and heard shouting, It was a lovely morning until the yelling started, So I set up this prank right?" "Hold it! Everybody just pause. Wally you first since you started the 'fight.'" Artemis directed.

"Yeah, so I woke up like at sunrise and ran out to the lake with a gigantic water bottle, I already drank it all, so I re-filled it with lake water as a prank, kaldur was already meditating by the way. The bottle was going to soak the first person who walked into our tent, I thought it was awesome so I zoomed back to get it ready, by the way I ignored the trash Roy got that covered, SO once it was ready I tapped Rob on the shoulder to tell him my amazing plan,but he was still angry at me, for whatever reason I dunno, so I told him like Psst Rob... blah blah I told him what did he think. He threw a pillow at me and said let me sleep, I pouted but I warned him saying do not go through the tent use the back way but again he must of ignored me. So I go back to sleep and like five minutes later I hear AUHH! WALLY! I laughed because somebody fell for it, then when I realized that that person who fell for it was Rob. I know bad move, but I warned him! And he's like YOU Idiot! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I backed away I'm like Woah calm down, I told you not to got that way, but I wanted to say that but instead I could not stop laughing which angered him more, but the funny part was that instead of it just pouring down on his head the bottle exploded all over him. Then to calm down he came down to the lake. Once I stopped laughing I ran towards the lake to tell him I was sorry, but he was standing near the lake and I tripped on a stick. Kaboom! I fell forward and pushed him into the lake, thus made him soaking wet, oh but lucky for me instead of falling in with him I stopped just in time. Oh and he refused to talk to me ever since. oh and Roy is out slaughtering raccoons, the end." Wally smirked proud that he summarized it all. "Ramble much," muttered Artemis. "Hey, I just told you the whole story you should be thanking me."

"Wally shut up! You talk way too much. Okay Megan and Conner you guys said yelling, to me it only sounds like Robin was the only one who yelled." "No, Roy yelled too, that's why we called it yelling, Roy was like dumb animals I'm going to cook you into soup, and then force you to clean, you messed up our trash no one does that!" Megan said trying to imitate Roy. Artemis laughed at Megan impression of Roy, "Really? Good short summary maybe can I get one with a little more detail, Conner please?"

"Roy and I woke up. Kaldur was gone. We heard and saw Robin stomp out of their tent, wet. We noticed the trash, Roy was furious, he said he was the only one who was allowed to trash the camp, he was going to have sharpen his arrows. He said he was going to hunt down the Raccoons and make them pay. Roy left, robin was pushed into the lake, then everybody met out here in the Lake. You awoke last and asked us questions. Roy has yet to return, in fact I hear him coming he will be here around 10 minutes. And robin has also left, he actually left about 5 minutes ago." the oh so wise clone said.

"Bravo, that actually made sense." Artemis said clapping. Wally got jealous, "But, but mines was longer, and had wayyy more detail! Why don't I get an appulse from you?" She rolled her eyes, and ignored him. They now noticed Robin had left maybe he went to go change the sun wasn't drying his clothes fast enough.

"Breakfast is ready!" Megan called out aloud and telepathically. "It's brunch, darling." Wally corrected. "Whatever it's all food" Artemis said standing up for her friend. "But morning passed and it's not lunch yet so it's brunch." Wally said starting to argue with the tempered girl archer. Kladur joined them and began to push them away from eachother.

At that moment, Roy came back with blood on his knuckles, he had lots of blood stains and fur on his clothes. Megan looked at him horrified, "Yo-you didn't kill them did you?" she asked. "Dude I didn't think you would actually do it! Cool!" Wally said congratulating him. "Roy..." Kaldur said disgusted. Roy went to the lake to wash his hands, "Oh stop whining. The lucky bastards survived, you think this is only their blood? Stupid shits got army up there." "So you didn't win?" Conner asked. "I didn't say that." "So you did?" Wally asked confused. "I didn't say that either." They all stared at him confused. "It was a tie." Roy cleared up. "How does that work?" Conner asked. "It was.. it just was. Is breakfast ready?" Roy said trying to change the subject. "Brunch, but how did?" Roy cut Wally off "Then let's eat!"

They sat on the floor, eating and pondering on who really won. Robin joined them later with dry clothes on. They stared at Robin wondering what he would do, it was really awkward so Wally asked the question. "Are you mad at me?" Robin stopped eating. "Nuh-uh." then he went back to eating. "Wow really?" Wally went back to stuffing his mouth then stopped when a thought crossed his mind. "Wait did you set up a prank?" KF said suspicious. "Nope" robin answered him. Wally waited before he asked unsure, "So where like even now?" Robin let out his cackle. "Aww what did you do!" Wally asked scared to finding out what he did. The team all sent the boy wonder warning glares. "I didn't do anything..." he said annoyed. "Well if you did nothing, whhy did you laugh just now? I don't believe you. Oh and now you're talking to me?" Robin stayed quiet and kept eating. "So now are you too scared to talk to me, cuz you were doing it a second ago." Wally kept pressing the matter. "It's your problem if you don't believe me," Robin finished eating and left. Wally turned to the others. They all showed him sympathy. "What?" the ginger asked. "He did something, and he's denying it." Artemis told him. "We're sorry Wally. Maybe it won't be that bad." Megan said showing she cared. Roy laughed and added, "Yeah it so won't be something nightmarish." Roy said sarcasticly. "He's going to make him regret pushing him into the lake." Conner whispered to Kaldur. Kaldur nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the support." Wally muttered depressed.

(Later)  
>Roy was off building traps for the little guests or in his case pests. Kaldur was swimming contently in the lake. Conner was listening to the science genius (aka Wally) about which plants you had to avoid, after all camping was new to him. Megan was secretly disarming Roy's traps because frankly the rule was not to hurt nature and he was already planing to kill nature. Artemis was at the campsite picking up the trash that was around her tent, that is. Robin was also helping picking up trash, they seemed to be the only ones who didn't want to camp in garbage. Once they finished picking up trash Kaldur thanked them. Artemis brought out her radio. Everybody just sat around lazliy listening to music and Kaldur read his book. This took up most of there midday, since morning was wasted on fighting, meditating, talking, and eating.<p>

Later at the camp ground, Wally had cooked hotdogs for everyone on the fire because Megan didn't want to be near the fire anymore.

"Guys want to play Truth or Dare while the sun still up?" Wally asked them chewing on his 5th hotdog. "Mm ok, where's the stick?" Megan said turning to Kaldur. Kaldur shrugged. "Those stupid furballs stole our stick!" Roy started to accuse. Roy got up and got ready to go into the forest, Wally followed him excited. "Kaldur! Do something! No one hurts nature remember." the green skinned girl told there leader. "Will you two please sit down!" Kaldur said with a little bit more force than he wanted. Wally walked back disappointed. But Roy ignored him. "The man said Sit. Down." Conner said abruptly pulling the skilled red archer by the shoulder back. He slowly faced Conner, "Let. Go. Now." "Make me" the clone threatened. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Artemis, and Robin cheered. Roy threw a punch at him. Kaldur looked away already giving up, they kill each other he didn't see anything. "ENOUGH!" Megan yelled separating the two with her powers. "What's wrong with you guys! Can we not have a happy camp thing like on TV or is that too much to ask? I just want 3 days where we don't fight each other, is that too much?" she yelled frustrated with her team. Conner and Roy looked at eachother, "Too much to ask!" Roy said charging into the woods forgetting about Conner. "Sorry" the kryptonian said sheepishly. Megan ignored him and flew off into the woods screaming "ROY YOU STAY AWAY FROM THOSE FURRY CREATURES!" Conner chased after her saying "Megan wait! He's a madman, wait up!"

"Hey how come they get to go Raccoon hunting?" Wally pouted at Kaldur. "They're going to get lost I just know it, Stay here I'll be back." Kaldur ran to the lake and controlled the water making a water rope then he ran off to the wilderness, he could use the water rope to find his way back. "Cool I didn't know he could do that! What is it some plastic tube filled with water?" Wally said zooming over to the water rope. He poked it. "It's called magic dumby." robin told him. "It's called that doesn't exist, dumby!" He countered. Robin ignored him and focused on Artemis who asked him something, "Can you repeat that." "I said how did Kaldur do that with just magic?" Artemis re-asked Robin. "He's an atlantean who knows what he can do. Still want to play T & D, I found the stick." Robin said holding up the stick they had used last night. "If you had the stick the whole time then why didn't you stop all of this?" she asked. "I said I just found it, besides even if I found it earlier I wouldn't have told them." Robin said with a smirk. "Why not?" Wally asked joining them again. "Cuz that was like watching TV, see this why I love this team. Instead of turning on the TV I have you guys to watch to be amused." "Hey it did look like something you would see on tv, though it would be so fake." Artemis said picturing it in her mind. Wally tilted his head in confusion "How does that look like TV... wait fake but it just happened? What kind of TV shows do you weirdos watch?" Robin and Artemis glared at him, "These weirdos have no idea why they hang out with this speed freak." Artemis said pointing to Wally. "Agreed, us normal people have much more important things to do like play normal games, Truth and Dare?" Robin said conversing with Artemis. "Oh yeah you guys are normal, wait did you just call me a freak?" the speedster spoke, "And I wanna play truth and dare too!" Artemis and Robin shared a laugh. "Fine you different person, you can play." Artemis said with a smile. "Only because two people playing isn't as fun." Rob added.

They sat in a small circle and span the stick. "Truth or Dare human Archer?" "I'm going with truth normal hacker." she said glancing at Wally who looked annoyed probably because they kept thinking of him as a freak. "Got any siblings? If yes how many?" he asked even though he already knew the answer, after all what's the point of knowing to hack if he didn't hack into the Bat-computer once in awhile. She was quiet, thinking about how to answer she didn't have to say she had older sister so she said "Yes, 1 sibling." "Older, younger? Girl or Boy? Do they know you're a hero? Have we met them? Are they a superhero too!" Wally blurted out. "Not saying," then she pretended to zip her lips shut. They span it again. "Rob T or D? You weak normal human." Wally said with a smirk "Ha how does it feel to be insulted." Robin and Artemis glanced at each other, than began to whisper at eachother. "Hey! I want to hear!" Artemis picked up the stick and her and Robin went to the blue tent. "GUYS!" Wally frantically called. "Sorry these weak normal humans don't like it when strong, better than the average human, freaks insult us!" Artemis spat the words at him then zipped up the tent door. "Uh, did I-I say weak? I meant uh smart... yeah smart! Guys..." They didn't buy it. "Fine! I can have fun by myself."

At first he ran circles around the lake but then got bored.  
>Wally walked around the camp bored for about two hours, everytime he passed the blue tent he heard the voices inside laugh. He gave up on being lonely, and walked up to the blue tent, "Uh I'm sorry I called you weak, can I come in?" You could hear the voices inside shushing, they sure are loud for only two people in there. Robin stuck his head out of the tent, "And what else are you sorry for?" "Um, pushing you into the lake...and the water bottle prank?" Wally guessed. "Yup anddd?" Wally thought "Umm for uh... for accusing you of setting up a prank?" "Andddd" robin told him to go on. "That's all I got." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Kay then bye." and Robin zipped it back up. "HEY! What else is there to apologize for? Guys! Come on!" He heard them continue to talk inside the tent. Disappointed he walked into the green tent. <em>What was he missing. Maybe the fight, after he yelling at Robin he felt guilty the next day, but he didn't want to say sorry, maybe he should of. Well they where like bros so they never said sorry<em> _when they played pranks on each other OH so maybe that was why Robin didn't say sorry, so he yelled at him for almost no reason. Maybe he should say sorry for yelling at him, nah he would got over it. Right? Maybe instead of arguing with himself like a crazy person he should go say sorry._ And guess what, that he did do. "Robin! Robin! Robin! ROOBBB!" Wally repeated over and over infront of the green tent. "Yes," Robin said stepping out of the tent this time. "Sorry. For... Yelling at you two days ago." Wally hoped he got it right. Robin smiled "You're forgiven." "No longer ex-best friends?" Wally asked relieved he got it right. "No more ex-best friends. Sorry for calling you a freak but I'm still not apologizing for pulling that prank on you, cuz I told you I was going to get revenge." Robin grinning.

"I know, it took me this long to put it all together. So what where you and Artemis laughing about?" Wally said glad the tension between them was cleared up. "You guys can come out now, oh and I wasn't laughing, Megan and Artemis where the ones laughing." "Wait Megan? I thought she was in the woods with the others..." Roy, Kaldur, Conner, Megan and Artemis stepped out of the blue tent. "You should of seen it in there Wally, it was crowded!" Megan said cheerful as always. "I'm surprised we all lived through it." Artemis joked. "What where you all doing in there?" Wally asked puzzled. "Should we tell him?" Conner asked the 13 year-old with shades on. "Yup." was his short reply. "You were set up kid. That kid over there," roy pointed to robin, "told us his plan and we all agreed. It was all a act it started when when Megan acted the 'Where is the stick at?' line." "Ooh, I feel stupid, no wonder you guys over reacted. Wait so you planed that I was going to call you guys weirdos?" he said to Artemis and Robin. "Um, no we improvised. Then I chose it was a good time to leave you when you called me weak." Robin explained. "Heh, you planed all that just to get me to apologize?" "Yup. Pretty smart huh?" the youngest said with pride. "And when did he tell you the plan?" Wally asked the others. "He told us all telepathically in the mind link, it was when Conner distracted you with nature questions." Artemis answered. "Mmhhm so Roy you agreed to this act?" Wally had a hard time believing this. "Not at first, but Megan said she wouldn't destroy the traps if I said yes."

"What now, the sun is setting already." Wally said looking up at the sky. "I'm going to shower what's the point of having them here if we don't use them." Artemis said walking towards the pink tent to get extra clothes. Megan left to talk to Artemis. (And we will come back with the boys later.)  
>(In the pink tent)<br>Artemis was about to leave when Megan called her to wait. "Yah Meg?" she said turning to her. "The showers are called showers so more than one?" Megan asked unsure. "I'm guessing. I think they said they had 4 showers... So are you going to shower too?" Artemis questioning it. "Yeah, hey don't you need a towel, shampoo, and soap? And batman only let us take our clothes and a extra." the maritan girl got tp her. Artemis fell downcast "Aw Meg! What now?" She laughed in response and held up the items she just said in her hand. "I'm so glad that Robin gave me advise on this thing before we left." Meg told her. "Advise? What advise? Where did you get those?," Artemis gasped, "You disobeyed Batman? Looks like you do have a dark side to you." "If you don't say I can use the shampoo after I'm done. Robin gave me a note before leaving, it said :Pillow cases can carry more than just feathers and fluff. And I'm like sooo... then I got the clue I could remove that fluff and replace it it with stuff!" She ended with a smile. "What! Lucky why didn't he tell everybody. I wanted to bring more stuff, too." Artemis was going to have a long talk with Robin. "I guess he either didn't wan to get introuble or you didn't read the note in your pocket..." Megan said trailing off. "Note?" she checked her pockets and sure enough there was Robin's note. "Oh whatever it's too late now, let's go Miss. M." Both girls got there stuff and headed for the next hill over after passing the boys.

(With the boys)  
>"Roy are you going to stay with those blood stains on your clothes? It kinda makes you look like a cereal killer." Megan said passing them as she left with Artemis. He ignored her. "How much longer do we have to suffer on this camping shit?" Roy asked Kaldur. "Two more, think on the bright side this day is just about done," Robin answered for him, "What do we do to pass the time? No one's sleepy it s like 6 or 7 p.m." "Let's just goof off doing dumb dares, no backing out" Wally suggested excited. "Sure, you start then, we dare you to not talk for a whole 24 hours, and miss 1 meal of the day," Conner paused to watch Wally's horrified expression, "Starting tomorrow." "Good one, that's one way to shut him up." Roy said laughing with Kaldur and Robin. "Whatever boy of steel, I still need to get you back for coming to my school. So I dare you to um go into the woods and come back with a bear. Ha try that." "A bear? Okay," and Conner casually walked into the woods. "How will you find your way back! Con!" Robin tried to get him to turn back, but it was too late. "Wally he's going to get lost in the dark." Kaldur said seriously. "Aqualad, that's what he's aiming for." Red Arrow explained, Kaldur was so smart yet so naive on on some things. "Should I go after him?" Kaldur asked worried on losing a team member. "Nah he'll be back. Think about it like this Kal. he's just getting to know his surroundings. In the dark, with wild animals, and every tree looks the same. He'll find his way, somehow." Wally said dismissing it.<p>

"But..." Roy stopped Kaldur. "I dare you to lie to the girls that Conner went to sleep when they come back, and do not tell them anything if he doesn't show the next morning." Roy told the atlantean. "I am not going to lie," kaldur couldn't believe that they didn't care if Conner got lost. "Yes, it's a dare and if you don't well have you ever eaten raw fish?" Roy said with a smirk. Kaldur backed away from them "Agreed I'll lie... but if he doesn't show by morning you must come with me to find him." "Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way," Robin agreed in a eerie way, like if they had just made some sort of deal. "Okay Kal. your turn to dare Roy to something." Robin said snapping out of the dark mood. "I dare you to not kill or hurt any of nature and its animals for the whole time we have left here on the trip, starting now." Kaldur knew this would annoy him. There went Roy's fun. With a growl Roy agreed. "Who get's to dare Robin?" wally said as they all turned to him. "Why not all of us," Roy would be the one to suggest it. They turned from Robin and whispered to each other, they turned back to him. "We decided, we dare you to...tell us your real name." They all announced at the same time.

Robin bit his tongue, he stayed quiet. "Wellll we're waiting!" Wally said impatiently. "And what if I don't." he whispered. "If you don't then Megan will just force it out of your mouth, she would because she owes me a favor." Roy threatened. "Plus she just might accidently let some of your past slip out too." Wally pressed the matter. Robin turned to Kaldur for help. Kaldur avoided eye contact, "I did what I could. Be glad you don't have to say any of your past, you don't need to remove your shades, we don't need a last name. We just need a name, your name." "Fine, I can block Megan from my mind, batman taught me so the answer is no." He said turning from them. "Oh well, Megan will just have to slip into your mind when you're sleeping and peek." Roy said trying to get on his nerves. "Yeah, with Megan being untrained and all she might mess up and let a little more of your mind slip out, or she could get lost and still mess up you're head." his best friend added, "So still won't speak, what ever you real name is kid?" "Umm.." he stared at his feat still not wanting to say. "Did Batman not send us on this camp trip for team trust?" now Kaldur was turning on him. "Why yes, yes he did. Good point Aqualad." Wally was determined, they all were. "I..."

The girls came back a little earlier. "Hey you guys just left why did you come back?" Robin changed the subject. "I forgot something...what's going on?" Artemis wanted in on this. "Nothing big, just trying to figure out Robin's identity." Wally informed them. "I want to guess! Carl, Fred, Drake, Jacob, or how about Alex?" Megan said taking it as a game. Robin turned back around and nodded his head no, "Meg it's not a game, they're forcing me to say with threats." "Oh." Megan seemed confused but Artemis was excited. "Really? What are you guys threatening? Robin spill already!" Artemis was being cruel just like everyone else. "I'm not saying. Leave me alone!" Robin started to back away. "Megan come here." Roy instructed, she did so. He whispered something to her and she agreed. Robin got nervous as Megan came closer. She came closer and he kept backing away. "WAIT! I said I would only play this game if you guys didn't question my identity or my past! SO you're cheating!" he said relieved that there was a way out. "Uh no you said that when we were playing Truth or Dare. But you never said anything when we were playing Dumb Dares, which we were just playing." Wally's quick mind found a way to prove him wrong. "Oh you're right. Okay my name is... is that a wolf see in the bush over there." Robin said squinting. "Huh where?" Wally and everybody else turned to stare at the bush he was looking at that. "There's no wolf." Wally said turning back around and yeah you already knew Robin was going to flee. "I can't believe I fell for that, stupid." Wally said hitting his forehead.

"We all fell for it. We should have never pushed him to it. And now we have two missing members," Kaldur said stressed out.

**A/N: Yup this took awhile to get up because I had like five different endings to this chapter and kept erasing it, until I finally settled on this one. Megan will notice Conner is gone in the next chapter. Now I have a question for you guys should Robin tell them his name or should it stay a secret? Oh and Happy Holidays:)**


	23. A bear, a snake, and a arrow

Disclaimer: I DO not own young justice. Finally FF let me log in!xD

"Oh my," M'ggan spoke with her eyes getting watery, "What did I ever do to him?" she whispered to herself. "What are you talking about Megan?" Artemis said facing her. Everybody focused on Megan and forgot about Kaldur. She wiped her eyes, "I.. um nothing. It's okay Kaldur I sense Robin he still in the area scouting around. And two missing members? Where is Conner?" Megan redirected the attention to their leader. "I... He's..." Kaldur was lost for words this lying thing was new to him. Megan closed her eyes and concentrated, after about a minute she spoke. "I sense him he's not really near us anymore, in fact he's retreating more and more." Wally nudged Kaldur with his elbow. Kaldur cleared his throat "Right, he advised us to tell you... that he was... going to go sleep in the wilderness." "Why that far away? And by himself too?" she asked suspicious. "He wanted a night to stare at the stars, he wanted to go to a place far, far away." Wally helped Kal out. "Oh but..." Megan still couldn't believe it. "And he wanted to be alone, all alone." Roy inquired. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. M'ggan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Really? Cause I just asked him you know what he said?" They nervously nodded no. "He said that he's looking for a bear. Wally's idea." "Ha busted" Artemis taunted. "Common Artemis lets get back to what we were doing, and I would except the lying from Wally and Roy but from you Kaldur? Now that shocking to say the least." she added before leaving. Artemis scoffed "Boys ya can never trust them."

After they left Roy turned to Kaldur, "See was that so hard?" "I do not wish to do that ever in my life again." Kaldur said ashamed. "Hey Speedy what favor did M'ggan owe you?" the red hair, freckled 15 year-old asked. Roy gave him a intense glare. "Sorry Red Arrow, happy now?" Wally corrected himself. "She doesn't owe any favors, I just told her that Robin was scared of her. So she went closer and he backed away. Again my brains saved me," Roy said arrogant. "Your brains did not save you, lying did." Wally muttered. "Back to dumb dares?" he brought them back to topic. "Sure." Roy agreed and Kaldur shook his head no. "Aw why not Kal? Don't ruin the fun," wally pleaded. "What part of two members missing did you not understand," Kaldur tried not sound that annoyed. "They'll be back." Wally reassured him, "Maybe, he added, if they aren't eaten alive by wild animals." Wally sucked at reassuring.

...  
>(4a.m. in the morning Conner returned)<br>Everybody was sleeping in the tents, minus Robin, who had gone who knows where. He went to the green tent and woke Wally up. At first Wally was startled but calmed down when he saw it was only SB. "Done." Conner said as Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes away. "Wha? Done with..." the ginger said with a yawn. "The Dare, I found a bear." Conner said with a proud smile. It took awhile for Wally's sleepy brain to work, but when it finally did... "WHAT! It was a joke! How could you of you found a bear and bring him back here! Are you insane! Do you want us all to die?" Wally got up and started to panic. Conner yawned and threw a old stuffed teddy bear at him. Wally caught the old teared up bear and started at it dumbly. "Found it in the woods, you never said the bear had to be real. By the way you talked looks like I'm going to need to dare you to do something else." Then he walked out of green tent and into his own. Wally stared the bear, threw it on the floor, went back into his bed, and stuffed his face onto the pillow, he lost the dare. Fail.

Kaldur awoke when Conner came into the tent, once Kaldur realized it was Conner he tried to get back to sleep. Now he only had to worry about one member, the smallest, the humanist, the one that belongs to the dark crusader, the scary no the terrifying crusader, but on the bright side the one that was missing had the most experience, but he left his helpful belt in the tent. As leader he was his responsibility. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep, he got up, got a sweater and headed out to find the youngest. Kaldur returned four hours later with no luck, it was impossible to find anything in there.

"Morning Kaldur! Good news Conner came back, since you were gone we assumed you went to go find Robin." Megan greeted him once he entered the camp grounds. (he found his way back hearing Artemis and Wally's bickering.) "Since you returned empty handed we now assume you had no luck." Artemis said not the least bit surprised. It was like playing hide and seek with a nija, and nobody finds the nija unless he wants to be found._ Ignore the guilt, ignore the guilt_ Kaldur kept repeating in his head. Anyway at the scene Conner and Megan were holding hands, and Artemis and Wally were standing next to each other and began arguing on what they should eat for breakfast. "Roy?" Kaldur asked. "Showering, he said the blood on his clothes was sticky, poor Raccoons," Megan said shaking her head, "But on the light side we checked the Raccoon traps none got caught."

(Awhile later they decided to make PB & J sandwiches)  
>"Hey Wally stop fighting with your girlfriend and make yourself useful. Go find Robin, that's your new dare cuz you don't really know how to shut up." Roy said upon returning. Wally blushed and Artemis looked away. "Shehe's not my girl/boyfriend!" The two arguing teens said in usion. "Rigghhht. Superboy is it okay if that's his new dare?" Roy said turning to him. Conner nodded in agreement. "Good that will give us time to find some duck tape or something." Roy muttered heading into the blue tent. "HEY! Roy I heard that!" Wally said pouting. Artemis grabbed Wally's arm and pushed him off into the woods, "AND don't come back til you find him!" Wally ran back to the camp grabbed like 3 sandwichs, then grabbed 3 more, 2 juice boxes, 4 bags of chips and 1 apple. They stared at him annoyed. "Anything else?" Artemis said tapping her foot. He put back a chip bag, "Uh Rob has to eat too," he saluted to all of them and blasted back into the woods. "Did he take all the food!" Artemis asked cracking her knuckles. Megan sighed and went back to making more sandwiches.

(10 mins later)  
>About ten minutes later Robin came into the camp grounds whistling. Artemis dropped her sandwich onto her lap, "Awww don't tell me he found you that fast!" "Nobody found me. Before you ask I camped in a tree last night. Made a hammock thingy." he explained. "Oh, want a sandwich?" Megan asked timidly she still thought he was scared of her. "Sure thanks Meg!" He said with his signature smile on his face. She sighed relieved, "You're not scared of me any more?" she asked handing him a sandwich. "I've never been scared of you," he turned and glared at Roy. "I happened to hear you're conversation after Megan and Artemis left." "Then why didn't you come back and sleep in the tent if you knew it was a trick?" Roy asked instead of denying it. Wow, he didn't even try to cover that, shocking Rob thought. "I dunno guessed I just wanted to explore and if I came back I knew you wouldn't stop bugging me about my name." "I did all that searching for nothing then," Wally said returning for seconds. "You were only gone for ten minutes, Kaldur was gone for hours." Artemis said with no tone in her voice. "Whatever, miss know it all" Wally said going up to her. Artemis eye twitched, she was about to open her mouth but Kaldur stopped her. "DO. NOT. Start." he made it very clear. Angered, she grabbed Roy's bow &amp; arrows Roy was going to yell something at her but stopped himself at the dead look she gave him. She stomped off into the woods "DO. Not follow." she said with a growl. Ah just the average morning Robin thought amused.<p>

"Mike? Sam? Andrew?" M'gann guessed as he ate. Robin nodded his head no, he glanced at Wally who kept his mouth shut or stuffed. After all Wally knew his real name and promised not ever to tell so then why was he forcing him to tell everybody else, they needed to talk. After he finished eating he grabbed KF into the woods and said it was sparring match to get the others off his back. Once they were far enough, Wally got into a stance. Dick stared at him annoyed "WHY!" He got out of his stance "Why? Why what?" "Why do you want everybody to know my name? You know it so why do they have to know?" Dick said pointing over to the area where they came from. "Ooh that well I um I dunno, because maybe I want to call you by your name but can't because they dont know it." So basicly you have no reason. "Well cut it out! I'll tell them my name if I want to okay don't help by pushing the matter." Robin said scolding his friend. "Ok, ok I'll back off and change the subject when they talk about it. Didn't know you d be so picky about hiding a name from your friends." He muttered the last part. "I am not picky, I just need it to be kept a secret." Robin started to get frustrated with his childish friend. "Ha just kidding I know why. SO we aren't sparing?" Wally tried to calm his upset friend. Richard smirked "I didn't say that." Wally knew when to keep a secret even though he really wanted to say he had promised Robin he wouldn't.

(Back at the camp)  
>Kaldur was stuck on pick up dutty. Megan wandered off to go find and smell different flowers. Conner and Roy were sparing. Artemis was still in the woods destroying anything that got in her way. "Hey you returned without a bear, so you lost." Roy said dodging a punch. "Nope, brought him back a stuffed bear I found on ground some miles from here." Conner growled as Roy tricked him into falling forward but not losing all of his balance. "Smart did you see any real bears?" Roy said punching Conner. Conner blocked and replied "No, just some Bats, Owls, Raccoons, and some weird bugs that looked like lights." "Fireflies, see anything else." Roy was really bored and asking the clone questions got him off guard. Conner tried to trip Roy, "Lots of stars, and I heard howling." Roy fell, caught off guard when he said howling. Conner offered his hand but he declined. "Howling? As in you heard wolves?" Roy said brushing off dirt from his clothes. "I think, but it wasn't near here. Unless I walked in a huge circle" he said thinking. Roy jogged up to Kaldur "Wolves are nocturnal right?" "I do not know. I did not grow up on earth." Kaldur said still picking up. "Ah, comon Conner lets get back to sparing."<p>

Conner was pushed back on the hard kick the older boy gave him, "Are wolves bad?" Conner didn't think the other members of the team should be in the woods if they were dangerous. Roy charged at him again, "No, from what I heard they try to avoid humans." Conner sent a punch to Roy's stomach, Roy barely managed to dodge. "Unless they are dying of hunger and are angered well then that's another story," Roy said getting ready to block, "And besides even if they did attack like if they stood a chance against us." Roy punched Conner in the face as he was catching his breath. "Dammit I could of taken you out a long time ago if I had my arrows," Roy said sending a kick to Conner. Conner distracted didn't avoid the strong kick and fell, but got up fast.

Kaldur finished and went to the lake to catch up on his water power studies.

Megan hummed as she gazed at nature amazed at how beautiful everything was, it certainly wasn't Mars that's for sure. So much green, different trees, bugs and animals of all sorts, she was enjoying her peaceful hike. She wished everybody else could just chill out and relax, but like Roy said that was too much to ask. As she bent down to stare at a pinecone she heard something move in the bushes. Then she heard "AHH! Get it off! get it off! get it off!" The thing she heard was Artemis. Megan stared at her confused as Artemis came running toward her. "What's wrong Atretmis," "A huge, black spotted, harry, gross Spider! I think it was poisonous! It just went on me" she said shuttering. Megan giggled tuff Artemis afraid of a tiny harmless spider, "Turn around I'll take it off," Artemis slowly turned around. Megan's eyes widened, the spider was nothing compared to the gigantic green & red snake on her arrows, she backed away. The spider jumped off of Artemis, and crawled away. "Is it off? Meg?" "Sn-sn-sn" Megan nodded and kept baking away, how did artemis not see the snake! "What?" Artemis now was the one that was confused, the snake opened it mouth wide and was about to bite Artey. Artemis felt something slimy next to her, she turned her head and saw the green creature with its mouth wide, "SNAKE!" Her and Megan screamed at the top of there lungs. Megan used her powers to violently through the snake to the nearest tree, but all that did was make the snake angrier. They began to run with the snake quickly slithering towards them it got closer and closer as this was its turf and it knew its way around while the girls ran for there lifes' in all directions. (If you're wondering the snake was poisonous and some do live in the woods) "I thought snakes lived in rain forests, jungles, rivers, and deserts not in the woods!" Megan yelled at Artemis still freaked out. "Who cares where it lives the point is it's here and we have to run!" Artemis yelled back, "Can't you throw it far away!" "If I did that I would need to stop running, locate it then throw it and I'm not risking it. And it would be the same doom for you if you tried to shoot it with a arrow." "I see your point Meg what happens when we run out of energy?" Artemis asked worried. "Then we get bitten by a snake! Try not to trip. No pressure" Megan told her urgently. "How come your not flying it would be faster." Artemis advised her. "The trees will slow me down, and we don't want that to happen. And I'm not leaving you." "Megan your a good friend, I would hug you if I wasn't busy running from a deadly snake!" Jump over a dead tree, dodge a bush, duck under a branch, run threw sharp rocks, it was not easy. Exatcly how far where they from the camp?

(At justice League HQ)  
>"You think the kids are having fun?" J honn asked Green Arrow &amp; Flash. "Does it matter I mean this camping thing gave us a break from them" GA said not worried. "I'm sure there having a blast at camp, it's like a vacation to them." Flash reassured the Martian man.<p>

(Back to Wally and Robin)  
>"Rob buddy stop," Wally said panting. "No more, have mercy I beg you." "Aw that was just a warm up!" Robin said disappointed that Wally gave up after 1 hour and 30 mins of sparing. "Warm up!" Wally fake pretended to faint. Robin laughed at him "Okay we can take a break, Hey is it just me or did the world get grayer?" Wallace opened his eyes, "It is foggy, weird." Wally's stomach growled. "You're hungry again?" Rob asked. "Yeah, I used a lot of energy. But I got snacks." Wally said reaching for his pocket. "Wait how does it get foggy in the wilderness isn't that only when it rains or in the morning..." Robin trailed off trying to figuring it out.<p>

(At camp)  
>Kaldur also noticed the gloomy weather, but he brushed it off assuming the sun would peak out of the clouds anytime. Conner and Roy had finished there spar 5 minutes ago, Roy only won because Conner was starting to get bored. Roy tried to make arrows out of sticks using sharp rocks, and Conner stared at the changing sky, it was getting cooler. He heard a light running noise with his super hearing, it was running in circles it must of been a hare or something, little did he know it was the girls. But it was very, very far away.<p>

(WT the girls)  
>"Okay Megan we lost it," Artemis panted as she stopped. Both girls where sweating and out of breath. "We did it, and not poisoned, too." Megan laughed. It was over. "Yeah guess the snake gave up after a hour, oh did it get darker?" Artemis noticed the bad weather. Megan looked at the sky "It did, you know where we are right?" Artemis froze, "Uhh..." Megan looked at her frowning. "We're lost aren't we?" Artemis looked around all trees looked the same to her, "I hate to say it but yeah." "Thank goodness that I can ask for help telepathically," Megan said happily saving them. Megan concentrated. After a while Artemis asked, "So which way is it?" Megan faced her "Umm... there out of range..." "Well only one thing left to do." Artemis told Megan, who agreed. They waited for awhile in silence before speaking up, "HELLPPPP!"<p>

"Wait! Hello Megan!" Megan lightly hit her forehead, "I can fly above the trees and find the camp sight! Plus I can carry you!" "Yes!" Artemis said cheering along with her friend, they had a plan.

(With Robin and KF)  
>"Are you done eating yet, and you could of offered me some you know." Robin said with a playful pout. Kid stuck his tongue at him, "If I offered you some there would be less for me. Duh you have to think this stuff through." KF chewed on a chewy granola bar. Robin looked away, he felt a drop of water on his face he looked up, those gray clouds didn't want to go away. "Maybe we should go back Wally." Wally looked up at the sky. "Mm kay," He looked at Robin, you brought us here so tell us how to get back. Robin wandered around to different places, he looked at the floor the whole time. Wally looked at him with curiosity. Robin crouched down on the floor and stared at the plants. "What are you doing? Are you going to sniff our way back?" Wally joked. "I'm trying to see where we came from the crushed sticks, leaves and foot prints should help me find the path." "Ooh I get it now," Wally zoomed around and checked, "It all looks the same to me." "Found the way, common." Robin instructed. A couple minutes passed and it began to lightly sprinkle. Both girls and boys began to pick up the paste none wanted to get stuck in the rain.<p>

Kaldur left the lake and went to Conner. Kaldur didn't mind the sprinkles but how where the others holding up. "They are still not here?" Kaldur asked Conner who was looking intensely at the trees. "I can't see them, yet but I do hear them, they are hurrying back. But I can't tell who it is I only hear two people walking." "That leaves two out there. Are they far?" "They should be back in 25 minutes if they continue at the paste there at." Kaldur stared at the woods his mind filling with thoughts of worry, hope, and fear. Roy chuckled darkly sharping his arrows. "No hurting nature" Conner reminded him. "I wasn't laughing at that, today we found the lost members and now we lost 2 different ones." "We did not lose them, yet" Conner informed him. "We wait." As they waited the sprinkles turned into a drizzle, which then became rain.

The boys came back slightly damped, the trees were helpful umbrellas. "It's not fun having your clothes wet is it?" Robin laughed as they ran into there tent. "No, its cold," Wally said with a shiver, he waved hi to Kaldur who was standing the rain. Then girls came back a some more minutes after the boys. They were soaked, but they weren't upset. Instead they were laughing, "We almost beat the rain! So close." Megan said laughing as she and Artemis lowered from the air. Artemis smiled "At least we beat the snake." "True," Megan said giggling. They, too ran to their tent. Megan sticked her head out for a moment, "Hey Kal what are you doing standing in the rain everybody else is in a tent." Kaldur smiled at her, "I enjoy the rain." "Oh okay, Artemis asked if you give these to Roy. She says thanks." Miss M. tossed the arrows and bow to him and zipped the tent up.

In the tents water was dripping from the top, Megan made a mental forcefield for all the tents and the water stayed out. _~What's everybody doing?~_ Megan told her team mentally. _~Thanks for stopping that leak!~_ Robin said greatful. _~Nothing_~ came KF, Artey, Roy, and Conner's reply. _~hey Rob, got any playing cards in that belt of yours?~_ KF asked Robin through the link. _~You're right next to me why didn't you ask me out loud?~ t_hey heard Robin's voice. _~It's fun? Why did you reply mentally then? Answer my_ _first question~_ KF argued. ~Guys stop talking on the link who cares if its fun. Hey it is fun. Damn I can't keep my thoughts in my head.~ Artemis interrupted their convo. ~No, I do not have any cards it has emergency stuff, but I do have a flashlight!~ Everybody in the blue tent and pink tent unzipped the tent and stared at green tent, they saw a light coming from inside, they zipped there tents back up. ~Lucky the rain made everything dark, and you guys have a light. Not fair~ Artemis thought displeased. ~Haha~ Wally mocked. ~Don't haha me, you may have light but we have entertainment. My radio!~ Artemis's turn to laugh. ~I can't hear it, and our tent is next to yours~ quiet Conner thought into the mind link. ~Well we put the volume up to where only Megan and I can hear it in the tent, if you want to listen just use your super hearing~ Artemis suggested. ~The rest of us don t have super hearing~ Wally thought annoyed. ~Oh no sucks for you doesn't it.~

~Artemis Wally cut it out, I don't want to hear your fighting voices inside my head!~ Robin yelled at them which made everyone on the mind link wince. ~It's funny you think Batman would be the kind of guy who checks everything before he lets us go anywhere but he didn't check for the rain.~ Megan pointed out. ~You know what I think? I think he did know it was going to rain and he still sent us to suffer.~ Roy thought bitterly. ~I don't think it was to suffer, more like learn how to survive.~ Robin corrected. ~Whatever it's still cruel. The boredom is going to drive me insane, why can't this day end. Then we will only have one more day of this, this, this camp~ Roy complained. ~Stop whining.~ Conner told him annoyed. It was quiet for about 34 seconds until Megan spoke up ~Me and Artemis where chased by a snake~ This comment got everybody talking.

Kaldur was outside meditating in the rain peacefully his team was unusually quiet, that gave him a break. Good thing Kaldur wasn't thinking anything.

After 2 hours of rain, it died down to drizzle again.

(In the mind link)  
>~So then I went back to go get another arrow, and guess who was there?~ Roy asked in the middle of a story. ~no way, it was him? after he just told you he was busy?~ Kid Flash said laughing. ~Yup Green Arrow's pathic lazy ass was there, so I'm like really? he made me do all that work just so he wouldn't do it!~ Roy said continuing. ~That is messed up.~ Conner thought shaking his head. ~kay your turn Robin tell us a truthsecret about your mentor~ Kf said turning to his best friend. ~He wouldn't want me too. Sorry guys, sometimes I wish that he wasn't so strict.~ ~Hey what happens in camp stays in camp, unless we get hurt then we can t hide that from them, but still~ Artemis tried to convince him. ~He ll find out~ Robin told her. ~No how could he possibly know. Robin... common if you tell us something of Batman like maybe he likes kittens, or owns a dog.~ Megan thought guessing. ~Maybe his favorite video game is a killing game or a music game...~KF guessing too. ~Or maybe he's a teacher that yells all day~ Conner joined the guessing game. ~Maybe his real job is working in a cemetery maybe that's why he's so cold?~ even Roy guessed. ~I got it he's a dentist and enjoys hearing people scream in pain.~ Artemis was the last to guess. ~Ooh good guess~ Wally actucaly agreed with her. Robin was just laughing picturing his adoptive father doing all that. ~What were wrong? Guys keep guessing!~ Artemis said smirking she knew this was going to drive him to the point where he would just spill. ~Maybe he sells cars~ assumed Conner. ~Or works in the zoo!~ Wally's opinion. ~Maybe he has a pet gold fish named Charles...~ Megan trailed off. ~He looks like the kind of guy that would enjoy something like chess~ Roy's last thought made everyone think.

Kaldur knocked on the tent since he couldn't unzip it from the outside. Superboy unzipped it. "It has stopped raining. You can come out now, if I may ask what where you doing that kept you so quiet?" Kaldur asked Superboy. "We were all talking in the mind link for hours." Red Arrow answered him. Kaldur nodded his head to show he understood. "Is it muddy out there?" Conner questioned. "I believe so." "Then we can't really do anything but stand outside, its dry in here so were staying in here, coming in?" the clone of superman asked. Kaldur was tried of the peace and quiet it was weird if he didn't hear his teammates so he entered.

~Where were we?~ Conner's thought rang threw their heads. ~Oh Megan guessed he could cut peoples hair, KF guessed his favorite food is nachos, and I guessed he loves street fighter games.~ Artemis explained quickly. ~I think he's a safety inspector~ Roy added. ~I think he's a librarian. He gets to yell SILENCE! All day.~ Artemis said guessing again. They all heard laughter coming from the green tent, it was Robin's. ~Excuse me but what are you doing?~ Kaldur thoughtfully asked perplexed. ~oh no one told you? Well we began to tell stories or secrets of our mentors, and we are stuck on Robin who won't say, so we are guessing until we get one right.~ Kid Flash informed him. ~I see, what where the other secrets?~ Kaldur wanted in on this game. ~My uncle, flash, classical music drives him crazy not insane crazy but like hyper, Green Arrow is a jackass when it comes to personal issues and green isn't even his favorite color, Superman owns a farm, Martian Manhunter has played chess with a small martian nephew and lost, it is never to be spoken of. Everything is going to stay in our heads no one must ever speak of it, got it.~ Kid Flash told him serious at the end. ~ I understand. Did you know Aquaman's wife is expecting a child?~ Aqualad added his mentor's secret. ~Ooh interesting and tell her congrats, now back to guessing on Batman's secret.~ Artemis was the first to speak.

After 2 hours of guessing they gave up and made a late lunch or an early dinner. While eating spaghetti, yes spaghetti they just got water boiled it in some sort of rock that was shaped like a bowl and Kf brought the sauce in a can, bam they made spaghetti. It was hard to eat with food that had to be frozen, no cooler. Anyway curiosity was killing everyone, but they ran out of creativity except for Meg who was determined. "Is he rich or poor? Does he own a horse or a bike? Is he the president of the U.S. is that why you can't say?" the martain was full of energy. "Drop it Meg he's not going to tell." Kid Flashed spoke glancing at Robin who looked ready to explode with anger. "Is he a doctor? Does he paint?" Megan still curiously kept bugging. "Enough! Can't take it no more please stop!" Robin bursted out. "So you'll tell us?" Megan asked eagerly. His response was a growl. "I'll take that as a no." she said disappointed and gave up.

They all ate in the awkward silence. Ignore the guilt, ignore the guilt Robin repeated in his head over and over. Wally who was currently sitting next to him, scooted away. Robin glared at him. .  
>...<p>

After they ate, they stared at the sky for rain, and they where all in the mind link minus Robin who Megan thought was still upset. But Robin was really bored staring at the sky and wondering why everyone was so quiet.

(Mind link)  
>~After this, one more day and we can leave tomorrow at midnight, right?~ Roy asked. ~Yes!~ Wally inwardly cheered. ~Back to civilization~ Artemis thought content. ~Hey you guys know when we have to leave for missions what excuses do you guys use? I can't think of any good ones~ Megan pondered. ~Say you were sick~ KF pointed out the most obvious one. ~So what every time your teacher asks you say I'm sick, I don't think they would believe it after a million times~ Artemis pointed out. ~Oh yeah... forgot. Um say your going to the bathroom if you need a fast excuse, take your stuff though.~ KF thought proudly thinking of another one. ~That won't work all the time~ Artemis kept pointing out Wally's flaws. They couldn't figure it out.<p>

"GUYS!" Robin spoke up, which startled them all out of their thoughts. "Ya rob?" Wally said directing his attention to him. "I asked if you wanted to play a game, you know to pass the time." "Sure, what game did you have in mind?" Wally's voice made them all pay attention. "It's called camouflage. We hike in the woods, then someone randomly yells camouflage and everybody goes hide behind stuff, like trees, rocks, bushes ect. And the person who called camouflage has to find everyone but they have to stay in the area." Robin explained. "And what if you can't be found?" Artemis asked. "You either win or you're lost." Robin said shrugging his shoulders. "Don't you mean you win or you lose it makes no sense." Roy spoke showing that he was paying attention. "No if they don't find you, you win and come out. But if they can't find you and you don't come out we'll assume you got lost. And since it's going to get dark in a couple hours it will make it more challenging. Want to play?" Robin said hopeful. "Might as well we have nothing else to do, but be warned there are snakes in there!" Artemis said squinting in the direction of the woods. The others agreed.

They spent the rest of the day playing the game but made sure not to go to far from camp, so they went in circles. The nija as Wally called him, won most rounds, and Conner won second he knew how to stay quiet. The team stopped playing the game at night, when they couldn't see their own hand in front of their face. Bumping into trees, tripping on rocks, getting slapped with branches they finally made it back to camp and they were greatful for Robin's flashlight who helped somewhat. The team turned in for the night, no one knew it was about to be midnight.

(Later at 2 in the morning)  
>Roy had gotten his eyes adjusted to dark and was shooting arrows at trees that where at a distance. So Aqualad told him not to hurt nature screw him, he couldn't sleep and this passed the time. But what Red Arrow didn't know was that Robin, too could not sleep...<p>

(In the green tent)  
>Robin tossed and turned the images of their deaths wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted to wake up not see them on the floor with their bones twisted in odd shapes, and the blood stains. In his dream he was wearing a black tux with his shades. He watched them all with horror, but what kept Robin's heart pounding was that it wasn't his family who he kept seeing fall but his friends. He saw them jump, and fall. Every time he wanted to warn them he throat was dry and he couldn't make a squeak. He tried to run, he didn't want to see this, but he was frozen to the spot. He tried to close his eyes but they wouldn't shut. Finally when he thought it was over, everyone had jumped and died. He finally felt himself able to move but he collapsed as he saw them there. In the dream he was sobbing, as he looked up to see his teams expressions. Something surprised him, they moved not their bodies but there heads slowly faced him, this time he wasn't frozen and he back away still on the floor. He was shaking nonstop they moved there lips but no words came out. He kept backing away were they dead or not? What where they saying? He backed up and crashed into something, no someone. They put a hand on his shoulder and whispered <em>"beware,"<em> in a scratchy voice. Dick slowly turned his head to the hand on his shoulder, the hand was gray and had black pointy nails. Still shaking, he turned his head up to see the thing's face. As soon as he saw it's face he woke with a gasp.

He shot up straight, panting for air. Everything was blurry, he needed to calm down. His body was begging him to scream but he held it in. He noticed he was covered in sweat. He slowly remembered he was at camp, in the tent. He turned to see Wally snoring lightly. Knowing he needed to get out of the tent or else he might break he got up and did his best not to wake his friend. Wally stirred as he left but didn't wake. Once he was out Dick ran to the woods to calm down.

While running he felt something sharp sting him on his left arm. He stopped realizing something got stuck on his arm and it hurt. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his shoulder.

(Roy's perspective) He saved the sharpest arrow for the last and farthest tree. He shot it and squinted to see if it would make the target. But right before the arrow reached the tree a black figure crossed the arrow's path. Roy's eyes widened as he heard the creature scream in pain. He sprinted towards it, then watched in horror as he saw he had shot Robin in the arm.

A/N: Ta da done. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! Um Happy new year!


	24. It's their fault

Thanks for all the reviews! :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own.<br>I now present chapter #24: Finally back home.

Roy stared at him horrified, "My best arrow has blood on it!" Robin was still shaking from being shot at, and from his dream. "O-oh n-n-no. I-It's n-n-not li-ke I'm shot wit-th a fr-freakin' arro-w!"  
>"Yeah that too!" Roy said stepping closer to him. "Y-you're ssso dea-d!" Robin said with a glare.<p>

The others had woken upon hearing the scream. Kaldur being the leader was the first to take action and ran in the direction where the yell had come from. It was either go into unknown danger or go back to bed. The others hesitantly followed.

"Stay still!" ~roy ordered.

"I'm trying!" ~robin pleaded.

"Stop shaking!" ~roy said with annoyance in his voice.

"I-I can't!" ~robin said shakily.

That's what Young Justice heard while getting closer to the area. All were confused, and even though they were sleepy, they hurried.

Once they got there, they saw Robin shaking and Roy was trying to pull the arrow off on his arm. But they thought Roy was stabbing Robin with a arrow, so instead of helping him they pushed Roy away.

"What happened!" Kaldur demanded, while Megan soothed Robin and the others surrounded Roy. "He tried to kill me!" Robin accused angrily after he stopped shaking. "Did not! You got in the way!" Roy tried to explain.

Then Robin and Roy began to argue. Conner got annoyed, Kaldur tried to calm them down, Megan was worried on how to take the arrow out, Wally was watching them go back and fourth, and Artemis was yawning and trying not to fall asleep.

"People! People! Calm down! One at a time!" the archer girl said suppressing a yawn. They all shut up and waited to hear what she was going to say. She turned to Robin and pointed to the arrow that was on his left arm that was 4 inches below his shoulder, "Does it hurt?" (Everyone's expression looked like this, -.-) "What do you think?" Robin said sarcasticly. "I think you should pull the arrow out and hope it stops bleeding. Now I'm going to go back to bed good night." She said waving bye to them. "I think it's technically day, around 2 or 3 in the morning" Wally told her as she walked away. "Whatever" came her reply.

Conner, Megan, and Wally looked at her as she walked away, all tempted to join her. "Hey Rob is it okay if we deal with this in the morning?" wally asked curiously. Robin sent him a bat glare. Wally sighed "I thought so. Fine let's try to get that arrow out." After another painful but quieter scream, the arrow was out. "I have bandages and disfecitve in my belt" Robin managed to say, he focused on the pain in his arm instead of the pain of his dream. Robin reached for his belt with his other hand and got the things out. Megan bandaged up his arm. Though she didn't bandage it like when you get a broken arm she just wrapped it around on the spot where it was bleeding.

"Now who wants to explain what actually happened." Wally spoke taking the words out of Kaldur. Robin stayed focused on his arm and grimaced when Megan began to tie it.

So Roy spoke. "I couldn't sleep so I..." Conner cut him off, "So you thought you would just shoot robin with a arrow?" "Shame on you!" Megan said focused on her job. "No! I thought I would just shoot arrows at trees..." Roy continued to explain his side. Robin said he was just walking since he couldn't sleep, left out the nightmare part.

After both of them explained Kaldur spoke. "Ignoring the fact that you hurt nature again, it was just an accident?" he said trying to comprehend. "Yes," Roy said shaking his head. Robin grumbled something but also agreed. "Finally." Conner exaggerated and walked back but the others stayed behind.

"Well the good news is that the arrow went in deep but didn't go all the way." Megan said thinking on the positive. "But the bad news is I think it cracked my bone, and I literally can't move it!" Robin focused on the negative. "Have you tried to move it?" Roy asked annoyed. "Yes! Well not really fine I'll try." Robin tried to lift/bend it which he regretted. He yelped painfully. "See you can move it, it just hurts a little." Roy said trying to get out of this mess. "A little! A lot!" Robin corrected. "Well your screwed." Wally said turning to Roy.

They all walked back with a sleepy speedster, a worried maritan & atlantean, a screwed archer, and a angered hacker. At camp they all tried to sleep. No, Wally, Artemis, and Conner slept. Roy pretended that he didn't care but he was really scared that he hurt Robin, and didn't even want to think about dealing with Batman so he got no sleep. Robin leaned against a tree, sitting down, outside, there was no way in hell he was even for a second thinking about sleep. Megan was reassuring Kaldur in the mind link both didn't want to sleep.

~I failed. I thought we could make it without someone getting hurt camping.~ Kaldur told Megan. ~I thought we could make it with out fighting~ Megan thought sadly. ~This didn't bring us closer at all~ Kaldur thought with a sigh. ~Not completely true. After all Kid Flash and Robin are best friends again, and me and Artemis are closer too, running away from a snake will do that to you.~ Megan tried to cheer him up. ~True but Roy hurt nature and another member, wally and artemis still can't get along, and conner and roy also fought. Not to mention everyone went ballistic on the first day for a can of bug spray.~ Kaldur said most of the negative. Megan giggled~If you think about it, it's funny~ Kaldur thought back, and he did smile. ~Thank you M'ggan.~

The next morning everybody, minus Roy and Robin, was on a good mood. Last day, leave at midnight. All in high spirits laughed and talked in breakfast. Robin was unusually quiet he was acting just like when KF had pushed him into the lake. Everyone was joking about what Batman would do to Roy but then Conner got a serious look on his face. "What's wrong Conner was it not funny?" Megan asked a hint of worry on her voice. "Someone's coming, lots of someones." Conner said focused on hearing. Everyone froze. "What do you mean someone? All campers are miles away!" Artemis said trying not to worry. "Does it matter how they got here? They're coming closer, Megan the Bio-ship!" Conner stared at the woods worried. Kaldur ran to put on a sweater. Conner flipped his shirt on the other side, much to the amusement of both girls. Megan camouflaged the Bio-ship and turned Caucasian. They pretended to do normal stuff. Roy was picking up there trash. Kaldur pretended to read his book. Megan and Conner layed down on a grassy patch and looked at the sky. Artemis hid all objects that weren't normal to have on camp, like arrows. Robin still quiet stared at the floor and KF went to go see what was bugging him. And as Artemis threw the last thing into a tent the people showed up.

That's how the nature group found them. The leader of the group was a middle aged woman, she had crazy, curly orange hair, and dark green eyes. She wore a uniform, the 7 kids with her looked like the ages 8 to 10 both a mix of boys and girls. The kids had similar uniforms to their leader, and all had huge backpacks on their backs.

Young Justice turned their heads to look at them. The nature group looked at them curiously. A woman looked at all of them before speaking in a high, obnoxious, cheerful voice. "Hi there camping neighbors! WE are the nature explorers! I'm Beth, the leader."

~Oh, boy~ Artemis's thought ran threw all of YJ heads.

Beth squinted as she glanced around their camp, "No need for alarm but can I speak with the leader of this camp?" They glanced at each other, before finally Kaldur and Roy walked forward. Roy walked forward because he was older than Kaldur, Kaldur was leader.

"Oh I was expecting someone older," Beth said thoughtful. "Hey lady, for your information, I'm 18 and he's 17 so I think were old enough to be leaders." Roy spoke rudely to her. She was shocked at his attitude, but blinked it off Teenagers she thought to herself. "I am Kaldur and that is Roy. Excuse my friend, he does happen to have a..." Kaldur thought before he continued, "rare personality. May we be of help to you?" Oh now this kid is polite. "Why thank you, hold on for a second." Beth turned to the kids, "Okay kids go play I won't be long." They cheered and ran all over YJ camp.

"I thought we where the only ones here but we began to hear a lot of noise from this area and today we checked it out. I didn't mean to alarm you but we were camping near you guys, and last night I heard a scream, so I wondered if everything was okay." Beth said more serious. "Um, yeah we heard too, we thought it was a wild animal or something, no need to worry. Oh and we'll be outta here today later." Roy spoke so fast that Kaldur and Beth barley understood a word he said. Beth turned to Kaldur, Kaldur shrugged his shoulders. Artemis who was near them ran up to them to help clear things up, "What he said." Artemis spoke in. Kaldur just agreed.

"I see, you teens doing this camping for fun?" she said going back to her cheerful self. "Yeah fun," Roy said sarcastic. "JUST SHUT UP!" They all suddenly heard. They all stared at Robin and Wally, they saw Robin was the one who yelled and and began to run to the woods. Wally felt uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him. "Excuse me," Artemis growled.

She ran to him and began to angrily whisper to Wally "What did you say Kid dork!" They saw Artemis and Wally began to argue. Kaldur's turn to step in, with a sigh he went to them and began to split them up.

"Is this normal?" Beth asked Roy confused. "Yeah, those two always argue." Roy explained casually. "Um young nature explorers time to go, now!" She said worry all over her face teens are such bad examples on kids these days. As she hurried her kids forward she said bye to them, "Bye Troy." "It's ROY!" Roy shouted to her as left.

Roy turned to watch the team he was stuck with. Kaldur had calmed Artemis and Wally down with the help of superboy. Megan was gone probably to go get Robin.

(Later around 10 a.m.)  
>~You know I think we should go back, like now.~ Wally said on the mind link.~why they ordered us to stay for four days~artemis the first to reply. ~Well look at robin he looks miserable here, I think we should go back~ wally told her glancing at Robin. ~I can hear you guys~ robin thought annoyed. ~hehe, so can we leave, kal?~ wally asked the leader. ~I do not think we should~Kaldur said thinking it over. Robin swayed but caught his balance on last second. "Dude you ok?" Wally said worried went near him. "Just a little dizzy, must be the blood loss, it still hasn't stopped bleeding." Robin told them all. They turned to Kaldur, "On second thought" "Stay with us!" Wally started to pack up,<em> do not want to be the one to explain to Batman why you're passed out.<em>

While packing up Roy went to go talk with Robin, "Hey kid you're not going to squeal on me are you?" "No, I don't think I have to. Because the cut on my arm will just give it away with out me saying anything." Robin said with a smirk. "Why can't you just hide it? It will just be a scar later." Roy tried to convince him. "Um I can't move my arm with out it hurting, did you forget." Robin said in annoyed voice. "I tried, well I'm screwed. It would of been better if I stayed in jail." He muttered before walking away.

After the talk it made Robin think. He wanted to make sure his arm was ok, but he didn't want Roy to get in trouble it was a accident. He fought with himself on what he should do.

After they were already they headed back to Mount Justice.

"You're back early." came Batman's dark gruff voice, "Why." The teens glanced at each other. ~Somebody say something!~ Artemis frantic voice ran through their heads. ~You know we should of thought about this on the ride back~ KF suggested a little too late. ~We did, we came up with nothing~ Roy explained.

Batman kep glaring at them, but he kept looking at Kaldur. Kaldur averted his gaze, and stayed quiet. Batman turned to his young protege. ~What happens in camp stays in camp.~ Robin tod everyone in the mind link.

"Um," Robin removed the sweater he had on and since he was wearing a short sleeve, the bandages showed as did the blood. Batman's eyes widened under his cowl, Who hurt his little bird! He gave them all a intense Batglare, and they all began to shake at the glare. "WHAT Happened?" No Batman didn't even try to hide his anger.

"I fell," Robin spoke up. This shocked them all. "What?" Batman said with disbelief. "I was dared to climb a tree, but I lost my balance at the top. I slipped and landed on a sharp rock, it stabbed my arm." The boy lied.

"You fell so you came back." Batman said skeptically. "Well, if I just fell it wouldn't have been a big deal but I can barely move my arm with out being in pain, then the bleeding didn't stop, so we decided to come back after I started to get dizzy from blood loss." Robin half lied he didn't fall but the other stuff did happen.

Batman took a minute to soak it all in, "Who dared you?" he spoke half believing it. None of the teens said anything though they tried not to stare at Roy. "Is it just me or..." Robin said before blacking out. Batman caught him before he fell and dismissed them. The dark night hurried to the infirmary.

"If it only takes Robin passing out for him to leave he should do it more often," Wally joked. "Funny but bad time to joke, you joke after the person is ok." Roy said actually worried. _He took a bullet for me kinda, he saved me from Batman's rage._ _And now he's..._ "Don't think like that Roy, he'll be okay" Megan reassured. Roy glared at her "Where you in my head?" She looked away.

(3 hours later)

"Hey when you kids get back?" Flash said as energetic as ever. None answered him, all had solemn looks. "Why in such a bad mood? Was camping that great that your sad to be back?" Flash guessed. "Uncle B. Robin got hurt then passed out." Wally explained. Flash looked at him confused then he expression changed to joy. "Ha I just saw him and Bats about an hour ago, they left though Robin had a cast & was slightly paler than usual. But he's okay now." Flash said ruffling his nephew's red hair. "Wait why didn't he say bye to us then?" Megan said upset. Flash blushed, "Sorry, he kinda told me to tell you guys like a hour ago but I kinda forgot..."

They threw the nearest object near them to him, which he tried to dodge, he didn't mind the pillows but "OW. Hey! Superboy put down the furniture down! I said sorry!"

(With Robin & Batman but now Dick and Bruce in Dick's room)

"How did this happen again?" Bruce asked going through the details. "We were playing truth or dare." Dick answered curious as to where he was going to with this. "Who dared you?" "Um I promised I wouldn't say." Dick covered. "You know that rock went in deep and cracked a bone, but I find it hard to believe that one rock can do that, maybe just scratch you but not go in that deep." Bruce said skeptically. "Well believe it," Dick said nervous. "And your so well trained losing your balance doesn't make any sense." Bruce added thinking. "I lost it, I guess I'm just not perfect." Dick said not meeting his gaze. "Being dared, surely you would think about what was below the tree before you climbed it." Bruce said now pacing around the Dick's room. "I was having fun, I wasn't thinking of the out come." _Please just let it go!_ Dick mentally begged. Bruce opened his mouth but Alfred stepped into the room. "Master Bruce please stop treating Master Richard like a guilty delinquent. He is hurt after all." Alfred said walking in with a tray cookies. _Thank you Alfred!_ Dick mentally thank him even though he knew he could not hear him.

Bruce shut his mouth and with one last glance at both of them he walked out. He needed to recheck the details.

After Alfred left, Dick got out his phone and began to txt Wally.

_I just lied to the world's greatest detective!_ _What do I do, he's going to figure it out soon._

Wally txted back:

_Tell him the truth that way only Roy will suffer._

Dick read the txt and disapproved txted back:

_Roy is like a big bro to us no way. You know he would cover for us if we ever did something._

Wally txted back:

_True, now you and Roy are in trouble cuz you lied to him._

Dick glared at his phone Wally needs to improve on helping:

_Ur going down too! You guys didn't deny me lying!_

Wally paled and txted back:

_Awwww! :( see wat you do! :/_

Dick stared at his phone with disbelief this was his best friend? He shook it off:

_-.- Your supposed to help me out of this not make it worse._

Wally laughed and txted:

_Kk. My advise is you talk to someone smarter_.

Dick smiled:  
><em>You give out great advise. Thats why Ima forward this convo. to everyone on YJ and Roy.<em>

Wally reread the conversation:  
><em>No!No! Don't!<em>

Dick replied:  
><em>Too late, infact Im getting their reactions right now.<em>

Artemis: Ha he admitted it he is stupid!  
>M ggan: Glad your okay!<br>Roy: Wally im approaching ur room! thanks for covering for me.  
>Conner: We are all going down together.<br>Kaldur: Damn we dead.

Dick didn't even know Kaldur had a phone and his reaction didn't sound like Kaldur at all:

Kal.? What do you mean damn we dead? Since wen do you have a phone? How did you get this number?

Kaldur: I do not have a phone instead I received the conversation on a laptop in my room, I think the others did too. I did not mean to put 'damn we dead' though it was the first thing that came into my mind. Why not just tell our mentors all the disasters that happened at camp and if you notice it, it was all their fault none of it would of happen if they did not send us.

Robin: Ooh right I forgot I hacked the convo. to go to your laptops so you couldn't get my number, and Kaldur you just saved us!

A/N: Ha have any suggests for the next chapter?


	25. Confess

**Hmmm I was thinking about how this chapter was going to go, I figured it out slightly:) Enjoy thanks for being patient. By the way I was stuck in a "I'll update tomorrow mode ya know? I'll do it tomorrow ok so the next day um next day god it's been a week? Okay today um for sure tomorrow haha finally!"**

Ch. (whatever number this is I don't keep track.) wait 25! I think...

Dick had been unusual quiet on the other day, if he was correct the boy had only spoke when spoken to. Bruce knew something was up even if the Boy Wonder did get hurt it wouldn't have stopped his blabbering about camp, so the fact that he remained quiet ever since they got back from Mt Justice the other day worried him a little. Bruce was driving Dick to school, he had missed some days because of the camp and a inured arm wasn't going to keep him home.

Usually Alfred drove Dick to school or Dick would take his skateboard much to his disapproval but today he felt like he should take him. Bruce glanced at Dick who was in the passenger seat next to him gazing out the window.

"Dick..." Bruce started as to get the boy's attention, Dick instantly faced him. "You've been quiet is something bothering you?" he asked concerned.

_Nah lying to you is nothing to feel guilty about, besides the fact that you always and I mean always catch me. What else? Ah yes did you know I had a horrible nightmare the king of all nightmares, it was so detailed with such darkness that I was traumatized but other than that I'm fine. Oh and my arm is still throbbing from pain_. Dick thought amusing himself in his mind he was so glad that his mentor was not a mind reader.

"Dick?" Bruce's strong voice brought him back to reality. "Huh? No nothing's bothering me I'm fine." Dick chose his words wisely well for him lying was better than the truth at this moment. "You've been quiet all morning and I didn't hear any noise come from your room yesterday after I left." Bruce asked not believing his still young ward.

"Oh that! I was just thinking of all the make up work I'm going to have to do to catch up on my classes it's a lot." He acted with a small laugh ending with a smile on his face. "I can help you." Bruce told him but Robin wasn't listening instead he was arguing with the voice in the back of his head.

Voice: _*snorts* School is the least of your problems._  
>Dick: I know, I know school is easy to ignore I mean deal with. I'm worried about after school.<br>Voice: _Ooh what's after school? You getting into a fight?_  
>Dick: No, possibly. With Black Canary, Red Tornado, and who knows if there will be other leaguers.<p>

Voice: _Physical fight? I'm in!_  
>Dick: No! We're going to confess to them on what happened during camp.<p>

Voice:_ Then blame it on them. It's their fault, it's always their fault!_

Dick: Yeah it is! Hey! Aren't you my tempting/evil/action/depressing/negative voice?  
>voice:<em> I am indeed the one and only what can I do for ya?<em>  
>Dick: Where is my nicecalm/friendly/joking/teasing/somewhat serious/guilt voice?

voice: _That guy? Peesh please like he stood a chance against me._  
>nice voice:<em> I'm right here! Finally you talk to me! I want to help you but I can't...<em>  
>Dick whines: why not?<p>

nice voice: _BECAUSE BRUCE HAS BEEN TALKING TO YOU BUT YOUR IGNORING HIM! NOW STOP ARGUING WITH YOURSELF AND GET BACK TO REALITY!_

Dick snapped out if his daze, "Did you say something Bruce?" Bruce suppressed the action of rolling his eyes at him and instead shook his head, "Nevermind." Dick blushed ashamed that he zoned out while his mentor talked to him.

(... they arrived at Gotham Academy) "Where here." Bruce spoke not looking at him. "I know I saw you pull us in the parking lot," Dick stated confused when Bruce pointed it out. "Just making sure you were paying attention this time." Bruce said with a cocky smirk. "Your not going to let that go are you?" he replied with a small groan. "Don't you have to get to class" Bruce said changing the subject, and no he wasn't going to let it go. Dick sent him a small glare, "No rush. What you want to get rid of me?" Bruce stayed silent and waited for him to exit the car.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a reply he slowly got out, taking all the time in the world to get on the dark night's nerves. But the great detective wasn't trying to get rid of his young protege he was waiting for him to say it... _wait for it... wait for it_...

"By the way I almost forgot, what do I tell my teachers when they ask about my absence and my injured arm?" Dick said reaching for his back that was still in the car._ There_ _it is._ Bruce thought evilly.

He waited for Robin to get fully out with all his stuff, when he was he relied. "I don't know surely you can think of something. Try not to use the 'I was sick' excuse it's been used too many times." and with that Bruce closed the door, more like slammed, and drove off at the speed of light!(jk but he hit the gas and left tire marks on the ground) Dick stood there mouth agape did he just ditch him in a time of need? Not even a note? No excuse? He didn't even him let him stay home! Bruce was being a jerk today.

(while our little bird tries to think of an excuse lets head over to Mt. Justice! Wt our aquatic friend and our male tempered archer)

"I still don't see why we have to tell them the truth" Roy muttered to Kal as they approached B. Canary. Kaldur was about to explain the whole thing again when they heard a scream, a Black Canary power scream. (As in she was using her powers) They had already arrived in the training room and observed Black Canary take on multiple virtual villains.

Both young men stood there shocked as she practicly trampled them all, she let none of them escape, making some die a slow painful death and others she gave a such quick death that they had not even saw it coming. Not only was it terrifying to watch but confusing you are supposed to knock the villain out not kill them, they had never seen her so livid.

But Roy chose a bad day to be a wisecrack, "Careful Canary your going to break the machine. Isn't the virtual villain training exercise for the kiddies? If you break it, what toys will they have to play with?" he mocked a very stressed Dinah.

She did a cartwheel to the controls and turned it off. She sent a death glare to Roy, she locked eyes with him "Good I need a real sparing partner one that wont rip into pieces if I press the buttons." She challenged him to come forward. With a smirk on his face he stepped forward as he did so Kaldur grabbed his arm. "We did not come to fight, we came to." he began calmly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS KALDUR I NEED SOME BUTT TO KICK!" Black Canary growled at him. Kaldur backed away and gave them space So maybe right now was not a good time to bring up the camp confess not when she was so furious.

After she humiliated Roy about nine times, (the kid refused to give up and he refused to accept the fact the a girl or in this case woman beat him) "That's enough I don't want to send you to a hospital just give it up," Canary taunted sweat pouring down her body. "NEVER!" Roy managed to spit out viscously. Kaldur rolled his eyes at Roy, _He is not_ _in any state to fight anymore why does he keep wanting to prove himself? earth creatures are very strange._

Red Tornado came into the room with a bouquet of red & white roses with a card. He walked until he reached Canary, he held out the roses and the card. "Green Arrow sends these to you." he said in his robotic monotone voice. Dinah swiped the card from his hand and read it silently. her expression turned from anger, to a soft smile, "He did remember" she whispered.

"Roy forgive me" she said helping him up, "I needed to release some stress anger so thank you." "For what being your punch dummy," he muttered. She ignored the comment and grabbed the roses, she had dreamy look on her face. _Now, now was a good time to bring up the camp confess._

"We need to speak," Kaldur began to explain. "Oh no you don't!" Roy said pulling Kaldur out of the room and dragged him towards the garage. Kaldur'ahm stared dumbfounded as his colleague dragged him through the halls of Mount Justice.

Once they got to the garage Roy searched for an extra motorcycle. "Excuse me for questioning you behavior. What are you doing exactly?" Kaldur spoke crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you take me for a fool Kaldur! I know you were going to tell her I shot Robin with a arrow along with other misfortunes of camp, well if you want her to kick your ass go ahead but not me. I saved us both by taking us out of there, and if we're going down were taking the rest of your team down with us!" Roy kept ranting on. Kaldur tried to understand where he was going with this. "Don't you see, we're going to go get Young Justice. Even if I have to drag every single one of them out of school" he said putting on a motorcycle helmet.

Kaldur stood there unsure of what to do, then he got it. Kaldur began to chuckle and shook his head, Harper got beaten up by Black Canary and now he's afraid to face her by himself so he needs young justice to get scolded with him too. Kaldur grabbed his motorcycle and followed Roy out through the hangar, this was going to be interesting indeed.

The other teammate's motorcycles were also programmed to follow.

(Later at Gotham Academy 4th period)

"Latin America was first ruled by three main groups, the Inca, Aztec, and the Maya..." the teachers voice bore on about things he already knew. Geography was like history except they talked about the whole world past, present and sometimes they predicted the future, from cultures to birth rates to land and where things originally came from. Most kids in his class found it fascinating and Dick found it absolutely boring he preferred math any day heck even English seemed to be better than this stuff, something about learning from the past made him feel unnerving.(I wonder why...)

He tried his hardest to keep his eye lids from dropping close, while his mind was in lala land he could of sworn he heard a motorcycle engine outside._ Lucky bastard gets to live life while I waste mine here I'm sooo bored! I wish something would happen! Anything!_

"Well Richard? What's the answer?" his strick teacher, Ms. Souer, asked him. _Awww when I meant anything I didn't mean this!_

"Umm what was the question again?" he asked stupidly. Some of his peers laughed while others snickered.

Lucky for him the loud knocking on the door stopped his teacher from yelling at him. She opened the door annoyed.

"May I help you young man? From the looks of it your not from around here." Ms. Souer tapped her fingers impatiently on the book she was holding.

The students of Gotham Academy turned their heads to the door to see the odd kid. He had red hair and freckles, looked around the age 15, and had no G.A. uniform on instead a yellow hoddie and worn out jeans.

The kid smiled sheepishly at her. "Um... is Dick in this class?" Wally looked at her nervously.

_Oh my..._ "DUDE! What are you doing here!" Dick said jumping up from his seat.(lol sound familliar? Conner, Wally?) _Boy was he glad to see Wally but... how the hell did he find him, and what did he want?_

Wally's face lit up like a Christmas tree glad that he finally found him. "Dude, I came to get you! And by the way... you have blue eyes?"

_Crap._ He forgot. He was screwed for lying and giving away a part Wally didn't know about his identity.

"Um that's not important and how did you find me?" Dick tried to hide his smile with anger.

"You told me where your school was at." He pointed out. "What no I didn't!" Dick argued.

"Yes, yes you did. You told the whole team minus Artemis cuz she wasn't here with us. You said and I quote: "Dude they're at my school!" a couple months back, remember?" Wally teased him proving him wrong. _Double Crap_. He didn't think they were listening to him! "Sooo what you just ditched school to come to my school and randomly knocked on this door to find me?" Dick tried changing the subject. Both boys were ignoring the glare the teacher was sending them, Batman's was worse.

Wally response was to him was a laugh. Once he finished laughing he tried to explain, "You know that confess thingy we were all going to do after school well... things changed Roy decided to do it right now. And since I knew your name and your school I asked what class you had and they gave me like 10 different classes with kids with your first name, and the first try I found it!" he laughed awkwardly.

"That explains it," the 13 year-old muttered.

Another guy stepped into class, he too had red hair. This one looked older 18, 19 or 20 but he was covered in some bruises. To the freshmen he looked like some sort of serial killer and that pist off look in his face made them tremble.

"What's taking you so long!" he yelled in Wally's face. Wally seemed to shrink. "Umm he didn't want to come." Wallace lied pointing to Dick.

Roy sent Robin a glare. He stomped up to Robin, grabbed him by the back of his collar, and dragged him along. Dick quickly got his backpack before being hauled away.

The class watched them in amusement.

"I said if you didn't freaking hurry up I would go in there myself and haul you both out by force! I swear, I have to do everything!" Roy yelled making his way to the door.

Robin tried not to blush as he was being pulled away but the stares and giggles he was getting made it harder. The teacher blocked Roy's path.

"What do you think your doing? You just can't come and disturb my class, much less take a student without reason or permission." Ms. Souer scolded.  
>"Then consider him kidnapped, now move it lady!" Roy said pushing her out of the way. The teacher gasped "Why I never!" The other kids just laughed.<p>

"Roy! Common let go! Let go, ROY!" Dick pleaded and squirmed trying to get out of Roy's grip. "No can do kiddo got a schedule to follow." Roy said dragging him out the door.

The teens still in the class heard the boy named Wally, speak as they left. "Don't worry he did the same thing to me when I was in class.." they heard his voice trail off.

(Outside)

Megan, Conner, and Kaldur were all sitting on their motorcycles waiting patiently for them to return. When they arrived the boys saw Megan and Conner laughing. "What's so funny?" Wally asked with his usual goofy smile.

"Roy, Roy..." Megan gasped out between giggles. "Got his ass kicked by Canary!" Supes finished for her. Wally and Dick(who now had his shades on because roy let him) also joined in the laughter.

"Shut up I let her win. Where's Artemis?" Roy growled out and it was true he did hold back on Dinah. _He doesn't hurt people for fun he only fights hard to survive, like with the raccoons that really wasn't their blood it was his! No one believed him but wild animals bite hard!_

They stopped laughing and began to think. "Umm we don't know." Megan spoke after a moment of silence. Robin knew but he kept it a secret. "Well tell her to meet us up at MT. Justice like now," Roy spoke making up his mind. He stepped onto his borrowed motorcycle and left. They followed, Megan stayed behind to inform Artemis with the communicators.

(Finally Mt. Justice Artemis had randomly joined them in Gotham something about being with her cousin though we all know it was a lie)

The teens were expecting a Dinah in a great mood and just Red Tornado. However, they were not expecting half the league! There was Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Black Canary, both Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, heck even Superman! But thankfully no signs Batman.

The adults were all conversing and stopped when they noticed Young Justice and Red Arrow had arrived. "Um aren't most of you kids supposed to be in school?" Barry asked cutting off wonder woman who was about to speak.

"We are buttt... we have a confession to tell you... and now the others would love to explain!" Robin spoke in a rush, well he was free. The others stuttered but...

"We were chased by a poisonous snake!" "We fought non stop at camp!" "I got rob super pissed at me!" "Robin didn't fall Roy shot him with a arrow!"  
>"We got stuck in rain!" "Superboy was dared to go find a bear!" "We disturbed other campers!" "We lost our tempers a lot."<br>"I swear I didn't kill those raccoons!"  
>"Kaldur actually lied! Hell we all lied to eachother." "Some members went missing but we found them"<p>

"AND at least we didn't start a wild fire! How we all survived is still a mystery."

The mentors and other leaguers understood most of it. "Uh-huh you ditched school to tell us this because..." Green Arrow spoke amusing the others.

They all glanced at eachother before all replying "Because it's all your fault!"

Now some leaguers laughed, while others were confused, the remaining were angered.

Young Justice watched their reactions and outburst.

"Our fault! How is it our fault?" "Who sent the kids on such a dangerous place?" "Did they just say?" "So you lied?" "Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?" "Who did you disturb?" "Again how is it our fault?" "Thank goodness the snake didn't get you." "Man why didn't you take me with you guys!" "It sounds like fun!" "No it doesn't." "Yes! I wish I went, how come they get all the fun?" "They could of died!" "They went camping?" "We never go camping." "Ooh so that's why Robin's arm was in a cast." "Shouldn't they apologize to Batman they lied to him not us..."

As the adults argued, the teens smirked in victory. They slipped out of the loud room unnoticed.

They excited into another room... thats when their lucky strike ended.

The Dark Knight stood over them more intimidating than ever. They all were dead quiet.

{Alright punishment time! Oh yeah for Roy his punishment was humiliation getting beaten up by a girl thats what he gets for hurting Robin! Robin was also punished in humiliation, I mean who wants to get dragged out of their desk by a older person while you squirm and beg for them to let go? back to the story}

Dead silence was cut thanks to the young speedster. "S'up." the hyper teen spoke to Bats.

Batman ignored him, "Why are you not in school." he demanded. "We had something to take care of it was urgent, we'll be going back now." Robin half lied again. The others agreed a little to fast.

Batman was not stupid or easily fooled twice. He blocked their path, "The truth."

"That was the truth take it or leave it!" the usually quiet/easily angered boy of group spoke(aka SB)

Again the others agreed.

"What was so urgent?" Batman said folding his arms in front of his chest. "We, er, had to um" Artemis stuttered. Should they keep lying or just tell the truth? They lied once got away with it so a second time wouldn t hurt, right? That thought ran through their heads.

"I accidently left th stove on, and thankfully the mountain didn't burn down but if it did the team was here to help me... you know cause fire and heat weakness me." sweet Megan lied.

"Don't be mad at her, she forgot. We all forget things once in awhile." Wally said backing her up.

They just keep lying and lying they need to learn. "I believe you. Tell me did you see the leaguers in the other room?" the world's greatest detective asked. They shook off their shock, lied to the Bats twice and they still are alive!

"Yes we did, is there something we need to be informed of?" the leader responded him.

"Flash somehow managed to sign superhero's to a charity case, that is why those heros are here." Batman explained. "Soo what's so bad about that?" Wally asked stupidly.

"The fact that he signed us up for a car wash charity case, heros must wash cars to raise money for a children's hospital. He made a idiotic deal and now there is no backing out, sure enough there will be media involved." you could hear the annoyance in Batman's voice.

The teens chuckled, Superhero's washing cars in public?

"Yes, yes very funny. Especially because you teens are going to be the ones washing the cars." Batman said with a smirk, they all shut up.

"What!" "Nu-uh!" "That's not fair!" "We can't do your work!" the teens angrily protested.

"Simple you lied, and ditched school this will be your punishment. I know for fact that no one used the stove in the mountain today." the clever man figured out.

"How would you know!" Wally shouted at him. "Do you really want me to prove it?" Batman threatened. Wally backed off. Defeated they all dropped their heads, muttering something about child cruelty.

(At the car wash all in costume)

"This is why I quit." Red Arrow said scrubbing a red vehicle.

"This is why I don't lie," he always finds out. Robin said dipping a sponge into a bucket of soapy water. _At least Batman let him get more breaks than the others because of his injured arm._

"This is humiliating." Kid Flash said ducking behind a van avoiding a camera, "Stupid Media," he muttered, "no offense Aunt" he added quickly.

"This is stupid." Conner muttered trying his hardest not to crush the car while washing it.

"This is fun!" Megan exclaimed finishing the blue car she was washing.

"This is a very easy punishment, we should be glad we didn't get in any more trouble." Kaldur said seriously.

"Ugh don't you guys know any other games besides the 'this is...' game? Artemis spoke annoyed.

They all laughed it took their mind off of the situation. Thus created the 'this is game' and they played it for hours until they finished.

All were very sore, all that scrubbing, avoiding cameras, and working in the hot sun had tired them all out.

The next day they read the newspaper article, at least they did it for a good cause right?  
><em>'Superhero Sidekicks Wash Civilian's Cars For No Reason!' Thanks for the free carwashes kids!'<em>

Pist off teens stomped to Batman to confront him. They threw the article at him witch he easliy caught. Batman read the newspaper with a frown. Flash was next to him and read it over his shoulder, he also frowned.

"That's not right! The Media got it all wrong! They aren't sidekicks they are Young Justice. They did not wash civilian cars, they washed Justice League members cars, and it was a punishment for lying!" Flash said ripping up the article.

The teens gaped at what he just said. "Justice League Cars? What about the Charity Case!" Roy confronted Batman.  
>"Oh, I forgot to tell you... I lied." and with that Batman turned and was about to walk away... when, he turned back around and said "Your punishment is still not over. Roy you will wright a 1,000 word essay on what could of happened if that arrow was a bit more off on target."<p>

_It might have reached his heart. I would of killed Robin_ Roy thought depressed.

"As for you Robin you will just have to wright I will not lie 500 times. The rest of you will have to wright 'You tell me I won't listen. You teach me I will remember. You involve me I will learn.' 150 times." Batman got his punishment mode on.

"A bit harsh we really weren't the ones who hurt Robin, and we didn't lie." Artemis protested.

"No you did not, and yes you did lie. When others lied you did not protest right away and waited before telling the truth so at the moment you all lied for not speaking up." Bats explained.

"And what if we don't do it," Conner dared to ask. "Dude do you really want to know the answer to that?" Robin whispered to him harshly, "Believe me it won't be pretty. I'll take my chances." Conner said with a smirk.

"R.I.P. Conner Kent" Wally coughed out. Batman glared at Conner and asked him to follow him, which Conner did with no fear.

...Conner went missing for 3 days, he never wanted to disobey Batman again. And let's just say he isn't a big fan off little kids anymore.

Conner had to deal with little kid torture... babysitting kids ages 1-9.

NOW to those who might think Babysitting isn't that bad, well add a room of screaming/crying toddlers, shelfish/spoiled 7, 8 and 9 years olds, and a easily tempered teen... you end up with lots of frustration.

**(And: Lol sorry if you were expecting more torture. Alright I still need a way to make Batman ban them from playing T & D maybe that will be next chapter. feel free to drop off a review)**


	26. A dog, a master, and little kid songs

Okay! Let me start by saying thanks for all the reviews, ima answer some.

Jedi Ani Unduli: Lol That would make Batman too evil!

Lin36bffbecca: I was also thinking about her being like a mom to Roy, you've inspired me to wright something for them in a future chapter.

puzzleshippinglove: Oh Superboy didn't babysit Tim and Damien, though I find it absolutely hilarious at that thought. Superman's son babysitting Batman's sons, priceless! xD They aren't in the story cuz Dick is still 13.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, she owns nothing, neither does he! Or him or her(pointing to random people) especially not her! Oh but that one person in the corner helps think of ideas for the show.

Ch.26!  
>(Mt. Justice 4:00 training time)<p>

"Recognized Black Canary." Dinah stepped out with a smile, that was Conner's cue. He ran towards her.

"Okay time to train..." she started. "Grrr." Conner cut her off. Did he just growl at me? Dinah thought. Superboy began barking and shaking, angrily at her, "RUFF! RUFF!" Dinah's expression was priceless, a hint of fear, worry, confusion mixed with anger.

He stopped barking at her to snarl. He showed his teeth and kept growling, "Grrrrr." Dinah had begun to back away, while YJ and Roy laughed hysterically at the show.

"Down boy Down!" Wally said wiping tears from his eyes. Conner made a fake attempt to bite Canary before joining the others on the couch.

Canary still a little shaken turned to glare at the kids, "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing, just a game we're playing." Rob said innocently. Let's go back...

(At Mt. Justice 3:23 p.m.)

"Recognized, Red Arrow."

Roy looked around. Artemis and Megan were talking. Conner was staring at the T.V. Wally and Rob were playing a racing game on the huge T.V. Kaldur looked up at him then went back to reviewing leader plan stuff.

Damn ever since I called him Jackass he doesn't offer me a smile anymore.

"Hey can someone tell me why I keep coming back here? I mean I was only supposed to play one round of Truth or Dare and some how I ended up going camping and washing cars with you guys, so why do I keep coming back here?" Roy spoke loudly so everyone could hear him

Artemis and Megan shrugged their shoulders, Conner and Kaldur ignored him.

But the bird and the speedster answered him at the same time in a sing song voice, "Because you love us!" they joked.(The day before Robin and Batman talked things out so now Robin wasn't depressed and back to his old self)  
>Roy wore a thoughtful expression, he shook his head "Nah that can't be it. Must be cuz there's free food and TV here."<p>

"Ha Wally are you letting me win or do you just suck?" Robin mocked him in victory. Wally opened his mouth but everyone else beat him to it, "He just sucks."  
>Wally pouted, "I do not suck you suck! And you suck and you and you and you," he said pointing to all his team members.<p>

"Soooo you don't want to play anymore?" the black haired 13 year-old asked turning off the game. "He needs a game that he can't lose in. Let's play T & D." Artemis said picking up a water bottle that was on a table.

They sat in a sloppy circle in the living room. It looked like this. Megan, next to her Conner next to him Kaldur next to him Robin next to him Wally next to him Artemis and next to her was Roy closing the circle.

Spining. Spin. Slowww down. STOP!

"Well fish man truth or dare?" Roy said with a smirk. Kaldur glared at him, "Truth he said threw gritted teeth." "Have you ever had a girlfriend, or going out? I vet you don't even know what that is!" he mocked Aqualad.

Roy just has to push his buttons, Kaldur answered him calmly "Yes I have had a girlfriend before, her name was Tula."

"Buttt you broke up with her cuz you found out you like guys now? Orr did you cheat on her! Did you cheat on her!" Roy taunted. Artemis elbowed him hard.

"No, she loved someone else," Kaldur said not trying not to lose his temper. "So you got dumped?" Roy added rubbing the area where Artemis struck him. This time both girls elbowed him. "Do us a favor and shut your mouth." Artemis whispered harshly to him.

"Just spin the bottle." Kaldur spoke regaining his calm side. Spin. Stop.

It landed on Superboy and the bottom on Wally. Time for more revenge! "Truth or Dare supes?"

"Dare." Conner said forgetting that Wally was still out for revenge. "I dare you to preform I'm a little tea pot infront of Superman!" Wally said eagerly. "I'm a little teapot?" Conner turned to Megan confused, she shrugged her shoulders. "What's that?" the clone asked in confusion.

"You don't know what that is! You learned it in Kindergarten. Oh wait I forgot. Um the tea pot dance is um, like you how do you explain it? Somebody show him the tea pot dance!" Wally said turning to Roy, Artemis and Robin. The three of them looked away. "You do it West it was your idea." Roy said pointing at him.

Wally blushed, "But if I do it then what's the point of him doing it! Ugh nevermind I'll just dare you to something else. Umm... I got it! Bark like a bulldog to everyone who comes out from the telaporters! You do know what a bulldog is right?"

Conner's turn to blush, "Yes! I'm not stupid!"

Awkward bottle spinning... The bottom landed on Robin and the top landed on Artemis. "So Artey truth or dare!" the hyper boy said jumping out of his seat.

Artemis scoffed, "I know what your like no way I'm picking dare. Truth."

Boy Wonder shrugged it off with a smile, "If anyone in this room could be your slave for day who would it be?"

Artemis looked around evilly, everyone became nervous. She finally landed her eyes on Wally, who gulped. "Kid Dork!" Then she spinned the bottle again.

The bottom part pointed to Roy, the top part pointed to Wally. "Truth or Dare KF?" Roy asked.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Wally said even more excited than Robin. "I dare you to be Artemis's slave for the day." Roy said with a laugh. Wally fell downcast, how did he not see this one coming? Artemis smiled, "Roy you just made my day, from now on call me master Wally."

"Roy you do know you just sold my soul to the devil?" Wally muttered burying his face into his hands. The others laughed at him. They spined the bottle again.

The top pointed to Robin and the bottom pointed to Conner. "Truth or Dare" the clone asked now getting interested. "DARE!" Robin said getting ready for a challenge. "I dare you to fill the League's HQ with laughing gas, show us proof if you do it." Robin had a evil glint in his eye, "Your challenge is accepted!" After that black Canary showed up.

(Back to 4 o'clock now 4:02)

Dinah shook her head, it was best not to ask. "Roy you don't need to train, but you can give some pointers to the others if you want to stay."

"Sorry, I have to go." He waved bye to them before running out.

"Okay, sparing today. Artemis go against Wally today, mix it up than the usual." Black C. directed.

They got into stances. as they circled eachother Artemis spoke. "Slave, let me kick your butt!" "Yes, Master." he grumbled miserably. Dinah, turned to the others who where cheering them on. "Slave? Master?"

"Again part of the game we're playing," Robin cleared up. "I see, note to self expect weird things from the kids." Dinah muttered. (Later at 4:30 p.m.)  
>"Recognized Captain Marvel, Recognized Green Arrow." Kaldur and Conner stopped sparing.<br>Again Conner ran to them and began to bark crazily at them.

Green Arrow was confused, and Captain Marvel hid behind him. "What's wrong with Superboy?" Green Arrow asked lightly poking the kid. Superboy's response was to bite his finger. "Ow! Hey! HE BIT ME! HE BIT ME!" Green Arrow said rubbing his injured finger. Captain Marvel got the hell out of there.

Canary rolled her eyes, "That's enough Conner. And stop being such baby Ollie." The YJ team was laughing.

"Wally go get me a water bottle, Spring Mountain." Artemis ordered. Green Arrow saw Wally go get her a drink, he smiled. Those two were starting to get along.

But GA frowned when Wally bent down on a knee and handed her the water as if she were a queen. "Master." he heard Wally call her. Artemis grabbed the water gulped some down, then spit it at him. What the? "It's too hot I wanted a cold water! Go get another one!" Oliver turned to Dinah, "It's a game." she whispered to him. "Ooh."

(At 6:00 p.m. training had finished)

"Recognized Red Arrow." "I'm back." Roy said looking around. Robin was sitting on the floor watching TV. Artemis was sitting in a armrest chair using Wally's back for a place to rest her feet. Kaldur was missing, no sign of Conner. Megan was sitting on the edge of the couch. "You guys want to eat fast food?" Roy said looking at the exhausted/hungry YJ members, they nodded their heads eagerly. (Conner had fallen asleep on the couch so he didn t bark and Roy couldn't see him laying down.)

"Kay I'll pay but someone has to go pick up the food." Roy offered.

"Why can't you go, we're tried!" Wally complained. "Foot rests don't complain!" Artemis said kicking him with a smirk. "I didn't bring any civvy clothes. And you guys are already in them." Roy said looking down at his costume.

"I'll go!" robin said eager, he still wasn't tired. "Wally I demand you to got with Rob, he can't carry it all." Artemis said waving him off. Roy gave his money to Robin. "What! Aww common what about aqualad?" wally protested.

"He's showering," Megan said facing a sleeping Conner, "And Superboy is sleeping."

"Artemis you and Megan can't go because...?"

"Because we're tried, and I'm your master!" Artemis snapped at him, she loved the power.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, "Where's the nearest fast food place?" he asked Megan since she lived in Happy Harbor.

About two blocks exiting the mountain.

"Oh that's not far common rob we can walk it." Wally said about to leave.

"We would of walked it either way, batman took away motorcycle privileges." Robin said with a laugh. "And don't you guys need to tell us what you want?"

"Surprise us." Artemis said with a yawn.

(two blocks down)  
>They arrived at a place called J.K.B. Wally tried to open the door. "Locked. But the sign says open!" wally said pulling on the door.<p>

"Have you tried pushing it?" Robin suggested with a giggle. Wally pushed, "No still locked."

"Let me see," Robin read the sign, "Wally the sign says drive-thru open, inside is closed under construction."

"Oh that's weird. Well let's go through the drive-thru!" the 15-year old said making his way towards the drive-thru. Robin stopped him "That's for cars only! Let's go someplace else."

"The next place is probably miles away! Common they'll give us our food." wally said positive.

"Welcome to Joy Kings Burger what is your order?" the person asked in the com link. "See." Wally said proving his point to robin. They ordered.

But when they got to the paying window... "Sorry boys you need a car to get your food. How on earth did you order?" the employee lady asked. "Told ya." Rob said turning to Wally.

"We'll be back!" Wally said pulling rob with him.

(in the parking lot of JKB)

"Tada!" Wally said pointing to the object. "You want me to ride that with you pushing? Wally that's so, so stupid! It's so stupid it just might work!" Robin hoped in. "I've done stupider things with you I'll just add this on the list."

"What list?" Wally asked pushing the object. "The Retarded things I've done with Wally West list."

"OOh. Haha there's no way they can't give us our food now!" wally smirked in a sure to be victory.

"Boys you did come back, and with a...?" The woman said looking at them for answer.

"A shopping cart! It's got 4 wheels, a driver, and a passenger! It's officially a car." Wally told her with pride.

"Correction A Cart," she said with a chuckle "Kay boys you can get your food."

The boys hive-fived in victory, "Yes!" "Awesome!"

(Back at the mountain now it was 6:21 p.m.)

"We're back!" the boys said stepping back into the mountain.

"You didn't bark Supes." Wally said with a frown. The clone, now fully awake, answered, "You didn't step threw the teleporters."

"While they ate Artemis spoke I'm bored Wally entertain me, do the tea pot dance."

Wally choked on his fries. "Artemis have a heart," Robin said nicely, Wally smiled at his friend in thanks. "Have a heart and let him entertain some league members too!" Robin added with a cackle.

"No can do Rob, I'm bored and don't want to wait for the league." Artemis told him, "We're waiting Wally."

(In JL HQ)  
>"The teens have been acting very weird." Captain Marvel told other leaguers in the meeting they were having. In the meeting it was Flash, Wonder Woman, both Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel, and Hawk Woman.<p>

"What do you mean, how weird Billy?" Hal Jordan asked(Aka one of the Green Lanterns)

"Um let's check the security camera to show you guys it's hard to explain." Marvel said pointing at one of the computers.

Flash super speed typed and a the kids came on to the screen, he put the volume up.

"They're eating nothing strange about that." Hawk woman said crossing her arms over her chest.

They saw Wally stand up and began to sing and dance. The Leaguers had their eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm a little tea pot! Short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up I just shout, tip me over and pour me out!"

"I forgot how it goes," Wally stopped singing. "It's a good thing I searched up the lyrics huh?" Artemis said handing him her phone.

Wally blushed reading the lyrics to himself. "Wally we're waiting!" Artemis said impatiently.  
>"I'm a very special pot, it's true." he grumbled. The other teens chuckled. The Leaguers chuckled too, minus Flash who was wondering what the hell his nephew was doing.<p>

"Here's an example of what I can do. I can turn my handle into a spout."  
>"Tip me over and pour me out."<br>"There I sang! Happy now, and Conner now you know what the tea pot song is." KF said about to sit back down.

"I got that that song confused with the potty dance song, how does that one go again?" Roy asked. Wally sent him a glare. "You know I too get confused Wally preform it for us." Artemis said clapping her hands of so mighty.

Instead of arguing he decided to get it over with.

"Do the (clap clap) potty dance!  
>Right side cross(Crosses his right leg)<br>Left side cross(crosses his left led)  
>Step, step!<br>Toes, waist, celebrate!  
>Do the (clap clap) potty dance!" Wally had even done all the gestures. The teens were on the floor laughing. "Wally just preformed a pull up comercial for toddlers. Barry that kid needs help." John Stewart(the other Green Lantern) said with a laugh. The Flash glared at him.<p>

"But, you must show Conner and Megan how to do the hokey pokey!" Robin had to open his mouth. Artemis shook her head in agreement.

"Grrr, Fine. Wally never backs out and if being a slave he has to be, he will obey his master. Megan, Conner get up we're doing the hokey pokey." Wally said getting ready. "Is it just me or did he just say he was a slave?" Diana(aka Wonder Woman) said confused. "It's just you." BArry growled out. "No, I'm pretty sure he said slave." Captain Marvel added agreeing with her. "Shut up." Flash spoke trying to defend his nephew but it was getting harder to do if he kept singing.

"You put your right hand in,  
>you put your right hand out,<br>You put your right hand in And you shake it all about."

"You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it s all about!" his nephew sang the silly song while doind the silly dance.

Flash turned off the computer unable to watch anymore, a unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey I was watching that!" Captain Marvel said defensively. The other Leaguers were laughing.

Flash became the laughing stock the whole day.

A/N: I think it was lacking humor but I wasn't in the mood while typing it. Ah I still have T & D's for this, the grand one I will hold for the end it will go with the laughing gas chapter. Shopping cart true story, it happened to my cousins when they went to McDonald's. The inside was closed only the drive-thru was open and they wouldn't give them food cuz they had no car so they got a shopping cart and McDonald's gave them their food! xD Oh should Conner bark at Batman? Who want's to see that! Review and tell me. 


	27. Don't ask Just don't

**Me back. No. I back. No. I m back. No. I am back. Yes.**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction is awesome! Saddly No one here owns anything, including me.**

**Ch. 27**

(Mt. Justice 7:07 p.m. Wally is still Artemis slave)  
>"Recognized: Batman 02(i think) Recognized Superman 01"<p>

Conner actually gulped, timidly walked up to the dark night and his father before they could react, Conner began to bark madly.

Superman's reaction was concern and fear kinda like Captain Marvel. "Umm" he took a step behind Batman "Do something." he whispered to his 'friend'. (Batman considers Superman as one of his bitches)

Batman stared at him unphased under his cowl his cocked an eyebrow at him,_ Sock him? Knock out gas? Stab him with kryptonite? Bitch slap him? Push him out of the way? Yell what the hell are you doing? Give him a dog treat? Pull his hair and slam his face to the wall? Ah I know,_ Batman tasered Conner.

Superboy yelped as electricity shocked his whole body, he fell down twitching.(the last time I checked electricity hurts superman, so does magic this comes from watching the old superman shows Look up at the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! NO it's Superman! OLD cartoon movies) Superman winced, that's got to hurt. Young Justice didn't even dare to laugh, they all stared at Batman well not shocked more like terrified.

"He'll survive," with that said Batman stepped over a twitching Conner and resumed walking forward as if nothing happened.

"You could of killed him!" Superman yelled at Batman, Batman ignored him. "What if I socked Robin? Huh? How would you feel!" The man of steel yelled at the dark detective for hurting his son.

"If you did that, knowing you never, but if you did you probably would send Robin to the hospital. And I would most likely kill y-" was all they heard out of Batman because he had entered another room.

After Batman left the room Wally spoke, "Um Conner... you don't have to er bark anymore." Megan tearfully flew over to him to tend her boyfriend.

Once Supes was fully healed, the others kept playing truth and dare. A dangerous yet fun game.

Megan spined the bottle. The top pointed to Artemis the bottom to Megan. "Truth or Dare!" Megan said perky as ever. "Truth" the archer girl answered simply.

With a giggle Megan asked a her the question, "Do you have a crush on someone in this room?" The boys all looked at her eager to find out the answer.

Artemis was about to yell no but Megan spoke again. "The truth Artemis, I can feel if you lie!"

With a small blush she muttered "Yes." But kept her gaze on the floor no way was she looking up to a boy. All the boys smirked pondering on who she liked.

Artemis spined the bottle upset, now that a secret was out. This time the top pointed to Megan and the bottom pointed to Artemis. "Truth or Dare?" The blond girl laughed darkly.

Megan sat there thinking for several minutes, until all the boys pleaded for her to hurry up.

"Truth" she blurted out so the guys would get off her back. "If you could slap anyone in this room who would it be?" Artemis asked knowing the the alien girl didn't like to hurt people, especially her friends. Roy inwardly groaned she was going to take forever again!

To his surprise she answered right away. "Robin." She said with a small smile. "What why me!" the youngest said obviously hurt that she chose him.

"I have my reasons." she put it simply, "For starters, your mentor almost killed my boyfriend, second you played a mean prank on me, third last week you took my cookies when I specifically said no one touch these cookies, and don't you think I've forgotten about the air conditioning incident."

_Why can't you guys let that go! I carried a damn princess book around for you!_ Robin thought madly but he decided not to say it out loud. _Be glad she's not actually slapping you_ he reminded himself and cooled off.

Wally snickered and whispered rather loudly to Red Arrow, "They're such girls." He shook his head agreeing "Yeah next thing you know they will be saying truth about when they had their first slumber party. Or ask us for our first kiss." The guys all chuckled, even Kaldur and Conner.

The girls glared at them. "Ooh I'm so scared maybe they'll give me a make over!" Wally added. The guys again laughed, which angered the girls more. "Don't tempt us," artemis said with gritted teeth.

"Are we upsetting you? Maybe you should go play an easier game like unicorns and dollies." Roy said with a smirk. The guys continued to laugh and tease them. The girls were practicly boiling.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Artemis snapped at them. "Nothing." Conner said smiling. "Except that your girls." robin coughed out. The other guys laughed agreeing.

Mind link:  
>~Ugh those jerks!~ Artemis yelled. ~Yeah! Even though I only understood some of it, it was insulting~ Megan said joining her. ~They think just cuz were girls we can't do stuff like them well we'll show them! We got to play pranks on them and from now on we only do dares no more truths!~ Artey. ~Um, ok~ Megan naively agreed.<p>

Artemis spined the bottle, but the bottle went flying and hit Kaldur. Kal began rubbing his head. _Whoops_.

"Recognized Flash."

Flash came running in, ran up to his nephew and took him with him. "Um, hi to you too Uncle B." KF said confused. Shut it you! You've caused me enough trouble for one day. You with those stupid songs! Flash thought bitterly but he knew better than to say it put loud, he gave him a short "We gotta go."

"Recognized Green Lantern."

Green Lantern came in laughing, "Oh Barry don't take the funny show away!" Flash glared at him and pulled both his nephew and GL with him out of there.

"Aww! He took my slave away! So many songs he could of preformed..." Artemis pouted a little.

They shrugged his absence away and continued to play. Kaldur spined the bottle lightly so it wouldn t hit anyone.

Sucked for him, the top pointed to him. Bottom pointed to Robin. "Dare," I'm sick of picking truth all the time. Kal told the boy.

"Ooooh! I dare you to say the opposite to everyone/everything and the negative for two whole days!"

Kaldur made a confused face, "I do not understand."

"Like if someone says they like you, you then say you hate them. Get me?" Robin tried to explain.

"I still don't understand." Kaldur told him again.

"Um, like when some says how was your day you say it was horrible now do you get me?" Robin tried to clear it up.

"No." was Kaldur's short reply.

"Like if someone says nice weather today you say no it's ugly. Now do you understand?" Robin said on the tip of frustration.

"Nope," Kal said shaking his head. Robin sighed. Meanwhile the others were laughing. "Whats so funny?" the bird boy grumbled. "Nothing," Kaldur said answering him dead serious.

Megan giggled "He's messing with you robin, he understands." "Is this true Kaldur?" Robin said.

"No," Kaldur answered him. "Um ooh I know, Kaldur do you respect Aquaman and is he your king?" Robin said testing him with a question.

"No." Kaldur answered again, then he spined the bottle.

The bottom pointed to Roy and the top to Megan. "Dare!" Megan said bravely.

"Megan since your nice I'll give you an easy one," Roy said thinking and then added "Also cuz your a girl." He got a punch and glare from the other archer.

"Do you want to take the stupid test?" Roy asked Megan.

"What is that?" she said naively.

"It's a test that tell us weather your smart or stupid." Roy informed her, Robin snickered and Artemis still kept her glare on Roy.

"Sure." the maritain girl said skeptically.

"What color is the sky?" Roy asked her. "Blue. But sometimes it get's orange and red and purple!" Megan said thinking smart. "What color is the grass?" Roy quizzed her. "Green." she answered him wondering how someone could fail a test so easy. "What color is the floor?" Roy said with patience.

Superboy got annoyed, "She's not color blind Harper!" "Patience." Roy said glaring at the clone. "Brownish gray, I think.." she said gazing at the floor.

"How many legs do horses have?"~Roy

"4"~Megan

"How do you spell love?"~Roy

"L-O-V-E"~Megan

"Almost done, is earth a shaped like sphere or a square?"~roy

"Sphere." Megan said with a sigh this game was boring.

"What was the first question I asked you?" Roy said with a smirk forming on his lips.

"What color is the sky!" She repeated now fully annoyed like everyone else.

Roy shook his head, "You failed. Guess your stupid. Time for your dare." Roy got up and grabbed a black marker, he went to Megan and wrote on her forehead 'STUPID' "There that's you dare don't wash it off until I say so oh and you have to be in PJ's all day tomorrow."

Megan blushed, "I don't understand how did I fail such a simple test?"

"Yeah Roy! She said all the answers correctly! Are you sure your not color blind? Are you sure you know how the world is shaped and how many legs do you think horses have?" Conner accused.

"I'm tempted to wright stupid on your forehead too. My first question was, Do you want to take the stupid test?" Roy said out smarting him.

"That's stupid" Artemis said crossing her arms. "The stupid test makes me feel stupid." Conner grumbled. (It is called the retarded game but that name is insulting to those who are retarded so I changed it to stupid)

"Whatever roy your a dumb dushbag." Artey said spinning the bottle. To her horror Roy got the bottom and she got the top, and she agreed to only say dare. "Dare" she muttered depressed.

"What shall this dumb dushbag make you do?" He said with devil smile. "Artemis I dare you to," he then whispered into her ear. She smirked, "That's all? That's nothing! I can soo do that!"

"Tomorrow we all have to be there to witness it." he added. "Humph" was the girl's answer, "whatever I still won't back out."

With that they spined the bottle this time, Artemis got to get revenge on Roy. Dare. Roy said bored like if there was anything she could do that he would be embarrassed about. Oh such a naive fool.

She also whispered into his ear. "We do this tomorrow, too." Before they could spin the bottle again Batman and Superman returned and took both their sons with them home. Roy left soon after. Kaldur, Artemis, and Megan stayed and continued to play.

The top pointed to Megan and the bottom pointed to Kaldur. Before Kal could speak, Megan spoke "Dare."

"I dare you to (blank) to robin's costume."

"Kaldur since when are you so evil?" Artemis said with a laugh. "It wasn't since I was dared to be negative." Kaldur purposely lied.

Megan giggled and agreed, she went to work right away.(remember they are in their civvies so robin left his costume in the mountain. Hint no she's not going to dye it pink, she's doing something else...)

"Recognized Aquaman."

Aquaman went up to Artemis and Kaldur. "Ready to go Aqualad?" the king said.

"No," Kaldur said getting up.(yes) Aquman stared at him with confusion, "Um is there something you need to get or do?"

"Yes," Kaldur said about to exit roughly pushing his king out of the way.(no) "Then go do it." Aquaman said hurrying him up a little shocked that Kaldur pushed him. "Hello, shut up. And do not come with me." Kaldur replied before leaving to Atlantis.(goodbye aren't you coming with me?) "Um, did he just leave with out me?" Aquaman asked the archer girl. "Yeah, duh. I'm staying here with Megan bye!"

(Next day, at Mt Justice. 2:24p.m.)

"Recognized, Martian Manhunter."

J'ohn entered and looked around, the first thing that caught his eye was the pink/purple sparkily puffy skirt that Artemis was wearing and was that a tiara on her head? Her hair was let down too, oh it wasn't his place to judge. The next thing he noticed was that the friendly kind Kaldur flicked him off as soon as he entered, strange. But other than that the room was normal. Conner was staring at a wall. Red Arrow looked like he was draw or scribbling something on a notepad. Robin was scratching his arm while laughing with KF. And Megan was... Megan was... oh there she is in pink PJ's.

Megan turned around, let out a squeal, she flew to her uncle, and have him a huge hug. He frowned looking at her forehead. "Child what is the word written on your forehead? Stew-pid?"

Megan broke apart from him and frowned she put her hands in her face and explained, "Because uncle I'm stupid! An idiot! A fool! I failed the easiest test ever!"

"What-?" J'ohn asked confused. "Nothing, we got to go now." Roy said pulling J'ohn's niece with him, the other YJ members followed.

Young justice and Red Arrow were all walking around happy harbor town. While walking the streets a lot of the public had their eyes glued to the teenage heros, the teens ignored the stares. They where on a mission. A mission to complete their dares. If they act weird it's part of the dare just a heads up.

"I like gummy bears," Artemis randomly said in a sweet voice. "No one cares." Kid Flash grumbled lazily. Kaldur tensed getting ready to, _ah he didn't have to stop a fight he needed to start one!_ "I care!" Kaldur yelled and he punched KF in the arm, "Say that again and watch!"

Artemis showed a flash on anger on her face but was replaced with a warm smile and giggle, "Your funny KF. Cool down Kal, no need to get violent." Wally shuddered he didn't like her like this, a nice Artemis now that was creepy.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Red Arrow said excitedly, "Look it's that one dude from that one place from that one time!" he shouted pointing to a guy. Young Justice stared at Roy weirdly, "Um who?" Robin asked scratching his neck. "Expect weird things," Kid flash coughed out.

Roy ran up to the random guy, who looked about 15 years-old. He was with a friend and his girlfriend. They stared at the hero a little excited, they never met a superhero before, and here was one in front of them! Actually a whole bunch, and they were their age, some looked strange like the green girl in pajamas maybe they would get them a...

"Can I have your autograph? Please! Can I? Can I!" Red Arrow said waving a notepad and pen at them. Wait wha? the other teens stared at him confused. "Isn't it the other way around?" the guy's girlfriend asked. Roy laughed and hugged her, he then whispered to her "Listen you, listen good, I'm going to say this once and don't ask questions I need to get 5 autographs by the end of the day from random people to win a bet and if I don't get them because of some whore and her bitch of boyfriend won't give them to me I will stalk you and make your life a personal hell, got it?" he said in a deadly voice.

She nodded her head quickly, and shakily grabbed the pen. She sloppily wrote her name down, and yelled at her boyfriend to do the same. "Why Amy?" the guy's friend asked. "What's gotten into you babe?" her boyfriend asked. "This superhero asked for our autographs and lord help me we will give it to him!" the girl now identified as Amy demanded.

Roy smiled warmly(insert shudder) at them, "Thank you so very much!" he hugged the girl again, much to the annoyance of her boyfriend. "You made a wise choice, this never happened" he whispered to her before waving bye to them. _And I thought superheros were supposed to be nice, ha dumb media_ Amy thought as the young heros walked away.

(They went to a little kid park in Happy Harbor.)  
>The teens in uniform hid away from the public either behind a bush or in a tree.<p>

(in mind link)

~Why are we doing this again?~ Wally asked. ~Um yeah why are we in a park hiding?~ Robin asked confused. ~Time for artemis to complete her dare.~ Roy informed ~now be quiet and watch~

Artemis took a deep breath, she bravely walked towards the playground. The little kids in the area stopped playing to stare at her.

"Look, a priwess!" a five year old little girl with pig tails said pointing to Artemis. "Don't point sweetie it's rude" the girl's mom said apologizing to Artemis. "It's okay mam I am a princess, for today" Artemis said in a soft voice. The other kids and even some parents murmured to each other. Artemis smiled widely, ran up a slide, and began to sing as she spined in circles playing on the equipment.

"Yeah. Yeah! I can feel fabulous! Oh yeah I'm so fantabulous!" "You know I'm happy, it's finally happening! Yeah!"

"What's haapening? She's losing her mind that's what's happening," a 18 year-old babysitter laughed to herself.

Artey climbed down the stairs and began to sing to little girls and boys."I'm a cute princess. I'm princesshalicious. So glamorous."

"I eat from diamonds dishes! I'm a fab hot diva!" she turned around to the parents "But I keep it clean" she sang with a wink. She continued to sing but this time she was skipping around the park, trying her best not to trip on her long skirt dress. ~please tell me someone is filming this!~Wally laughing thought ran threw their heads. ~No sorry~ Robin sighed.

"I'm sassy but happy and in between, yeah, yeah ya can see me smiling." ("Someone call the police," a dad loudly whispered to his wife, the wife sent him a glare then kept watching the teen girl.) "Oh yeah, I can hear that siren. Telling me to make my move cause I want you and you want me too" she sang looking at the clouds.

"Whoa. I love me! I'm lovely! I want to stay pretty for a long ti-ee-i-me!" her voice cracking causing the kids to cover their ears. ~if you ask me robin should have sung this~ Artemis thought dryly, causing robin to blush while the others teased.

She stopped skipping and jumped on a swing, she began to swing really high. ~I want to kill roy so much~ she heard her teammate's laughter in her head.

"I want to stay beautiful. I want to stay sexy. I WANNA BE A PRINCESS FOR ALL MY LIFE, I WANNA BE A PRINCESS FOR ALL OF MY LIFE!" She finished with jumping off the swings into the sand, and curtsied.~I can't believe I learned that song in one night~

After that she rolled in the sand laughing hysterically, it was part of her act. The archer got up scanned the place then ran up to a random guy. "Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked sweetly.

The guy nodded his head, "Most definitely." Artemis broke down and began to fake cry, "It's not my fault! My slave ran away with my best friend." She pretended to sob harder. "Err, um, uh, sorry bout that I guess," the 28 year old man said looking at the teen girl not having a clue what to do.

"Artemis is that you?" Green Arrow now dressed as Oliver Queen asked approaching her with Dinah.

_Uh-oh_, _not part of the plan_. Artemis stopped fake crying and began to run. "IT'S OLLIE RUN! I REPEAT RUN!" She screamed, the superhero teens jumped out of trees and behind bushes. They were all laughing madly, and they joined her running. The bewildered looks on the public faces where priceless! (?O.o?)

"What the hell are they doing?" G.A. asked Dinah. She laughed, "I don't know but whatever game they are playing it looks like fun."

**A/n The princess song is a real song by Ashley Tisdale, I was laughing when I read the lyrics, like conceited much ashley? what did megan do? Alright the next chapter, I'll try to get up faster. But I'm busy. Soo you might have to wait. But hey at least this is kinda long chapter.**


	28. Trouble with Paparazzi

**I am oddly back? Every review makes me so happy and I try to get the next chapter done so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I hate righting these, I don't own. Hey have people even been sued yet?**

Oliver Queen stared at a laughing Dinah. "Am I missing something?"

"No, it's just that those kids are always so busy either with school, personal issues, crime fighting, arguing amongst each other, and I think it's good that they get a break once in a while. I'm glad they are relaxing and enjoying life." Dinah explained. Green Arrow thought about it, he shook his head like Roy had done. _Nah, it's just to weird._ "Common we gotta go."

"Where?" she asked him as he gently pulled her hand. "Um to that JL meeting" he whispered to her.

"Darn I forgot it's today. Hurry up I don't want to be the last one." she said yanking his arm as she began to run to the nearest teleporters. Ollie stumbled, "Hey I was gentle with you!"

She scoffed "So."

"So your a girl. And just cuz I'm a guy doesn't mean you can drag me around like a ragdoll!" Black Canary stopped dead in her tracks, and faced him "What was that?"

_Uh-oh. He knew that look, what did he do this time?_

She slapped him, "Cuz I'm a girl? What does that mean!" He rubbed his cheek _Oh. Forgot they're senstive about that sort of thing._ "Nothing! Nothing! Forget what I said it was stupid." She slapped hard.

_Hell yeah it was stupid_, "Just remember I can beat you in five seconds flat when we spar." she nearly growled at him.

Great. Now you got a angry Canary on your hands Oliver. Good job, he thought sarcasticly.

(In Justice League HQ)

"Late, dammit."

Flash silently cursed to himself. Fastest man alive, and always last, not fair!

In the large meeting room was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, three Green Lanterns, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Hawk and Dove and ect. the point was that he was last and everybody was glaring at him.

"The meeting will now start. Let's start with the media..." Superman started, Batman would continue shortly after him, with the more significant stuff that is.

No one noticed the gas coming in from the corner of the room...

(Back to the teens still walking at Happy Harbor)

Oh I forgot to mention in the other chapter Artemis was wearing shades to cover her eyes and protect her ID cuz she wasn't in her costume. And Megan well she has green skin soo you could tell she was a maritain even with PJ's.

"Rob, you okay?" Kid Flash said noticing his friend was walking sluggish and scratching all day.

"I-I dunno, just a little itchy, thats all." he replied scratching his injured arm.

"Maybe your coming down with the chicken pox."

"Had them when I was four," he replied still scratching.

"Maybe you stepped in poison ivy," suggested Conner.

"Unless they put poison ivy in the oak trees and grass in a kid park, I doubt it. It's the only plant stuff I've been around all day." Robin said with a small laugh imagining if they did put poison ivy in a park.

"Um, maybe it's your costume," Walls suggested.

"KF don't be silly! Wasn't your costume made to be comfortable? And stop scratching it might make it worse." Artemis asked, knowing that Megan was starting to get nervous.

"Yeah, but..."

Kaldur cut Robin off, "Who wants ice-cream?" That took their minds off of it. "ME! I do!" Robin said with a goofy smile.

"Me too!" Kid Flash said vibrating with excitement. "I want ice-cream."(Hey what kid/teen/adult doesn't enjoy ice-cream?)

"I want vanilla! With gummy bears on the top." artemis spoke ice-cream was good.

"I want cookies'n cream!" Megan said doing a small twirl in the air. "I want whatever Megan wants." Conner mumbled not caring much for this ice-cream substance.(oooh shocker)

"What do I look like your butler? Go buy it your selfs." Kaldur said coolly before passing an ice-cream paler. Roy laughed at Kaldur's evilness, there was hope for him yet. The others followed disappointed.

"I don't like this version of Aqualad." Megan muttered passing the delicious ice-cream store. "Aww, we could of gotten free ice-cream!" Wally complained, "Why is Kal being so mean today?"

"Oh, right you left so you didn't know." artemis said thoughtfully. "Yeah Robin dared Aqualad to be negative or opposite all day." Superboy explained to him.

"Soo this is your fault," Wally said punching Robin on his injured shoulder. Robin winced, "Dude it still hurts!" Roy hit the back of Wally's head, "Ow. Why does everyone hit me there?"

"FYI kid dumbass, to make up for it I was going to buy everyone ice-cream but... you can skip out." Robin said rubbing his shoulder.

The others smiled excited and walked back to the ice-cream store. Kaldur frowned but also walked in.

When they stepped in all eyes of course had to land on them. Red Arrow was about to open his mouth, but Kaldur beat him. "You all have staring problems or what?" Kaldur trying to look pist-off. Everybody avoided their gaze, but kept glancing at them. Heros or Villains? Everyone was freaking out.

Robin saw their confusion, "We're heros" he said with a small laugh. And presented everyone to the people in the store.

"Aqualad, Artemis, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash and of course me, Robin." Robin explained pointing to his friends. "We're Young Justice, minus Red Arrow, he works solo."

The costumers calmed down somewhat, everybody took out their cell phones and cameras. They ignored the public, and walked up to the cashier. "Uh why is Miss Martain in Pajamas? And is she Martain Manhunter's daughter?" a random person yelled.

"It's a free country!" Superboy said defending her, Megan held his hand in thanks. "No, he's my uncle." was all the green girl explained.

"Sooo is Artemis a friend of yours or that's just how she dresses when she fights crime?" another random person yelled.

Artemis blushed, before she could speak Kid Flash spoke for her, "Yes! That's how she usually dresses!" The other teens couldn't help but to giggle at her.

Artemis had to resit the urge to tackle and strangle the boy to the ground. So she regained her cool, no way was she losing her dare, "Of course not sweetie! I just felt like a princess today, like Superboy said it's a free country."

"I-I can't believe she actually said it!" Roy then continued to laugh.

The cashier did his best fake smile, "Welcome to Sunshine Ice-"

Kaldur rudely cut him off, "Ya, Ya whatever cut the crap. We came here to order. Now take it." The cashier nodded his head quickly.

While everybody placed their orders Wally was trying to convince Robin to pay for his ice-cream.  
>"Rob buddy 'ol pal, best friend. You know I would get ice-cream for you!" Robin ignored him and placed his own order. "Who is paying?" the cashier said warmly.<p>

"That would be the youngest," Conner said about to lick his ice-cream. The youngest? That would be you dummmy 16 months, I got 13 years! Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and payed the man in cash.

"Damn Robin your loaded," Kid Flash said ogling his cash and ice-cream. Robin cackled "If only you knew."

"Maybe it's cuz he doesn't spend his money on every single food he sees." Artemis commented.

"Hey! Fast-"

Roy cut KF off "Metabolism! WE know! Why do you keep repeating it! And you," he said turning to Artemis, "you all ready know speedsters need to eat for energy so enough with the insults!"

Both teens nodded their heads scared of what the older archer would do to them if they continued. Why can't I do that to get them to shut up? Kalldur pondered to himself.

In the end, Robin gave in to Wally's whining and bought him a rootbeer float, of course with coke as the soda.

(Back In JL HQ)

"Make it stop!" Captain Marvel said with tears of joy rolling down his eyes. The whole league was laugh hysterically nonstop.

"Who knew laughing could hurt this much!" Hawkman laughed on the floor clutching his sides. "It does hurt! Br- Batman make it stop!" Black Canary was leaning on Green Arrow for support, both close to falling over on the floor. Most heroes where already on the floor.

"Is this the Joker's laughing gas?" Superman said franticly not wanting to die. "N-no," Batman trying his best not to bursting out laughing, "it would have killed us by now! It shouldn't last that long."

"Who the heck put laughing gas in HQ!" Flash coughed but continued to laugh. "I don't know but when I get my hands on them it won't be..." was all that escaped Batman before he continued to chuckle again, but Batman was good at not laughing so he didn't laugh as much as others who were in the floor. Then suddenly it stopped, like if someone pushed the pause button on life.

A giggle would escape some heroes once and while, but that's it. Batman instantly went back to serious mode, "Search the entire headquarters!" Hero's rubbed there sore cheeks but quickly followed his orders.

(Back with YJ)

"Oooh can I have your autograph!" Red Arrow asked a boy around the age of ten, he was walking with his dad. "Um. Are we on a TV show?" the dad asked the other hero's. Roy was about to say 'no'.

Kal had to say the opposite, "Yes! Yes you are, it's about Superhero's getting autographs instead of giving them. It's called Switching Sides."

"Really? Give him your autograph Joey." The kid's dad said looking around for a camera.

The boy did, and the hero's left.

(...later)

"Ooh rejected! By an old lady too!" Kid Flash said mocking a rejected Roy.

(More later?)

"Here," a lady with brown hair and green eyes said giving roy her autograph. Roy grabbed it, he looked down to see she had also written her number. He looked up and the woman around his age blew him a kiss.

"You lucky dog!" Kid Flash whined, "I'm going to ask ladies for there autographs." Artemis got jealous.

That's around the time when their fun ended. One nightmarish word, "Paparazzi." Red Arrow was the first to notice the nosy, lying, jerks. He slightly paled, "Run."

"What?"

"RUN!" Roy pointed to the media wannabes, they were worst than the news. At least the news most of the time speak the truth. The young hero's ran/flew away, minus Aqualad who calmly walked away.

The Paparazzi caught up to him. "Hey! HEY! Your a superhero!" They took lots of pictures of him.

"No." was Kaldur's answer. "But you, um aren't you aqualad?" a lady asked recognizing him. "No." Kaldur answered.

She googled and image of him and Aquaman, "Yes! Yes you are! What you doing in Happy Harbor?"

"Nothing." Aqualad said walking in a normal pace.

"Are you mad that your friends left you?"

Kaldur wasn't mad, he was the one who choose to walk so he said, "Yes. Very angry."

"What are you going to do?"

Nothing but instead he said "Something, Awful."

"Tell us how old are you, Aqualad? And where is Aquaman?"

"I don't know, and who cares to both of your questions." Kaldur answered bored walking in random directions, now he couldn't get back to Mt. Justice great.

"You seem stubborn, rude even. Are you always like this?"

"Yes, always." Kaldur said a hint of worry in his voice he didn't want the media to make him sound bad.

"Aqualad where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I was not planing on going anywhere." truth: Yes! Yes I was but you showed up.

"Uh-huh. Wow you are really hard to talk to. Hey we have reports about you and your friends where seen in happy harbor ice-cream place, and a park. What is your comment on that?"

Kaldur really wanted to scream 'no comment' but he couldn't only opposite. "We went to a park to watch Artemis sing about being a princess, we then went to go eat ice-cream, Robin payed."

"Tell us more about your friends!"

"Well, for starters Superboy is very talktive, not to mention immature. He also loves monkeys. Then there's Robin, who is the oldest of the group, and leader. He's depressed all the time and distant, he hates jokes. And Kid Flash, who is not such great friends with Robin, they don't get along ever. Kid Flash is quiet, listens to orders, and is in love with a certain archer girl. Artemis is about the nicest person you will ever meet, sweet navivie child, super girly. She hates to fight and she is too maddly in love with the speedster. Oh then there's Miss Maratian, she's rude, loud, selfish, but above all just plain mean. And Red Arrow is such a goody-too-shoes, he works great with others and..."

"Aqualad! That's enough! Shut the f*ck up! Stop lying to them!" Red Arrow said coming out of the invisible Bio-ship. They threw a rope/line down for him to grab. He did, and it carried him into Megan's ship. As he was being pulled up Kaldur flicked the media off, and spit at them "Take that pesky paparazzi!"

The paparazzi stood there shocked. Then one of them smiled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUCALY TOLD US!"  
>"YES!"<p>

"WE CAN NEVER GET A HERO TALK TO US! THIS DAY WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!"

Young Justice, and Roy stood in straight line, all tried to inch away from Kaldur. Their mentors gave them all disapproving looks, Dinah and Red Tornado where there too. Batman paced back and fourth in front of them. "Obviously washing all of the Leagues cars and righting essays had no effects on your future choices."

"Laughing gas? Speaking with Media? Walking in public with costume? More lies? You made a mockery of all Superhero's everywhere today! Yet you have nothing to say?"

The teens found the floor more intersting. Robin kept moving.

"Nothing? Well..." Batman stopped pacing and faced his protege. "Robin. Stop. Squirming."

Robin stood still. Well for about 5 seconds, then he began to squirm again.

I have no idea what to do with these kids, punishment isn't working. Maybe if I slap some sense into them? Batman noticed Robin squirming again, "Robin." Batman sent him a small glare. Robin's eye twitched under mask as he stood still again.

"The League will discuss your consequences." Batman was about to walk out but Robin broke, the little bird fell to the floor scratching uncontrollably.

Batman inwardly gave a frustrated sighed, Dick!

"What's wrong with Robin?" Superman asked out loud. Megan and Kaldur tried to secretly high-five eachother. Batman saw them in the corner of his eye, heck most of the league saw them not so secretly hive-five.

"SOOO itchy!" Robin began to peel off his gloves, to use his nails as better scratchers. "If your itchy don't scratch." Black Canary spoke with concern.

"No, it's okay it s just a little itching powder," Megan said with a giggle holding up a blue pouch bag. "Hey! Where did you get that itching powder from?" Wally, upset, asked her.

"I found some in your room." she replied floating over to him and handing him the bag.

Robin twitched on the floor, he got up and ran in the direction of the mountain's showers.

Batman glared at Megan and Kaldur. Suddenly they all remembered the Conner getting tasered incident.

Aqualad stood there and pretended to be unfazed but he really was nervous, he was too young to die!

Megan flew behind her uncle, she shook at the mighty bat glare.

"Batman, my friend, stop scaring them." J'ohn spoke defending his niece. Batman crossed his arms in front of his chest making him look even more intimidating.

"Uncle...are we going to die?" Megan whispered frightened, now she was completely hiding behind him.

"You can not blame them, for it was Robin who left his costume here unintended. Anyone could have done anything to it, therefor it is not completely their fault." the king of Atlantis said also standing up for his own protege, who he was pretty sure was trembling.

Batman stood there in the eeiry silence. Everyone tensed up, they were pretty sure Batman was going to do something drastic.

But the Dark Night did no such thing, he just left the room.

"Um was it just me or did Batman not argue with us and let this one go?" Flash asked dumbfounded.

**A/N: Idk did Batman let it go? I have no clue. lol. Oh yeah I kinda messed up my Aquaman he is Arthur in YJ not Orin, but I only knew of the Orin Aquaman so sorry bout mixing them up. Um review, please! :)**


	29. Hidding thoughts

**Um? By the way I honestly had no idea how the heck Batman would react, I wrote this up without much thought, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Just get it over with, pause, calm my mind... I do not own! Heads up a serious chapter, if you squint! I think it is I don't know lets see how this works out. Enjoy**.

The room was dark, gloomy, cold, and in some odd way distant. A man hid in the shadows, which was nothing new only a small lamp light was on. Obviously if there were shadows in the room, the light did not fill the entire room.

As soon as Richard entered his room, he felt something was off. This instantly put him on edge. He glanced around the dark corners of the room, he squinted. The boy tensed seeing something.

Seeing that he was spotted he stepped out of the shadows, frightening the ebony boy slightly.

"B-br,.. Batman! Don't scare me like that!" Robin said shaking his head, a towel around his neck, his hair was still damp. The young teen wore fresh casual clothes, not like he was going to go back to his itching powder infested uniform.(costume)

"Work on your guard. I've been thinking." Batman started, getting straight to his point.

When don't you think, robin thought sarcasticly but he knew now was the time to keep his mouth shut, "Bout what?"

"Perhaps, for once, the other leaguers are right, it was your fault. How many times have I told you to not leave your things lying around, including your costume. And not even locking your room, shame."

Dick's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Wh-what!" he stammered. "I, I, You! Your agreeing with them! But... but why!" he felt greatly betrayed.

Batman stood there no emotion on his face. After about two minutes of silence, Bruce gave him a ghost batman smile. "Some part of that I agreed to, lock your room."

Robin still felt betrayed, he could feel his anger rising. "That and I wanted to see how you would react." Batman added watching that Robin was still tensed.

Robin gave humph and looked away from him, he focused on scrubbing the towel vigorously on his mop of black hair with his right hand. His left arm stayed at his side uselessly.

"So is that why you came here? To tease me? Just like the others. Thanks but no thanks, I've been humiliated enough." robin spoke bitterly.

Usually he wouldn't mind when it was a prank or two but he was starting to get annoyed on always being picked on, first at school, then his own god damned friends, he had just had about enough and now even Bruce. Was it too much to ask to be left alone for one day? Apparently it was, and it was also starting to really irritate him. There was only so much a teen could take, the youngest of them all to be specific.

But Bruce didn't get the hint, sometimes the world's greatest detective sucked at figuring teens out, like most mentors, guardians, and parents, they just fail at fully understanding their teens, typical.

(You guys want to see Bruce argue with himself in thoughts? Of course you do)  
>Bruce's head.<p>

Main Thought: Is he upset?

Counter thought: No, it was just a stupid prank, he'll get over it.

Questionable thought: But why not help him get over it with a little revenge?

Processing: No that ended horribly last time, and I'm an adult no time to waste my energy on idiotic things like revenge.

Considering: Yet again he does look depressed...

Adult thought: No Bruce, do not get involve in such childish games.

Father thought: But he looks so miserable! It's my job to protect him!

Jerk thought: Am I going soft! I have more important things to think about, dammit! Do not do it. I repeat do not, be strict! Brush it off!

Random thought: Did the Joker ever escape again? I'll check later.

"Batman? You gonna just stand there and watch me? No offense but its kinda creeping me out." his bird stopped his train in thought.

Final thought: Too bad he was interrupted from thinking, it's what I consider a hobby.

"I want you back at the cave." The Dark Knight ordered the teen as he walked out of his protege's room in Mt. Justice.

"Um, our cave or stay in this one?" Robin asked pushing his shades further onto his face.

"With Agent A." Batman said before fully stepping out of his room.

Robin grabbed a couple things from his room, and rushed after his mentor.

"Hey, wait up! Where you going?" he puffed slightly reaching Batman.

"Where are you going." Batman corrected him facing forward. Robin rolled his eyes at him annoyed.

"Whatever," the 13 year-old grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest, he did his best to ignore the pain that shot up his arm when he bent the injured arm.

"Do not roll your eyes at me. Watch that tone of yours, too." Batman strictly instructed not even looking down at him. Dick blinked away the shock, how Bruce knows these things he will never know.

"You didn't answer my question," Robin pointed out, how long where these halls? They still haven't reached the zelta tubes.

"Cave." Batman answered after a brief pause as if he was thinking about where he was going. Ah cave, or in his case home.

Robin froze before entering the main entertaining room, Batman noticed this but continued walking as if he didn't notice.

There they were, all ready to laugh at him, or maybe even play a prank. Got another stupid dare for me to do? He thought sourly. He gave them all an intense Batgalre from the shadows, he saw them laugh, looked likes Kaldur insulted someone.

He knew if he entered the room attention would shift to him, something he did not want to put up with at the moment. He could do what Wally called his nija thing, but the Supes, or the Martians might sense/hear him. He could do nothing, but wait til they left.

But life wasn't fair. Bruce had came back for him, and tried to pull him out of the shadows. Obviously the man didn't want to wait for him.

Robin struggled out of the man's grip, "Let go I'm coming," he whispered so softly only Bruce would been able to hear him, unless both Supes where using superhearing at the moment.

_Yeah your coming, in a year._ "Your plan is to stay here and hide." Bruce said in his gruff voice yet he managed to whisper just as quietly as Robin had done.

Dick's cheeks heated a little, _Darn how did he figure it out?_

"No, I was just um watching the um clock. I wanted to know the time is all." Dick voice full of lies.

Bruce squatted down to Dick's level and turned his head to the direction Robin was staring at. "Odd the clock is on the other side of the room." Bruce muttered.

"I was looking for the clock, thanks for finding it," Dick covered.

"You know the time, now let's go." Batman said going back to his grumpy self.

"Um, I can't...cuz I... I forgot something." he lamely excused himself. Can't I just stay, here in my room? Wait no. No I don't want to be here, not now. They'll laugh! I just know it... Dick took a shaky breath, trying to clear his head of these thoughts. Aww crud! He was scared to face them! He's scared they will make fun of him. Just his luck. Now what?

_Is he scared?_ Bruce thought shocked, he reached for his son's shades. He removed them for a brief second, that was all he needed.

He saw the fear in Dick's baby blue eyes. Bruce's dad side took over in a mater of seconds. Batman inwardly growled, Alright screw adult decisions they scared and humiliated his Robin! That's more than enough reasons for him to avenge.

"There are secret teleporters located deep in the mountain, follow me." Batman instructed and Robin happily relieved followed.

~Wayne Manor~

Dick Grayson watched his mentor with amusement, they where in the manor main living room. Alfred was off in the kitchen baking goods or was he cleaning stuff? Ah, he couldn't remember.

"I've never seen this side of you Bruce! Welcome to the even darker side, pranks." Dick joked. "I'm pretty sure you know nothing about revenge. So let's start with the basics, krazy glue! Krazy glue anything it's awesome."

Batman sent him a small glare, and continued to scribble notes onto a paper. "I for a fact know a thing or two, did I ever tell you what I did to Clark Kent after he used his ex-ray vision to find out my identity?"

Dick shook his head in a 'no' postion.

"Now this was before, Clark and Miss Lane where ever an item. I knew Kent had a huge crush on her, league things. I was furious he found out, for my vengeance I went to his city and how you teens would say banged his chick. Clark was not amused." (Lol true Batman episode! It didn't show them actually doing it, but Lois did receive flowers and a condom from a certain playboy billionaire. He put the man of steel in his place after that. Idk what show it was)

Dick sent his mentor a disgusted look, "TMI Bruce."

"TMI?" Bruce asked clearly confused, teens and their weird langue what happened to plain english? I guess it's either not cool anymore or they are too lazy to finish there own senteces.

"Too much info. Why not put laxatives in their food? Watch fireworks explode!" Dick spoke evilly.

Bruce scoffed, "Amature." Dick raised a shocked eye brow at him, "Me?"  
>"Think about it Richard, it's messy and too risky. Someone get's really sick or what if the wrong person falls for it? Then what, sheepishly apologize? Then what about the members that are Aliens, maybe it won't work on them, or effective them awfully you can never be to careful."<p>

"Oh, no didn't think about that..." Dick said trailing off in thought.

After a minute or so Dick came up with another idea, "Fear Gas!" He exclaimed eyes lighting up. "Put it in their rooms while they sleep! No sweet dreams for them! It's genius! Harmless kinda."

"Again, we don't know the outcome, it could end up as a funny prank or a horrible disaster. Fear gas is something we don't want to mess with, possible to give someone a heart attack or leave them traumatized for their whole life." Bruce again pointed out the flaws. Dick frowned disappointed.

"And think about all those antidotes we will have to make, a lot of work." Bruce added with a smirk Dick smiled back at him, "Yeah that won't work."

"Well we could just dirty all their favorite stuff, it will be a bitch to clean up." Robin half joked, "Cept I don't want to be the one to clean it this time."

Bruce smirked, "Think bigger. It has to be something serious, yet a little," Bruce puased before saying the word, "humorous. And most important embarrassing. Nothing to dangerous, nothing too simple either."

"All I got is hair dye or hair removal, yeah crazy hair week month if the hair dye don't come out. Wait no it might effect someone right? Scratch that out. Gosh this is harder than I thought..." Dick pondered on his revenge ideas.

About three hours later it was eleven o'clock and they still had squat, well Robin had squat Bruce wouldn't share his ideas, mostly cuz he kept crumbling up his ideas and throwing them into the nearest trash can.

Dick stared at the ceiling stifling a yawn. "Where's that 101 ways to get revenge book of yours?" Bruce said running a hand through his thick black hair.

"Ironically, I lost it." This time Dick didn't bother to stop the yawn that came out of his mouth. "In a bet, with a friend," he cleared up resting his head against the arm of the couch. His sleepy eyes remained half open.

"But didn't you read the book like 100 times." Bruce asked.

"Yeah and you shot down all of the ideas," Richard said out of energy, now eyes fully closed.

Bruce sat there on the edge of the couch lost in thought as Dick drifted off.

(In Mt Justice around the time the Bats had left)

"Where the hell did Batman and Robin go? The dudes never came back, weird huh." Wally said noticing it had been awhile since they had seen them.

"Oh you know Batman and Robin, always in shadows. And the guys probably went to go delete all of the media rumors gossip, Kaldur over there spilled." his uncle suggested brushing it off.

[Me: Um yeah he totally went to go do that hehe, oops looks like Batman forgot a tiny detail:)]

(Back in Wayne Manor. Around 2 a.m.)

"Dick, Dick, Richard." Bruce whispered harshly shaking his young ward's shoulder trying to get him to wake up. Dick had fallen asleep on the couch.

Dick opened his eyes with a dazed look on, the bright lights from the room blinding him. "Huh? I'm up! I'm up, what's wrong?" he asked on full alert.

"I figured it out." Bruce said proudly.

"Uh-huh, Bruce I'm going to need a little more." Dick said not really paying attention, When did this pillow get here? He noticed his head had been laying down on something soft, must of been Alfred.

"I'm the Boss, (blank, blank) report cards, (words) paychecks (more words), (something else)fired and I forgot to hack into the (something) Harbor's (bad word) paparazzi! I'll be right back, go to your room to sleep." was all Dick understood before Bruce jogged out of the room.

Soo he was talking about Dick's grades? Or was it something about Wayne tech? Or something about being Batman? Go back to bed? "Whatever." He let his head hit the pillow with a thump, Bruce could explain this when his mind was fully conscious. He slowly let darkness take him into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Who the hell knows what the Dark Knight/Night is up to? Guess;)**


	30. Cards

I will not explain why this is so late, something came up.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Ch. 30

Kid Flash.

Cash received: $55.07

Over all Grade: B(and dropping)

Brains: B-(still a minor)

Strength: B (train harder)

Stupidity: B+(lower that. You really are stupid you know that?)

Heroism: C(lazy)

Comments: Will you stop eating everything in the fridge other people need to eat too. Not a joke bastard. Eating all the food I pay for, plus that food is mainly for people who are full time residents not for teens who want to snack on everything they see. Yes you and Flash get this much comments, only you two. If you do not cooperate there will be consequences. ~Batman Boss.

Wally read the card Batman sent him in the mail. He was offended with the Stupidity thing getting a B shouldn't he have gotten a F as in failing stupidity meaning he was smart? But all was forgiven when he saw the money. I thought we didn't get paid for this! Alright! Wally said fist pumping the air, he glanced around. Once the coast was clear he speeds off towards Mt. Justice to figure out if this was a joke or not.

(Wayne Manor)

The bright sun light coming from the window, woke Richard up.

He turned away from the direction of the sun, "dumb bright light." Wait a second, he was morning person! By morning he meant gets up before the sun kinda person, since when does he sleep in!Not even when he was on a late patrol night with Batman did he even sleep in, someone must of slipped him something! That or the couch made a awesome bed... No this couch was made to look nice not to feel nice, back to thinking someone drugged him.

"Finally up Master Richard?" Alfred asked rhetorically, he had been the one who had opened the curtains and let the sun light in. Alfred may have possibly been the one who drugged Dick but how and why?

"Alfred? What time is it?" Dick asked groggily still not wanting to get up from his little bed on the couch.

"I believe it is 11: 42," the loyal butter answered him while glancing at his pocket watch.

Dick s sleepy eyes widened, that was very late for him. "What! Alfred why didn't you wake me! Now I'm going to be late for training um yeah mathlete training," he covered knowing it was a rule to not talk about Hero stuff, "And what did you slip into me last night!" the teen accused.

"I did not slip you anything. Did it ever occur to you that you slept in?" Alfred replied starting to fold the Blanket that was still over Dick.

Dick sat up, "Well yeah but then I went over the um stuff ? things ? and obviously it is impossible for me to sleep in!" he excused him self lamely.

Alfred didn't reply this time, he had better things to do than to argue with a kid teen.

Mumbling something under his breath {about a dumb couch, it hurt his back}, he got up and went to get ready. He failed to notice the note on the coffee table that Bruce had left him the night before.

[Mt. Justice]

"Has the Bats completely lost his mind!" Flash asked looking at his paycheck, "I so deserve better than this!"

"Gee uncle Barry maybe if you stopped ruining all his weapons he wouldn't have to take out money from yours." KF told him with a smirk.

"I told you working all those late hours were starting to fry his brain! But did you believe me? Nooo." Green Arrow exclaimed sending a small glare to BC.

She smiled at him "Oh your just mad cuz your paycheck wasn't as big as ours." Dinah glanced over Roy's shoulder to read his report card.

"I'd work on those sweetie" she said reading his report card.

"Anger management issues! I do not have issues!" Roy yelled franticly.

"Wait there's something written on the bottom, I blame Green Arrow for Roy's problems. Hehe he's got you there Ollie."

GA glared at him, "At least I didn't get any comments!"

Black Canary snatched it out of his hand, and laughed "No wonder, "she handed it to Roy.

Green Arrow

Cash received: $22. 04

Over All Grade: B-

Brains: F (no brains what so ever)

Strength: A

Stupidity: A

Heroism: C(lazy)

Comments: No comment. ~Batman Boss

Roy laughed cruelly, "Who gives a damn about comments! You're the one with no brains!" Green Arrow snatched his card back, "Bats made a mistake!"

"He sure did!" the clone of superman spoke angered, "How dare he give me less money than Superman, and I do not have an issues with monkeys! I just don't like them."

Heroes all over the cave and JL argued about the rude comments and the lack of money or how someone got more money it was pure chaos.

"Listen up!" Canary yelled using her powers to get their attention. "Do you know how childish everyone is acting it's just a stupid report card... with money... and comments."

"Sure pretty princess is happy cuz I heard she got $459.99 bucks." Barry yelled out. All the other heroes who got less glared at BC. She smirked at them and added, "But that's not the point the point is..."

"I got $1,200.00 bucks in cash from Batman!" Artemis yelled excitedly entering through the transporters.

Dinah's eye twitched, " What! Why! Not fair!" she blurted out, then covered her mouth. Everyone began to argue again.

That's how Robin found every hero in the mountain either arguing close to fighting out of rage or happily humming in joy. They all noticed when someone new came in all froze in their spots and glared at the boy wonder. He awkwardly made his way onto the couch, confused.

That's when the gossip started. "I bet he got a million dollars! I bet his comments say how awesome of a hero he is. I bet you he came here to brag about his perfect grades. What if he helped batman put this together!"

They all bombarded him with questions. "What's the meaning of this?" one asked. "Is this for humiliation?" another questioned. "How come he got more money?" he heard one whine. "Where's BATMAN!" was the loudest and most repeated question.

"Whoa! What the heck is everyone talking about? " the 13-year old asked confused and angered.

"This!" everyone shouted shoving yellow papers in his face, he picked some up.

Red Arrow.

Cash received: $999.99

Over All Grade: B

Brains: A

Strength: A

Stupidity: F

Heroism: Unknown

Comments: Anger management issues I blame Green Arrow for Roy s problems. ~Batman (no not your boss your solo)

Dick read the next one confused.

Artemis.

Cash received: $1,200.00

Over All Grade: B

Brains: A

Strength: A

Stupidity: F

Heroism: B

Comments: Be proud you out-shined both archer men. Liking your tough attitude not liking your disrespect. WORK. ON. IT. ~Batman Boss

Dick giggled and read Flash's.

Flash.

Cash received: $12.62

Over All Grade: A

Brains: A

Strength: A

Stupidity: A+

Heroism: A

Comments: Congrats you got straight A's on everything, including stupidity. Will you stop eating everything in the fridge other people need to eat too. Not a joke bastard. Touch another one of my gadgets and you won't receive one fucking penny understood? I'm watching you. ~Batman Boss

Before he could read another card the questions were asked again, all to which dick shrugged off saying he had no clue what's going on.

Batman shows up next chapter... does anyone want to suggest whose report card I should do?


	31. Opps tad too much?

Thanks for the requests, I will do all of them… thank you so much for the ideas will be used with my own creation in them.

Disclaimer: Yada yada don't own.

Ch. 31 Uh-oh

(At Batcave a night before)

Wonder Woman

Cash received: A credit card filled with 3,000.00

Over all Grade: A

Brains: A+

Strength: A+

Stupidity: F no such thing

Heroism: A+

Comments: I'm sure you are aware you fight like a goddess. You work non-stop to make sure your strength is incredible , most importantly you have perfect control over your powers. Your skills are flawless. And another thing your beauty is breath taking. If I could use one word to describe you it would be… amazing. Can I pick you up at 5 gorgeous?

Bruce reread the last sentences, _Um maybe it came on too strong_, he deleted them shaking his head _Did he really use his pickup lines on her? He should just put good job no comment. _Batman growled _. Flash's nephew was rubbing off on him; this was not acceptable._ Bruce quickly started typing up his next card.

Big Blue Boy Scout/Superman

Cash received: $1,550.00

Over all Grade: C

Brains: B(and dropping)

Strength: A+(please don't flatter yourself)

Stupidity: A(maybe you can beat Flash)

Heroism: A(if only teens would stop mocking you)

Comments: I probably gave you more money than your usual reporter's pay check, that's sad. Get one thing straight you gave Superboy a forced chance but still you're starting to visit him more often so it's a start. You got a tad bit more money than others… ...ARE. (insert shudder) 'friends'. I got this off a kids coloring book "Superman is super-strong, flies, can't be hurt and can see through almost anything with his x-ray vision" I shake my head at how inaccurate is was and I just had to light the thing on fire when it said "becoming the world's greatest hero" Ha as if. Now I could mock you all day but you cannot hog all the humiliation, I've been meaning to tell you that you're an attention hogger . ~Batman Boss

p.s. mention to anyone that I used 'that' word I will not hesitate to fire you. You read right FIRE.

Bruce smirked to himself satisfied with his job. He typed the next one.

Superboy

Cash received: $452.92

Over all Grade: A?

Brains: ?(unknown )

Strength: B

Stupidity: ?(again unknown)

Heroism: A

Comments: Get something to protect your identity. For the sake of all of us do not wear anything that looks like Superman, just don't. We do not need two colorful clowns flying around. Get help with those issues with monkeys. Being able to control your anger is an improvement. Black Canary is not your mother. ~Batman Boss

p.s. Did you know about the spreading rumors about you buying stuffed monkeys and slaughtering them in pure rage. Stop that it's disturbing.

Bruce stopped typing he seemed a little too nice, yet still speaking the humiliating truth. Only one thing this is; dark fun. _Next up_, Bruce skimmed the list of heroes he had left_, great the fish people._

Aquaman

Cash received: $20.00 ( I'm positive you don't even need or use it.)

Over all Grade: B-

Brains: …A-

Strength: B

Stupidity: unknown

Heroism: A

Comments: Why do you spend so much time on the surface world? I mean the underwater palace needs a king and you're up here relaxing what enjoying the fresh air? I speak for everyone when I say go back to the ocean, thinking your better than us humans cause you're a king well I have news for you your majesty it is a 'Don't call us we'll call you' deal. Leave aqualad here; he's useful. Think of it as being cut off or close to it. ~ Batman Boss

p.s. The League did go fishing; no one had the guts to tell you. And you thought you were the only one who smelled like fish.

The dark night was very proud on his work. Next was fish-man's loyal polite partner.

Aqualad

Cash received: $734.45

Over all Grade: A

Brains: A

Strength: A

Stupidity: F no such thing

Heroism: A

Comments: A bit naïve but not too much. Full of respect you'll go places in life Kaldur'ahm. You train and protect to your fullest, another valuable trait. When times get tough; you yell darkly to take charge, another thing people need to admire you for. Maybe you can teach Aquaman a thing or two. ~Batman Boss

p.s. Do not out shine Robin when it comes to being leader. .

Bruce took a sip of his coffee mug before continuing with M'ggan M'orzz.

Miss Martian

Cash received: $452.87

Over all Grade: B-

Brains: A

Strength: B

Stupidity: D

Heroism: A-

Comments: Naïve, curious, caring, strong minded, you are that sweet but still the deadly type. You make sure things do not get in your way or you destroy them, because of that there is hope for you yet. You are learning and adapting fast, keep that up. You really need to buy a cook book. ~Batman Boss

Bruce noticed he had given Megan and Conner around the same amount of money, that way they wouldn't argue. He continued the rest of the heroes.

(Back to-date in Mt. Justice)

Captain Marvel

Cash received: $15.34 (buy yourself a comic kid)

Over all Grade: C(do you even know what this is?)

Brains: D

Strength: B+

Stupidity: B

Heroism: A

Comments: That monster hiding in your closet was Flash being a jerk. Don't get offended about the stupidity thing it's just you still go trick-or-treating and believe in the Tooth fairy. Which is normal, and of course Santa is real. Like I said you're doing a great job protecting innocents as a reward buy a candy or something. ~ Batman Boss

Captain Marvel growled reading his card, he sooo didn't believe in this stuff and why couldn't he get money for a video game! He was definitely on the 'I'm pissed off at Batman' hero list. Thinking of batman here he is now!

The Dark Crusader causally walked in the crowded room, ignoring the glares and 'thank you's from heroes. People kept asking him questions all to which he bat glared away but the crowd would not die down.

Batman noticed he wasn't going to reach his protégé anytime soon so he deceived to give answers, maybe he could scare them away.

"How come Kid Flash got more money than me! Hell how come everyone got more money than me!" _Barry would be upset by that._

"My mistake." Batman admitted he snatched Flash's card back and with black sharpie he fixed it. Everyone in the room gasped he made a mistake! Batman gave it back and everyone practically stomped over to read his 'fixed card'.

Flash.

Cash received: (there was a big black X on the money saying zero received)

Over All Grade: A

Brains: A

Strength: A

Stupidity: A+

Heroism: A

Comments: Congrats you got straight A's on everything, including stupidity. Will you stop eating everything in the fridge other people need to eat too. Not a joke bastard. Touch another one of my gadgets and you won't receive one fucking penny understood? I'm watching you. ~Batman Boss

(Batman also added with marker)p.s. you whine too much you're on probation! No money until you prove yourself worthy!

The other heroes laughed and laughed while Flash turned the same shade of red of his costume. This distracted everyone and Batman made his way to the couch to find his ward.

Robin was in uniform on the couch laughing his head off at the different cards people had given him to read. His mentor was truly cruelest most nicest man ever! It's like the guy gave out insults with free money how much darker/nicer can one get? He jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled once he saw it was Batman. Batman gave him a card, his own card! "Forgot this." He eagerly grabbed it out of the older man's hand. Dick read the first line carefully then…

"I'm rich! I'M RICH!" he exclaimed jumping up and down on the couch with excitement .

"Go figure Batman's brat became a guzzllionaire." Green Arrow muttered a little too loudly as everyone shut up to glare at bird boy. "Keep reading." Batman gestured gruffly.

Robin stopped jumping a continued to read ,he frowned then he let his jaw open in gape. "What! N-no fair!I don't want to go to college! And you can't make me! I want my money!" the boy whined sounding like an 8-year-old all over again. He pouted at Batman.

Bruce was shocked that Robin had made such a scene and in public too, where every goddamn superhero could hear and see them! But most awfully mock them!

Every hero in the room had their eyes on the pair. Then out of nowhere they attacked out of pure curiosity.

"Let me see!" Kid flash ordered zooming up to him.

"No I want to see, give it here Robin!" barked Black Canary.

"Little dude hand it over." Said a Green Lantern using his ring to reach out for the card.

"Robin may I see?" Megan asked politely.

"Give me that shit! How rich did you get?" Artemis growled out.

Those were the questions that Robin was attacked with while Batman was attacked with…

"How dare you give that brat more money than me!" Green Arrow spat out to Batman. Batman glared.

"What did he mean by you forcing him to go to college? The kids like twelve!" Flash asked a little anger in his voice. "Thirteen." Batman corrected glaring at Oliver and Barry.

"You push him too hard." Wonder Woman surprisingly scolded him! Batman had nothing to say to her.

"Way to go Bats frying the kid's brain! Make him suffer it's the only way to learn!" Hawkgirl spoke loudly congratulating him? Odd.

"He's too young to be rich and to go to college think about Bru- Batman." Superman spoke trying to knock some sense into his friend.

"None of you can read it!" came the shout of Robin who was clutching onto his card as if his life depended on it. "It's mine, go away." He muttered noticing everyone was staring.

"Don't be selfish! Let us see!" came a shout from Aquaman? Wow everyone wanted to see. "Tie the Bats up! Tie the Bats up! Tie the Bats up!" Capitan Marvel started the chant soon joined by Superboy. Soon everyone was chanting and looking for rope; cornering the 'Bats'.

A/N: Uh-oh didn't see that coming… you get to see Robin's report card next chapter even if they take it by force;) Reviews motivate me to type so just to let you know.


	32. Choosing Sides

**Kay made you wait long enough now skip this part and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**.

Last time:

"Tie the Bats up! Tie the Bats up! Tie the Bats up!" Capitan Marvel started the chant soon joined by Superboy. Soon everyone was chanting and looking for rope; cornering the 'Bats'.

Ch. 32

"Hey guys calm down!" the man of steel ushered for them to quiet down.

"Yes, no need to get violent" Wonder Woman said bravely agreeing.

"Shut it you two or we'll tie you up as well!" came the voice of a random pist-off leaguer. The rest of the heroes agreed with "YEAH!"

Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at each other then back to the angered super-powered crowd, they thought it would be wiser if they backed down. Wonder Woman turned to Batman and whispered a 'Sorry' to him before flying away from the crowd not wanting to be part of this like other heroes.

Batman turned from her and watched as Robin got trampled for a stupid card.

"You know kid if you just showed us that card we won't tie you up only Batman; cuz he owes us money." GL said (Guy).

"And apologies!" shouted Captain Marvel.

"No I mean this card has private stuff." Robin muttered hesitantly.

"Aw we let you see our embarrassing cards!" countered Flash. Robin seemed to consider it. _Don't do it Robin! Oh who am I kidding he won't do it; he knows the card is private and he has to hide it._ Bruce thought.

"You'll never get it! I'd die before you get this!" the boy defended himself the best he could, so far he managed to hide his card. _Excellent._ Batman thought.

Now Bruce could easily save himself and Robin **orrrr** it could teach Robin a thing or two about not making a scene in public. Because of this Bruce allowed himself to be captured and made a mental note to torture everyone who tied him up.

_Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter! Oh this list just kept going, they reprogramed Red Tornado. _

While Batman counts let's take a look at Robin's report card shall we?

Robin

Cash received: 1,000,000.00

Over all Grade: A-

Brains: A-

Strength: A-

Stupidity: D(and rising see what Wally is doing to you?)

Heroism: A+

Comments: You are not rich all that money is going straight to the bank account I made you, to be saved for when you are old enough to go to college. Another thing you're slacking on training, I know you skipped the training session last Friday to go to play paint ball with that idiotic friend of yours, and I'm not talking about Babs. Do that again and there will be severe consequences. Make a note of this as a warning, let's just say Floppy ears isn't going to be seeing daylight for a year or two. If you ask me you're too attached to that thing. For god sakes give Alfred back the vacuum cleaner, he's going nuts trying to find it. Lastly why am I telling you all this when I can just go up to you? I don't know why but what did you think about the prefect revenge plan?~ Batman Boss

p.s. Why do I have a weird feeling you are not going to find this when you wake up.

(One capture later)

Batman knew he may have gone a little over board but this, this was just plain ridiculous! He was supposed to be the goddamn BATMAN not some piñata! Oooh they just keep making him….

"What the hell made you do this!" Robin yelled hanging upside down from the ceiling. _ Is he talking to_ _me?_ Bruce questioned mentally.

"Common I'd understand if KF did something stupid like this but you Roy! This is bellow you!" he spat at Roy. Red Arrow shamefully looked away he had shortly joined the 'I want nothing to do with this' Superhero group; Population 3. Wonder Woman, Superman and now Red Arrow.

"Batmannnnn do something!" his little bird whined. "The blood is starting to rush to my head! And I swear Captain Marvel I know it was you who threw that shoe! And Kid Flash threw that banana!"

_I hate them and I did do something. I did this for you and look how we end up. _"Hang on." Was his short answer before cutting his ropes free and throwing smoke pellets to the ground. He quickly helped Robin out of his ropes. "You give people free advice and money they repay you by tying you upside down from the ceiling. How generous." Bruce muttered knowing even through the loud coughing Superman would be able to hear him.

Superman did in fact hear him and all it did was make him feel even guiltier for not helping his friend.

Soon Red Tornado cleared out all the gas but it was too late, their prisoners had escaped through the teleporters.

After Superboy stopped coughing he noticed the Bats were gone, "Hey! They're gone."

"Naw really? Thanks for pointing it out genius." Kid Flash spoke rhetorically. "The question is where did they go?"

"I suggest the Batcave." Manhunter spoke wisely.

"To the Batcave!" shouted Flash, about almost every hero stared at Flash confused.

"Uhh Uncle B. maybe you should tell everyone where it is or else it kind of sounds like 'Come, to Neverland' and we'd be all like 'which is where?' you get me." Wally exaggerating explained.

"Oh of course. But the thing is I've only been to the cave once, I only found it cuz I was running around til I found it. So I don't know exactly where it is all I know is that it's underground and in Gotham." Barry spoke sheepishly. The other heroes groaned in disappointment.

"Can't we track them down or something?" Hal Jordon asked in hope. "No they're Bats, By now they could of found a way to disappear off the face of the earth." Sighed the other Green Lantern.

"Well doesn't Superman or another leaguer know where the Bat cave is at?" he questioned again. "Hey yeah he does and I bet there are others who know as well." Wally asked skeptically.

"I really wish Batman left us some of those smoke pellets." Superman whispered to Diana and Roy.

_I'll use one of my smoke arrows. Red Arrow thought. But what of Clark and Diana? Crap. I can escape but I can't just randomly yell my plan out for them, I'm stuck._

Black Canary blinked in confusion when she realized everyone was starting to surround the 'I want nothing to do with this group' of heroes. Using her powers she threw off any heroes near them. 'I want nothing to do with this' Population; 4. Clark, Diana, Roy and Dinah.

Dinah gave orders to help them escape, _This is madness was I too blind with rage that I did not see what this was doing to us?_

Artemis helped distract angered heroes by aiming freezing arrows at them, while Megan help make a mental path for the 4 leaguers to escape. 'I want nothing to do with this' Population; 6. Clark, Diana, Roy, Dinah, Artemis, and Megan.

Megan lowered to the ground and helped Artemis to the teleporters. In her mind she spoke with her uncle.

~Uncle John why on Mars would you ever help tie Batman up?~ she shouted.

~You have not read my report card have you?~ was his reply.

~It doesn't matter what a piece of paper says does it?~ she scolded.

~It does if it's filled with insults~ she heard her uncle mutter before his voice faded away knowing he blocked her from his mind. Megan was truly shocked with her uncle, and why had Kaldur not joined the 'I want nothing to do with this group? So she asked.

~Kaldur why did you agree with the gaining up on other heroes?~ Megan asked.

~Same reason as you~ he spoke in the mind link. "Because I did not know there was two sides." Aqualad said standing next to her, both exited. 'I want nothing to do with this' group Population; 7.

"Alright, I'm writing down the betrayers. Superman. Aqualad. Miss Martian. Black Canary. Artemis. Red Arrow. Wonder Woman. Did I miss anyone besides, Batman and Robin?" questioned Booster Gold.

"Wait now hold on, Kaldur is not a betrayer." Aquaman nervously defended his protégé.

"Neither is M'ggan, she is just confused on why we did this." J'ohn spoke not wanting to go against his niece. "Yeah she's confused." Superboy also worrying about Megan, he didn't want her hurt.

The other heroes muttered amongst each other, choosing. Kid Flash elbowed Green Arrow, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Psst, What about Roy! And Artemis! You just going to let Black Canary get tied up?" Wally whispered harshly to him, he was worried about his older brother, his future girlfriend, and his 'den' mother.

"Huh? Oh Dinah can take care of herself. So can Roy and Artemis. They'll survive, no doubt." Oliver whispered back brushing it off.

'If you say so." Wally muttered believing him_, it would of been so easier if they stayed on the dark side uh I mean the correct side._

(The 'I want nothing to do with this' group had now become the 'Crap. We somehow ended up getting involved.' Group located, in uniform, near Gotham Mall, in a alley.)

"So now what?" Artemis asked the question running through everyone's mind. Literally every superhero was thinking.

Superman and Kaldur stared at the floor lost in thought. Black Canary was shifting uncomfortable in the alley in which they were hiding. Roy was keeping look out.

Megan was scanning the area with her mind for any other superheroes, in case any had followed them. Wonder Woman was trying to reach Batman with her Comn.

Artemis sat there bored, when suddenly she noticed a little piece of paper on the bottom of her boot, _Odd it had writing on it._ Curiosity got the best of her as she read, her eyes widened once she figured out what the paper said. The girl archer was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud, it would gain to much attention so instead she laughed inwardly and a smirk fell on her face outwardly.

(In Bat Cave)

"So now what?" Robin asked Batman. Batman said nothing and stared at the Bat screen.

_Ask him now or never Robin_ Dick coached himself to saying it. "Sooo um, Batman you where kidding about not letting me see Floppy Ears right?"

"Where's the card." Batman asked him instead of answering his question.

"Don't worry it's right here in my pocket." Dick smirked patting a secret pocket on his uniform.

"Did you read the P.S?" Batman asked what seemed like robotically.

"There was a p.s.?" Robin asked confused he opened his pocket to read the card, _Uh-oh._ "Um B what would you do if I don't know where to say lost the card? Hehe." Robin asked nervously.

Batman stopped typing on his computer; he slowly turned around to face his young protégé. "You lost it." He spoke in a deadly tone making Robin wince.

(In Mt. Justice)

"Sooo now what?" Kid Flash asked his uncle, who shrugged. "No one else knows the location of the Batcave? Hey I'm pretty sure you know Martian Manhunter." Flash spoke getting a plan in his head.

"I do. But just like Flash I've only been there once so I too have no clue where it's located." He lied with a sigh, he knew that the most important heroes knew where the cave was at but they vowed to never tell any lower superheroes unless it was an emergency.

Main heroes; Superman. Batman. Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter. Flash. Two Green Lanterns(Hal & John). Green Arrow.

Second important heroes; Doctor . Black Canary. Red Tornado. Hawkman. Hawkwoman. Zatara. Red Arrow.

Third in pyramind; Captain Marvel. Question man. Plastic Man. Other two Green Lanterns (Guy & Alan) Booster Gold. Basically everyone else.

**A/n: I'm going to end this chapter here with some IMPORTANT? notes for you guys.**

**~Piñata: plaything consisting if a container filled with toys and candy; suspended from a height for blindfolded children to break with sticks. **

**~Floppy Ears: Robin's stuffed elephant.**

**~Gosh they have 4 Green Lantern's in Young Justice! Wtf!**

**~And last but not least I hope you enjoyed this to leave a review thank you!**


	33. Touché

Spoilers alert: BC being kind of motherly with Roy!:D

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Ch. 33

[With the 'Crap. We somehow ended up getting involved' group.]

Artemis couldn't held in her laugher anymore.

They heroes stopped their current actions to stare at the laughing girl.

"What's so amusing?" Kaldur asked.

"T-this." She gasped out holding up a piece of paper. They stared at her still confused, Roy mentioned the co-co sign.

"I'm not crazy, saw that! And here Wonder Woman read it, only you." She said glaring at Roy, while handing the card over to Diana.

She read the card; the amazon lady couldn't help to smile on how adorable it was. She needed to contact Bruce Asap.

"So it's is something funny," Megan said noticing the smile Wonder Woman held.

"Let us see!" Roy now angered that he was being left out.

[At Bat Cave]

"You lost it?" Bruce's harsh words kept repeating in his mind. "Richard if you lost that card do you know what will happen?" Bruce tried his hardest to not raise his voice but was failing miserably.

"I-I may have misplaced it." He stammered.

"Misplaced it? If a average civilian finds that card, they might not give much thought to it, but if another hero finds it, WE. ." Bruce made it out very clear, more and more venom with every word.

"Do you know what we have to do now?" Batman said calmer.

"Um no." Dick whimpered, afraid of what he was going to say.

"We're going to go back and face that angry crowd of heroes looking around the cave like idiots, just because you misplace it! Not only are we going to have to deal with their annoying presences, and soon they will gain suspicion as to what we are doing. Once they figure it out, they too will start looking for the card. And you better pray to god they don't find it before we do! Do I make myself clear!" he finished chewing him off.

Robin trembled a little and shook his head in understanding.

Robin was saved by the message Bruce recently received. Bruce read it and calmed down, relieved. "You are so very lucky Wonder Woman found that card before anyone else did. "

Robin too seemed relieved. "That was a close one."

"Unless she decides to show the card to, Dinah who will most likely show Roy who will let Kaldur see, and he'll pass it to M'gann who will kindly hand it over Clark, and not to mention Artemis has already read it." Bruce said analyzing it, making Robin blush deeper shade of red every time he mentioned a new name. There go his secretes.

[In Gotham still behind in the alley]

The Batmobile showed up in a matter of seconds coming out of a secret compartment. Diana had also called her invisible jet. They were all going to the bat cave incognito.

_Please no, just go out get the card and come back… robin mentally begged. Life's bitch._

At least Batman wasn't enjoying this either. Superman, and Roy came back with Batman. Dinah, Megan, Artemis, and Kaldur all rode in Wonder Woman's jet all squished.

"Don't touch anything." Batman said strictly to both new passengers.

Roy sat in the back next to Robin, Superman stared at Batman waiting for him to start a conversation, ha like that'll happen.

"Sooooo what's new?" Clark started. Batman stayed silent. "How's Agent A?" Batman had **no **urge to answer_. Just drive... ignore him._

"Hey kid you had interesting comments Bats left you." Roy said with a jerk smirk.

Robin groaned and put his hands in his face, he so very much wanted to crawl under a rock and die at the moment.This earned laughter from Clark.

"Harper. Kent." Batman said growled sharply shutting up both of them up. Robin could already picture everyone in the Jet laughing at him, this was not his day.

They drove in awkward silence on the way back, but Clark's stupid grin stayed on his face the whole time so did Roy's smirk.

What seemed like hours finally came to an end when they arrived in Batcave. Robin instantly made a run for it up the stairs; he had no desire to stay. But Batman had other plans, he grabbed Dick's shoulder and sent him the 'Don't go far' look.

With a sigh Robin miserably did what he was told stayed close and did the next best thing, went to go hide in somewhere in the cave.

Everyone else causally exited the plane/car they arrived in.

"And Robin?" Kaldur asked noticing his presence gone.

"He went to go see if Mr. Floppy Ears was okay." Roy joked. The teens and the man of steel laughed while Batman and Wonder Woman glared. He also earned himself a slap on the back of his head from Black Canary, "Roy cut it out. It wouldn't be this funny if it was you and cubby." The male archer turned bright red.

"Cubby?" Artemis questioned amused.

"So there is a special stuffed something you sleep with." Kaldur also pleased with the subject, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Aww why didn't you tell us this back when you dared us to say what we slept with, you were the only one who didn't open up." Megan questioned sweetly.

"I was like four!" Roy, his face still the darkest shade of red, defended himself.

"You still admitted it." Artemis pointed out. The adults just stared at him entertained by this show, teenagers are fun to watch when they constantly act like this.

"That's not the point, I was a child it was normal to have a comfort object as such. Not normal for teens." Roy scoffed, no longer feeling his face hot.

"If that's true then why haven't you gotten rid of Cubby?" Dinah asked 'innocently'. This earned giggles from the girls, and chuckles from the guys.

"I-I, he's, you're not helping." Roy said through gritted teeth, Dinah rolled her eyes at him. She was going to keep going until Roy left Robin alone.

"And if I remember correctly you kept sleeping with Cubby until you were 12 so I wouldn't be saying anything." Dinah added.

"Okay, okay I get it. Don't make fun of others. And cubby was just a stupid bear cub." Roy grumbled out, still not getting the reason for this.

"Good, now can he go find Robin I know you said don't touch anything in the cave but can he at least look for the boy?" Dinah said turning to Batman. Batman sent her a 'why?' look and she answered.

"Because Roy is going to go apologize." She put it simply and motherly.

Roy angered, "Seriously? Common! You laughed too!" he accused, no way was he saying 'sorry' to a kid less than half his age.

"I laughed because I thought it was cute not because I wanted to insult him, plus I didn't bring it up or rub it in." She smirked feeling awesome.

"He's allowed." Batman finally agreed.

"Roy go." Canary demanded.

"Never." He counters stubbornly.

BC shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, Do you guys want to hear about the time Roy refused to eat any fruit for the fear of swallowing a seed believing a tree would grow in his stomach?" she asked Artemis, Kaldur, and Megan.

"Interesting go on…" Artemis mocked. The others already beginning to laugh.

_Fuck! Dinah is acting, being such a a what's the word? Oh yeah such a Mom! _"Fine! Don't say any more! ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Roy screamed mortified, if it would make Canary shut up then he would 'apologize'.

Dinah smiled in satisfactory.

"I thought that was cute, to think how old was he 6, 8?" Wonder Woman asked.

BC shook her head and laughed at the memory, "He was ten. Ollie told him too many stories."

….break line….

Roy found Robin in the vehicles department of the cave, working on his R-cycle. By working on it he meant trying to find out the password Batman put on it the command controls so he couldn't turn it on.

"What do you want." The boy grumbled upset sensing Roy behind him. "Mock me, I won't hold back my fist." The ebony threatened.

_Mental Note: Work on being a big brother. Do not shoot him with arrows. Do not mock his stuffed animal. Do spend more time with him. Less insults on Robin, more making fun of Wally. Stick up for him every once in a while. Maybe start talking now so he doesn't think you came here to stare at him in silence._ Roy thought.

"I came to find you." Roy started, his pride wouldn't let him apologize yet.

"Bravo you found me, you want a prize." He bitterly joked.

_Touché _ Roy remained silent.

**A/N: That was fun to write… but I have no clue how to make Roy say sorry ideas would be helpful! Thank you! **

Ooh and so far I got this idea in my head for next chapter:

[Black Canary talking wt Batman]

"Well both boys have something in common"-BC

"What would that be?"-Batman

"Those stuffed animals are some of the few things their parents left them before being deceased."- BC


	34. Roy's Cubby

Super-duper thanks to candi711! Her idea made me write this chapter up! Here ya go

Discccclaaiiimerr: Is broken at the moment telling me I don't own!

{Last time it was left with Roy staring at Robin awkwardly not know how to say sorry]

"Um BC thinks I said something mean." The older boy started again.

Robin sat there annoyed, can't he be in misery by himself?

Red Arrow sighed and sat down next to Robin. Robin watched him curiously, then giggled.

"What?" the archer asked.

"You just sat down on motor oil." The 13 year-old informed him.

Roy paled, he quickly jumped up. He groaned seeing his stained costume, not his day either.

All it did was make Robin laugh more, ah a good start.

"Look kid, er teen, um Robin… sorry." Roy stuttered.

Robin stayed silent.

"I know, I know I was a jerk and I shouldn't have made fun of you. I apologize for that." Roy said still feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

Robin glared at the floor. "It's not just you Roy they all laughed. You were just the one who wouldn't drop it." _But you guys don't even know why I have it, no it's not cause I like stuffed animals it's because…of them._ Robin let his thoughts wander into memories. _It was one thing they left for me before leaving this cruel world, and they just laughed. It makes me feel as if there laughing at I can't tell him or everyone else that; they just don't get it._

"I know, get it now." Roy tried again.

"But you don't get it and you're not forgiven!" Robin growled in frustration.

"What don't I get? Ugh fine, look I know I made fun of you for having that thing," Roy hesitated before adding "Truth is I too have a stuffed animal BUT I do NOT sleep with it." He made very clear, he tried to read Robin's face for any emotion but he saw nothing.

After a minute of silence the younger boy spoke "What's its name?" he asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Roy asked did he hear him.

"You heard, What do you call it." Dick said gaining the courage to look back at the archer.

Roy flushed a little "It's a bear cub called Cubby. Happy now?"

"Nu-uh. It needs a last name." robin advised him.

"It does not." Roy paused, actually he'll go along with it to make the kid happy, "Harper, Cubby Harper. There."

"Nah it needs a something more childish like Cuddlekins…" Robin suggested.

"I am not calling my bear cub Cubby Cuddlekins Harper! It sounds so toddlerish."Roy said with distaste.

"Suit yourself." Robin said with a shrug. They sat there in silence.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So I said sorry, we're good?"

"Nope, still mad at you." Robin said stubbornly. If you got Dick mad, when he did nothing to you a simple sorry would not do. Roy needs to give more on his behalf.

_Why is it so hard to please people these days?_ "I'll let you dare me to do anything really stupid." Roy pleaded as a last effort.

This caught Rob's interest. "When you put it that way…"he thought on something_, it had to be big, something huge that would make everyone forget about the cards… got it. _Robin glanced around with a mischievous smile "No backing out."

_I'm not so sure now..._ "I'll do whatever you say under these conditions: no wearing a dress, no kissing another male," Roy paused before adding "no kissing anyone period," he shuddered at the possibilities the boy could come up with, "and nothing that will make me appear feminine."

"Hmm you drive a hard bargain but deal. You can't tell anyone why you are doing it. I dare you to…." Robin whispers incase Superman heard them.

-break line-

Red Arrow grumpily approached the other heroes, Robin giggling following close behind. Everyone stopped talking and stared at them.

"What happened?" Artemis said eagerly, it had to be good if Roy came back upset and Robin with a smile on his face.

"Yes what did happen?" Black Canary stared suspicious.

"Can I tell them?" Robin giggled. "Go for it, I'm going home to change." Roy grumbled stepping into a zeta beam.

"He sat on motor oil, what was funnier is that he saw the the oil but I guess he was to out of it cuz he sat on it anyway!" Robin laughed, the other teenagers joining in.

This pulled the heroes out of worry, whatever Roy did it worked. Now the only problem on their minds was 'How do we get the other heroes to stop trying to kill us?' They pondered the solution, came up with nothing, and decided to just let them cool off for a day. Everyone stayed at the Batcave for safety measures, and Roy had yet to come back.

While at Mt. Justice the question going through their minds was 'How do we capture the others?'

Though I must inform you, the day light was spent and starting to turn dark, most heroes returned home, after all they did have life's to live. They'd get Batman tomorrow.

Kid Flash picked up his phone after he heard it vibrate, it was from Robin? He read:

_Lol Roy sat on motor oil. btw. tomorrow everyone will forget bout the cards _

Wally laughed at Roy, he texted back:

_care 2 explain?_

Robin shook his head on the other end: _wait B)_

KF pouted: _Aw! Aren't we bros? come on spill!_

_Rob: Yeaaa and no u threw a banana _

_KF: I was in the moment, common wen else do u get to be part of a angry superhero mob?_

_Rob: true u still gotta wait _

-Break line-

[Next Morning Batcave]

"So since Red Arrow never came back does it mean his a betrayer?" Artemis asked BC.

"No I guess he doesn't know where the BatCave's at." Dinah said.

"I texted KF he says they all cooled off we can go back to Mt. Justice now!" Robin inquired lying.

The others believed him and got ready to leave the spooky BatCave. "Aren't you coming Batman?" Clark asked, Bruce shook his head, "There's some business I need to take care of." _It has to do with typing up another card saying this was all Robin's idea of an joke, when things go wrong find someone to blame it on._

[Mt. Justice]

At that moment Roy causally walk into Mt. Justice in his civvies, holding something.

"Red Arrow! Have you come to join the dark side?" Wally asked zooming up to him, the other heroes in the cave stopped what they were doing to watch Roy. The other heroes in the mountain that stayed were; Flash, Superboy, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Marvel who had recently returned.

"No I did not come here for that…" Roy said wryly, he wasn't going to enjoy what he was about to do.

"What did you come here for then?" Wally asked annoyed.

"Is that a teddy bear you're holding?" Flash asked speeding right next to his nephew.

"Hello Flash, and yes this is Cubby Cuddlekins." Roy managed to grumble out, introducing his bear cub to Flash.

"What's gotten into him?" Conner asked Wally, who shrugged in response. Barry blinked dumb-founded…"Did I hear you right?"

Roy nodded.

"You feeling okay?" Green Arrow asked since no one else would.

"Of course I am! Never better." Roy starred down at Cubby. He cleared his throat before adding, "You know Cubby didn't have a last name until Robin suggested he needed one so now he's named Cubby Cuddlekins Harper. Charming don't you think?" Roy spoke admiringly getting in a lighter mood, petting Cubby's head.

The others forgot about the cards instantly, they were all too busy gapping at the scene before them.

Flash burst out laughing. "This has to be some wicked sick joke!"

Roy pretended be offended, "You don't like it?" he sounding broken hearted. _Hell even Roy believed himself, he was such a great actor._

Canary sent Barry a powerful mommy glare, shutting him up. Everyone was so busy laughing or gapping to notice that the other 'nemeses' heroes had showed up.

Roy began introducing Cubby to everyone. Green Arrow and Black Canary were really worried. This wasn't like Roy at all.

"Are you sure he didn't bang his head against one of the rocks in the bat cave?" Oliver questioned, as amusing at it was it also scared him ... Except for the daddy thing, which he admitted he did enjoy but this was completely different, that only happened cuz Roy had super-retarded-daddy-amnesia. Oliver was positive Roy didn't even care for the bear since he was 12 and now he's over there hugging it to death? He needed to go see a therapist.

"He didn't hit his head, I hope. I guess he's just going through a faze he never went through as a kid." Canary suggested the only thing that made sense to her.

"I don't like it. Roy, give me the bear!" Green Arrow demanded.

"No! Get your own bear!" he snapped back rudely, acting like the Roy they knew. For a brief moment Queen thought he might have been cured, only for moment because Roy went back to stroking his head affectionately.

"Give it to me." Oliver growled reaching to snatch it out of his hands.

Canary blocked him and pushed Oliver back, "Leave him alone if he wants to carry around a stuffed bear what right do you have to take that away from him?"

"Both of our pride rights!" GA argued with his girlfriend.

_Ollie, I wish you could save me from this humiliation but a deal is a deal. _Roy remained silent while they bickered about his bear issues.

"You're making a big mistake taking it away!" Eventually Dinah gave up and stormed out of the room.

"I am not!" he yelled after her. He angrily faced Roy and stole Cubby from him.

Roy frowned but made no intention to get it back. He turned to Robin, who just like all the others were near him, watching the Roy show.

Robin sent GA a glare, he will not ruin his fun.

Robin texted RA: _Don't just stand there! Get it back._

Roy text: _How?_

_Dick: how else! Grab it. Unless you want me to stop talking to u forever and ever._

Roy's face was stoic. This was going to look dumb, but he did it anyway.

Roy gasped, "What's that?" he said to Oliver pointing to the left.

"What's what?" GA said turning. While he was distracted Roy snatched his bear back, making a run for the exit. "It's you being stupid for letting go." He laughed.

Green Arrow's face turned red with anger everyone else was on hysterics_. His pride, his dignity, thanks to Roy he will never be taken seriously, again! _

Robin had followed RA out, this was going to be a fun day.

Roy walked the streets of Star city, aware the birdy was stalking him, he was just glad he hadn't run into anyone yet.

Luck ends, as RA bumped into a older man, looked around his 40's. "Watch where you're going." The man spat bitterly at him, _stressed out guy. _The guy brushed him off and continued to walk quickly.

He received a text from Rob: _after him, hurry before he gets away._

Roy texted back: _stop stalking me. _But either way he went after the man he bumped into. "Excuse me sir, but I have something very important to tell you." Roy said speeding with the man, keeping his pace.

"Yeah what is it." Hearing aggressiveness in the man's voice.

"This is Cubby Cuddlekins Harper. Say hi Cubby." Roy felt like such a dork at the moment waving the stuffed bear's arm gesturing 'hi' to the man.

The man froze for a second, then he accelerated away again, muttering "What the hell kind of drugs are teens on these days…"

"I'm not on drugs!" Roy shouted a little too loudly, apparently the deserted street had now become full with people, who by now stared at him awkwardly. He heard Robin's cackle coming from a alley nearby.

Robin texted him: _Classic._

"Shut up!" Roy shouted to a particular area. But to the people around him it looked like he was yelling at the sky like a crazy person.

"Crazy guy on drugs." A blond man said passing him.

Roy cell vibrated, he read it. _Go after that guy too._

Roy felt like he was being controlled, _this is what happens when you make a deal with a hacking acrobat 13 year-old. _

"I'm not crazy." Roy said walking next to the guy, "I also can't tell you why I'm doing this."

"Leave me alone man." The guy said a pinch or fear in his voice.

Roy stepped in front of the man, blocking his path. He held his bear up to guy's face. "Meet Cubby Cuddlekins Harper." Roy didn't dare to stay to see the guy's reaction, he was already shamed enough.

A/N Mmm, I'm ending it here… ha loved the new YJ episode!


	35. Busted

0Yeah sorry this took long, but issues with internet. I went crazy for two weeks. It's fixed now, so hopefully I can update more. Another reason this took so long was that mind my mind completely blanked out on what I going to do for this chapter.

_Woyyy Woy Woy. Does it annoy you when I call you Troy? Loy, Hoy, Doy, Koy, Boy! I'm bored find people!_

Roy glared down at the text that Robin sent him. He had fled from the place where people thought he was crazy, and now he was in a part of town… it seemed familiar. Ah all of Star city was familiar.

Roy texted back. _Not funny. NOW I TALKED TO TWO FREAKIN PEOPLE IS MY torture over?_

Robin texted: _Um let me think…. uh… nope. I think those teen girls over there by the pizza place want to know who Cubby is._

_Fuck you._ Roy texted and stared down at the torn bear in his hands, he wanted to throw it away but it some cruel corny way it was too special. He slumped down as he approached the girls, who of course would be around his age.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but someone insisted I talked to you." Roy causally started getting their attention.

The four girls looked up, all smiled up at him, _talk about hot._

"You can interrupt us any time hot stuff." The one with hazel eyes said winking at him. The one with midnight black hair nudged her and whispered harshly, "You have a boyfriend, Alicia." The she turned back to Roy, fluttering her eye lashes at him she added "I however don't."

"Oh Amber, it will never happen. Besides he obviously came over to talk to me!" The brunette in a pony tail said sneering at her. The blond girl with glasses was quiet; all she did was eye Roy.

"Uh, right. Look you see this bear I'm holding in my hands." Roy gestured pointing to the draggy old thing. The teens nodded.

"Its name is Cubby Cuddlekins Harper. He says it's a pleasure to meet you." He said voice booming with pride, before they could comment he bolted out of there.

The blond girl sighed disappointed, "All hot guys are either dumb, jerks, or insane."

Robin swung past by the girls, "He's all of the above." He informed briefly before disappearing.

Roy didn't know how much time he had spent running but eventually he got tired.

Roy panted as he caught his breath, "Where am I?" Another text was sent to him, probably from Robin.

_Rooooy look up. _The text read.

He came face to face with police man. Roy took some teps back to get some personal space, while the policeman raised an eyebrow at him.

A woman police officer stood next to the policeman, she whispered something to his ear.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that was causing a public disturbance?"

"Yeah Debby! A trouble maker huh." The policeman said pulling out his club in a threating manner.

"Ugh it's Debra, don't call me Debby, Gorge." The policewoman said in an annoyed tone, she also sent a glare to Roy.

"I'm not a trouble maker." Roy stated bluntly.

"That's what they all say." The policeman, Gorge, taunted. Then he faced the woman cop, "You let Tom call you Debby!" he accused.

"Tom's different! He's funny and sweet." She replied irritated. The two officers began to bicker, Roy took the opportunity to sneak away.

"Now look what you did you let him escape!" Debra yelled at Gorge, once she realized he was gone.

Gorge got out his walkie-talkie, and muttered, "We got a runner keep an eye out for…"

Roy still happened to be nearby when he heard the officer call him a runner, "Aww man not again! I can't go to jail twice! Bird Boy this is your fault where ever you are!" Roy his in alley as a cop car passed him, Robin instantly appeared next to him.

"Hey if you go tell those cops about your teddy, then I won't make you tell any more people." The 13 year-old persuades.

"No way are you crazy? I'm not about to get arrested, again." Roy forcefully disagreed.

"Think about it Harper. All those millions of people you're gonna have to be talked to you'll be the laughing stalk of the whole town, plus I haven't even made you tell every superhero. It's your call."

"Your ruining my reputation kid! But when you put it that way, getting arrested sounds better than losing all of my dignity… oh fine you win." RA took a deep breath, and bravely walked towards the two officers he had bumped into.

"Well, well, well look who's come back." Gorge said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You made the right choice by not fighting the authorities." Added his partner Debra.

"Um you guys were arguing I had to use the bathroom, you wouldn't hurry up so I left." He lied, again Roy congratulated himself on being such a wonderful actor. "I came back to show you Cubby Cuddlekins Harper." Roy pulled the teddy out of his pocket and nearly shoved it in their faces.

The officers looked bewildered. "Huh?" "What?"

"He's my stuffed animal, had it since I was um six or four don't remember." Roy added trying to please Robin. "What's that Cubby? You think the officers are being mean because they want to arrest me?" Roy said putting the bear's mouth next to his ear. The officers were half amused, half freaked out, but tired to remain serious.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ROY STOP!" Oliver, in his civvies, yelled out to them. "Please I beg you don't say another word!" the blonde man pleaded, a blonde woman with a frantic expression followed closely behind him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Dinah said relieved, hugging Roy as soon as they caught up with them.

"You know this guy, sir?" Gorge asked Oliver.

"Sadly, yes. B-But we can explain! He's a mental patient, coco in the head." He tried to explain, Dinah and Roy sent him death glares.

"I'm not crazy mental patient!" The red archer defended himself.

"See he's in denial! Can we please take him back home, to give him his meds, kind officers." Oliver said trying to reason with them. The officers must have bought it, because they left the subject drop as they walked away.

Roy tapped his left foot annoyed, "Crazy mental patient? Really Ollie?"

"We know you're not crazy but did you want them to arrest you?" Dinah counseled.

"I guess not, but now people will think I'm crazy maniac or something!" Roy argued not willing to let it drop.

"People already thought that before you even had the bear." Oliver muttered, Dinah elbowing him.

"Batman checked the cameras; he's going to have a little, possibly long, talk with Robin." Dinah whispered so only the other two could hear her. Roy finally found a real reason to grin that day.

"Yes!" Roy got out his phone and texted the boy.

_Finished my dare I no longer owe ya. Btw ur busted. Bats found out, get ready for a lonnnngggg lecture. Have fun u cruel insensitive jerk_

Of course you can only imagine the poor boy wonder's expression when he read that.

a/n I know short but hey it's something! Um let my random ideas in my head explode! No didn't work oh whatever, sorry for the wait.


	36. Tantrums Galore R & A

Thanks for all your suggestions and request. I'm doing everyone, minus Roy. (well I'm going to attempt it.) I love/hate procrastinating.

Ch. 36 Tantrums Galore! Starting with Robin because his was already written.

(Rob's POV) By the way it's those voices in his head again!

_Robin thought: Should I? _

_Conscious: No, you already got him(Bruce) mad on daring Roy the other day…you'll get into more trouble. _

_Evilness: But Roy dared you back! You don't want to be chicken!_

_Conscious: Well actually he somehow dared all of Young Justice… and I'm pretty sure not all of them wanted to do it. _

_Evilness: Rules are Rules! Everyone is forced to do it! By the truth and dare code!_

_Conscious: B-But!(Evil version of him stomps over shoots Mr. Goody two shoes with an arrow)_

_Evilness: As I was saying its competition! Roy's the judge on who throws the best tantrum, he'll be watching you._

_Robin: Stalk much?_

_Evilness: Do you want KF to win this? Huh do you want that!_

_Robin thought: No, not really._

_Evilness: Exactly! He'll brag about how he won and he will always bring up that point of "remember when I beat you at…"_

_Robin: Yeah but I don't want to look stupid! _

_(Conscious moans) not to mention punishment._

_(Evil voice sends conscious a glare) You're supposed to be dead! And who cares about punishment he already took away everything you love right? He can't do anything else so trust me on this!_

_(Robin turns to his conscious. His conscious gets up from the floor, removes arrow, and replies; He's got a point. Robin faces his evil voice.)_

_Robin: Fine it's a good thing I still have…_

"Robin we arrived." Batman's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Who are we fighting today?" the boy wonder asked removing his seatbelt and hopping out of the Batmobile.

"Bank robbers." The dark night informs blending into the shadows.

"Ah wannabes. Can I take them by myself?" the skilled acrobat ninja asked. Batman nodded and watched from the shadows as his partner took them out in a matter of minutes. {would have been seconds if they didn't have crowbars}

Batman stepped out of the shadows and helped Robin tie the barley conscious crooks.

"Sooo umm Young Justice is throwing a party. Just wondering if I could go…"

Bruce thought about it. _Young Justice is responsible, plus the teens know not to go overboard why not? _Batman nodded his head once.

The crooks were slowly starting to get clear vision, which meant they were going to stay conscious.

"Really? Yess! Oh just some minor details I forgot. No adult supervision. There may or may not be alcohol and drugs usage. What happens stays there, it will last two to three days. It's on a school day." The 13 year old said using his fingers to count off the 'small' details. "Hmm that's about it besides the crazy stupid ideas KF, Roy and I came up with… it's gonna be epic!"

_Doesn't he know the answer? As if he's going to go!_ "On second thought… No." Batman answered keeping his eyes on the three law breakers that had grown an interest to their convo.

Robin's face fell. "But you just said I could go!"

"That was before you mentioned the 'minor' details."

Robin pouted, "So!"

"The answer's no." Batman couldn't wait for some cop cars to show.

"Why not! You never let me go anywhere!" Bat's little bird yelled in frustration.

The thieves snickered. One of them commented on the situation "Careful Bats, the brat's getting mad…"Batman sent them a glare, shutting him up.

"I said no. Let's go." Batman said through gritted teeth, signaling to let it drop.

"Nu-uh we can't go! The cops aren't near so they will escape if we leave." Robin pointed out. As much as Bruce felt like leaving he knew Robin had a point. "…." Batman remained silent.

"Anyways I reaalllllly want to go. So can I pretty please with a cherry on the top go?" he asked again hopefully in the nicest voice he could manage.

"No. End of conversation." Batman replied with a growl. The robbers didn't try to hide their amusement.

"But But I was so good all week, never ran away once! And I never get to go on these things and…" Batman cut off his rambling.

"N-O." he glowered at him.

Another tied up beaten crook also added a comment muttering. "No wonder the kid runs away from him…" the others laughed.

"But everyone going! KF, Aqualad, Miss M., Artemis, Supey and RA! Everyone but me!" he screamed dramatically making everyone wince.

"I said no Robin!" Batman snapped at him, thinking that would shut him up but all it did was anger him more. Robin began to kick and throw stuff at Batman yelling "Big meanie." While the tied up men where in hysterics. Batman did not want to believe what was happening.

Dick collapsed on the floor fake tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's NOT FAIR!" Batman's reaction was mixed with confusion, anger, and worry, this NEVER ever happened to him how does he deal with it!

Robin was still whining and screeching "KF gets to go! Why can't I?" The crooks were just rolling on the floor laughing, so much for the big bad Batman and his fearless partner.

_I-I never dealt with this situation. Damn I should of read those partnering books… even if I read those parenting books I wouldn't have read the toddler tantrum section! This is ridiculous! _Batman was actually nervous though he wouldn't let it show.

The cops arrived to the scene they saw a very outraged dark night, a screeching crying obviously upset boy wonder, and crooks commenting on how "the 'thing' is out of control" They all stared dumbfounded.

_Robin shut up shut up shut up shut up! _Batman repeated it in his head over and over again, for some reason he didn't want to yell that out loud in fear of the cops gossiping this to media.

What was Batman supposed to do_? Slap him across the face or try to soothe him to calming down?_ Instinct and logic got in the way of telling him what to do. Does he just leave Robin here? _I NEED ALFRED! _

Robin felt the vibration of his phone. He sat up from the floor and read the message from Roy.

**Roy-boy:**_ Enough, bravo. _

Robin got up with the little dignity he had left, "The cops came, let's go Batman."

Batman vanished as soon as he heard those words. Robin shrugged and threw the remaining FWIS potion on the cops, and criminals. He then proceeds to leave the same way his mentor had left somehow the dynamic duo just disappears into thin air.

Robin held his breath as he entered the Batmobile, a very livid Batman waiting no doubt.

…. Let's catch up with Artemis shall we?

**Roy Annoying Arrow: **_watching u, that means its ur turn._

"Ugh, Roy comes up with the most stupid ideas." Artemis muttered putting her phone away.

"Shhh." Green Arrow glanced at her then back at the gangsters. There were around 25 of them, all meeting up for something. All were armed with pistols, knifes, and crowbars. GA knew he had to stop them but couldn't do it alone so Artemis was his back up.

"On the count of three we get them." He whispered from their hiding spot in the alley. She nodded and got into fighting stance.

"One, two, three!" he whispered. They jumped out and green arrows flew everywhere, startling the gang.

"Crap its green arrow and he's replaced speedy with a chick! Run!" a coward member yelled running for his life.

"Relax there's more of us than them. We'll take them out easily." The leader called cracking his knuckles.

Artemis and Green Arrow were back to back fighting off the men, so far winning. Artemis found it easy challenge and decided to start a convo with her mentor.

"So I noticed my double chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream wasn't in the freezer. You haven't seen it have you?" she asked, if she was going to throw a tantrum might as well have a good reason for it.

"Oh, that was yours? Hehehe about that…" Green Arrow procrastinated by punching guys before answering her. "I sorta kinda may have eaten it." He squeaked the last part out.

"YOU WHAT!" she screeched kicking the guy next to her in his special place.

"I-I uh, well it had the sprinkles and gummy bears who could resist it?" he laughed nervously, now was not the time to be arguing.

"It was mine! That was my precious! Seven long minutes of perfection. And you just eat it?" she choked out, trying to make him feel guilty. She stopped fighting to wipe away fake tears.

"S-sorry." He said halfheartedly avoiding a gunshot.

"It was my baby! How could you?" she jumped onto a nearby fire escape, distancing herself from the fight.

"Artemis? What are you doing?" GA asked backing away as ten men circled him, trapping him. "Artemis a little help?" he called out to her. Half of the gang was knocked out but the ones that weren't were gaining on him.

" NO! You ate my precious ice-cream! I hope they beat you up!" she looked away from him a pout. In the corner of her eye she saw Oliver's stunned expression of wtf.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? It's just an ice-cream!" he yelled before getting punched in the face, too many guys to fight all at once, and not enough space to shoot an arrow.

Artemis ignored his pleads, finding her nails more interesting. She began to hum to herself to tune out his angered voice.

"DAMMIT! Artemis come down here and help!" he called out trying not to panic as they attacked him from all sides and with weapons.

"Ha the arrow chick ditched ya! You better get the princess some ice-cream." The one with the dragon tattoo teased. The soon to be jailed adults, all laughed.

**Roy Annoying Arrow**: _xD enough. alright, alright don't let Ollie die… classical stubborn tantrum _

"Hey GA! If I help you out, will you to take me out for ice-cream?" Artemis said turning her head toward him.

"ANYTHING! JUST HELP!" he gasped out, they got a choke hold on him.

"Promise?" she played around, was it wrong to say it was fun to see him getting tortured? _No, not if he ate my ice-cream, _her conscious reminded her.

"Promise," he replied blushing, man was this childish.

"Oh look, the little girl wants to play. Did daddy agree to give you that ice-cream?" the leader mocked her, she cracked her knuckles and became dead serious. Do I have to say more? Of course Artemis kicked-ass.

"Aw did this little girl just beat you up? Sorry…not." Artemis said with a triumph smirk. The gangsters groaned in pain.

"For a second there I believed you were going to actually abandon me." Green Arrow said rubbing his neck facing her.

"Yeah I'm still waiting on that ice-cream before you're forgiven.''

A/N: Robin did the classical toddler tantrum, and Artemis did the 'I won't do what you say until you give me what I want' tantrum. Ha yeah this will be twenty pages if I do everyone in the same chapter so I'm breaking it up. Next chapter who ever I'm in the mood of typing. Bye!


	37. Sir Eatsalot

Alright here goes. Sorry for the lonngggg wait but my laptop came down with a bad case of virus. In order to get rid of it the guy who fixes it said everything needed to be deleted. It went something like this….

My sister: *sigh* "my pictures…"

Me: *Groan* "My documents!"

Us in union: "All our music!"

The horror... well it's fixed now. But the thing was I was half way done with the chapter and then it was attacked with a virus so I had to start from scratch again and it's not as great as the original. Oh and if you haven't already go back to the other chapter and read it the author's note is down. Thanks to everyone who pm a review, knowing you couldn't review the chapter twice sorry for that a my bad. Thanks for being patient believe me I definitely was not patient waiting for my laptop to be 'cured'. Enough of my boring explaining read on…

Kid Flash was not looking forward to this at all. Sure he could pull it off, even better than Robin perhaps. But still it didn't change the fact that it was going to embarrassing.

Grumpy Roy texted_: Ur up…_

Sir eatsalot replied: _Yea ya I know._

Wally sighed; he and his family had just entered a buffet. He was with mom, dad, uncle and aunt.

The buffet restaurant was crowded this evening.

"Looks like you boys will have to wait before you can pig out." Iris said referring to Wally and Barry.

"I don't know hon, what if I starve in the process of waiting?" Barry joked patting his stomach for more effect. Iris smiled, Marry laughed, Rudolph rolled his eyes and Wally just kept frowning. Barry, being the oh so caring uncle, noticed his displeasure.

Barry patted Wally's shoulder, "Don't worry kid I'm sure they'll have our table ready in no time." Wally sent him a weak smile, he couldn't tell Barry that's not the reason for his gloomy mood.

So many people_…. Dammit Roy, why today? Why here? _ He kept looking around the whole restaurant, kids, toddlers, babies, mothers, fathers, teens his age and older, couples, and families_. This is not my day. _

Kids ran around, most attacking the dessert table. Cranky toddlers and babies fussed in their mothers arms. Teens texting, and listening to ipods. And other families just enjoying talks, Wally knew as soon as he created a scene everyone would stop stare. Just the thought of all those eyes on him, while he made a fool of himself, sent shivers down his spine.

_Well here goes nothing… _"Uhh Aunt is our table ready?"

"Afraid not, there's still 5 families in front of us who need to be seated first. Sorry." Iris said scanning the room for any empty tables.

Wally began to pace back and forth.

"Wally cut that out and sit." His mother said after several minutes of his pacing. He stopped pacing, and began to tap his foot in an annoyed and impatient way.

"Ugh this is taking forever! Why can't we eat!" KF complained.

"It's only bin 6 minutes." Barry answered looking at his wristwatch.

"Still it feels like a year!" Wally kept going.

"You're just hungry." Mary said then continued her conversation with Iris.

"Well yeah I'm hungry! And if these people don't hurry up I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?" His father said cutting him off, sending him a warning glance meaning he should keep his mouth shut.

Now normally in any other occasions, that look would have shut Wally up. But today it wouldn't. For today was tantrum day, and on tantrum day you ignore what you're supposed to do and cause a huge tantrum because your friend dared you to. Plus there was no way in hell KF would lose a simple game to the boy wonder!

_I am going to… do this. _"Whyyyy is it taking sooo long!" he whined as loud as he could. Gaining the attention of nearby nosy people.

"Why can't we get a lousy table!" he began to bang his head against a wall, whining the whole time.

"Wally stop that. People are staring." His mother said behind a forced smile, trying to act as everything was normal.

He only stopped banging his head on the wall cause it started to hurt. So he did the next best thing he mimicked what he saw 4 year-old do on tv. He pushed some lady, that was sitting down in a waiting couch, to the floor and took her seat with an angry "Humpth."

"Wallace, apologize!" His father snapped. Instead Wally leaned back further onto the couch glaring at the person next to him. The person next to him scooted farther away, while the lady on the floor began to yell at him for his rudeness.

"Can it lady, I'm tired of standing, I'm tired of waiting, and I'm TIRED OF YOUR ANNOYING VOICE. So if you do not want to get punched in the face I suggest you shut up." _Heh, where'd that come from? Guess I'm taking out my anger on these people. _The lady was bright red with anger but remained silent.

Mary, Rudolph, Barry and Iris, all stood there with baffled expression. "What's up with Wally?" Barry asked Mary.

She shrugged, "He's hungry?..." she guessed.

"He's in trouble that's what he is." Rudolph said with a glare.

"Hungry or not, he that is no reason to act rude." Iris added.

"Maybe the kid got brain damage from banging his head against the wall so many times." Barry muttered.

"Not now Barry." Iris warned.

" W-What's he doing?" Rudolph pointed. Wally was now jumping up and down on the couch chanting 'I'm hungry!' Other kids giggled and began to chant too, while some joined Wally on the jumping of the couch.

_This is got to be the weirdest tantrum ever thrown… I mean who else causes other kids to join in on the tantruming? _Wally thought to himself, eyeing the children next to him. The 3-5 year olds thought it was a game while the toddlers and 6-10 year olds thought it was some sort of strike in which you had whine and scream the loudest you could to get food.

"Somebody do something!" a man yelled.

"Stop the red headed teen! He's the cause of this!" an angered lady pointed out.

"Are his parents in the room?" an employee asked.

"Children calm down!" the security called out.

Barry laughed, of course always staying positive and seeing the funny side to this. He took out his phone and began to record, just like many other teens.

"Barry!" Iris scolded.

"What? It's funny." Barry continued to film.

Rudolph and Marry both looked in other directions, pretending they didn't know that boy.

"Young man, will you stop your screeching! If you not stop this racket at once you will be asked to leave, my mistake FORCED to leave." The lady manger said in a calm voice taking action.

"You leave lady!" Wally snarled back at her.

"Yeah!" The kids agreed.

"We WANT FOOD! WE WANT FOOD!" Wally began a different chant, every kid chanting along.

"Fine! Someone get these customers some tables so they can eat!" she ordered the employees.

"Your giving into a kid, er, teen, Annie?" the secrutity asked.

"Look Michel, this teen, is giving everyone a huge headache best to give him what he wants." Annie he manger muttered. "Plus we'll just give him a bigger tab, for disturbance." She winked at him.

Grumpy Roy: _well that was interesting….?_

Sir eatsalot: _yea not wat I was planning at all… now off I go to be yelled at by dad_

**I know short but I have another story I want to update so idk I'll try to be faster on this updating thing if life doesn't get in the way see ya next time.**


	38. Results and Punishments

It's one of those chapters where you're like 'wait was there a chapter I missed?' but you didn't. It explains itself as it goes on, so don't get confused.

To Seraphicblast: idk how to reach you so I put it in the author's note hopefully you'll read this! Yeah appreciate the review! And yes u are so right Artemis and robin were just messing with him so he would want to go in tent.

Ch. Well this was an odd chapter. I was NOT expecting it to turn out this way but hey when an idea strikes you, go for it!

(It's around 6:30)

The next day everyone met up at Mt. Justice to discuss the latest tantrum dare.

Roy was in the corner of the living room, holding a clipboard checking things off. Wally, Dick, Artemis, and Conner sat on the couch a little squished but no one was willing to give up their seat. Kaldur sat in a one piece chair looking rather relaxed, not to mention more comfortable than the four fighting for space on the couch. Megan sat on a beanbag chair she had purchased the other day. KF and Rob anxiously waited for the results.

"So guys, how'd your mentor react to your tantrum? Flash didn't really care, my dad is another story. But on the Brightside I made a kid army, don't ask." Wally commented trying to lighten the mood of the crowded couch. Although this comment did stop some of elbowing and squirming they somehow managed to push him off. Using his super-speed he got his spot back in a matter of seconds.

Artemis stood still to answer, "Only you Wally could create a kid army in the middle of a tantrum. Oh and Green Arrow bought me ice-cream after I threw a tantrum."

"What? How does that earn you ice-cream? Only you Artemis have the power to get ice-cream out of a tantrum. What about you Rob?"

"Ice-cream and a kid army? What the hell." Robin pouted. "Batman's sending me to a therapist saying this behavior is not 'normal'. I hate the therapist! She talks to me like if I'm two and then the puppets! How loath the puppets!"

Kid Flash and Artemis laughed union.

"Guys, attention I got the results." Roy cleared his throat approaching them. _Yeah 'results' I was just planning a punishment and doodling the whole time._

"First of all Megan gets a pass," Roy started before the angry teens attacked him with questions of the 'what? why? no fair!'.

"Quiet, I have my reasons." Roy paused to glare at anyone who objected. _Ha, let's just say she bribed me is all_. "Next, I must say Kf, Rob, Artey, bravo you guys didn't chicken out. Superboy and Aqualad sadly could not do it. For the sake of their pride they refused to make a fool of themselves in front of their mentors." _I'm liking how I sound so professional_.

The three teens that had gone through with the tantrums started to hate on the others.

"Now, everyone calm down. For there are some consequences to those who failed." Roy said darkly, making Kaldur and Conner nervous. A blonde, redhead, and ebony all smirked in satisfaction.

"Come with me boys, your punishment awaits." Roy said swiftly walking off, Conner and Kaldur hesitated before following.

Conner looked to Aqualad for helpful advice. Aqualad smiled and rest a hand on his shoulder "Roy is surely messing with us. The so called 'punishment' can't be worse than throwing a tantrum."

Conner nodded.

All three guys had walked off; everyone else curiously wondered what Roy would make them do.

(Three hours later 9:30ish)

Roy called the YJ team to come in gym. In the gym they waited while Roy was doing something with a laptop. Conner and Kaldur were nowhere in sight.

"Common out guys." He called.

"Uh Roy we change our minds! We'll do the tantrums!" they heard Conner's frantic voice.

"No, too late. Now come out. The longer you take and the crappier you do it the more time you while spend in front of us."

"I say we get it over with. It's just our friends after all. Plus Roy said it was traditional." They heard Kaldur reassuring voice.

"Fine but I'm not singing or dancing!" SB protested.

"We do not have to sing, Roy said it was lip singing. As for the dance, is it too hard to move your hands?" Kaldur informed.

"GOSH KALDUR IT'S LIKE YOU WANT TO DO THIS!" Conner yelled.

"No, I don't not. I'm am merely trying to see the Brightside to this." Kaldur said in a calmed voice.

"There is no Brightside! This song wasn't meant for guys! Nor was this dance."

"Adam Sandler sang this song in the movie Anger Management, so yes a man has sung it. As for the dance men do it all the time in Ha…" Roy cut off Kaldur.

"Guys this was only going to be for five minutes but since your taking so long, it can be raised to 10 minutes." Roy said impenitently.

Kaldur and Conner rushed out.

Both guys were in green grass hula skirts, flowers somehow in their hair, no shirts, shoes, sweaters on them nothing but a glass skirt and flowers!

The others just stared in shock, trying not laugh, both boys bright red. Kaldur acted like he wasn't bothered but you could obviously tell he was, and Conner looked like he was about to die on embarrassment.

Artemis let out a laugh, "Someone tell me it gets better!"

"It does." Roy played music from the song 'I feel pretty'

Kaldur began to hula while Conner crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Kaldur.

"He's actually doing it?" Conner said in disbelief.

_Ah, just think of all that revenge _Kaldur thought to himself.

(Background Music: A girl begins to sing.)

I feel pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and bright!

And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!

(Around the same time Kaldur started the dance The JL they happened to be having another meeting.)

"I'm telling you that only happened once, you guys said you would stop talking about Wally! That joke is so over rated." Flash yelled at the two green lanterns that brought up the subject again. In this meeting, it was WonderWoman, GL's, Flash, Aquaman, Batman, and Superman.

At that moment the lights went out in the room, and the holographic tv popped up.

Kaldur appeared on the screen in a hula skirt?

"What is he wearing? Hey SB is matching with him too." Wonder Woman said squinting.

"Who cares what he wearing why is he dancing? And is lip singing?" John GL commented.

(Back to the song who is now up to the mirror part)

"See that pretty girl in the mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!" Woman singing.

"It's a skirt and I'm not I girl." Kaldur called out over the words.

"Uh, okay now I'm just confused." Hal, the other GL, spoke baffled.

"It's a game…. I think." Aquaman spoke equally confused.

(While they talked the song kept playing now it's up to another part.)

"Have you met my good friend, Ma-("Kaldur!" KF and Rob coughed out) Roy put the music down and let Robin and KF jokily sing the part of the ladies.

"The craziest fish man in the sea! You'll know him the minute you see him. He's the one who's advanced state of shock! He thinks he's in love, he thinks he's in Atlantis. He isn't in love, he's merely insane." The boys sang.

The leaguers, minus Batman and Aquaman, laughed.

"Okay that was funny, you have to admit."

"It must be the heat. Or some rare disease or too much too eat. Or maybe it's fleas? This isn't the Kaldur we know, modest, pure, polite, refined, well-bred, mature and out of his mind!" The team(artey,miss m.,rob,and kf) sang seeing the lyrics on Roy's laptop.

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. The city should give me its key! A committee should be organized to honor me!" Kaldur lip sang perfectly, before everyone just cracked aka began to laugh hysterically.

"Suddenly KF's songs aren't looking so bad now are they?" Flash teased a red faced King.

"A Game? Just a game…" Aquaman said trying to regain his composure.

The screen went black and then the words popped up: This has been a presentation brought to you by Roy. We all hope you enjoyed.

The lights came back on after that.

[Back with YJ]

After they stopped laughing, someone suggested hot chocolate, cookies, and a movie.

"Enough humiliation, who wants hot chocolate and cookies?" Megan offered.

"Yeah! And a movie too!" Kid answered enthusiastically.

a/n: lol the song described Kaldur so well who knew there were so many words for polite? Um, it's in possible to humiliate megan! But… *shutting up now* I wouldn't want to ruin the next chapter!


	39. Beware of Megan

**The new episodes keep shocking my mind! That's the reason I'm out of it. **

**If you continue reading and survived the unexpected so far, I must congratulate you. **

(Continuing from last night.)

It's a bright and early morning. It never matters what day it is.

Everyone, except Dick, was up. All eating breakfast. Artemis entered the kitchen yawning. She took a seat next to Wally. She ended putting her head on the table trying to sleep a little more.

"It's quiet this morning." The blonde girl commented noticing the peace in a while. Even KF was eating slowly and quiet, though it was only because he was also sleepy. They stayed up late last night and wanted to sleep in.

"Canary wanted us to be ready at 7:15 sharp." Megan explained staring at her bowl of half eaten cereal.

Artemis sighed sitting up, "What for again?"

"For extra training, says we've been having too much fun." Megan giggled recalling yesterday's events.

Conner snorted, "Fun?" he muttered under his breath.

"Roy and Rob? Do they get to skip out?" she assumed starting to get into of her 'unfair' mood.

"Nah. Roy left last night remember? Rob… must still be sleeping." Wally said starting to get into his talkative self.

Canary came in through the zeta tubes.

"Everybody to the gym." She seemed to be rushing. They all followed getting used to the morning.

"Kaldur I want you and Robin to demonstrate a new maneuver." Dinah must have been out of it too, because she hadn't noticed Robin wasn't there. "Where's robin?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

They all shrugged their shoulders and looked around. Dick clumsy entered the room; his hair clung to his forehead. And he was dressed sloppily. "Sorry, was in the showers." He looked down embarrassed, probably because he was late.

(The next day…..)

Dick entered the kitchen this time it was 9:23. Artemis and Conner chose to sleep in a little more. Wally was at the table finishing his breakfast and Dick entered. He began to pour some cereal into a bowl. Wally kept noticing he was a little quiet yesterday _and what about today_? Not as hyper. Wally ignored the feeling_, probably the crummy morning. _

"And Roy? He never showed up yesterday." Dick finally spoke, as he looked for the milk carton in the fridge.

"That's cuz we didn't plat truth or dare yesterday." Wally wickedly smiled.

"Where's the milk?" Dick asked giving up his search after several minutes.

"Drank the last of it." Wally zipped out of the room after putting the dishes in the sink.

"You could have said something!" he called after him. Wally likes to annoy him with little things.

Megan floated in hearing Dick yelling. "Something wrong?"

"Typical Wally indecent." The black haired boy explained.

"That's not what I meant…" Megan told him telepathically.

His eyes widened, "Megan no! NO! No mind reading or sensing or no poking into anything that is private!" He ran out of the room before she could do any 'research' on his mind.

Megan smiled. "I'm guessing its working." She said to herself.

Kaldur overheard her, and made her jump when he asked "What's working?"

"Kaldur!"she said spinning around. "I, uh, was just talking to myself."

(….Later on everyone left the mountain to go do their own things during the day.)

Wally and Dick lazily relaxed on the couch, hogging it all to them. Megan and Artemis were laughing about something. Conner and Kaldur were playing rock, paper, scissors for the arm chair.

"_Hey!" Roy yelled_ making his presence known to the four boys; the two girls already knew he was standing there.

"Why do you have a marker mustache? Wait why do you have marker marks all over your face?" Artemis pointed out.

"Huh?"

Megan handed him a mirror, giggling the whole time.

Roy blushed seeing his face, "What the fuck? Who did this?"

"You mean to tell me you never looked in a mirror today?" Dick laughed.

"Shut up! I was busy!" he pathetically said.

"Don't tell me you went everywhere with that on your face." Wally grinned.

"…." You could tell roy was pretty beyond mad right now.

"Next time don't make me wear a skirt." Conner grumbled walking out of the room in satisfaction, dragging the armchair with him.

{….}

That night, Red Tornado and Flash came in the room and announced a mission for them all.

"The mission is simple attack everyone with… water balloons." The robot spoke. Flash was carrying two buckets filled with water balloons.

Next thing they knew everyone began to attack each other with water balloons.

No one knew what was going on but it was fun as hell. But all good things come to an end. *SPLASH* When a balloon splashed water into his face, Dick woke up with a jump.

"uhh…" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. In his room at the Mountain. He looked at the clock next to him; the big bright red numbers read 4 a.m. Too early to be up. He felt uncomfortable, was he sweating? He felt damp.

He paled praying it wasn't what he thought it was_. Dammit! What is going on with me? This is the third night in a row…_

Everything was dark, he couldn't see it but he felt it. _Why me?_ _I thought I stopped doing this when I was four! _

Banging was heard on his door. He really didn't want to open it. So he just yelled, "What!"

"ITS 9:50 GET OUT OF BED! Training started two hours ago!" Kid Flash banged on his door. "Dudddee! Hurry up, Batman and Canary are NOT happy."

Dick alarmed franticly screamed "what!"

"You got like 40 seconds before they get here…" Wally hurried him. Dick turned on the lights and rushed to his closet.

"Uhh, I'd hurry if I were you they got Superman with them…" you could hear concern in his best friend's voice, "for once I'm not joking."

Dick was going crazy trying to find extra pants. He couldn't find any, and he swore he had a closet full of them. He heard footsteps approaching. _Joking…._

_So what if he was late? Why would they come to his room to get him? No, no, no. This is a stupid prank. _He stopped going crazy_. _

"Oh ha ha, very funny KF." Dick said in a sarcastic way, relaxing somewhat.

"Okay I was joking about the superman part and them being mad… but they do wanna tell you something."

"….okay…. what did you with my pants? There aren't any in my closet…" Dick still a little confused as to what was going on_. Need new alarm clock, one that tells the right time._

"How would I know what you do with your clothes? Whatever you do with your clothes is your own business…." Wally babbled on other nonsense.

"Wally! I told you not to eat my sandwich!" he heard Artemis's voice yell.

"Whoops, gotta go."

"There you are! Come back here, you owe me sandwich!"

"Will a kiss make up for it?" Wally half joked.

"I'll forgive you but you still owe me a sandwich dork." He heard Artemis giggle.

Dick heard the two 'argue' (cough their weird way of flirting). "Get married already will ya." _Focus Dick!_ _If Wally didn't take my pants then who did?_

"Robin, are you still in there?" he heard Dinah's voice come from the other side of his door.

"ya." For some reason he got into that panicky mood again.

"Open up. We need to talk." Batman stated quick to the point.

Dick gulped, "Am I in trouble?"

"Nooo?" Dinah started, "We want to know something." She tried to clarify.

"….can it wait?" Dick tried to desperately keep then out of his room.

"We don't have all day! Some of us have things to do. Let us in." Batman tired not raise his voice _patience, patience, patience. _

Dick refused to open the door, making Bruce and Dinah irritated.

"It's important." Dinah said starting to lose patience.

"Do you have to come inside? Why can't you just tell me now?"

The Young Justice team came in front of his room curious as to what was going on. They had heard the conversation and became interested, nosy of them yes. But really how long do secrets stay secret with them around.

"What do you have against them entering?" Megan dared to challenge him a question. He of course had no response. So he came up with another question.

"Is everyone outside of my door?" Okay now Dick was more like terrified.

"I think he's hiding something…." Conner spoke stating the obvious. Kaldur elbowed him and asked him to follow him. Both guys left.

"Are you hiding something?" Dinah asked skeptically.

"Uh no. Not exactly. See…someone stole my pants. I mean all 12 pairs I owned." Dick tried to explain on the other side of the door.

"That's weird." Artemis commented.

"What's wrong with the pair you're wearing?" Megan noted.

Dick didn't respond.

"Maybe he doesn't sleep in pants? Doesn't want everybody to see him in his boxers." KF suggested.

"Yeah but Black Canary and Batman don't give shit in what he's dressed in. I don't think Robin cares he's in boxers either." Artemis answered Wally's question.

He had two options, go out and die of embarrassment or just let his mentor in and still be embarrassed but not as much. Dick unlocked the door but didn't open it. "Batman can come in." They turned to look at Batman, he lightly shoved them out of the way to enter.

Dick slammed the door shut as soon as he stepped in.

Everyone waited outside. After several minutes Batman came out an unreadable expression on his face. He just walked away without saying a word. Canary chased after him to ask him something.

"Did he tell you?" Dinah whispered to Bruce.

"No. I didn't ask." Batman didn't stop to converse with her.

"Well what the hell did you do?" she said keeping her voice low.

"Private business." Bruce said curtly.

"Ugh not you too. Fine whatever, I'll ask Roy." a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Everyone else got bored and left everyone except a certain alien. She opened the door with her mind and walked into is room. The lights were off, she closed the door behind her, and let her eyes adjust to the dark.

Dick knew she entered but didn't say anything, just kept his distance. "What do you want." He said so softly she barley heard him.

"Bet you're embarrassed huh?" she said slyly, not the Megan he knew.

"How do you? You read my mind."

"No, not this time. I know cause it's a little something called uh… pay back. You're probably confused, but sir I held a grudge, never let it show. Waited for the right plan, once I figured it out I waited. Did it make you cry? " she floated closer to him.

"?Close but no. You had me scared and worried when everyone was outside my door."

"That wasn't part of the plan, but it worked out just fine. I can only imagine how much you freaked out."

"How'd you do it? I'm not much of a heavy sleepier, on constant guard. I should've woken up."

"Hmm why else would I suggest hot chocolate? Needed to put something in yours to make you knock out. And the warm water on the hand trick didn't work, so I ended up just dumping the water on you."

"Should've known, a cookie recipe wouldn't stop you from getting back to me. For three nights though seriously?"

"It was fun."

"Fun for you. If you don't mind… can I have my pants back?"

"They were always there. Just invisible, I have my ways." She flew out laughing.

**a/n: Um, yeah. If you didn't catch on she made him wet his bed, by throwing water on him while he slept. That's all I have to say. **


	40. Suicide Is Never the Answer

**I have nothing to say about the last chapter. It was written. It's done. Next chapter.**

Black Canary walks in the living room just after conversing with Batman.

"Has anyone seen Roy?" she asked mainly Superboy, Kid Flash and Artemis were busy arguing about sandwiches.

"Yeah. He said something about a rope, a tree, and life being pointless." Conner said staring off into space.

"WHATT!"

(In the Hallway)

Roy is walking towards the living room. Kaldur stops him and hands him a large long rope.

"May you please give this rope to Superboy? He's in the living room, I must go do something." Before Roy had a chance to reply Kaldur rushed past him.

(Back in the living room.)

"I was just kid…" Conner stops talking to eye Roy.

Roy walked into the living room looking for Conner but found a panicked Canary instead.

"Roy Harper!" Dinah yells tackling him to the ground.

"No! Roy honey, suicide is not the answer! It's never the answer! There's so many things in life to live for! Friends and family." Black Canary ranted on desperately, trying to convince him it not to take his life.

"Huh?" Roy was nearly fell over when Canary pounced on him.

"Give me the rope! I won't let you!" Dinah screams in his face yanking the rope from his hands.

"Hey! I-" Roy never got to finish that because Dinah kept cutting him off.

"Why! Is this because of the teddy bear thing? You may not have any pride left but you can still live your life."

""What the heck are you talking about? Kaldur asked if I could go give this to Conner! Jeez! Where did suicide come from?" Roy, still baffled, was close slapping sense into her.

Dinah blinked in confusion, "Wait so you don't want to attempt suicide?"

"No."

Recognized Green Arrow.

"Dinah! Dinah you gotta see this! It's hilarious! Hal showed it to me." Oliver just pranced into the room and dragged his Girlfriend out humming 'I feel pretty'. No one noticed though.

"That was weird. So anyways why do you want rope Conner?" Roy said switching subject and tossing him the rope.

"Remember that movie we watched? You know the one with the man in the jungle." Superboy started to explain.

"You mean, Tarzan in real life?" Artemis stopped arguing with Wally to answer.

"It wasn't Tarzan in real life Artey! It was…. **Gorge! Gorge! Gorge of the jungle! Watch out for that treeeeee!"** Wally corrected the end by singing.

"Whatever. What about it supes?"

"Kaldur and I were talking and got into an argument. He said it's impossible to rope swing with that much years of experience and still crash into trees. I didn't really care but he insisted that we tried rope swing out. So we were going to hang ropes from the rafters, bring in trees, and experiment. We were going to see if you could move your rope so you won't crash into trees." He finished explaining and a second later Aqualad came in holding a small tree.

"Has anyone seen Megan? She said she was going to tie the rope for us."~Conner

[.Later At WayneManor]

It was around midnight and Dick had fallen asleep on the couch, the other couch that didn't hurt his back.

Bruce didn't want him asleep on the couch so he woke him up. "Dick, get up." He said in a low voice shaking his shoulder. To Bruce's surprise Dick jumped up and screamed "NO MEGAN! Please don't! I'm sorry!"

"Dick calm down. It was a dream." Bruce counseled

"No it wasn't. Megan's evil, Bruce. Pure evil." Dick warned.

"Are we talking about the same peppy alien Megan?"

"Yes! She's lost a screw I tell you! Under that sweet smile is a demon waiting to be released. She wants nothing more than to bring torture and pain to others. Everyone must beware the girl from Mars." Dick said grimly.

Bruce inwardly sighed, "Are we going to need another session with the therapist Dick?"

"I… she…evil..?...no sir."

"Good."

[….Back to Young Justice Next Day? Later around 4p.m.]

Wally and Artemis were in the middle of an 'I Hate' war.

"I declare a hate war!"~ Artemis

"I hate pink flowers." ~Wally

"I hate liars" ~Artemis

"I hate creepy dolls." ~Wally

"I hate videogames!"~Artemis

Wally gasped, "You've gone too far!"

She giggled, "Seriously though, I'm sooo bored, let's play a game!"

"Fine. Truth or Dare." Wally said lacking energy.

"That's not the way we play…" Artemis was actually a little disappointed.

"Were missing the others, the bottle and the ideas…."

**Oh common! I'm like have way through writing this then I get writer's block -_- help? **


	41. This isn't weird

**Well I read your ideas loved them, they will help with future chapters. Plus while day dreaming I got ideas of my own… so now this can continue. (Great dares but I know there's embarrassing truths out there! I'll Google some…)**

Megan and Conner walked into the living room, both just arrived. They saw Artemis and Wally on the couch, both sighing gloomy expressions.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Megan asked softly, what if something awful happened while they were away?

"Yeah something awful has happened!" Wally exaggerates. Artemis rolls her eyes at him, "No, nothing bad we're just dying of boredom."

"Why didn't you say so! We were also dying of boredom we came back to see if anything interesting was going on. Conner let's call everyone over so we can play Truth or Dare!" Megan speaks with excitement bubbling up.

"That's the energy we were lacking. Come on Wally lets go find a bottle." Artemis says starting to smile, dragging Wally with her.

(dada a couple minutes later so now everyone's here in civvies so 4:25-ish)

Again another messed up circle. Roy is standing next to Conner both boys have their arms crossed. Robin is sitting between Kaldur and Megan on the couch, he scooted closer to Kaldur glaring at Megan who smiled. Wally and Artemis sat next to each other on the floor Roy snickered and whispered to Conner "look they finally accepted the fact that they're lovers."

Conner laughed a little spinning the plastic water bottle. Top pointed to Megan and bottom pointed to him.

"Dare!"

"Um, You have to uh…" Conner mumbled trying to find something easy to for his girlfriend to do.

"We don't have all day." Wally said impatient he was next to spin the bottle after all.

"Careful don't make her do something embarrassing she's good at revenge!" Robin warned causing Megan to laugh.

"Uh… um sing?" he finally spoke feeling pressure with everyone's eyes on him.

"Sing what?" Artemis said huffing, _so freaking easy! _

"Everything." He confirmed with a small nod.

"Everything? Everything? Never heard of that song… how does it go?" Roy asked showing interest.

"No literally everything, everything you say you have to sing for three days." Conner cleared, everyone groaned.

"Okayyyyy!" Megan sang cheerfully.

"Dude that's gonna torture us not her!" Wally complained.

"Megan if you stop singing or slip up for one second there's consequences, evil Roy consequences. Your turn Wally." Conner added shrugging off everyone's comments.

Wally spun the bottle it stopped on Kaldur but the bottom landed on Conner.

"Me again? Truth or Dare Kaldur?" Conner said holding in a sigh.

"Truth."

"Alright. Who in this room would be the worst person to be trapped in an elevator with?" Conner asked smirking.

All eyes went on Kaldur.

"Ummm.."He glanced around at every face, nervously.

"Yeah Kaldur which one of us would be so annoying you don't want to be stuck in an elevator with?" Artemis said glaring.

"It's… um… the person who I wouldn't want to be stuck with would have to be…." Kaldur stared at the floor thinking it over.

"Tell us." Wally said glaring, daring for him to speak.

"Megan!" Aqualad blurted out shocking everyone.

Megan tired not to look hurt. Everyone else was just relived it wasn't them.

"My turn!" Artemis said quickly trying to take their minds off of it.

Kaldur turned to face Megan sympathetically but she turned away glaring at the plastic water bottle.

The top part landed in between Artemis and Wally the bottom pointed to Roy.

"It's pointing to you!" Artemis and Wally screamed in union pointing at each other.

"No, it's pointing to both of you. So what's it going to be Truth or Dare?" Roy laughed darkly making them shiver.

"He's almost as scary as Batman almost." Wally whispers to Artemis who shakes her head in agreement.

_Artemis's thoughts: Ugh me and Megan said we would only pick dares from now on, I have no choice…dammit why Roy? _"Dare." she stated flatly hiding her fear.

_Wally's thoughts: Dare! Is she crazy this is Roy! Did she see what he did to Kaldur and Conner? Well now I can't pick truth or she might think I'm a coward… ugh fine. "_Dare." Wally agreed though not that excited as he used to be.

_Roy's thoughts: Oh this is just too perfect! _"I dare you two to be handcuffed together for an entire day."

Everyone gasped and commented more like argued.

"Dude that's cruel even for you! Does privacy mean anything to you?" Robin yelled first.

"Yeah! She's a girl he's a boyyyy! No, no, no, no you can't do this!" Megan was careful to make sure she sang in the angriest voice she could manage.

"This is wrong. We can't allow it." Kaldur added shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's messed up. Bathroom, shower, getting dressed?" Conner yelled with everyone else.

"Hey! I already said it so they have to do it, besides I know about all that privacy crap so the handcuff's chain will be long. Long enough so one can enter the bathroom and other can wait outside so privacy allowed. And you can go one day without showers." Roy explained.

"How about sleep? I don't want to sleep with her! Besides my parents would not be very happy with me coming home and a girl attached to me with handcuffs." Wally opposed.

"You can sleep here at Mt Justice the beds are big enough for two people aren't they? Your parents will never find out. And whatever you decided to do in bed is your own business." Roy said confident he would win this.

"What's that supposed to mean Harper!" Artemis spat out with disgust. Roy just laughed, "Kidding! Just kidding… or am I?"

Now both teens were bright red they couldn't look at each other.

"And school? Huh? How about school!" Artemis protested eager to avoid this.

Almost everyone wore the 'are you stupid?' look on their faces. "It's summer vacation." Conner speaks rolling his eyes.

"How? When? Last time I checked it was September!"

"Yeah, that was months ago, wait actually after December passed it was a year so that was year ago…" Robin calculated.

"Whatever will do it on those terms." Wally mumbled, Artemis shook her head in agreement though she greatly objected.

"Then I'll be back soon." Roy ran off toward his room, they don't ask any more.

Megan spun the bottle lightly. The top landed on Kaldur and bottom pointed to Megan.

Robin laughed, "Megan's so getting revenge. And Kaldur after that mean thing you said the least you can do is say dare."

Kaldur thought it over for a moment, it's Megan what's the worse she can do? "Dare.."

"Alright, give me a second to find a blindfold." She sang floating around the room.

"I do not like where this going." Kaldur stated nervously as Megan brought a black scarf with her.

"Here put this over your eyes, I'm going to give you a something all you have to do is eat it." She sang softly.

"Is, is the food eatable?" Kaldur as gulping.

"Of course you don't think I'd feed you poison?" She sang starting to get annoyed from all this singing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Robin muttered under his breath. Megan heard him since she was sitting next to the boy wonder.

Megan flew to the kitchen when she came back Kaldur had the blindfold on.

Artemis saw what she was carrying on the tray she had with her and began to laugh. Wally told her to shush.

"All I must do is eat the substance and it's over?" Kaldur asked feeling someone's presence in front of him.

"Sureeee." Megan sang.

"What does it taste like?" Conner asked.

"It's well it's… squishy." Kaldur swallowed the weird substance.

"Was it good?"~robin

"Was it awful?"~KF

"It tasted a little like seaweed… and something else. May I remove the blindfold now?" Kaldur asked for permission as always.

Roy came running into the room carrying the handcuff, "I found them." He went over to Artemis and Wally placing it on their wrists. Meanwhile Megan removed Kaldur's blindfold.

"Sushi. You just ate raw fish wrapped in seaweed. Sushi. With some rice. Sushi!" Megan sang laughing at his reaction.

Kaldur gagged, "A f-fish?"

"Relax, I'm not that cruel." Megan sings while reaching for something behind the couch. "I brought a bucket for you." She adds(yes people she will be singing the entire time)

Kaldur snatched the bucket and released what he just ate.

Recognized: Black Canary

Dinah came in stifling laughter. She froze these teens were unpredictable.

"Black Canary! Lovely timing, we were just talking about you…" Megan sings running up to her to give her a hug.

"You were?" she sounds confused but still able to mange attitude.

"We were? No we weren't." Dick grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah we so were! You were just zoned out and didn't listen." She sang staring at him them faced Dinah again.

Dinah turned to Roy. "Why is Megan singing? Why is Kaldur vomiting? Why is Artemis and Wally tied together with handcuffs!" her voice cracking with panic.

Roy smiled, "Poor, poor naïve Dinah. Do you ever learn?"

"Me? Naïve? Uh no."

Robin caught on, "Talk about slow. You think she'd figure it out by now."

"Figure out what?" she shouts frustrated.

"It's simple really, the answer is obvious." Wally adds on understanding what they were talking about.

"Huh?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Artemis asks confused.

"You know! How we're all… the way we act…. Isn't obvious?" Wally tries to explain.

"Ooh, yeah totally. Can't believe you haven't figured it out. Dinah to put it in simple terms, we're weird." Artemis answers the pist off blond lady.

"You're all weird? That's it? I've been known that…" Dinah says relaxing somewhat.

"I'm not weird. They're weird, I'm normal." Conner says scoffing.

"You have a pet wolf and pet sphere." Robin points out bluntly.

"You're dating a girl from Mars." Artemis adds dully.

"You have superpowers." Roy continues matter-of-factly.

"You hate monkeys, if all this isn't considered weird then tell us what is weird?" Kid Flash ends the ongoing list.

"I'm not the only monkey hater in the world, anyone can date a Maritain, and um…" Conner paused, "You got me on the superpowers and pets. So I guess I am weird."

"Okay…besides the fact that you're all weird, just answer my questions." She said strictly.

"Alright, you see the reason these two are handcuffed together is because Green Arrow says they argue too much and this will teach them to be nicer to each other. And Kaldur ate sushi, it didn't agree with him. He'll be okay…hopefully." Conner causally explained, hey it was the half-truth.

"Um I guess that makes sense, well let's train sorry for making you wait." Dinah said buying it for the moment.

**(Tada the chapter finally up! And um yeah… I'll still be using ideas in the next chapter and if you thought of any more truths or dares PM or leave a review! I promise I'll update soon!)**


	42. Girls vs Boys

a/n: sorry not an actual update! See the reason why I'm taking long is because I'm going back to other chapters and editing them a little. Like some misspelling, spacing it out so it can make a little more sense, and adding a little more too some chapters. I have the first 5 rewritten(By me) not way better just a little more spaced out so you can understand who's talking. I'll work on the next chapter soon, but I'm currently working on updating two other of my stories so again, Sorry!

**Thanks for being patient with me and enjoy the girls teasing the boys! **

(Not an actual chapter! Young justice)

Wally and Robin sat in the kitchen, laughing at something. Megan and Artemis noticed this and walk over.

"Whatcha you guys laughing at?" Megan asked.

"Oh we just made a mental list on how guys can do things better than girls." KF said waving his hand dismissing the conversation.

"Is that so? Well can guys walk in heels better than girls?" Artemis said with a smirk.

Robin and KF frowned, "Uhhh…"

"Thought so, " Artemis said giving Megan a high-five.

"Now hold on, we didn't say yes! Guys could be better at it… you know if we tried it." Wally had to open his big mouth.

"Sooo is that a challenge I hear?" Artemis said eagerly.

"I didn't say-"

Megan cut him off by clapping her hands excitedly, "This will be fun! I have extra heels! We can race in them! Girls vs Boys. It will prove who's better at it!"

"Uhh, fine we'll show you guys are better at it than girls!" Wally said with confidence. The girls ran away to go find some heels.

Dick gave his best friend a '_are you serious? You got to be kidding me!' _look.

"What? Don't worry dude we got this!" Wally reassures him.

"We? No, have fun playing with the girls. Maybe if you ask nicely they'll give you a make over too." Dick said walking away from him.

"Dude! So not cool!" Wally used his speed to catch up to his friend, "I know you're not going to let your best bud do this by himself!" Wally gave him the best puppy eyes he could manage.

Dick sighed giving in, "You suck, you know that?"

"Yes!" He cheered.

The girls came back. Red, black, silver, and pink heels in their hands.

Dick shoulders seemed to slump, "Great." He muttered.

"Megan mentally checked your shoe size." Artemis said handing Robin the silver heels, and handing the pink ones to KF. She put on the black ones and Megan put on the red ones on.

"Aw, I can't I wear the red one's?" Wally complained staring on the pink one's in his hand.

"Really Wally? Your complaining about the color?" Dick said sitting down putting his pair on, "It doesn't get much lower than this."

Wally frowned but put them on anyways.

The boy struggled to get up, and the girls stood since they didn't even have to sit on the floor to put on the heels.

Both boys still wobbled and they just stood up!

Dick glared at Wally. He smiled sheepishly, "So it was harder than I thought, girls made it look so easy!" Dick rolled his eyes.

"I bet even Batman can't walk in heels!" Artemis laughed, walking around the boys with her heels.

"Common guys, they're not even that high!" Megan said and skipped across the room, not wobbling once.

Wally pouted, "We can do that!"

"Uh-huh, show us. Let's race, with rules first." Artemis started.

"We're in the kitchen so let's race to the zeta tubes, but first run a lap around the couch. If you fall you start from the beginning. And no using powers, no tripping, shoving, cheating, or eating." Megan said.

"Why did you look at me when you said all that?" Wally protested.

"Let's get this over with, I want to show you boys girls rule!" Artemis said getting ready to run.

"On the count of three! One. THREE!" Wally counted running in front of everyone.

"Hey! That's cheating! You skipped a number!" Artemis said catching up to him.

"No I said, three." Wally said before falling on his face, "Ow. Robin! I'm down! Run buddy!"

Robin couldn't help but to laugh out loud, he himself was close to falling too. "This ridiculous!," Robin yelled passing Megan and catching up to Artemis.

_Recognized, Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter _

This time Robin lost his balance listening to the zeta tubes announcement falling backwards. Wally by this time was standing next to Megan, barely holding his balance.

The five male adult superhero's stared at the four teens.

"Robin?" Batman yelled/questioned. Robin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Wally? Why are you two wearing heels?" Flash said pointing out the obvious.

Wally panicked seeing the looks they were getting, "Flash! I-I can explain! See the girls… boys are better… heels… race?" he stuttered not knowing how to explain.

The girls laughed, "See another thing girls can do is control men. Push the right buttons, use the right charms, and feelings."

a/n: IDK this pooped into my head, hope it gave you a laugh! I work on the next chapter after I edit some of the past one's!


	43. One way or Another

**Hey guys! I decided to sit down and go OKAY I'm going to do this! Still using your ideas for future chapters and present chapters!**

**Lol thanks Ruler of All Sporks.**

_Last Time ON: T and D Anyone?:_

"_Alright, you see the reason these two are handcuffed together is because Green Arrow says they argue too much and this will teach them to be nicer to each other. And Kaldur ate sushi, it didn't agree with him. He'll be okay…hopefully." Conner causally explained, hey it was the half-truth._

_"Um I guess that makes sense, well let's train sorry for making you wait." Dinah said buying it for the moment._

(And Back)

"Oh Canary we can't train!" Wally protested holding his hand up.

"Yeah, not with this thing on our wrists." Artemis muttered wishing she didn't have to pee at the moment.

"Alright you two are excused." Canary said flipping her hair back, an old habit_. I really need to talk about Green Arrows methods with him, he's a boy and she's a girl. What on earth was Ollie thinking_?

"I still cannot accept the fact that I ate one of my friends. WHY!? I do not deserve to be Aqualad!" Kaldur groaned putting his hands in his face.

"Okay, Kaldur maybe you should go to your room to lie down." Dinah tried to calm him down. He was to the point of tears.

'_Why does no one believe me when I warn them about Megan?'_ Robin thought to himself.

'_Keep your mouth shut or I'll show pictures of you in Barbie boxers to the media. Everyone will believe it with Photoshop touches. All I need is a picture or your face and cape so don't tempt me.'_ Megan sang eerily in his mind.

'_Wha-at? No, I'll stay quiet! I swear!'_ Robin visibly shivered.

'Good boy.' Megan sweet singing voice sang.

"You cold Robin?" Kid Flash said noticing his friend's pale shaking figure.

Dick nodded his head 'yes', "Think I'm coming down with something, I'm going home early." He sprinted to zeta beams.

"Seemed fine to me right now." Conner grumbled. Canary nodded in agreement.

"Okay unless anyone else wants to make a bullshity excuse on how they ate too much sushi, suddenly got sick, or got tied together for being mean to each other, let's begin training." Dinah said irritated that so many people left training.

"No we're good let's start." Roy said cracking his knuckles.

"You're not part of the team." Superboy pointed out flatty.

"So?" Roy said annoyed.

"Sooo you don't need to train with us." Megan struggled to sing.

"Oh." That comment left him dumbfounded for a moment before shrugging it off and walking to the couch.

"No you don't! I need a sparring partner and you can take my hits!" Dinah said dragging him away from the comfortable couch.

"Bring it! I trained since the last time we fought, you're going down!" Roy threatened.

"We'll see." She smirked.

Megan clapped with excitement as their match began. Conner looked bored. Wally and Artemis had left before the match had begun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where are we going?" Wally whined as Artemis dragged him through the mountain. She kept her mouth shut until they arrived at the destination.

"I have to go in." she said before pushing the door open. Wally looked at the door sign and scowled. "No way I'm going in there!"

"You don't have to enter the ladies restroom. Roy said the handcuffs were long enough for only me to go in and you to wait outside." Artemis said before dashing inside. Then the tugging suddenly started.

"Ow, cut that out Artemis!" Wally whined grabbing his wrist.

Artemis appeared at the door with a furious expression. "That lair! I barely go past the door! I can't even use the restroom!"

Wally thought for a moment before realizing what Roy meant. "Um Artemis I figured out what Roy meant by that…but you may not like it. Cause I sure don't like it."

"Well? What is it?" She tapped her fingers annoyed.

"Roy meant you could be in the bathroom stall and I could be outside of it." Wally sighed.

"Ew, that's still gross. But it's better than you being in there with me. So I guess… common Wally." Artemis said tugging on the handcuffs.

"What?! You want me to go into the girl's bathroom? Do you how weird and awkward that is! No I'm staying at here! Pee on the floor for all I care." Wally crossed his arms and looked away. Artemis was ticked off.

**One way or another I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha! One way or another I'm gonna win ya! One way or another I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya!**

"I can hear you peeing." Wally grumbled, leaning against the bathroom stall.

"Cover your damn ears!" She huffed.

"This stupid." Yet he did it anyway.

Wonder Woman entered, Wally went full panic mode.

"Um, am I in the wrong…?" Diana said confused.

"No! Er, I mean. Um, I'm in the wrong one." Wally said looking at the floor, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Then leave this instant. Don't make me call your uncle." Wonder Woman wait impatiently.

"Don't! I c-can't leave, I'm waiting for someone." He stuttered his face still bright red.

Artemis of course was hearing the conversation and was trying hard to not laugh out loud.

"Then may I suggest you wait outside, if it's that urgent." A new girl voice said. Wonder Woman was no longer alone, Supergirl had come out of a stall and spoke up.

"I can't do that!" Wally tried to explain.

Supergirl finished washing her hands and approached him, "Then we'll just make you, pervert."

"Arr-rt-teemis!" Wally began to pound on the door.

She came out, and ran towards the sinks. As she was washing her hand she explained, "Roy Harper, Ex- Speedy, now known as Red Arrow that guy. Yeah he put these handcuffs on us with no key." The handcuffs visible. "And I really needed to go, so the only option was to drag KF in here with me."

The women seemed to take accept the answer and carried on. This time Kid Flash was the one who dragged Artemis out.

"Girls restrooms are weird. All pink, flowery and clean." Wally said after a long period of silence.

"What are you jealous?" Artemis said giggling at Wally's feminine side.  
>"Hey I never said I liked flowers and girly things!" Wally protested standing up for his 'manhood'.<p>

"Sure, you obviously meant nice, instead of clean."

He rolled his eyes at her comment. _Okay maybe a little._

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I'm hungry." He said racing to the kitchen dragging Artemis.

"Ah! Slow down! We all don't have super speed like you!" She was tripping over her feat, struggling to keep up with him.

He slowed down to make himself food. Artemis was panting leaning against the counter.

"We can't do this Wally! You're going to have to walk." He words made Wally freeze dropping his spoon.

"Orrrr…." He smiled, "Piggy back ride!"

She was emotionless at first then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're going back to being my slave?" She giggled.

He laughed as well, "No, you are allowed to ride me. But I call the shots, so basically everywhere I go you go."

She gave it some thought and decided it was better to ride him than to try to keep up with him. "Fine, we'll do it your way." He finished eating and pointed to his back. She hopped onto his back, giggling as he sped off.

Green Arrow's jaw dropped, witnessing the event. _They weren't arguing and did Artemis just giggle? What was that silver thing they had on their wrists?_

"Oh good you're here." Dinah walked over stepping over a passed out Roy. Megan and Conner were sparing.

"I was going to argue with you on your methods but it seems to be working. I mean they're actually getting along. A miracle, I guess you were right." Dinah kissed him on the cheek and walked off to coach the kids some more.

"What methods?" GA questioned but no one answered.

He decided to go over to Roy. He crouched down, "You awake kid?" He got no reply from Roy. Green Arrow leaned in. "Aha! Found it." He whispered. Oliver took 50 bucks from Roy's wallet and left an 'I owe you~ GA' note in his wallet putting it back.

Dinah saw this from the corner of her eye, "Oliver!"

"You saw nothing!" He joked trying to hide himself with his hands.

"You're rich!"

"No, Oliver Queen is rich. Green Arrow is broke, no cash on him. Roy is helping me out."

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Video game war?" Wally suggested once they we're in his room.

"Get ready for an ass kicking!" she said sitting on his bed with a controller in her hand.

At that moment his cell phone rang. "Shit, it's my mom! Pretend like we're not tied together!"

Artemis face palmed, "She can't see us idiot."

"Oh right. But still. Go over there and stay quiet!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. _I'm stuck with this until tomorrow? Great. _

"Hi mom! No, nothing weird going on at all. Haha(awkward laugh) No I can't go home. Training, lots of it! Ugh everything's fine. Yes, yes, yes I'm sleeping over. I can't get the groceries! No I can't make it to dinner either. I forgot to clean my room, no! I don't want to talk to dad! Don't you dare! Hello Dad! Me? I'm good…"

_Sounds like nice family, wish my family was that normal. But no they all have to be villains, well at least mom is an ex-villain. _Artemis thought to herself sadly. _Even though they're evil, I still love them._

Wally clicked, "They are so annoying."

"You shouldn't take things for granted," She whispered.

"Yeah I know but…ugh they get on my nerves." Wally said burying his face into a pillow. She sat not knowing what to say, but then she smiled.

"I know how you feel. My mom made me go to rich private school because a scholarship showed up. I didn't want it because I already had friends at my school. Didn't want a new one, but it made her happy so I did it. Even though it was annoying."

"Hmm, sucks." Wally said removing the pillow, he smiled at her. "Let's stop mopping! Video game war!"

They joked at how much the other sucked, stopping only to get snacks. They would often cheat pulling on the handcuffs making their hands mess up on the controls.

At some point Artemis checked the time. "Whoa, it's 2 a.m."

"We should go to bed…" Wally said rubbing his eyes.

"Hmpth, you just want to leave it at a tie!" she yawned.

They kept playing for another hour. Until Wally had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She noticed his snoring and drooling. She gently pushed him off. Artemis got up, stretched, and let her hair loose.

She wanted to turn off the tv but was worried it was too far and the handcuffs would keep her down. She went slowly, _just an inch away! Stupid handcuffs! _She would've used her other hand but it was holding a soda can and didn't want to drop it_. I know! I'll just put the soda down, then I'll turn it off!_

She put the soda can down but used a little too much strength. Wally fell out of the bed since he was so close to the edge_. Oh well, at least he didn't wake up._

She turned off the tv with ease. _Now to get Wally on the bed…_

She grunted, was heavier than he looked. She managed to get him onto the bed, he stirred a little. She pushed him farther onto the bed to make room for herself. Careful not to push him off the other side of the bed.

At morning she had the blanket all to herself. Briefly remembering a tug of war with Wally on the blanket, she came out the victor.

THUD.

Wally fell off the bed, "Ouch!" He dragged Artemis off with him.

The blonde archer grabbed held her head, and groaned. "What the hell?!"

Wally turned red and coughed "Get off, awkward position."

Artemis's eyes widened and got off. She glared, "It wasn't awkward until you made it!"

"Whatever," he yawned.

Artemis was still wrapped in the fuzzy blue blanket. "Hey it's morning! Roy's gotta give us those keys!" she exclaimed getting up.

She was barefoot, Wally was sock foot. She jumped on his back, and screamed "Towards the red archer!" Not giving a sh*t on how messy their hair and clothes looked; Wally ran them out of his room to Roy's.

"He's not here." He said sadly upon arriving.

"Well duh, it's 9oclock! He's probably in the kitchen eating breakfast." She said still on his back while checking the time on a nearby clock. "Run Forrest! Run!" she yelled.

"Wait we are not yet ready to face the evil force known as Roy, we must get armor to protect ourselves." Wally said they did a speedy search in Roy's room and found all sorts of things. Artemis got a Viking Helmet, a lightsaber, and a fake shield. Wally got a plastic pirate sword, rain coat put on halfway, and pirate hat. They looked into the mirror.

"A bit silly, Sherlock…" Artemis said examining themselves.

"Indeed my dear Watson, but it's only Roy, Megan, Conner and Kaldur! They'll just laugh and join in on the craziness." KF persuaded her. She hopped onto his back, "May the force be with us."

They charged into the kitchen, "FOR NARNIA!"

They were not expecting Robin and Batman.

"Uh well?" Robin said staring at them.

(3 minutes ago in the Kitchen)

"But Batman! It's all a game!" ~Rob

"It's idiotic and will not allow it."~Batman

"We've matured!"~MissM

"Let them take this mission, they aren't going to goof around."~Roy

"….."~SB

"Let us prove we are worthy of this great challenge."~Aqualad

"FOR NARNIA!"~KF

(Present)

"Uh well?"~Rob

"My point exactly." Batman walked away.

The team looked disappointed, but Roy on the other hand could not control his laughter.

"What the hell are you two wearing?"

"Did we miss something?" Artemis said getting off Wally's back.

Robin chased after his mentor, "Pay no attention to them! Ro-Green Arrow said they didn't get along so he handcuffed them together. And they hate each other so its logic that their brains fried and became crazy!"

"Hey laugh all you want. This is all your stuff anyway." Kid Flash said while Conner laughed.

"All that's mine? Man I need to clean my room." Roy said staring at the objects on them with interest.

"Guess we're not going to outer spaceeeee anymore." Megan sings.

"Wait what? We were going to space?" Artemis and Wally said in union.

"Hey! You said you found in my room?"~Roy

"Yeah."~Artemis

"Give me back my awesome stuff!" Red Arrow tried to get them.

"Not until you give us the keys!" Artemis spat back.

"We could've gone to outer space…" Wally said crestfallen.

**a/n: yeah it got crazy near the end with everyone changing subjects back and forth. Um, so please leave review. Makes me happy! ;) Happy, faster updates?**


End file.
